NO AVENGER
by geme1
Summary: La verdad suele ser muy misteriosa en sus asuntos, mas si tiene que ver con su propia diversión...decidiendo que era tiempo para un cambio de escenario para dicho Alquimista, quien a estar a meses del dia prometido es llevado a un mundo completamente diferente, siendo encontrado por cierto Capitán...Necesita regresar a casa, pero se ve envuelto en una situación no esperada.
1. VERDAD 1 UN SEÑOR ESTUPIDAMENTE AMABLE

Bien con el inicio de los Vengadores y mi inspiración con Fullmetal lancé este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste el inicio de algo grande… espero actualizar con regularidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

VERDAD 1: UN SEÑOR ESTÚPIDAMENTE AMABLE

Un espacio completamente blanco se erguía en su esplendor, mientras una gran puerta negra con extrañas figuras rudimentarias se abría lentamente, dentro de ella se mostraba un enorme ojo que señalaba el cuerpo inerte de un joven ensangrentado.

─Ve Edward, enfrenta la verdad de otro mundo… donde nada es fácil, como en Amestris… pero no todo es como lo pintan ─una figura blanca se sonreía de manera siniestra mientras el joven era tomado por manos negras que lo arrastraron dentro de las puertas metálicas─. Un mundo muy diferente lleno de humanos que pretenden ser héroes y que se hacen amigos de gente de las estrellas, oh, pero no te preocupes, sé que aprenderás rápido las costumbres además te doy de incentivo el idioma por tus visitas ─dio unos aplausos divertidos mientras se tambaleaba alegremente.

El chico no se movía mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba ya dentro de aquella cosa, la blancura era manchada por un fino rastro de sangre roja que dejaba a su paso, el cabello rubio enmarañado, unos brazos desiguales.

─No te preocupes por tu hermano, él estará bien… y en cuanto al «día prometido» de mi intento de dios, bueno, él tendrá que esperar un poco más para «su» día ─fue lo último que dijo al cerrarse la puerta dejando a la criatura blanca más que satisfecha─ ¡Ah! Y se me **olvidaba… ten prestada una extremidad… es como un intercambio equivalente por la diversión que me darás-**

La Verdad veía con suma alegría como se estaban moviendo los hilos para él, le parecía divertido lanzar a Fullmetal a un mundo completamente ajeno a las situaciones de Amestris donde un pequeño pedazo de sí mismo estaba causando destrozos en un intento de volverse dios, _«que divertido»_ pensó varias veces pero el juego ya tenía un fin. Estaba aburrido y quería ver como se movía el otro tablero con un alquimista de la estatura de Elric. Figurativamente hablando.

El desertor no podría hacer nada sin uno de los sacrificios y éste era importante, era de la sangre de su antiguo benefactor. Tenía que admitirlo le parecía divertido que "Padre" tuviera un apego especial hacia los hermanos Elric, después de todo ¿quién se anima a transmutar a su madre difunta en una tonta idea de traerla con vida? Era divertido, los humanos eran divertidos independientemente de qué dimensión sean, tan complicados y al mismo tiempo tan fácil.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo último que Edward Elric recordaba era el olor a quemado producido por el intento de matar a Pereza por parte del Mayor Armstrong en Briggs. Nada parecía del todo lógico al ser tragado por el muy estúpido homúnculo, era lo que le llenaba de furia descontrolada. Luego todo se volvió oscuro pero un dolor en el costado se le encajó con intensidad.

Lo siguiente fue la voz conocida de lo que recordaba era La Verdad pero por más que intentó abrir los ojos estos le pesaban mucho. _«Estúpidos obedézcanme»_ pensó enérgicamente, su mente estaba más que lúcida en el momento en que el mono blanco hablaba cosas sin sentido, fue cuando empezó a sentir pequeñas manos acercándose a él, obligándolo a recordar algo que pensó ya superado.

Todo lo que vivió estaba pasando por su cabeza, luego las imágenes se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la Verdad mencionó «otro mundo», que idiotez ¿quién piensa en otros mundos si muy apenas entiende el suyo? El cual se encontraba en peligro. Trató de moverse varias veces pero se sentía arrastrado, dolía su costado más que nada, terminando esto tenía que reposar.

Su automail estaba roto por el mordisco que le dio Pereza en su primer intento de salir pero ahora tenía sensibilidad… lo último que la Verdad le dijo, algo sobre su mano e intercambio equivalente, refunfuñó desde muy adentro de su inconciencia, le caía como dolor en el…

Cada vez que la Verdad hacía lo que quería sólo por diversión era cuando más le hacía sentir como mierda, un estúpido títere a manos de alguien tan egoísta como la Verdad, más aún en momentos como estos en que estaban en una situación crítica, su hermano estaba en Briggs, tenía que regresar…

Luego todo se volvió silencio, más imágenes vinieron a su mente como si trataran de enseñarle cosas que no entendía del todo, nada tenía sentido para él como una cosa voladora estrellándose en lo que parecía hielo y agua.

Repentinamente se le mostraron explosiones, carros enormes lanzando cosas, no era alquimia de eso estaba seguro, era una guerra más cruel en comparación a las que hubo en Amestris. Luego todo se volvió pacifico pero hubo gente que empezó a tener habilidades especiales por extrañas razones. Todo cambiaba a su alrededor pero él sólo quería terminar con ese taladro en su mente, no le importaba lo que veía sólo quería regresar a su hogar, por su gente.

Luego oscuridad de nuevo.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos vio unos árboles enormes frente a él, algo estaba extraño, las luces no eran como lo recordaba en Amestris, parecía pero no era su hogar, algo estaba fuera de lugar… fue cuando escucho que alguien corría acercándose a él.

Estaba algo aturdido y no reaccionaba como se debía, el dolor había desaparecido o quizás ya se había acostumbrado a él, se cuestionaba, en eso estaba cuando sintió a esa persona detenerse junto a él, era un hombre rubio, alto y de buenos bíceps (cómo se centró en eso, pensó, pero por un momento le recordó a cierta persona musculosa).

─Hijo ¿qué te paso? ─su aspecto era noble pero firme, alguien que podía distinguir como un soldado, aprendió muy bien en ese tiempo como alquimista estatal, sus ropas eran extrañas pero le daban buen aspecto a pesar de ser sólo un sencillo pantalón con camisa─ ¿Hijo?

─NO SOY TU HIJO ─espetó con ira al ser tratado como «hijo» por un extraño, éste sólo le dedicó una sonrisa breve calmando su furia─. Y… no me paso nada ─trató de levantarse lentamente dándose cuenta de que todo encajaba con lo dicho por la Verdad, no estaba en Amestris sino en otro lugar desconocido para él, pero luego el dolor le caló de nuevo de manera tan intensa que cayó de rodillas.

─Vamos hijo ─el hombre lo levantó sin problemas ocasionando que el chico frunciera el ceño y lo miraba inquisitoriamente, cosa que sólo provocó que el hombre negara con diversión─. Los chicos de ahora... ─susurró más para sí mismo─ Steve Rogers ─se presentó sin cuestionar la ropa que traía el joven.

─Edward Elric ─gruñó molesto─ puedo caminar solo ─fue devuelto al suelo rápidamente, esta vez de pie, pero de nuevo la realidad le golpeó de frente y sus pies le fallaron cayendo de rodillas.

─No te ves muy bien, señor Elric, es mejor si te llevo a un hospital cercano ─no terminó de hablar cuando la mirada del joven le ocasiono callar, era el chico más difícil con el que había tratado, inclusive Stark era menos inflexible.

─Hospitales no ─dijo con severidad─ sólo necesito limpiar la herida no es nada grave ─la mirada de Steve cambió al escuchar eso, no era algo que un joven diría normalmente, de hecho se escuchaba como alguien con formación militar y la idea le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, de soldado a soldado era muy observador, no se veía más que un joven que no pasaba los 16 años pero su aspecto era el de alguien muy bien entrenado y con buenos músculos. De lo poco que conocía de la época actual sabía que los jóvenes no se enlistarían si no fuera necesario pero no podía sacarle la verdad como en cualquier interrogatorio, seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos, además al parecer no reaccionó al mencionar su nombre, ningún joven crecía sin las historias de sus victorias (algo que Coulson le comentaba en sus tantas visitas).

─Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa ─sugirió después de ver que el chico estaba algo indeciso y murmurando cosas en un lenguaje del que no estaba familiarizado, Edward por su parte se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su idioma era muy diferente al que hablaba el amable hombre.

─No tengo ─respondió rápidamente con firmeza, era lo más lógico, si no estaba en Amestris era obvio que no tenía casa. Suspiró con cansancio, el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, no tenía ni tiempo de celebrar su recién adquirido brazo (un poco flaco, pero ahí estaba), tenía que encontrar la manera de sanarse a sí mismo sin necesidad de ir a un hospital no sabiendo que tan diferentes eran a los de su mundo. Un sonido viniendo de detrás le llamó la atención, por un momento había olvidado a la otra persona, el hombre era demasiado respetuoso, recordándole ciertamente a su hermano.

─Entonces iremos a mi casa ─decidió de manera firme sin aceptar objeciones del chico pues con sólo al pincharle el costado éste gruño de dolor─, no tienes opción además alguien de tu edad no debería estar solo en este parque, más con una herida como la tuya… y tengo lo básico en mi hogar ─ofreció, Edward sólo estuvo ladeándose como tratando de tragarse los insultos que irían dirigidos hacia Steve quien era ajeno a esa verdad.

─Está bien ─aceptó en derrota, no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de no insultarlo, tenía demasiado aire de autoridad para alguien que acababa de conocer, nadie ni siquiera el estúpido Coronel había le había provocado ese sentimiento de respeto, era extraño, la Verdad debió cambiarle algo al mandarlo ahí estaba seguro o eso quería creer porque para él era ilógico sentir respeto por alguien que aún no se lo ganaba.

─Bien, no está lejos ─le tomó una mano y la cruzó sobre su cuello para servirle de apoyo, sabía que era demasiado molesto para el orgullo de un soldado ser cargado como lo hizo la primera vez, tendría la paciencia para esperar a que el joven dijera lo necesario a su tiempo, su buen instinto le decía que el chico había pasado por mucho, esos extraños ojos reflejaban dolor y pena a pesar del carácter que mostró tener.

Si algo caracterizaba al Capitán América era que la gente le respetaba y le tenía confianza a la primera, Tony era una excepción pero su padre ya lo era después de todo. Suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que el chico aceptaba su ayuda, era alguien lleno de misterios pero después de despertar con 70 años de tiempo perdido todo le parecía nuevo y extravagante, la gente había cambiado, todo a su alrededor era ajeno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward estaba más que fascinado por todo lo que vio durante el camino, fue molesto ser ayudado por el buen hombre pero se distrajo al ver los carros de formas extrañas y más veloces que las que había en su mundo, había también mucha luz y gente hablando en pequeños ladrillos metálicos como si otras personas los escucharan. Así hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio lleno de ventanas.

─Nunca has estado en la ciudad ─comentó Steve con algo de curiosidad al ver el gesto de maravilla mal disimulada del joven quien trato de mantener la compostura.

─No, sólo me sorprendo porque lo veo muy a menudo ─respondió con obvio fastidio por la pregunta, si ya se había dado cuenta porqué le cuestionaba, para su molestia el hombre sólo sonrió y le hizo sentir culpable por contestarle de esa manera recibiendo amabilidad de su parte. Sí, Al era de esa manera. Subieron por el edificio hasta que llegaron a una puerta, no se encontraron con nadie para alivio del chico rubio.

El departamento era sencillo, una pequeña sala fue donde lo depositó el hombre desaparecer de inmediato en una de las habitaciones, Ed estaba mirando a su alrededor como tratando de grabarse todo, a pesar del reducido espacio estaba bien.

─Déjame ver tu herida ─pidió el hombre apareciéndose de la nada, asustando al chico.

─Maldición avisa ─gruño exasperado ganándose un regaño por su lenguaje, Steve al parecer era demasiado correcto, ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar, de nuevo. Cuando se quitó su camisa para dejar ver el corte que tenía sus heridas viejas también quedaron a la vista, todas recuerdos de sus batallas anteriores, normalmente la gente se sorprendía y le miraba con lástima pero Steve no mostró gesto alguno, sólo se concentraba en limpiar la herida.

─Listo ─dijo Steve después de rato, no era perfecto pero el corte no era tan grave como parecía. Sintió la mirada del chico sobre él─ **¿Sucede algo?** ─cuestionó alzando la vista para verle.

─ ¿No vas a preguntar?… a decir algo de «pobre niño» o por el estilo ─gruñó poniéndose una playera prestada por el hombre quien sólo lo miró con duda.

─ **¿Me dirás?** ─cuestionó recibiendo una negativa─ **Entonces está bien** ─dijo simplemente.

─ ¿Cómo que está bien? ─cuestionó Edward, era la primera vez que alguien le daba su confianza con tanta facilidad, eso no estaba nada bien─ Puedo ser alguien extraño con extrañas intensiones ¿no vas a preguntar por mis padres o insistir un poco para saber de mi pasado?

─No ─dijo Steve de manera tranquila, guardando todo dentro, él era un soldado y sabía muy bien cuando la gente era peligrosa, el chico parecía ser alguien entrenado pero por algo respetaba su espacio─. Tú me dirás cuando estés preparado ─explicó simplemente─. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo iré a correr un poco más antes de dormir ─añadió levantándose y yendo a la puerta, dejando a un aturdido chico detrás.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─se cuestionó Edward al quedarse solo, eso no era normal, la gente normal desconfiaba y no dejaba entrar a gente desconocida a su hogar, menos si tenía vestimentas como la suya y con una herida que obviamente no se infligió él mismo ni por accidente. El hombre estaba rayando en la estupidez desde su punto de vista. Se mordió un poco los labios, no estaba nada convencido de contarle la verdad a alguien que acaba de conocer, estaba en un mundo extraño y la primera persona que conocía era un idiota amable, por un momento la culpa le llenó la mente, se sentía como si no le hubiera dicho la verdad a su hermano o inclusive a su madre, aquella persona que tanto deseó ver…

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se concentró en algo mejor: su brazo, su brazo estaba de vuelta; levantó dicha extremidad disfrutando la sensación de sus propios dedos, tendría que hacer extra de ejercicio para que alcanzara una condición respetable pero eso era lo de menos, aunque era mejor pensar en eso que en el excesivamente amable y musculoso hombre rubio llamado Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve corrió unas cuantas veces aquel enorme parque, necesitaba darle tiempo al muchacho para que descansara, después investigaría lo que pudiese sobre él, odiaba pedirle favores a Stark pero era su opción de respaldo si fuera necesario…cuando terminó se dirigió a su hogar.

Entró lo más sigiloso que pudo, estaba todo oscuro así que era probable que el chico estuviese descansando, dio un vistazo en su recamara donde lo encontró, parecía que había caído dormido de inmediato al tocarla, estaba plácidamente recostado en lo amplio de aquel cómodo lugar, sus pies colgaban denotaban que se arrastró como pudo. Steve suspiró y se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo y acomodarlo como se debía, no esperaba que alguien tan severo como parecía ser el chico fuera así de descuidado, comportándose como alguien de su edad.

Tenía la sensación que el joven estaba muy cómodo con él, por algún motivo pensó por un momento que debió pasar muchas cosas como para caer así dormido sin importa qué tipo de formación tuvo en el pasado. Soltó un amplio suspiro intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas, tenía la sensación que era el inicio de algo más grande de lo que haya visto jamás… diversas puertas empezaban a abrirse sin darse cuenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Verdad se tambaleaba con felicidad al ver la primera interacción del chico en aquel mundo extraño, era desconcertante en un inicio pero divertido al ver los gestos de confusión de aquel que se decía ser duro para su edad por la confianza que le brindó al hombre amable.

─Un Capitán y un soldado… veremos cómo van las cosas con el caballero de hierro, el hombre enojado y los espías ─amplió su sonrisa de manera divertida, sólo lo lanzó por simple curiosidad a ese mundo, los humanos eran después de todo la cosa más extraña entre todo lo que conocía, y conocía todo lo que había sido, lo que era y lo que será. Ahora las cosas se ponían interesantes, los planes de su otro yo eran otra cosa, llegaría el momento en que tendría que traer al Fullmetal de regreso… pero sería luego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin… Geme 1 fuera

Primer capitulo corregido con ayuda de Kutzi Shirou, quien me esta ayudando a redactar major los capitulos que tengo ya publicados.

Saludos!


	2. VERDAD 2 OTRO IDIOTA

Hola!

Lamento no haberle seguido a esta historia, pero ahora va otro cap., no estoy segura cuando de nuevo llegue la musa en este momento, ya que esta un poco ocupada con otros mundos.

Gracias por los fav a AlyZoe, es un honor ser parte de tu lista, gracias también a los Followers Aoi Black, Kutzi Shiro y Madara M. Katastrophal lamento haber tardado…pero eh aquí otro cap.

También agradecimiento a la firma de Kutzi Shiro, te seguro que Alphonse lograra sobrevivir sin su hermano, ya que esta en el punto de la historia donde el desenlace y el día prometido esta cerca…aunque la verdad se divierte con este asunto.

Aun espera que muestre sus habilidades alquimistas, pero aun el asunto está tranquilo…lleno de descubrimientos y dudas por parte del que lo acogió (mas sabiendo que no pregunta y que le curo sin pedir nada a cambio)

Bien adelante que nos espera un choque de personalidades… donde un joven se adapta a las burlas de una verdad sonriente….espero les guste.

xxXXXXXXXXXX

VERDAD 2: OTRO IDIOTA

Edward Elric veía maravillado el nuevo mundo que se alzaba delante de sus ojos, carros a una velocidad peligrosa, aviones (lo explico Steve) que se veía a lo lejos y la gente pasaba entretenida con distintos ladrillos hablando sola, en la noche anterior era diferente y aun si sus heridas dolían…estas no le impidió seguir adelante.

Steve miraba curioso la actitud del chico, pues a pesar de saber qué tipo de heridas presentaba, este se veía más que acostumbrado a estar en ese estado… ¿De dónde provenía? Se cuestión al recordar el estado en que lo encontró.

Pero el siendo un soldado y respetando la privacidad de dicho joven, decidió que en su momento le cuestionaría, aun si era el mejor de los mercenarios era un joven, y por su reacción juraba que la tecnología actual era igual de nueva como para él.

-Edward –llamo el súper solado al joven, que husmeaba con detalle un auto deportivo aparcado frente a su departamento, mientras balbuceaba cosas que iban desde: Que tipo de maquina es…o cuanto carbón utiliza, pero no le prestó atención cuando el chico solo le hizo un gesto, dándole entender que lo escuchaba–Iré a ver a un amigo…no sé si gustas acompañarme-

-¿Amigo?-cuestiono Edward con duda al ver que en verdad el hombre delante de él era un estúpido confiado, en realidad tenía muchas cosas que decirle, aunque trataba de no hondar en el tema…no quería explicar sus heridas y al parecer su benefactor lo sabía…ya que incluso solo su nombre cuestiono la noche anterior.

-Sí, no vive muy lejos de aquí –declaro el súper soldado apuntando un poco más adelante, Pepper le había hablado esa mañana para mencionarle de las pesadillas recurrentes del genio que era su compañero, pero por orgullo no se trataría…no podía dejar a Edward a su suerte y con heridas, además que tenía una misión a cumplir a la cual saldría esa tarde.

-Y porque quieres que vaya…en verdad me gustaría más estar en una biblioteca que ir contigo –suspiro cansado el chico al ver que en verdad le gustaría conocer una de esas construcciones….de seguro debían de tener una o al menos eso intuía.

Steve solo arqueo la ceja, el chico estaba ansioso por saber más de esa actualidad, dándole entender que estaba en su misma posición, pero a diferencia de este…él no tenía el tiempo aunque algunas cosas aprendió de manera autodidacta –el amigo al que vamos a ver tiene un sin fin de cosas que te podrían interesar – sonrió el hombre al saber que en verdad era la debilidad del chico, al ver su reacción más entusiasta.

-No lo malinterpretes, no iré por lo que me dijiste…es una manera de pagarte lo que has hecho por mi…un intercambio equivalente-dijo el chico al acomodarse esa ropa que le fue prestada…le quedaba un poco holgada, sin mencionar que tuvo que agarrarle a los pantalones un poco (por no decir mucho), el hombre si era alto.

-Claro-dijo Roger al sonreír de medio lado, tratando de seguirle la corriente al chico… pero fue más su gesto al ver la reacción del muchacho al ver su motocicleta.

-En esto viajaremos –dijo con asombro al apuntar aquella cosa que solo dos ruedas portaba, Steve solo dio un movimiento de cabeza para afirmar lo dicho… -yo manejo-pidió de inmediato, si no sabía manejarla lo aprendería a la manera más directa.

-Lo siento hijo….pero en este momento yo manejo-paro en seco el hombre al lanzarle un casco al chico para darle entender que se lo colocara, aun si por lo bajo refunfuño cosas al verse frustrado en su intento de manejar esa cosa, sea cual sea su funcionamiento.

XXXXXXXXX

Esa noche era igual que las anteriores, temía cerrar los ojos y verse de nuevo en la oscuridad del espacio…pero era algo que no diría, aunque Pepper insistía que debía pedir ayuda, sus noches las pasaba en una obsesión de construir e innovar su armadura.

Con la posibilidad de un ataque igual o peor a lo que vivió antes, los Chitauri eran el inicio…había más allá afuera, de donde vinieron estos, sonido de soldar y el trabajo exhaustivo del hombre eran compensados con la IA que lo apoyaba, Jarbas mantenía informada a la novia de este….al ver que en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Señor –llamo la IA con su voz británica y eléctrica, mientras el multimillonario soldaba otras cosas en su laboratorio, ignorando por completo la voz que le llamaba –Señor Stark –repitió sin éxito.

-Jarvis escanea este nuevo objeto, necesito un análisis de sus posibles errores y márcalos para poder arreglarlo-pidió aun con su máscara puesta, mientras seguía en su asunto.

-Señor el escaneo esta listo, el informe está procesándose –informo Jarvis de manera automática –Señor tiene visitas-

-Ahora no Jarvis…estoy ocupado –dijo al ver las impresiones que salían en su escritorio, por su gesto podía decir que estaba viendo las posibilidades infinitas de aquello que salía por escrito, alzando la máscara de soldar no podía perder el tiempo con visitas, solo Pepper valía la pena.

-Señor el Capitán Rogers pide verlo-anuncio de nuevo Jarvis en un intento de que su señor prestara atención, sin embargo esto hizo que este en verdad girara a ver dónde una cámara posaba.

-¿Capitaleta vino a verme?-dijo al quitarse esa mascara y colocarla en el escritorio, en verdad esto era nuevo… no pensaba tener a una leyenda en su puerta, no lo veía desde que Loki y Thor dejaron la tierra, según entendía (o más bien jaqueo) estaba en misiones de Shield.

Camino pesadamente sin molestarse en cambiar, su ropa sucia por la grasa derramada y sus ojos hundidos en unos grandes huecos negros, evidencia de su falta de dormir… le gustaba molestar al hombre con cosas bizarras referentes a la cultura pop, en serio necesitaba una actualización y esa era una de las cosas que impediría siguiera haciendo sus armaduras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward abrió los ojos de manera amplia al llegar a una gran torre, desde que la ciudad se alzó a su vista miles de edificios eran tan altos que en serio lo hacía sentir más molesto por su estatura….cuestionándose porque este mundo se aferraba en recordarle lo corto que era.

Entro y era más impresionante, extrañas cosas mostraban imágenes de personas hablando…mucha gente entraba y salía, pero noto algo que a lo mejor su compañero no lo hacía, las miradas iban dirigidas a ellos…bueno no completamente a él, sino al hombre que venía a su lado.

-Es mi imaginación o esta gente no tiene nada más que ver-susurro entre dientes al ver la atención prestada…miro al hombre delante y se veía normal, un poco menos voluptuoso que cierto capitán de Amestris, pero era solamente eso.

Fue molesto hasta llegar un mostrador, ahí una mujer casi tiene que ser movida por su compañera al perderse en los ojos de Steve, quien tosió varias veces en un intento que le prestara atención.

-L-lo siento señor Rogers-anuncio la mujer aun siendo víctima de la mirada del chico rubio, esta situación le molestaba demasiado… ¿era acaso que los hombres como su compañero eran tan inusuales?, gruño de nuevo por lo bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención y perderse un poco más en su alrededor.

Muchas luces que no necesitaban antorchas, más de esas cosas planas mostrando imágenes y cosas inentendibles para él, mucha gente se paraba al alzar esos ladrillos, casi jurando que salía una luz de ellos, pero huían al ser víctimas de la mirada dorada del joven…que a pesar de su edad emanaba un aura oscura y sádica, como su maestra le enseño.

Ignoro por completo lo que hablaba su benefactor, al parecer buscaban a un señor Stark, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Se cuestionó, pero siguió con su asunto, como si su mirada le pudiera decir que era todo lo que se alzó a su alrededor.

-Listo Edward, sígueme –anuncio el hombre al hacer que el chico girara a él, con un gesto de "no me quiero mover" –sé que estas interesado en todo esto…te aseguro que con solo mirar no lo entenderás a la primera…a mi aún se me dificulta esto –sonrió para calmar la furia del joven, el ajeno a esa aura.

-Bien –espeto el chico al cruzarse de brazos, más le valía a Steve que tuviera una explicación o algo que calmara su curiosidad, aunque todo valió la pena al ver abrir unas puertas metálicas.

-Esto es un ascensor –anuncio el hombre al darle el paso, todo brillaba y era imposible no mirar todos los botones que estaban ahí, con una sensación de presionar todos y a ver que sucedía…pero se abstuvo hasta que pararon en un punto, las puertas se abrieron y ahí un señor descuidado los recibió.

-Oh vaya el gran Capitaleta me viene a visitar –anuncio el hombre con un tono que molesto severamente al chico, pues repentinamente la mirada se posó en el pequeño –veo que vienes acompañado…¿un hijo perdido?-dijo con un falso tono de sorpresa.

-No soy un hijo perdido-gruño el joven al fulminar al hombre, esto solo le ocasiono que dibujara una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos pequeño –dijo el hombre al seguir su juego inocente, mientras miraba a ambos.

-YO NO SOY MAS PEQUEÑO QUE UN MICROBIO-gruño para sorpresa del hombre descuidado, quien solo carcajeo ante aquella comparación.

-Se nota que tienes un severo problema con tu estatura – se burló, mientras veía como el joven se abstenía de hacer alguna cosa…fue cuando noto más detenidamente al chico…se veía diferente a los de su edad, esto le dio más curiosidad.

-No caigas en sus juegos Edward, él es asi-suspiro Steve al ver que sería un problema al situación en ese lugar, más si su plan era dejar al chico con el…en un afán de que se adaptara más a su entorno, como soldado sabia quién era su mejor opción, mas notando la curiosidad por la tecnología del joven.

-Asi que la criatura tiene nombre-siseo con sarcasmo al chico, quien resulto ser más enojón que el propio Hulk, pero era algo que le divertía al hombre….le tomo el gusto a eso en especial, valió la pena dejar su trabajo para recibir a Roger –Y bien mi buen Cap., esto no es una simple visita… ¿verdad?-apunto la gran sala adelante, mientras observaba con atención como el chico se perdía entre todos sus objetos.

-Bueno, Pepper me hablo esta mañana –el súper soldado nunca fue bueno mentir, y esta ocasión aplicaba…los ojos se posaron en el multimillonario, era obvio por qué la preocupación de la novia, pero era algo que no juzgaría, el al menos estuvo en la guerra antes…aunque era nuevo eso de pelear contra alienígenas.

-Vaya mi querida Pepper –dijo al pasarse la mano en su rostro –No toque eso…si lo rompes lo pagas – grito al rubio que estaba a punto de tocar algo invaluable, aunque era más por escandaloso al ver que en verdad se asustó el joven –Jarvis pide algo de comer… ¿Qué se les antoja?-cuestiono.

Edward miro al techo incrédulo que el hombre hablara solo, ¿un mayordomo tal vez?, sin embargo la voz proveniente de varias partes le dio un susto de por vida, aun reponiéndose del que le dio el señor al señalarle que pagaría lo que rompiera –QUE MIERDA ES ESO-gruño con sorpresa.

-Con esa boca besas a tu madre-gruño Stark al ver que el joven no era tan calladito, aunque juzgando por su actitud hace rato lo esperaba.

-El lenguaje Edward –reprimió Steve al joven, quien aún ignoraba lo que habían dicho…tratando de encontrar de dónde demonios provenía eso que le llamo hace rato.

-No en serio…que mierda es ese sujeto…o mujer, no lo sé – siguió insistiendo al dar un paseo en la amplia sala…sin embargo sus ojos se perdieron en la gran vista que sobresalía del ventanal –Wow….que genial vista – se posó en la ventana como con esto pudiera grabar lo que veía….si tan solo Al estuviera con el…pensó con nostalgia.

-Deberías decirle a tu mama que te saque más seguido- sonrió Stark al posarse junto al chico –en serio…de donde lo sacaste Cap.…el niño no sabe nada de esta vida –se burló.

-Nunca había estado en esta ciudad…muchas cosas son nuevas para mí –acepto a regañadientes ante la mirada burlona del hombre, el cual le recordaba a Mustang por su actitud hacia el – y en cuanto a mi madre…no tengo, murió hace tiempo-esto último lo dijo con un suspiro para seguir viendo el panorama, tan alto y tanto movimiento abajo…en serio en que mundo, la verdad lo lanzo…se cuestionó.

Stark miro incrédulo a Steve, como pidiendo si eso era cierto…sin embargo el soldado solo alzo los hombros, un silencio incomodo se instaló mientras el chico seguía embelesado con el panorama…su mirada dorada era emocionada como un niño en juguetería, ignorando la situación en la que dejo a los adultos.

-Señor ¿qué es lo que le gustaría pedir? –aclaro de nuevo Jarvis al ver que el pedido se alzó, pero no termino…Stark suspiro.

-Hey chico…que quieres de comer –pidió al joven que aún seguía paseándose…insistía en buscar a la persona que volvió a hablar, era una escena digna de ver…pero decidió que por el momento no se burlaría, mas sabiendo su situación…el como un genio quería saber más, pero sería en otro momento.

Edward suspiro resignado…luego averiguaría que era esa voz –lo que sea está bien –dijo al sentarse de mala gana en el sillón, junto a un Steve sonriente ante la actual situación del chico.

-Por mi está bien lo que pidas Stark-aclaro el súper soldado –yo tengo que marchar a un misión –se levantó dispuesto a marchar, el chico le seguía pero fue detenido por el hombre –Edward sé que te tome bajo mi cuidado, pero tus heridas aún están frescas…no regresare por hoy a casa –anuncio.

Stark miro incrédulo hacia donde iba la plática –Hey…Hey cap.…no soy guardería –anuncio el multimillonario al terminar su pedido de comida, no esperaba a donde iba la situación, ignorando por completo la parte de la herida…solo concentrándose en donde entraba él.

-YO NO NECESITO SER CUIDADO POR NADIE….SOY INDEPENDIENTE DESDE NIÑO –anuncio el joven rubio al cruzarse de brazos, solo lo seguía porque simplemente le ayudo…no esperaba que lo dejara como equipaje en el hogar de un molesto hombre.

-No lo malinterpretes….sé que se llevaran bien, además Stark tiene acceso a más información que te interesaría –anuncio el hombre al saber el punto débil del chico –Además Stark este joven puede ser un buen ayudante –sonrió.

-Yo no necesito un ayudante –gruño el hombre al colocarse frente al compañero vengador.

-Eres el hombre más inteligente de la tierra…no creo que un chico como lo es Edward necesite de tu atención-sonrió el súper soldado, no quería dejar al joven en su hogar solo...sabiendo su estado, además que lo más probable es que se la pase en la biblioteca y por lo poco que lo conoce, lo más seguro es que se obsesione como Stark….notando que tal vez era igual de inteligente que su conocido.

-Más inteligente-se burló Edward –yo puedo aprender solo…no necesito ayuda de nadie –se defendió.

-Escuche eso-Stark hizo un puchero al verse ofendido –tu mocoso será mejor que te prepares…porque este hombre te enseñara que es la verdadera inteligencia aquí…aunque creo que empezare con lo más básico –siseo con sarcasmo, esto ya no era un asunto de niñera o no….Cap. había dado en el orgullo del hombre al subestimarlo como maestro…el joven no soportaría tanta información, de eso se aseguraría.

Edward lo tomo como un reto, como antes lo hizo lo haría ahora, no necesitaba ayuda y lo demostraría, ambos se miraron de manera competitiva, Steve solo suspiro al dar en el clavo, ahora no tenía que preocuparse por donde dejo al chico…quien a pesar de mostrar ser más que un joven, seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos…pero no lo diría libremente, al parecer eso era un tabú.

-Bien…los dejo en buenas manos –dijo el cap. al dar unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras ambos seguían insultándose de manera sarcástica, solo esperaba no encontrar el cadáver de alguno, pero se aseguraría de saludar primero a Banner, para darle el aviso…tenía entendido que trabajaba con Stark en unos laboratorios más abajo…solo por si las dudas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien aún es el intro de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Geme 1 fuera…


	3. VERDAD 3 INTRIGA DE UN MILLONARIO

Gracias por los comentarios a Tutsi Shiro y Madara M. Katastrophal, es un honor para mí tener una firma suya con comentarios muy productos, cabe de destacar…y gracias por su paciencia, tratare de secuestrar más musas, que andan un poco perdidas en la tierra media.

Espero que les agrade el capítulo…a seguir adelante que el juego de la verdad no acaba y esto a penas comienza.

XXXXXXXXXX

VERDAD 3: INTRIGA DE UN MILLONARIO

Banner no sabía que pensar del muchacho que veía frente a él, tenía como 16 años pero poseía heridas y cicatrices peores que nada, eso sin contar las extremidades que en un inicio se rehusaba a mostrar, pues una de sus manos tenía un desusó grave que muy apenas recuperaba y uno de sus pies no estaban.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes con esto- pidió el hombre al ver con interés ese armatoste que a pesar de verse viejo, funcionaba idealmente, tanto que estaba seguro que se conectaba a los nervios, Edward gruño al ver el interés a su pie, pasando por alto el resto de heridas que tenía, concentrándose en su automail.

-Desde niño-dijo con simpleza con un tono molesto, aunque estaba agradecido que Stark no fuera médico y que este señor haya ofrecido sus servicios a checarlo, pero no era necesario, desde su punto de vista….pero ese hombre era molesto, poniendo en su contra el intercambio equivalente, aun si tenía horas de conocerlo ya lo habia asimilad para su uso.

Banner solo alzo las cejas con interés ante esa información, cuestionándose que tanto habrá pasado para tener esas heridas, casi jurando que una guerra era posible... ¿nació en un país bélico? Se cuestionó, solo teniendo en cuenta la poca información que le paso Rogers y Stark del chico, que prácticamente era un desconocido, pero por algo lo habían acogido bajo su protección, aunque juraba que el capitán habia hecho dado en el orgullo de Tony para hacerlo.

-A ver….alza tu pie – ordeno aun con curiosidad al rascarse la barbilla, el joven tenía completa movilidad de esa extremidad -¿puedes mover tus dedos?- cuestiono, pero con asombro estos hicieron lo pedido.

-Están conectados a mis nervios –informo Ed al ver que esa tecnología era completamente desconocida para ese mundo, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado que se veía, unas cosas faltaban.

-Me gustaría conocer a la persona que hizo esto…es un genio, sería un avance para la medicina –dijo con sorpresa Bruce al apuntar rápidamente en sus notas, sin mirar el gesto nostálgico del joven…pero que al bajar la tabla noto -¿Sucede algo Edward?-

-Mi mecánica está muy lejos de su alcance- de un salto se colocó sobre sus pies, dispuesto a ponerse su ropa –por favor no le digas a ese molesto hombre sobre mis heridas….no quiero tenerlo mordiéndome todo el dia….tengo cosas que hacer y el estará presente-informo con suspiro, tenía horas conociéndolo y ya era molesto.

Bruce arqueo la ceja ante la petición, pero teniendo en cuenta que eran de Tony del que hablaban lo entendía –Supongo que no podremos hacer nada…aunque me gustaría ver más de cerca tu extremidad… solo por cuestión medica – sonrió feliz de tener esa cosa en un informe.

-Si no lo ves…la ocupo- apunto con molestia el chico.

-Solo necesito un escaneo, no es necesario que te lo quites –dijo un tanto incrédulo de que se pudiera hacer eso…entendiendo un poco la molestia del joven si era cierto, pues si estaban conectados a sus nervios era seguro que dolería como nunca.

Edward frunció el ceño por el interés del medico – no harán nada malo con esto verdad….- miro al hombre quien negó diciendo "cuestiones médicas" –Bien, supongo que es el intercambio que tengo que hacer por tu silencio…además si necesito repuesto puede que seas un buen mecánico si te necesito…es mejor tu que ese idiota- gruño fastidiado.

Banner entendió de inmediato que lo tenía que hacer en corto tiempo, temiendo que tal vez se arrepintiera de lo dicho –colócate aquí-sonrió calmadamente al chico, pues a pesar de mostrar una fortaleza y tener heridas graves, era un niño a sus ojos…uno con un pasado muy triste, teniendo en cuenta que él se escondió en países que incluso disfrutar la niñez era un mito.

Edward se cuestionó por qué habia ido con ese señor, pero estaba seguro de algo, era completamente diferente a cualquiera que conoció, amable y servicial, casi recordándole un poco a su madre en la actitud, este mundo estaba lleno de gente tan estúpida como para acogerlo con facilidad….¿era tanta la paz que la desconfianza no existía?

Supero levemente con nostalgia al recordar de nuevo su lejano hogar, solo Bruce noto eso, pero trato de no prestar atención….era difícil estar lejos de su casa y eso lo demostraba, miro de nuevo las heridas que empezaba a cicatrizar y todas las demás con tristeza, con razón Rogers estaba preocupado al igual que Stark, aunque no lo admitía, tratando de hacer que el joven se sintiera lo más calmado que pudiera…dejando las preguntas para después.

XXXXXXXX

Esto ya no era cuestión de alumno/maestro una guerra de egos se alzaba en una sala privada en lo alto de esa famosa torre, los ojos de Stark brillaban de entusiasmo al ver lo fácil que era enseñar a ese jovencito que en solo una semana habia alcanzado el nivel preparatoria de estudios.

Aún estaba algo incrédulo que solo la química fuera su base, preguntándose de donde era el joven al no tener un título de estudios, aunque teniendo en cuenta la inteligencia de dicho rubio (lo cual no diría libremente), ninguna escuela lo soportaría…asegurándose que a la semana de entrar, aburrimiento lo hubiera sacado.

Tentando su inteligencia varias veces en una prueba de verdadero intelecto, siendo corregido por un Edward molesto de que lo subestimara de manera tan absurda, ahora estaban en una situación complicada…llevaban media hora atorados con un problema que para Stark era fácil.

-Vaya…las ecuaciones son difíciles para ti –suspiro Tony, en un disfrazado signo de decepción a un exasperado joven, que no soportaba ese mirar que le causaba sacar lo mejor de él, para hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu estupidez me confunda…es mejor que lo haga solo- el rubio dijo al lanzar una libreta que a duras penas libro el multimillonario.

-El estúpido es el que no aprende y aquí el idiota eres tu–alzo su ceja Stark al ver hacia donde iba la plática, llevaban dos horas con ecuaciones y no avanzaban…. ¡por dios! El las aprendió matemáticas de ese nivel en una hora de aburrimiento durante sus años de niñez.

Edward gruño fastidiado de ser contestado asi, aun si llevaban ya tiempo de ser maestro/alumno ninguno cedía a los caprichos del otro, tratando de mantenerse sereno y no golpearlo, pues teniendo en cuenta que lo alimentaba, además que le enseñaba…era cuestión de intercambio equivalente y a esa idea se aferraba.

Miro de nuevo esos apuntes con insistencia, no quería salir de ese lugar si no entendía bien esas ecuaciones….su mundo solo se manejaba tan fácil con cuestiones alquímicas y en este se habían desarrollado ramas más complicadas (para el resto, pero no para el) que ahora entendía por que el hombre delante a él, tenía buena fama, esforzándose más en aprender con una rapidez monstruosa, superando un poco las expectativas del filántropo tutor.

-Bueno…esto te lo dejare para que tu mente pequeña la procese en otro tiempo- Stark sonrió burlonamente al esquivar otro libro, no le importaba mucho…teniendo en cuenta que tal vez el chico se abstenía de lanzársele encima –veré que JARVIS pida nuestra comida- silbo al cerrarse esa puerta automática detrás de él, dejando a un ofendido joven por lo dicho….enterrándose en el libro y ver en qué momento se confundió…no saldría de ahí si no era necesario.

XXXXXXX

Stark al verse seguro de que el joven no le siguió –JARVIS-pidió a la IA –asegura la sala Alfa, avísame si Edward sale – ordeno.

-Claro Sr. Stark, le informare si el Sr. Elric sale de su lugar… ¿se le ofrece algo más?-cuestiono la IA servicial como siempre a un hombre pensativo, aun si no le cuestionaba directamente algo le impedía hacerlo…más la advertencia de Rogers antes de irse…algo como "un soldado tiene heridas profundas" ¿se refería a las heridas que ya tenía? Ya con el informe de salud del joven.

-Haz hecho el informe que te pedí –insinuó el hombre al seguir el paso –sobre el enano-

-Aun no encuentro nada referente a un Edward Elric, Señor, ya eh analizado varios bancos de datos y no hay nadie con ese nombre o parecidos –la voz de la IA fue lo único que se escuchó, mientras su dueño se alzaba muchas cuestiones, cuando Roges le comento de las heridas, este lo mando con Banner para un chequeo rutinario, según el…aunque la información que obtuvo no le gustó mucho, pero tratando de mantener la confianza que al parecer Bruce se ganó…opto por no mostrar su molestia frente al joven y abstenerse de no preguntar, mas nunca le dijeron que investigar por su parte estaba mal.

-Necesito que le pidas a Banner que le dé su revisada diaria a Edward cuando se desocupe, necesitamos ver su avance- pidió Stark, aun incrédulo que él no haya obtenido nada…como si el chico hubiese salido de la nada y parar con el Cap. por cosa de algún ser superior –además ordena su comida favorita- informó el hombre, pues a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo ya lo apreciaba, a su manera claro…no lo diría libremente….los dos eran orgullosos e inteligentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward corría con libertad hacia la sala en busca del que se supone era su tutor, no lo encontró por ningún lado…frunciendo el ceño, lo más seguro es que estuviera encerrado en ese laboratorio que se encontraba en otra parte de ese amplio lugar….ese hombre tenía problemas.

Camino pesadamente pero al atravesar la gran sala (que era absurdo para el) encontró a dicho hombre en el sillón amplio dormido plácidamente, él lo noto…se quedó mirándolo un poco en un dilema de despertarlo o no, teniendo en cuenta que noto los problemas graves de sueño que tenía…siempre despertando con gritos de espanto a algo que no entendía.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome asi todo este tiempo…? –La voz adormilada de Stark lo saco de su dilema –asi la gente no duerme-

-Pues en la sala tampoco –contesto mordaz al cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle el libro –ya lo entendí… esto no es más que una simple ecuación pero con más elementos, tú me confundiste –

Stark arqueo la ceja al ver ese libro volar a través de toda la sala, ya era una costumbre y le ayudaba a mejorar reflejos –Vaya…me hechas la culpa de tus ineptitudes – suspiro cansado el multimillonario, ignorando los insultos que ya se hacían a su persona –ya llego la comida por cierto – miro al reloj y solo media hora habia pasado desde que lo dejo, aclarando que tal vez durmió 5 minutos.

-¿Comer ahora?-cuestiono Edward al ver truncado su estudio –si es tiempo de Mecánica básica… o mejor olvídalo, yo puedo solo – se giró dispuesto a seguir en esa sala que estaba atestada de libros interesantes.

-Calma devorador de libros…un estómago lleno hacen que seas menos estúpido – el millonario tenía que aceptar que tenía la actitud –si no comes no crecerás –amenaza efectiva pues el joven desviaba su camino a la cocina, algo que aprendió de una muy cómica manera.

-Pues eso diría de dormir….si duermes más, puede que te vuelvas menos idiota-comentó Ed al tomar un plato de comida china, no sabía porque esa comida le encantaba…..ni porque era muy seguido que la trajeran teniendo en cuenta que una vez comento al aire que le gustaba, pero era su imaginación…ese hombre era un estúpido ególatra amante de sí mismo.

-Hey no me regreses el ataque – Stark hizo un puchero infantil al seguir al joven, también tomando un plato para el –sabes mañana viene mi novia –informo.

-Tú tienes novia – casi Ed escupe la comida al saber esa información, todos los días eran molestos pero ahora su rostro se pintaba de alegría, el hombre solo entrecerró los ojos aceptando –alguien se enamoró de ti….Wow eso es una hazaña, le daré mis felicitaciones cuando la vea – sarcasmo puro siseo el rubio al recargarse en esa silla y seguir con su comida.

-Pepper es mi novia…y porque te sorprende, soy guapo, inteligente…multimillonario- en un ademan de ofensa comentó, sin apartar su plato y seguir comiendo.

-Sí, claro-rodo los ojos el joven –si quieres pasar más tiempo con tu noviecita…yo puedo seguir solo en mis estudios, no es como si te necesitara después de todo – sonrió de medio lado.

Tony entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario –claro lo dice la persona que aún tiene problemas con la tecnología –sonrió.

-No tengo problemas – dijo molesto el joven al mirar a su compañero –es solo que es demasiado extenso todo lo que ha evolucionado la tecnología en este mun…- iba a comentar Ed, pero cayó ante la mención de mundo…pero ya habia capturado la atención de Stark por ese fuga de información –mundial sitio – se concentró en su comida.

Pero era demasiado tarde para la inteligencia de Tony, quien ya tenía la espinita clavada en lo que era el joven, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna información salía de él, tenía un pie adelantadamente rustico y heridas de guerras….era un rompecabezas que tenía que armar, aun si tenía que ir al fin del mundo para encontrar el hogar del chico….más al saber que ningún grado escolar habia cursado.

La comida se fue a otro lado cuando Ed saco el tema de la tecnología, tenía tantas dudas de su funcionamiento además que era el único impedimento que tenía para ir a lugares prohibidos ahí, como era ese laboratorio…además que las computadoras ya entendía al igual que ese internet.

Solo Bruce interrumpió esa platica al llegar esa noche, disfrazando su misión principal, asegurándose que más tarde cuando Stark se fuera le pediría checar sus heridas, aunque el joven se recuperaba de manera rápida….Tony lo cuidaba a su manera, por primera vez viendo que se interesaba en alguien más que no fuera Pepper o el mismo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pepper habia llegado esa mañana y no esperaba encontrarse con un joven rubio que amablemente le atendió, aunque la pregunta que le hizo le sorprendió –En que te fijaste de el –pregunto de golpe, esta solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Jovencito no sé quién eres, pero no debes cuestionar los gustos de las personas…si es que te refieres a lo que yo creo –regaño con furia…el joven solo suspiro al ver su error.

-Bueno…pues soy Edward mucho gusto…eh estado viviendo con Tony esta semana –informo con pesar pues por un momento el aura se tornó pesada, trayendo malos recuerdos…pero era su imaginación… ¿verdad?-Y en serio felicidades-

Pepper no supo cómo recibir esas felicitaciones-Bien….- dijo no tan convencida -yo soy Pepper novia de Tony-no quiso dar su nombre completo aun reacia de darle la confianza a dicho joven, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo encontró dentro de la torre, tenía el beneficio de la duda –y bien….creo que es algo que vez después de tiempo –contesto a regañadientes.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo que no sabré-alzo los hombros al dirigirse a la cocina –viene cansada de su viaje…iré a desayunar… ¿quiere algo?- cuestiono Ed entendiendo que la mujer era dueña de algo muy grande, según explico Banner durante su chequeo, muchas cosas le eran ajenas…aunque sabía que Tony era el heredero de una gran empresa encargada de alta tecnología, pero habia algo que le ocultaban ambos.

-No, gracias-sonrió Pepper al notar que no era tan malo el chico –pero dime, como llegaste a quedarte aquí, Tony no me dijo nada – cuestiono temiendo que tal vez era un capricho de su novio y que opto por adoptar un indigente que encontró en el camino.

-Bueno vine con Steve para ver a su amigo, y él tuvo que marchar…asi que me dejo para que aprendiera de Tony – suspiro cansado al recordar esa parte que daba aun su orgullo, aunque no lo admitiría el hombre si era inteligente y tenía todo para aprender más fácil ahí, además que Banner era un médico muy silencioso en cuanto a su estado…pues su mano ya estaba más normal con sus vitaminas y ejercicios diarios.

Pepper solo sonrió al verse culpable de manera indirecta, aunque era una sorpresa que Tony haya aceptado….pero algo habría dicho el capitán para que aceptara –Bien…espero que no haya sido muy molesto Tony…debo decirte que eres privilegiado, él ha denegado todas las solicitudes de universidades para dar una catedra de tecnología actual o incluso una pequeña conferencia –

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy un hombre muy ocupado –una voz los interrumpió –que te pareció mi mayordomo de carne y hueso –apunto a Ed quien gruño por lo bajo, al quitar su mirada del saludo amoroso de ambos…era molesto para el chico lo noto Stark –es mejor que un perrito no lo crees.

-Tony –reprimió Pepper al notar la molestia del joven –No te creas Ed, eres bienvenido… ¿está bien que te llame asi?-cuestiono, el joven acepto.

-Pero su nombre es Edward…él se siente a gusto con su nombre de mayordomo-hizo un puchero al apuntar al joven, quien de nuevo se detuvo al ver la intervención de la mujer, ahí los tres platicaron animadamente…aunque fue más que Pepper tuvo que interceder varias veces, teniendo en cuenta que eso sería la historia de todos los días…aunque alegre que su novio se veía mejor…tal vez la compañía le hacía falta y ella siendo tan ocupada no podía estar tanto tiempo en casa.

Ese dia Tony anuncio su ida a la mansión de Malibu, a un Ed molesto por el cambio….pero aceptando a regañadientes, pues aun si la información era muy amplia ahí, le aseguraron que tenía más en ese hogar, llevándolo a vivir con ellos.

Mientras tanto el primero de muchos atentados en Estados Unidos, rompía esa paz que habia plagado esa ciudad después de los Chitauri, un joven ajeno a los problemas que enfrentaban en ese mundo…en un afán de Stark de alejarlo de esos problemas, haciendo que la televisión o el internet fueran limitados…sabía que tarde o temprano sabría quién era el en verdad, teniendo en cuenta su intelecto no lo podría cubrir por completo, escondiendo la verdad de Iron man y los vengadores por el tiempo necesario…solo un poco más de ignorancia de lo que ese mundo enfrentaba.

No quería que el joven se molestara con asuntos tan violentos, aun sin saber su pasado pero teniendo la información de las cicatrices, juraba que de una guerra salía…solo esperaba que todo haya terminado, extrañado del apego que empezaba a tener por el joven desde que se quedó con él, pero de nuevo atribuye, que tal vez sean los problemas de insomnio que tenía.

XXXXXXX

En un cuarto blanco e iluminado una carcajada amplia se alzaba retumbando en ese espacio perdido, la gran puerta detrás con imponencia, muestras la figura extraña se retorcía en el suelo, el siendo el producto de tal escándalo.

-Asi que el hombre de hierro te quiere proteger Ed – por primera vez en milenios esa figura perdía su porte intimidador, siendo el guardián de toda la verdad- los humanos y sus idioteces…no pensé que fuera tan paterno el frívolo hombre- se limpió lo que era una lagrima falsa por tanta felicidad –y el otro muy curioso…el monstruo verde está inquieto por saber de ti…y tu ni en cuenta que ya ha divulgado tu verdad …oh mi buen Ed…como reaccionaras a lo que viene, como veras las acciones que se preparan alrededor de esos héroes…aun me falta ver cómo te relacionas con ese dios….o tanta diversión, fue buena idea mandarte ahí por un tiempo –

La figura se posó de nuevo en su porte, en espera de eso que se iba tejiendo en el lejano mundo lleno de héroes y villanos tan entretenidos, ignorando un poco lo que en Amestris pasaba, donde un Alphonse buscaba a su hermano, temiendo que tal vez padre lo tenía en sus garras.

XXXXXXXXXX

FIN

Bien Tony no aceptara fácilmente que Ed ha superado por muchos sus expectativas, el aún era un niño cuando estudio todo eso…y el rubio con solo una semana ya habia llegado tan lejos, para él es divertido jugar con la inteligencia del joven…que ha demostrado estar a la altura o más de el filántropo.

Banner por su parte también le interesa mucho, mas sabiendo las heridas que se carga y la herramienta que lo mantiene de pie, pero el siendo más sereno, se toma su tiempo para acercarse, sabiendo que tal vez eso necesita…tiempo.

¿Qué les pareció la curiosidad de Bruce y la actitud sobreprotectora que está tomando Tony, no sabiendo porque le tomo tanto aprecio? A lo mejor se ve reflejado en el inconscientemente, aunque más inteligente y más enano…jaja, y la verdad lo sabe.

Aun las batallas nos esperan más adelante…donde la saga se abre en este capítulo…escribiré hasta que de nuevo las musas me acompañen.

Geme 1 fuera…


	4. VERDAD 4 INICIO FASE DOS

Bueno gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, lamento el abuso de los puntos suspensivos, tratare de no usarlos mucho, aunque es una pelea muy dura conmigo misma, gracias de nuevo, que me ayudan a mejorar además de secuestrar más musas.

Mención honorifica para:

Guest (no se quien eres pero igual te menciono)

Kutzi Shiro (todo se desarrollara lentamente)

Hopes Please (Bienvenida, lamento le abuso de los puntos suspensivos de nuevo *de rodillas)

Madara M. Katastropha (hola)

Adelante que un joven rubio está en manos de un multimillonario ¿Sabrá ahora la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionara?

XXXXXXXXXX

LA VERDAD 4: INICIO DE LA FASE DOS

En una sala aparentemente tranquila, un joven se esforzaba por hacer algo que no se debe hacer, no era que le carcomiera ese lado la culpa, sin embargo era un reto personal violar el sistema de seguridad de esa recamara, tenía que hacerlo, algo le decía que era su prueba final.

Edward habia pasado días debatiendo temas de importancia, ese mundo era muy amplio en todos los aspectos, con curiosidades que iban más allá de su imaginación, tecnología, experimentos, guerra, todo era diferente, la verdad era una verdadera jugadora, enviarla a un mundo completamente loco.

No era que el suyo fuera un mundo de ensueños, al contrario sentía que de alguna manera el sufrimiento la libro conforme al momento, pero que todo terminaría después del dia prometido, era algo que olvido en su afán de ganar a cierto científico idiota que lo habia tomado como aprendiz.

De inmediato un sonido lo saco de su concentración y pensamientos -¡JA! Lo logre – dijo con alegría al ver que unas amplias y elegantes escaleras de abrían paso después de esa puerta –Típico de Tony –susurro al ver lo exótico que se colgaba a pesar de ser un simple sótano, pero que alumbraba como cualquiera de los cuartos de arriba, tenía que admitir que el señor le daba un toque millonario a su hogar, pero era algo que no le diría en su cara.

Camino un poco hasta una gran pared de vidrio, ahí otro sistema de seguridad se dejaba ver, el chico arqueo la ceja ante ese pequeño detalle –Estúpido y desconfiado Tony –gruño en fastidio al ver truncado su casi final, de nuevo sacando unos cables y un pequeño Starkpad (Tablet marca Stark), algo que el hombre se molestó en comprarle solo para darle en el orgullo.

De nuevo concentrándose en su labor y tarea –Señor Elric me permite informarle que el Señor Stark ha dicho que se acabó su tiempo-la voz de la IA interrumpía su concentración.

-Shhhh, no hables JARVIS que no ves que estoy ocupado- gruño Ed sin girar a ver algún punto en el techo, para seguir concentrado en sus asuntos –además ese idiota no me dirá cuando me detendré- gruño en fastidio al pensar lo que el hombre le mando decir.

-Me informa el Señor Stark que él lo hizo cuando tenía 11 en menos tiempo que usted – la IA con su voz indiferente pero cordial comento, este solo trato de controlar su furia para no perder los cálculos que estaba empezando a hacer.

-Pues dile que a diferencia de él, yo no conocía este estúpido sistema hasta hace un mes, a la mierda me importa lo que él hizo en poco tiempo- gruño aun concentrado en seguir su labor, sin prestar atención a la puerta que se abría.

-Que mal perdedor Ed –Stark se recargaba de manera socarrona en la puerta que aun el chico trataba de abrir – y en serio con esas palabras comes, deberías tener consideración a la persona que es más inteligente que tú – sonrió de medio lado.

Ed frunció el ceño al ver truncada su labor- besa mi trasero Stark –gruño en fastidio mientras el hombre negaba con un dedo ante el insulto.

-Eso es poco higiénico Ed- se cruzó de brazos –creo que tenemos que seguir con nuestras pequeñas accesorias – se encogió de hombros.

-No necesito tu asesoría Stark- Ed se levantó ya no dispuesto a perder su tiempo en cosas que ya no tenían solución –estoy a poco tiempo de lograr el objetivo, no es mi culpa que tu estúpido sótano me llamara la atención-

-Échale la culpa a mi buen gusto- se limpió las uñas con mucho interés el multimillonario, no dispuesto a felicitar al joven por el tiempo que realizo el jaqueo –JARVIS quiero que mejores el sistema de seguridad, hay que mostrarle nuevos retos al chico – tomo la cabeza con desinterés al pasar de largo y que se cerraran esas puertas.

Edward solo miro su nueva tarea a hacer, tenía que empezar de cero de nuevo para investigar el nuevo sistema, el hombre se esforzaba por mejorarlo cada que fallaba, negando con la cabeza ante el esfuerzo de fastidiarle la vida, aunque era algo que le habia acostumbrado a esforzarse a actualizarse, aun muchas cosas eran nuevas, aunque estaba seguro que cierta información estaba restringida.

Stark levanto su ceja al ver como el joven empezaba a analizar los errores que tuvo, tenía que admitir que su discípulo habia tomado muy rápido la información a pesar de estar en ceros, aunque era para el algo divertido molestarlo –Vamos Jedai, hay que seguir el camino de la fuerza- sonrió con alegría al citar una frase a la cual Ed ya se acostumbró, con eso de la saga de Star Wars que le hizo ver unas semanas antes, rodando los ojos.

-Pepper me dijo que vendría esta noche de su viaje, creo que ha estado muy ocupada – informo Ed al hombre al seguir por las escaleras, ya estaba casi cerca de su objetivo.

-Y porque no me hablo a mi directamente – comento un poco ofendido el millonario al saber que su novia no le diría cuando llegaría de su viaje de negocios.

-Estabas dormido- explico el joven sabiendo que este hombre dormía muy poco por su problema de pesadillas que estaban siendo muy recurrente, además que Banner le dijo que eran ataque de pánico lo que repentinamente tenia, aun sin saber el motivo.

Stark sonrió al verse atrapado –bien, que considerado, gracias por preocuparte por mí, mi pequeño Padawan-

-PEQUEÑO UN MICROORGANISMO EN UN LABORATORIO- gruño el chico aun no superando sus burlas de estatura, pero que estaban siendo más recurrentes por el filántropo.

-Ja, supéralo Edward, la estatura no es nada con nuestro intelecto- comento con sarcasmo al seguir su camino –y no lo tomes como tal, mi intelecto es más que el tuyo- sonrió de medio lado, arruinando ese intento de cumplido que el joven no capto-¿sucede algo?-cuestiono.

-Nada es solo que –suspiro cansado, por un momento se acordó de su hermano de nuevo, a veces estaba tan ocupado por aprender de ese mundo que olvidaba a veces su objetivo y el plan a seguir para el dia prometido, la verdad lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa, ¿pero cuando?, esto solo era algo pasajero, algo que no debía aferrarse, aunque esta gente era demasiado estúpida para tomarlo bajo su protección sin saber quién era ni de dónde venía, a veces se sentía un poco culpable por eso, el intercambio equivalente no lo sentía como tal- tengo hambre-se desinflo cómicamente ante la mirada de un Stark.

-claro eso de pensar te cansa- comento sin girar a verlo, el gesto del joven era de una completa molestia pero él seguía indiferente para pedir la comida del dia –pizza grande- anuncio al cerrar ese sótano que antes tenía abierto, pero que al saber que el joven iría a la mansión de Malibu, mando a modificar, como un reto hacia el joven cuando fuera necesario.

Ese tiempo tenía que admitir que fue divertido variar un poco su agenda laboral, no era que tuviera mucho a decir verdad, dejo un poco su obsesión de mejorar su traje por un corto tiempo, solo lo que durara sus tutorías que estaban siendo cada vez más lejana, el joven era un autodidacta y cuestionaba solo cuando algo se le atoraba (le fascinaba esos momentos, cuando se tragaba un poco su orgullo)

-Hijo de…- comento Ed al cruzar los brazos por ese comentario que el filántropo le dijo –por cierto eh notado que cierta información en internet no puedo accesar, me tomara una semana más poder hackear por completo la base de datos y veras que te restregare esa información que me ocultas en tu cara – gruño con satisfacción, Tony arqueo la ceja.

-Como te dije, cuando lo logres hablemos – solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el muchacho se diera cuenta de quién era en verdad, era un alivio que el joven no le importara mucho ver las noticias en un afán de absorber toda la información que le daban, era muy concentrado, todo un alumno modelo, aunque con cierta tendencia en aburrirse cuando aprendiera todo lo necesario.

Edward por su parte habia logrado ver más allá de las figuras alquímicas, con la complementación de ese mundo podía hacer nuevas variaciones en sus técnicas, incluso mejorarla con la composición alquímica de lo que conocían como vibramiun que era un metal muy preciado, resistente y ligero, más allá del metal que usaba para su pie.

Este tiempo tenía que aceptar que iba su mano mejorando con el cuidado de Banner, además que su automail ya tenía un mecánico, pues el científico tenia muchas facetas, pero estaba seguro que tenía ayuda de alguien, no era estúpido para no ver que el maniático multimillonario ya sabía de sus pequeños detalles, pero no quería decirlo, se sentía menos en deuda con ese secreto que él ya sabía.

-Bien ahora tendremos un pequeño descanso-dijo Tony, aunque por el gesto de Ed era que no tenía planeado ese descanso al menos que fuera solo para dormir o comer – que, es el tiempo merecido, además que tienes una saga por ver –el entusiasmo en su voz hizo que el joven rodara sus ojos, pues ese modo friki como le dice Pepper le fastidiaba, pero no podía hacer mucho pues era parte de su deuda, lo que le ayudaba como para no complacerlo un poco, muy poco.

-Qué serie veremos esta vez- resoplo en derrota el joven, era la únicas veces que veía esa caja grande, cuyo nombre era TV de plasma, tenía que aceptarlo que si quería podía conocer el mundo a través de esa tecnología, pero era muy estúpido verlo a través de eso y no conocerlo en persona.

-Bueno es algo fantástico y muy emocionante- sonrió indiscretamente – primero leerías los libros, pero es recomendable que veas las películas pues es muy diferente –cómplice dijo al abrirse paso en la gran sala donde veían películas en alta definición –La saga completa del Señor de los Anillos –

-Está bien – respiro cansado, estaba seguro que a lo mejor estaría dormido como a la mitad, esa saga del crepúsculo que vio por Pepper pero que odia Tony lo noqueo en instantes, aunque tenía que admitir que de cierta forma la de Star Wars le parecía interesante, alzo los hombros para abrir su mente, tenía que ver para creer por qué los ojos del multimillonario se iluminaron por esa saga, si le interesara pediría esos libros.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Steve esperaba ver a alguien muerto en la mansión de Malibu, era una sorpresa que estuvieran ahí, pero Banner lo acompaño después de salir de la torre Stark, al parecer muchas cosas sucedieron en su ausencia, siendo informado por el compañero vengador, los dos en camino en el carro del científico, dado por la empresa.

-Asi que ninguno se ha matado aun-con un poco de humor el capitán comento, aun con vendas en sus brazos en indicios de que volvía de una misión peligrosa, pero una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-No, aun no, pero eh tenido que interceder muchas veces-suspiro cansado al recordar como detenía al joven de no lanzar a Tony por la ventana, pero ambos se respetaban como seres inteligentes que eran –pero dejame te digo que has encontrado un joven muy interesante y con un intelecto único, capaz de absorber todo en un mes, bueno al menos tiene un nivel más allá de la universidad-

-Si lo pude notar en sus ojos –sonrió Steve recordando lo curioso que era el joven cuando lo dejo-pero me sorprende que aún no obtenga información Tony y que se haya abstenido de preguntarle directamente –según Banner le dijo que su mano estaba mejorando y era una sorpresa saber que no tenía una extremidad, seguramente perdida en la guerra.

-Sí, Tony ha buscado incluso en informes de más de 100 años, solo el apellido Elric se escuchó en Alemania antes de la guerra, pero era un niño que murió durante un ataque-suspiro cansado al recordar esos informes, era una lástima encontrar victimas inocente de guerras aun después de tanto tiempo –incluso el nombre coincidía y según las fotos que se encontraron la apariencia era similar por mucho, como si fuera un gemelo de este-

Steve se rasco la cabeza con interés al notar esa falta de información-y el aun no dice nada, ¿verdad? – miro al compañero, quien aún mantenía la vista hacia adelante, se podía divisar el mar siendo el compañero silencioso de ese intercambio de información.

-Me ha dicho muy poco, solo sé que tiene un hermano y que algo le paso, pero siempre se queda en silencio, como si una culpa lo embargara y por fin lo recordara-suspiro-además que ha mencionado algunas veces por qué ha sido lanzado aquí, sin hondar en el tema, es un chico muy cerrado-

-Es un soldado- dijo Steve al recordar como lo encontró-si era una misión importante no lo dirá, pero sospecho que no es malo, pero las circunstancias me hacen querer tenerlo en vigilancia, es bueno que los vengadores lo tengan en custodia, creo que esconde más-comento el soldado al divisar la mansión poco a poco.

-El aún no sabe de los vengadores, pero no tardara mucho, Tony resulto ser muy protector en cuanto a la estabilidad del chico-suspiro cansado al recordar esos debates, era absurdo mantener el secreto en un mundo muy abierto, nadie era exento de saber quiénes eran ese grupo, que aun si el tiempo paso, estaban presente en todos lados, ya sea como una portada de revista, mención o figuras de acción.

Steve soltó una ligera carcajada ante ese detalle –no me esperaba que Stark fuera muy sobreprotector, creo que le tomo cariño- negó con la cabeza –está bien no lo diré abiertamente, solo hasta que logre hacer lo que tengan planeado-

-Creo que Tony lo llamo "prueba final" o algo asi, como un examen de graduación para el chico, quien últimamente se ha esforzado en hackear el sistema de seguridad de Stark durante esta semana, pero ha fallado casi al llegar al final, además que el internet ha sido puesto con diversos y complicados sistemas de candado, bloqueando la información de los vengadores-suspiro cansado para estacionarse.

-No entenderé mucho de lo que hablas, pero se escucha difícil-sonrió el Capitán al salir de inmediato para ver la mansión tan imponente, esperando ver todo lo que fuera a notar durante su ausencia, al parecer fue buena idea dejar al joven con Stark pues antes de llegar hablo con Pepper, aun si tenía sus ataque se ansiedad, se redujeron mucho.

Banner y Steve siguieron su camino –Por cierto has sabido de los ataques que han surgido en diferentes partes del país –cuestiono el científico con curiosidad, sabiendo que tal vez era información secreta de SHIELD, pero valía cuestionar.

-Sabes que es información secreta –suspiro cansado el capitán al saber que en verdad no podía decir más –pero solo te diré que no tenemos pista alguna, es como si esas personas que son utilizadas como bombas estallaran de la nada – en su mirada un ligero aire de molestia se divisó al ver la puerta delante –pero es algo que no sabemos más –Banner entendió, fue cuando la voz de la IA los recibió.

XXXXXXXXX

Incertidumbre, confusión y un poco de curiosidad, eran los sentimientos de Edward por la película que se transmitía en ese momento, tanta emoción que inclusive rivalizaba con la que sintió al ver Star wars (aunque no lo admitiría), trataba de no mostrar más que indiferencia, pero era imposible.

-Cómo es posible que dejaran morir asi a Boromir, estúpido Aragorn por que no corre o ese elfo bonito –gruñía desesperado Edward después de más de dos horas ver la película, junto a un Tony que se reía a carcajadas por esa reacción que no esperaba, pero le agradaba siendo interrumpidos cuando la IA les anuncio el arribo.

-Y eso que aun te faltan dos películas, este es el extra que aplaudo en comparación del Libro que no lo pasan –suspiro con pesar en referencia en la escena de la pelea de Boromir, eran dos versiones diferentes de la creación de Tolkien pero cada una tenia lo suyo, siendo este su pedazo favorito, no a quien engañaría, le gustaba de todas formas.

-Pues qué esperas –gruño Edward fastidiado al ver como se paraba el multimillonario, ahí en esa sala antes ordenada, palomitas adornaban el suelo símbolo de desesperación del chico al reaccionar violentamente cuando Boromir se enfrentó a Aragorn, pero no lo culpaba, el también reacciono asi la primera vez que la veía.

-Tenemos visitas Ed- dijo el multimillonario al darle unas órdenes a JARVIS, divisando un poco como el par de adultos llegaba, uno con ojos de sorpresa por lo que veía (Steve) y el otro como sabiendo de que se trataba.

-Ahora que saga están viendo-cuestiono Bruce al acomodarse un poco en el sillon, después de sacudir de lo que distinguía palomitas, Steve solo miro al par con cierta duda, pero sonriendo al poco tiempo después.

-Llegaron justo al momento, acabamos de terminar la comunidad del anillo- dijo en complicidad Stark al sentarse indiferente-Adelante Cap., puedes sentarte donde quieras-

-¿Comunidad del anillo?-cuestiono un poco dudoso de lo que se refería Steve, pero un momento de silencio el rodeo, dando a entender que tal vez fue después de que se congelo, muchas cosas era información perdida para el hombre a su pesar.

-Es una historia interesante mi buen amigo –Banner dijo con un aire de lastima por lo perdido –hasta hace poco tuve el placer de conocer un poco de literatura fantástica, después de prestare los libros que Tony me dio- negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces llegaste a buen momento-Edward anuncio un poco enojado porque su continuación fuera truncada por ese detalle, si las miradas mataran Tony ya estuviera en la tumba-En este momento Steve veremos la dos, si no te molesta no entender un poco de lo que se trata- sonrió.

-Yo te puedo explicar si quieres –Banner siendo el más sereno anuncio, pues estaba seguro que tanto Tony como Edward no se molestarían en mirarlo un poco para ver si entendía, además que Steve era muy considerado, sabiendo que tal vez no preguntaría y solo miraría, este solo acepto.

Ahí pasando esa noche con una trilogía bastante larga (para el gusto de cualquiera) pero para ese grupo no, en especial para Edward y Steve, quienes eran su primera vez viendo una película de ese estilo, al menos para el ultimo, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez después se aventuraría con esa que el chico menciono como Star Wars, pero primero tenía que superar al señor de los anillos.

Fue una noche muy divertida para el soldado, al ver que el joven en verdad se abría un poco más hacia ellos, era muy divertido ver cómo le contestaba de manera inteligente a Tony, en debates de personajes de la saga que recién terminaron de ver, algo que tuvo que explicar Banner en varias ocasiones, durante la transmisión de las dos torres.

-Maldito Saruman –se escuchó Edward durante momentos de tensión, viendo como los Uruk-hai atacaban el abismo y como el blanco trato de engatusarlo- Porque no lo mata-gruño al ver como Gandalf le daba una oportunidad, pero luego recordó a cierto homúnculos que eran sus amigos y callo recordando porque no estaba ahí Al, de seguro le asustaría un poco el diseño de los personajes.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiono Steve con una sonrisa comprensiva, tal vez el no haya pasado el último tiempo con este, pero siendo quien era, tenía que entender a su compañero aun si no era un vengador, era un soldado de algún tipo.

-Es solo que mi hermano Al le daría miedo esta película-se rasco la cabeza mencionando por primera vez el nombre de dicho pariente, a Banner solo le comento que tenía un hermano-Él es menor que yo y gusta mucho de los animales-

Un momento de silencio los rodeo, incluso Tony dejo de ver la película por un momento, los mayores se sintieron un poco curiosos por ese detalle, para ninguno era ajeno esa información, pero era muy casual que lo mencionara en ese momento y no estando solo con Bruce.

-Maldito Saruman-gruño para sorpresa de todos Edward regresando a la película, en ese momento Gandalf lo expulso de la orden de Istari, los demás hombres se miraron comprendiendo que sería en otro momento que hablarían con este, pero por ahora verían esa película, en silencio aun recordando las palabras del chico, que se emocionó demasiado.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo-se rasco la cabeza Ed, ya era muy noche para la gente normal, pero por fin terminaron las tres películas, Banner se masajeaba el puente de la nariz para mantenerse despierto.

-Es por eso que lo puedes complementar con libros-dijo entusiasmado Tony al saber que alguien más se uniría a su club, estaba seguro que Banner también, pero él era demasiado concentrado en el trabajo para su gusto, Ed giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia el hombre-pero será mañana, no crecerás si no duermes-el chico gruño para dirigirse a su recamara, refunfuñando por lo bajo cosas ofensivas para el hombre que se burlaba por esto.

Steve aún estaba confundido por mas partes, pasarse una película entera era mucho, tenía que tenerlo en su lista de pendientes, que crecía conforme más avanzaba, aunque Banner se esforzó por explicarle no era lo mismo.

-Supongo que te quedaras Cap.-dijo Stark en complicidad al grupo, este solo arqueo la ceja –bien tengo muchos cuartos, escoge el que quieras-no dio tiempo de replicar al modesto soldado, quien solo miro a Banner pero este solo alzo los hombros, pues al parecer él tenía ya un cuarto para esas ocasiones que pasaba a darle el chequeo a Edward.

-¿tengo otra opción?-frunció el ceño Steve hacia el filántropo, quien sonrió en victoria.

-No-contesto alegremente al dirigirse al sótano, los dos hombres lo vieron con interés hacia donde iba, los dos sabían que haría-solo iré a checar unas notas, en seguida vuelvo a mi cama-rodo los ojos al ver las caras de sus compañeros –solo no le digan a Pepper –desapareció.

XXXXXXXX

Pepper tenía que admitir que tenía muchos prospectos de científicos que ofrecían sus experimentos a la compañía Stark, pero habia uno que le causaba cierto interés, un hombre de aspecto comprometedor pero tenía algo que no sabía muy bien que explicar.

Happy le causaba molestia como el hombre le hablaba a su protegida, como si le estuviera indicando un interés más allá de un proveedor de tecnología innovadora, acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocio y era el primero en la lista de entrevista.

-Hey Happy-saludo Edward al guardaespaldas quien se mostraba muy renuente en no apartar la mirada de Pepper, al parecer estaba viendo algo demasiado interesante.

-Ahh-exclamo sin girar a ver al protegido de Stark, que a pesar de estar en boca de toda la compañía, la prensa no habia logrado tomar fotos del que decían era el heredero de dicho multimillonario, ya que tenía acceso a muchas cosas de esa empresa, a veces ayudándole a Pepper en algunas cosas pues sentía que se lo debía, pero se alejaba de los paparazi de manera maestra, como si ocultara algo y estuviera siempre alerta, mas escurridizo que el propio Stark, quien amaba la atención.

-Que estás viendo- se puso de canclillas para susurrarle al chofer, que a pesar de todos, era el que consideraba más normal, le recordaba brevemente a algunas personas en Amestris, pero estaba rodeado de gente muy inteligente, tenía que admitirlo.

-Es ese hombre, no sé lo que planea pero tengo que cuidar los intereses de mi jefe-dijo en tono decidido Happy sin girar a ver al rubio, este solo sonrió al ver lo celoso que era el amigo con respecto a proteger lo que era de su jefe.

-Y porque no vas allá, digo es tan fácil como decir…. HOLA- se alzó en toda su estatura para adelantarse en aquella pequeña sala de junta, con una fuerza que era imposible no ignorarlo, ganándose la mirada del susodicho y de Pepper –Mucho tiempo sin verte, eh venido a ver de que soy de ayuda ahora que estas aquí –sonrió el joven-Perdón si moleste –se disculpó inocentemente, aunque era una máscara.

-Oh Edward que bueno que estas aquí- saludo al chico con mucho cariño, el joven se habia ganado eso ya que le era de mucha ayuda en informes y cosas administrativas que a veces no podía con todo, fungía como su asistente ahora que Romanoff ya se habia ido a SHIELD –Este es Adrice Killian-presento al hombre quien sonrió.

-Mucho gusto joven Edward-saludo cortésmente –me han llegado rumores del protegido de Stark pero pensé que era un mito-

-Yo no soy protegido de nadie-gruño Ed con un suspiro, negando con fervor esa parte, aunque sabía que todos los empleados decían eso, no los culpaba por más que se veía era eso, pero no lo aceptaría, Pepper solo sonrió de manera de disculpa por el arranque violento.

-Lamento eso Adrice, si quieres puedes proseguir, él es de confianza a demás que tiene que enseñarse un poco de lo que se hace aquí desde esta perspectiva- sonrió calmadamente al chico rubio, quien arqueo la ceja por esa insinuación no sabiendo hacia donde iría con los planes que tuvieran los mayores, pero no le importaba, tenía que pagar su deuda de alguna manera.

-Bien-se acomodó el saco un poco interesado por el joven, algo que noto Edward con molestia pues no era un interés anormal, pero que desvió al ver lo que le era presentado, un gran proyecto que prometía ser el avance para muchas cosas en el futuro –Esto es interesante verdad Edward-dijo el hombre al ver al chico y luego a Pepper.

-Bueno promete ser algo nuevo para este mundo-dijo Edward –pero creo que con la información que nos dio puede que aun tenga algunas fallas además que siento que puede ser usado para algo mas-rasco su barbilla, esto era un arma y al parecer Pepper lo sabía-aun no soy un experto-contesto sin titubeo el hombre que frunció el ceño por segundos.

-Qué joven tan interesante- forzó su sonrisa, algo que solo noto el rubio, pues Pepper solo le dio el paso para seguirlo, platicando del proyecto y escoltarlo hacia la puerta- Con razón has llamado la atención de Stark-

Edward solo arqueo la ceja para quedarse un poco con Happy, mientras el par se alejaba -¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono el hombre no dispuesto en dar por terminado esa molestia ahí.

-No lo sé, pero no es normal, algo oculta- frunció el ceño, sabia cuando alguien mentía y tenía más planes ocultos, como Furia en su momento, esto era diferente ¿verdad? No era el dia prometido como en su tierra.

-Entonces lo seguiré-dijo en decisión el hombre al acercarse a la puerta y ver como Pepper despedía al empresario, quien lo miro y se despidió a lo lejos.

-No iras solo-dijo el chico, tenía que calmar esas ansias que le trasmitía el científico, armo muchas hipótesis respeto a su relación con Stark, según tenía entendido muchos enemigos tenía su benefactor millonario además de celos profesionales por lo que desarrollaban en su empresa.

-Pero no puedes, es peligroso y Tony me mataría-dijo el guardaespaldas horrorizado de lo que le diría su jefe si le pasaba algo, en ese tiempo lo alejo de tantas cosas y tenía poco de salir más, segun solo era para ayudar a Pepper

-Como si mi importara, además te seré de ayuda-sonrió el chico en complicidad, ahí supo Happy que era un joven terco, aunque ya lo sabía, pero tenía que tal vez no podría hacer más que avisar a Tony que el chico estaba con él, se preocupaba a su manera, pero no lo diría directamente al joven, que era muy orgulloso, ambos lo eran, suspirando y al mirar al cielo, rezando para que solo fueran sospechas.

XXXXXXXXX

Fuego, gritos y dolor era lo que sentía Edward en ese momento exacto, la noche habia caído y seguido al hombre que tantas sospechas le habia levantado no esperando esto –Happy- grito al hombre a su lado, aun si alcanzo a hacer una pared de alquimia la explosión no logro cubrir a mucha de la gente inocente alrededor, solo unos pocos fueron los afortunados.

-Happy despierta-gruño al hombre que estaba inconsciente por un golpe, en un intento infructuoso de proteger al joven, quien reacciono un poco tarde por esa interrupción, ahora su automail estaba desecho pues el inconsciente cayó encima de el- Maldición- tembló un poco al recordar la reacción de su mecánica.

¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Se cuestionó al dar un resumen de lo que hizo, fuera lo que fuera ese maletín hizo que la persona explotara en frente, cuando Happy y el decidieron enfrentarlos, tenía que investigar más a fondo todo, el pasando por alto el dolor de sus heridas por estar más cerca de la explosión, agradeciendo sus reflejos aunque no fueron muy efectivos.

-Ayuda-gritaba una mujer horrorizada al ver el pie del chico en una posición anormal, la sangre en su cabeza por la explosión y algunos golpes, además del inconsciente, no cuestionando la extraña pared que apareció de la nada –Estas bien niño- dijo la mujer, muchos ya estaban empezando a acercarse para ver que podían hacer por los que estaban tirados.

Muchos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros, Ed solo levanto su mirada…pero trato de mantenerse fuerte, sin tener éxito, pues al poco tiempo la oscuridad lo envolvió ya que el golpe fue más de lo que pensó, maldiciendo su suerte por no reaccionar a tiempo, pero era algo que no esperaba, ese mundo estaba en paz ¿verdad? O era la parte que Tony ocultaba-"estúpido Tony"-maldijo a su tutor por no prepararlo, aunque era un soldado tenía una idea rara de ese mundo, sabia de la guerra que tenían en países lejanos pero esto no, cayendo en el suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de la mujer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony se sentía impotente cuando supo de la noticia, habia estado en contacto con Happy cuando algo le corto la llamada, solo los gritos e interferencia seguida recordaba –JARVIS contacta al Cap.-anuncio con rapidez pensando que era el hombre que estaba ahí en ese momento, Banner estaba en la torre.

-Señor tiene que ver esto-dijo el IA ya cuando estaba en la sala, ahí el cap. habia acudido al llamado de Tony, sorprendiéndolo por lo desencajado que se veía, como tratando de encontrar una puerta que no encontraba, ahí ante la mirada de ambos las noticias se hacían notar, fuego, desastre y muerte pudieron divisar.

-Ha ocurrido un ataque en el Teatro Chino- informo la reportera ante la mirada horrorizada del multimillonario.

-Anthony Stark dime lo que está pasando- ordeno el Capitán con todo su porte y característico liderazgo ante un hombre sorprendido y sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Ed y Happy estaba ahí- dijo con sorpresa, el cap. solo asentó la cabeza dispuesto a partir hacia ese punto para investigar un poco más.

-Entonces te ayudare- Cap. sonrió de manera comprensiva, este tipo de experiencias eran ajenas para el hombre y lo sabía – no estás solo en esto, él también es mi protegido recuerdas y tus amigos los protegeremos- anuncio como mantra, pues aunque era un vengador y debía sus servicios a SHIELD, Tony se hizo cargo de algo que él le dejo y aunque no lo quería admitir este era muy sobreprotector con los que se acercaban mucho a él, como lo era su padre, recordó.

-Señor tiene una llamada del Hospital-anuncio la IA interrumpiendo la salida del par, Cap. hacia una llamada a Banner para avisarle de lo ocurrido, pero fue detenido por este anuncio, a la orden de tony la llamada fue enlazada no esperando lo que sucedería.

-ESTUPIDO TONY-un grito el saco de su temple de preocupación al reconocer la voz enojada del rubio, sonriendo de manera suave por la actitud volátil aun estando herido, Cap. solo arqueo la ceja.

-El lenguaje Edward-regaño el soldado al escuchar ese tipo de saludos-supongo que estas bien-contesto al ver que Tony no encontraba las palabras.

-EL LENGUAJE MI TRASERO-prosiguió con molestia el chico, se podía escuchar como las enfermeras peleaban por el teléfono con el, al parecer sin éxito-VEN DE INMEDIATO AQUÍ Y EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO-solo el sonido del colgar se escuchó, sin darle oportunidad al súper soldado de decir algo más.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar-anuncio el hombre al multimillonario-él está bien al parecer-sonrió al darle unas palmadas-Banner se encontrara contigo en el hospital, yo iré a ver el área-

-No, iré contigo, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, Banner le puede explicar mejor el tema que yo- suspiro derrotado entendiendo que no sería muy bueno en ese tema, terminarían peleando o confundiéndolo.

-Creo que tienes razón-anuncio el capitán al tomar de nuevo su teléfono y proseguir con lo dicho, dejarían el tema frágil al hombre que tenía más paciencia con el joven, a pesar de tener a Hulk dentro de sí, el también sería bueno en esto, pero ahora estaba ahí, tenía que investigar que era esos atentados a fondo y ahora el joven estaba involucrado.

-Maldición porque lo tenían que seguir-se mordía las uñas Tony al recordar ese detalle, recibiendo la mirada de Steve al subir el coche lujoso que usarían -Adrice Killian, te lo explicare a detalle en camino-dijo con ausencia al montar, el otro suspiro para seguir su ejemplo, ahí el par dirigiéndose al lugar que en ese momento era un caos, donde la vida de dos personas importantes para Stark casi se pierden aun no sabiendo el estado del mayor de los dos.

XXXXXXXXX

-Déjenme en paz-gruñía Ed al ver que algunos de los camarógrafos se colaban por medio de un arnés en la ventana, todo el mundo sabía quién estaba ahí, envidiaba a Happy por estar inconsciente en ese momento, las enfermeras se esforzaban por atenderlo demasiado por ser quien era, al parecer el mito confirmado, protegido de Stark.

Cojeaba furicamente de un lado a otro, apoyándose solamente con unas muletas, pues su automail habia sido desecho, el multimillonario se tardaba en arriba para explicarle tantas cosas, la tele no mentía al parecer varios atentados habían sucedido al igual que este, pero era la parte que aún no lograba hackear al parecer, le frustraba el notar eso.

-Veo que estás enojado-Banner entraba con unas flores y globos de "aliviánate pronto" que compro en el camino, colocándolas en su lugar para adornarlo.

-Cómo no voy a estar enojado-gruño al sentarse pesadamente en la cama y cruzar los brazos en obvio efecto de estar en ese estado, sus muletas lanzadas al otro lado de la habitación le daba mas drama al momento.

Banner solo sonrió –lo veo, pero es algo que aún no llegas a tener acceso-recordó –lamento no traer las herramientas para tu pie-apunto el lugar solo donde se supone estaba una extremidad-además que Tony decidió no decirte hasta que tú te enteraras solo-

-Ya veo-suspiro tratando de suprimir ese enojo, pasando por alto el hecho de su pie –pero no sé lo que paso, ocurrió muy rápido-suspiro cansado –que información me falta, quiero saber ahora y no tengo tiempo de seguir el juego de Tony, quiero ayudar- miro al científico.

-Supongo que no has escuchado hablar de Iron man o los vengadores- comento casual al sentarse a un lado –esto comenzó hace algunos años primero con el Capitán o Steve como lo conoces, luego conmigo y continuamente con los demás- ahí Banner tuvo la paciencia de explicarle tantas cosas que al parecer el chico era ajeno, ahora denotando más su curiosidad de donde venía, mientras el otro par empezaba a investigar el área afectada, todos enlazados ante las risas de una verdad por lo sucedido, su juego estaba siendo muy divertido.

XXXXXXXXX

Como verán es la parte intermedia de Iron man 3, quería abarcarlo todo completo pero creo que lo dejare hasta aquí para desarrollar un poco más el tema, gracias por su paciencia en seguir este fic.

Pues metí al Capitán en una saga que supone no debe pasar, pero sabiendo que tenía que volver a ver al joven, pues llego en el momento exacto de la acción, además que el nombre es referencia a la fase dos de marvel cinematográfico.

Le metí un poco de relleno en la parte del señor de los anillos, pero no me pude resistir, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no es fiel al 100 de la peli, pero con un alquimista en ella es difícil.

Hasta la próxima, si tienen dudas me avisan.

Geme 1 fuera…


	5. VERDAD 5 PLAN SILENCIOSO

Bueno gracias por los comentarios dejados, el comienzo de la fase dos ha iniciado con un alquimista entre vengadores ¿cómo se desarrollara la historia con este joven problemático entre gente que es extravagante? Bueno, es una buena pregunta que veremos con el paso del tiempo…

Madara M. Katastrophal: qué bueno que te haya gustado non, me da más inspiración seguir la historia gracias a todos los comentarios (incluyéndote)

Kutzi Shiro: yo también extrañaba al capitán de alguna manera se ira involucrando con la historia, después de todo es del tipo de personas que se interesaría si sus amigos están en ella (considerando que Ed lo ve como su responsabilidad, de Tony y Banner es más como compañerismo).

Y bienvenido Raymondarmuelles a este club, espero sea de tu agrado también.

La verdad se burla de cómo está yendo el joven entre adultos interesantes, desde su punto de vista, mirando con gracia desde su lugar y moviendo los hilos de manera discreta ¿podrán Tony y Steve aclarar su duda con Ed? …bueno adelante, iremos a descubrirlo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

LA VERDAD 5: PLAN SILENCIOSO

Killian siempre tuvo admiración por el Señor Stark desde que terminó sus estudios, soñó con trabajar a su lado para desarrollar tecnología en un mundo mejor, pero todo ese anhelo se puede venir abajo cuando en verdad conoces a la persona y no esperas su reacción, tenía que admitir que estaba entusiasmado por verlo en persona.

Lo logro, incluso estrechar su mano era un alago para alguien que apenas empezaba a ingresar a ese campo laboral, sin embargo como antes se dijo, todo cae cuando la realidad te golpea de manera bruta y rápida, sin oportunidad de darle un pequeño espacio a la esperanza, esa persona era soberbia, creída y egoísta, ¿Era esa la persona que tanto admire? Se cuestionó al verse solo en aquella terraza, mientras su ídolo se perdía con una mujer.

Una sonrisa lastimera se dibujó en su rostro decaído, pero esto no se quedaría asi, en ese momento decidió que tendría todo lo que Stark tuvo, para podérselo restregar en su cara y verlo caer en la más profunda desesperación, ahora, en el presente, él era diferente, en una televisión dos personas eran pasadas con insistencias, el rumor del protegido de Tony había salido a la luz.

-Asi que no eres su protegido- acaricio esa pantalla con un sentimiento de repudio, decidido en arrastrar a ese joven rubio con él, para darle en el corazón a Tony, pero él era diferente a cualquiera que estuvo cerca del multimillonario y lo supo al momento que lo conoció, él era lo que este nunca logro, ser parte de la empresa, pero desde una perspectiva más cercana.

Quería ahora lo que el joven tenía, quería verlo caer para saborear el gesto de desesperación del que rompió sus sueños y anhelos, y estaba consiente que no estaría satisfecho con solo eso, pues todo lo que el tenia lo tenía que poseer, su empresa, su novia, su protegido y sus amigos, golpeo con fuerza el periódico de ese día pues al parecer no estaba solo, el capitán estaba con él.

No lo podían engañar, la prensa los capto en el lugar del incidente, Steve Rogers también estaba involucrado en este caso, ¿también tenía que ver con Tony de manera más cercana?, era un problema si los vengadores se vieran envueltos –Es hora de empezar esto- sonrió en victoria al ver televisada algo en ese momento, una nota de último instante y Tony era el protagonista.

XXXXXX

Edward no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, lo primero que encontró en aquel hospital fue un escándalo proveniente de afuera, bueno era normal, los periodistas se esforzaba por sacarle alguna foto o una entrevista, sin embargo frunció el ceño al ver que la TV transmitía algo en vivo y lo peor, fuera del hospital.

-Que idiotez estás haciendo Tony-gruño con molestia al cojear un poco para ver hacia fuera, en serio tanta gente se reunía con el propósito de tomar nota de alguien como el empresario, aunque estaba seguro que en Amestris no era tan popular aun siendo un alquimista estatal, este mundo era loco a su manera, no solo por el hecho de estar rodeado de héroes extraordinarios, como Banner le conto, si no que había más cosas allá fuera, en las estrellas…. No sabía en qué nivel colocarlo, pues aun asi, la crueldad de "Padre", quien tiene un propósito retorcido llegaba a estar en esos estándares de rarezas.

Cuando por fin llego a la cama sintió un enorme enojo por lo que terminaba de ver, ahí el multimillonario amenazaba a alguien cuya locura podría arrastrar a muchos inocentes con él, su color se volvió rojo y su incapacidad de salir corriendo, era lo único que le impedía ir abajo y golpear el trasero del inconsciente Tony.

-QUE ESTUPIDEZ….A LA MIERDA TODO, AHÍ VA TONY- gruño con desesperación llamando la atención de las enfermeras, el chico ya era conocido por sus explosiones de carácter, mas después de esa llamada escandalosa, El multimillonario se había salvado de recibir sus regaños, este aprovecho al ir cuando estaba dormido.

Agarro con furia sus muletas para salir, sin embargo el cuerpo fuerte del Capitán lo detuvo justo en la puerta, por poco cayendo si no fuera por los reflejos anormales del hombre.

-Edward a donde crees que vas- el súper soldado lo miraba con cierta duda, pero con un tinte de molestia, Edward iba a decir algo cuando el hombre lo alzo sin problemas como un niño pequeño.

-Qué crees que haces-gruño pataleando con su único pie, siendo lanzado a la cama con suavidad-podía caminar si me lo hubieras dicho-se cruzó de brazos con molestia, los hospitales lo tenían ya harto quería salir y darle una paliza a Stark por la estupidez acabada de hacer.

-Se lo que piensas pero ya está hecho-dijo con calma el súper soldado, su rostro reflejaba su porte superior a un hombre regular, pero esto le parecía más enervante a Edward, alguien cuyo afán es molestar a los mayores, pero este era diferente…de alguna manera le trasmitía algún respeto, pero esto estaba por verse.

-Pero porque no lo detuviste, muchas consecuencias puede cargar…y de seguro ese científico loco está envuelto –gruño al recordar a quien estaban siguiendo, pero no tenía pruebas y ese mundo se manejaba con eso, al igual que el suyo.

-Lo sé, fuimos a investigar el área y es muy complicado-se rasco la barbilla el súper soldado, no esperaba que el arranque de preocupación orillara al hombre a hacer eso, aunque Happy estaba bien según los médicos, tardaría tiempo en despertar –Tengo la sensación que esta enlazado con Tony de alguna manera-

Ed arqueo la ceja-entonces es por eso que lo dejaste amenazar a ese terrorista-frunció el ceño, pero luego un ligero gesto de burla se dibujó –vaya Capitán, veo que tienes muy buenos planes- se acostó mirando al techo, por primera vez usando el mote vengador en este, quien sonrió.

-Banner me conto sobre la pequeña historia que te relato-el Capitán sonrió tranquilamente aun para él, esto de ser una leyenda entre la gente le era nuevo, sus acciones fueron desinteresadas y con un propósito justo, ahora era diferente, el mundo era diferente, pero aun asi peleaba una guerra distinta a aquel entonces o al menos eso creía.

-Bueno digamos que esto es muy complicado, aunque deja te digo que no esperaba verte con otros ojos Steve –El joven le dio una palmada fuerte al soldado, aunque no lo hizo moverse funciono como quería, pues en los ojos de este se veía la nostalgia de verse perdido en el tiempo-en verdad quiero que Bruce traiga mi pie, me molesta estar tanto tiempo en este hospital-se cruzó de brazos ante ese puchero, le daba en su orgullo estar ahí.

-Las enfermeras se mueren por que salgas de aquí, eh escuchado que tu carácter ya es muy sonado en los pasillos de este hospital-el soldado le revolvió el cabello con brusquedad, el chico era muy explosivo…pero le daba la sensación que muchas cosas ocultaba, aun si no aclaraban su encuentro, tenían tiempo.

-Digamos que soy una celebridad a mi manera como Tony- se jacto con saña al decir esto, mirando a dagas al hombre por revolverle el cabello.

-Aunque no sé cómo la libraste tan tranquilamente- El capitán se dispuso a levantarse y darle las muletas al chico –ten, será mejor que te prepares, las enfermeras me comentaron que estas dado de alta, a parte de la falta de extremidad todo está bien-

Edward frunció el ceño ante lo natural que era para el Capitán el verlo sin un pie, pero sonrió al ver que eran secretos a voces lo que se guardaban, pues ninguna pregunta de cómo lo perdió se escuchó por parte de Banner y ahora de Steve, estaba casi seguro que tal vez Tony diría algo, pero teniendo en cuenta que tal vez este sabía desde hace mucho, ya lo dudaba, en serio este mundo de nuevo lo repite, está lleno de idiotas…cuestionándose por qué no le preguntaban.

-Vamos hijo, es hora de irnos –anuncio el capitán ganándose una entrecerrada de ojos por parte del rubio que se preparaba con algo de ropa que le trajeron, mientras Steve esperaba afuera analizando lo que vio hace unas horas, muchas cosas escondía el chico y habilidades que al parecer no mostraría al menos que fuera necesario, suspirando con cansancio, él era paciente pero Tony no, fueron los pasos irregulares que lo sacaron de su dilema.

Edward tenían que salir rápido y pasar desapercibido los paparazzi que aun esperaban afuera, aunque el hospital estaba al tanto de todo, no era una sorpresa para nadie y menos para el chico, quien suspiro en derrota al verse involucrado con el multimillonario.

¿Heredero? Se burló internamente mientras caminaba con sus pensamientos atacándolo –que estupideces- susurro para sí mismo mientras seguía, solo la mirada del hombre a su lado le dio a entender que le había escuchado, no era nada nuevo ser regañado por este…pero no le importaba, ahora se cuestionaba, ¿qué pasaría ahora?.

XXXXXXXXXX

Horas antes…

La noche ya había empezado a envejecer mientras dos hombres se encontraban en un sótano con un gran holograma de la escena del crimen, la mirada de ambos era de sorpresa por lo que veían una y otra vez, un momento repetido con ayuda de tecnología era lo que los tenia impactados.

-Veo que nuestro chico esconde más-se burló el multimillonaria al ver saltar al joven hacia atrás, aunque notando que Happy entorpeció la efectividad del ataque que mostro para defenderlos a ambos de algo que de seguro los mataría, una pared se alzaba de la nada al juntar las manos, entre luces extrañas, era bueno hackear el sistema de vigilancia de las pocas cámaras que sobrevivieron (gracias a la pared).

Steve por su parte veía más de cerca todo, con cierto interés –Al parecer esto es parte de lo que es el –miro de nuevo la escena –pero lo hizo en el momento exacto para no ser parte de las bajas –

Tony estaba molesto por ese nuevo descubrimiento, se sentía perdido antes por no encontrar información alguna del joven al cual aún tenía mucho que descubrir y ahora esto, era un gran rompecabezas, pero algo le decía que no viera más allá, pero era algo que él no escucharía fácilmente.

-Me temo que esto pasara a otra prioridad-anuncio el súper soldado –nuestro deber ahora es investigar qué era eso, Edward se ve que es del tipo de persona cerrada que no dirá directamente las cosas aun si se las pedimos, tenemos que esperar-este sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del científico, tomándole el hombro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Pero qué tal si esto va más allá de nosotros…. Y si no solo dioses y monstruos están afuera- Tony sentía que un nuevo mundo se abría adelante, tanto tiempo escondido a sus ojos y ahora la verdad salía para darle cachetadas, ahora no solo sabían que no estaban solos en el universo…si no que algo más estaba ahí y el joven era una evidencia…¿será eso?.

-Se lo que piensas y debes estar tranquilo, Ed no es un mal muchacho y lo has visto, si no fuera por él, Happy no estaría aquí…. -miro la escena que se rebobinaba de nuevo, vio la mirada de Ed al alzar su cara y ver a su alrededor, era esa de culpabilidad por no hacer la cosas bien –él se esforzó y no salió como quería, debemos darle el beneficio de la duda…lo conoces mejor que yo-

Tony solo dio un largo suspiro, aun si esto era nuevo y no sabía mucho de él, Ed era de las personas inteligentes pero que le importaba sus acciones, siempre ayudando a Pepper en sus labores administrativas y accediendo a sus excentricidades (a veces) –Bien, esperare…pero no sé por cuanto- frunció el ceño como acusando de algo.

-Está bien –dijo calmado Steve al ver que un poco más de tiempo le darían al chico para decir la verdad, ahora las cosas estaban complicadas y estaba más que seguro que de nuevo esas habilidades serian mostradas –esto por más que lo vea se ve que es ajeno a ti…pero hay algo que no me convence del todo – suspiro, ganándose una mirada de Tony.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se alzó en toda su estatura para tratar de encarar al hombre delante, pero esos ojos eran los sabios de siempre.

-Según la historia que me contaste de ese científico, por más que lo veo puede que sea alguien que te guarde rencor, mirar que aparecer en este momento que los ataques han empezado…hay algo que no me gusta, esto no son simples explosiones – miro la pantalla, fue cuando los ojos del empresario brillaron.

-JARVIS muestra informes de las personas que eran los terroristas, todo lo referentes a ellos y busca una relación – anuncio rápidamente ante la mirada de duda de su compañero-por más que lo ves de una perspectiva normal, los ataques no tienen nada que ver con los lugares atacados, son concurridos eso sí y pueden fungir algo de miedo…pero el mandarín no es un tonto, si yo fuera el atacaría lugares característicos…esto es más como que esas personas no sabían que explotarían-

-Bien…si es el caso que tienen algo que ver, aprovechemos tu fama para esta misión-se encuadro el soldado ante la mirada de "no me vengas con esas mierdas" de Tony, pero que no presto atención-llamaremos la atención del Mandarín…. Para ti no será difícil fastidiarle la existencia-

-Con quien crees que estás hablando-sonrió burlista el hombre al ver que el Capitán estaba pescando por fin un poco de humor –si para mí eso es fácil- los dos siguieron investigando más a fondo y viendo los detalles de esa misión, Pepper tendría que alejarse del lugar por seguridad, Ed estaría a prueba por las habilidades que mostro…aunque esto él no lo sabría y Tony tendría que pelear consigo mismo para no delatarse….para no delatar que lo sabían, pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que vieron?

FIN

XXXXXXXX

Por más que Tony trataba de verlo igual que antes no lo lograba, y eso el Capitán lo había notado al arquear su ceja con duda al ver su rostro, se masajeo un poco la puente de la nariz por esa sensación que le molestaba.

-Que sucede aquí- gruño Ed al notar el silencio en la mansión, acababa de ingresar y ahí estaba su pie faltante, Banner estaba ahí haciendo los últimos ajustes, pero aun asi la mirada no pasaban desapercibido para el inteligente chico.

-Nada….solo el sueño-dijo con simpleza Tony, excusándose con su problema de insomnio, pues la mirada del soldado le daba a entender que no escupiera lo que quería decir- y bien como te fue con tu pequeña aventura en el parque-trato de disimular su estado, pero los ojos de Ed le dieron a entender que no se lo tragaría.

-Está bien…lo que ambos traman no lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada malo, aunque aún estoy enojado por la estupidez de usarse de cebo para esto-dijo el chico al sentir un estirón y sacar un grito de dolor ante los dos espectadores –Porque demonios no avisas Bruce –gruño al médico quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que había arreglado esa parte dolorosa, pero creo que aun debo hacer pruebas para que tus nervios no resientan…aunque tengo una buena noticia, el dolor por el clima fue reducido un poco más del 30% sin embargo aún está en pruebas el modelo A3-explico el científico con suma paciencia, aun si no era su área, lo había memorizado como parte de la explicación que Tony le dio, en verdad esto era un nuevo reto, además que lucía menos obsoleto que el anterior.

Ed lo miro con un brillo es sus ojos, lo sentía más natural…como si en verdad no hubiese perdido su pie, sus dedos se movían más rápido y con más coordinación, solo esperaba la prueba de fuego en cambios climáticos y días lluviosos.

Los tres adultos se miraron mutuamente, fue cuando JARVIS anuncio un arribo – La Dra. Maya Hansen quiere verlo Señor –

Tony miro a todos con una duda, no reconocía el nombre por más que hacia memoria, Ed dio un salto para estar de nuevo en pie, hizo unas pruebas leves y el aparato era más ligero de lo que pensó…se cuestionaba como lo había hecho, pero el multimillonario ya había salido y juraba que Banner solo se aprendió las cosas, era un complot en su contra, pero no diría nada.

Steve noto ese algo en Ed, al parecer su mentira no servía de mucho en lo observador que era el joven, pero no era el momento de seguir aquel debate cuando fueron a la sala, Ahí la figura de una mujer se divisaba con Tony, al parecer una relación en el pasado salía a flote, el multimillonario agradecía que Pepper estaba en un lugar seguro y lejos, no tenía la cabeza para explicar relaciones pasadas.

XXXXXXXXXX

En lo lejos de esa mansión un hombre observaba con saña el ataque perpetrado a la mansión del famoso Tony Stark, Aldrich Killian se jactaba de que su enemigo haya acabado muerto, pero era demasiado fácil para ser el importante e imponente Iron man y no solo eso, dos de los vengadores fueron visto en las cercanías de esa mansión.

Tomo su teléfono con enojo al no ver más que escombros de aquel hogar, las noticias vuelan rápido y ya estaba en vivo la nota, viendo otro monitor que televisaba al poco tiempo, no había rastros de ninguno de los moradores.

-Encuentren rápido el cuerpo-gruño al auricular con voz corrida por el enojo y frustración, la reportera en la televisión se veía conmocionada, creyendo en serio que el multimillonario pudiera estar muerto, golpeo con fuerza la mesa…se sentía vacío, esperaba más pelea.

Hundido en sus pensamientos empezó a analizar todo lo que había hecho, sonriendo con malicia, tomando de nuevo el teléfono –Preparen el enlace…cazaremos al "muerto"- colgó de inmediato para poner en marcha su plan, o claro, su cacería aún estaba vigente sin cuerpos presentes, esto no sería fácil….no, él era Iron man, un vengador.

XXXXXXXXXX

Muy lejos en un bosque un chico salía a regañadientes de lo que fuera lo lanzo, Ed estaba consternado por las nuevas heridas que presentaban, no era nada más que golpes, pero la manera en que salió lo agarro desprevenido.

-Estúpido Tony, debiste haber avisado –dijo el joven al ver de reojo al otro compañero que salía de la maleza, estaba en peor estado por que el golpe lo recibió directo en un afán de proteger al que acaba de salir del hospital…con una mirada de frustración al ver que su sacrificio era en vano, pues el chico se mostraba enojado por la manera de ser "salvado".

-Avisado…oh si claro, vamos Ed a dar un paseo que unos cohetes nos vienen a matar-con una voz fingida dijo el multimillonario ocasionando el enojo de dicho joven, quien solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Es tan difícil agradecer para ti Edward- También Banner hacia aparición con sus ropas rasgadas y titiritando de frio, tuvo que convertirse en Hulk al ver que Tony se había desmayado durante su transporte, cayendo de manera brusca.

-Yo no tengo por qué agradecer algo que debió de haber prevenido- gruño el rubio al cruzarse de brazos y darle su camisa al científico, este lo negó pues el joven se quedaba con una blusa interior blanca, pero este de inmediato se esforzó alegando su fortaleza juvenil.

-Ya basta con esto-Ahora el capitán aparecía, era una fortuna que su escudo estaba en un lugar seguro de la mansión, ahí de seguro nadie lo encontraría y se aseguraría de tomarlo cuando volviera…el cargaba la pesada armadura al ofrecerse por ser el más fuertes sin necesidad de transformarse o su traje, pasando por alto a Ed, por su condición de recién salido del hospital.

-En serio era necesario solo cargarnos y salir disparado…digo pudimos hacerle frente –se cruzó de brazos Ed al recordar la escena, la doctora había sido puesta a salvo por el chico al sacarla en un empujón de una gran mano, tomando nota de una disculpa al volverla a ver, fue tomado de improvisto por un Tony alarmado que se colocaba con apresuro su armadura, mientras el Cap. tomaba a Banner para luego hacer equipo con el multimillonario, saliendo de manera rápida ante los gritos de oposición del mismo.

-No era una opción Edward-dijo el súper soldado con simpleza para seguir el camino –aun si el plan se desvió un poco debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos de "muertos"-aseguro para sorpresa del chico.

-Entonces ya tenían previsto esto- dijo el joven con algo de sorpresa, mirando inquisitoriamente a los mayores, Banner solo alzo los brazos de manera inocente, al parecer era el único ajeno a todo, pero como buen amigo les ayudo.

-Bueno…no todo –susurro Stark ya empezándole a calar el frio.

-COMO QUE NO TODO-grito Ed, siendo detenido por el capitán.

-Todo plan tiene su porcentaje de error, sabíamos de un ataque pero no tan pronto y directo…esto solo era una pantalla de algo más grande me temo-comento Steve –aprovecharemos también esa pantalla para investigar más-aseguro al tomarle del hombro, Ed solo vio como la armadura de Tony era cargada como un bulto cualquiera, estaba seguro que pesaba mucho sin las ayudas mecánicas.

Él tenía que aceptar que estaba curioso por aquello que Tony armo, de cerca se veía imponente, más que las descripciones de Banner respecto a lo que cada uno hacia –Te quedaste corto con todo Bruce –refunfuño al científico, quien sonrió.

-Todo se ve mejor en persona –dijo Banner con una sonrisa, Ed lo tenía que aceptar, desde la rapidez en como Cap. armo el plan en ese momento de crisis, la armadura que de inmediato apareció de la nada…hasta la transformación de Hulk al momento de aterrizar cuando Tony perdió el control, él estaba seguro que moriría sin regresar a Amestris.

-Y bien….me contaras de lo que hiciste a la doctora –dijo Stark de lo más casual, ganándose una reprimenda silenciosa de un Steve que empezaba a caminar en dirección donde había luz, incluso Banner detuvo su pequeña charla con el capitán referente a la ropa que necesitaba y el frio que hacía.

Ed solo alzo la ceja con cierta burla –en serio quieres saber…muchos días eh estado esperando esa pregunta –sonrió.

-Ves te dije que debí preguntar hace tiempo-reclamo Tony a un capitán sorprendido por esas palabras, Ed solo lo miro.

-No es que vaya a decir todo…solo diré que en verdad me llamo Edward Elric-dijo el chico para seguir su camino, no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para empezar su relato, estos hombres se ganaron su confianza…pero que pasaría si diría que una "verdad" lo había traído por diversión, negó con la cabeza ante el desinflar de un Tony por la negativa…y con una mirada de "solo eso", siendo detenido por el capitán.

-Tú lo dirás a tu tiempo Hijo-dijo con simpleza al seguir el paso, tenían prioridades y ahí adelante un pueblo se divisaba muy oculto y silencioso, el primer paso para descubrir que eran esas bombas en verdad, ahora tres vengadores y un joven seguían caminando, aunque Tony solo miraba con insistencia al chico, como si esto le haría sacar toda la sopa, algo que en verdad no haría.

XXXXXXX

La verdad veía todo desde el punto más blanco en aquel medio, todo resulto mejor de lo que pensó, aunque los guerreros eran muy respetuosos con el chico y no soltaría tan rápido la sopa, tenía que contactar a alguien para dar una pista.

-Muy bien…muy bien – sonrió maliciosamente al abrirse la puerta negra detrás de él, un gran ojo se asomó para clavarse en este-le daremos una visita a cierto reino de esos nueve…de seguro Odín estará maravillado por mi presencia-poco a poco esas manos lo tomaron con suavidad, mientras su sonrisa no se perdía…no era que estuviera fuera por mucho tiempo…solo una pequeña parte de él era necesaria en aquel lugar para entregar el mensaje y acelerar un poco más las cosas.

XXXXXXXXX

Bueno creo que estamos en una parte importante de esa aventura, aunque creo que le cambie el nombre al enemigo en el capítulo anterior, ahora corrigiéndolo en este, una disculpa por ese detalle y los errores ortográficos que puedan surgir, si una parte no entienden o algo se me paso aclarar me lo hacen saber, que a veces entre tantos mundos uno se revuelve.

También el capitán y Bruce se vieron involucrados en esa pequeña misión, aunque el segundo iba más a ciegas por las circunstancias, aunque es imposible no ser parte de esto, teniendo en cuenta que el mundo marvel es muy pequeño para grandes figuras como estas.

Edward ahora tendrá que decidir que parte de su verdad querrá decir, aunque el Capitán es paciente en esa parte, pero Tony es otra cosa, más ahora teniendo más curiosidad por lo que hace, no sabiendo aun que es exactamente.

Bien, la verdad también tiene sus planes y al parecer es igual o peor de impaciente que Tony, pero teniendo en cuenta que el dia prometido se acerca, tenía que acelerar las cosas, moviendo un poco los hilos en el asunto, me imagino que solo quiere ver como reaccionaran los héroes con ese pasado que se carga Ed y su pecado.

Geme 1 fuera….


	6. VERDAD 6 HILOS INVISIBLES

Hola!

Les traigo el capítulo aun de esta saga, espero que les agrade, pues LA VERDAD está empezando a mover sus hilos, para meterle un poco más de diversión a la historia.

Kutzi Shiro, gracias por la sugerencia, lo hare de ahora en adelante y por la sugerencia del Xtremist, pero bueno lo veremos más adelante, y si Pepper está a salvo gracias a la planeación del Cap., y no dejar que Tony haga todo a su antojo.

Madara M. Katastrophal: aun la verdad se aguarda, pero más adelante lo veremos n.n

Gracias por sus comentarios y lectores silenciosos.

Adelante que esta historia sigue, con modificaciones por que un alquimista este entre ellos…

XXXXXXXXX

VERDAD 6: HILOS INVISIBLES

Thor no sabía que pensar cuando regreso de su batalla en tierras inhóspitas, donde la destrucción del Bifröst trajo caos y guerras, habia ingresado a la gran sala donde le padre de todo posaba en su trono, sin embargo algo lo detuvo en seco, él no estaba solo.

-Oh vaya que tenemos aquí…al príncipe arrogante del gran Odín-su voz burlista se escuchó provenir de esa figura blanca, aun si no le miraba la cara pues estaba mirando a los ojos del señor de Asgard, le causo una corriente pasar por su espalda, como si con cada palabra que dijo una molestia surgía, trago grueso para recuperar su porte.

-Thor-llamo su progenitor con cuidado sin apartar la mirada del nuevo ser, pues conocía muy bien a su hijo y por como dijo "el gran Odín" era más una burla que una palabra de respeto, quería evitar peleas con la visita, LA VERDAD era una persona bastante orgullosa y divertida hasta cierto punto, según las leyendas –Retírate –ordeno a su hijo ahora mirándolo con seriedad, esa mirada que solo le daba cuando no aceptaría ninguna excusa, como esa vez que lo exilio.

Thor solo se inclinó con respeto al dejar atrás la gran sala, fue ahí donde la figura pensante de su madre se divisaba, era muy extraño verla en ese estado de tan obvia actitud, pues era la señora de Asgard, la más amable entre las madres….que siempre tenía algo sabio que decirle en momento de ceguera -¿Madre?-cuestiono al llamarla.

-Ah Thor que bueno que regresaste- la mujer no se habia dado cuenta de la llegada de su hijo ni cuando paso, encerrada en mil pensamientos que venían en ese momento, estaba preocupada por la visita, de eso estaba seguro el hijo al notar como lo abrazaba, estaba sudando.

-Madre ¿Quién es la criatura?-el príncipe comento, pero fue asilenciado, como si fuera escuchado por alguien a quien le tenían que tener cuidado, eso era imposible…ellos eran asgardianos, no le temían a nada ni a nadie, al menos que fueran grandes leyendas de antaño que su padre contaba y que su abuelo peleo.

-No digas hijo mío, es algo que a su tiempo entenderás- frunció el ceño para mirar a la puerta donde su esposo estaba en tan importante reunión, ella ni siquiera sabía tampoco quién era, pero por la mirada de su señor era alguien de suma importancia, tanto como para pedir hablar a solas con esa criatura, cuya figura blanca resaltaban dos extremidades de carne y hueso.

Thor solo se quedó pensativo en ese momento, no sabía que pensar por lo que haya sido esa criatura, pero su padre no se veía normal, era como si esa cosa fuera la más importante de las personas, tenía curiosidad y tenía que preguntar, fue cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y en ella su padre salió.

Su mirada era severa, como si una información importante se le hubiese dado, Thor y su madre se adelantaron, y el guerrero noto que ya no habia acompañante, esto le extraño, nadie salía sin que fuera necesario el Bifröst-¿Padre?-cuestiono, este solo lo miro para tomarle el hombro.

-Hay que tener vigilada Midgard, un intruso de tierras lejanas se ha colado a los nueve reinos-continuo Odín con pesar.

-Padre no podemos hacer eso hasta tiempo después, aun si el Bifröst está arreglándose, no puedo regresar a Midgard-informo con pesar el guerrero al saber que en verdad no podría ver a Jane hasta enlazar a los reinos involucrados, a parte los estragos que se habían hecho como consecuencia, no era cualquier cosa y su padre lo sabía-¿Por qué padre?-cuestiono al saber que sabía que tenía alguien esperándolo y que por cuestiones de labor no habia partido ahí.

Odín frunció el ceño al saber esa verdad-Dile a Heimdall que haga lo posible para marchar a ese lugar, alguien se ha infiltrado en los nueve reinos…alguien cuyo pasado es perturbador- gruño el padre de todos a un Thor sorprendido, pero que de inmediato se abalanzo en hacer lo pedido, su señora se quedó observando en silencio, este solo se giró de nuevo para buscar a esa persona, LA VERDAD le dijo que un joven estaba ahí y que era peligroso.

Aun si los relatos de sus antecesores eran vagos de la criatura que era señora de otra dimensión, pero cuya fuerza respetaban por ser quien era, guardián de una verdad que incluso ellos eran ajenos, la fuerza de un dios no podría compararse con su voluntad, pero aun la intriga del porque le advirtió de ese alguien, era más como si quisiera que lo cazara.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse utilizado, tenía que conocerlo antes de juzgarlo….un chico cuya oscuridad e interés despertó en el blanco era algo que ver, un mortal como según escucho, un chico de mirada dorada….rasgos imposible de ignoran en Midgard, suspiro tratando de mantener su porte.

XXXXXXX

Tony pensó que nada le sorprendería en este momento, dioses, leyendas y monstruos habían peleado a su lado, pero ahora, en esa batalla veía los verdaderos colores del chico al quien enseñaba durante todo este tiempo, tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad aun por saber quién era en realidad…pero entre explosiones y varios asesinos contra ellos, era demasiado.

¿Cómo empezó esto? Se cuestionó internamente al dar uso de su inteligencia y fuerza física, aun si estaba imposibilitado porque su armadura aún no estaba lista, aunque agradecido que Steve haya estado con él en ese bar, pues historias diferentes se hubieran contado….más con las extrañas habilidades que mostraban los atacantes.

Xxxxx HORAS ANTES…

Sus pies pesaban y sus heridas aun eran el recordatorio del ataque anterior, Edward estaba de mal humor y tenía frio, aunque por orgullo no lo dirá, pues su camisa la tenía Banner, por su estado actual, envidiaba a Steve que parecía no molestarle nada del ambiente externo, ahora entendía que tal vez era parte de los beneficios de "ese" suero.

-No hace frio- repetía una y otra vez el multimillonario, en un afán de encerrar esa sensación en algo más psicológico, solo la mirada Ed le llamo la atención-¿Qué?-dijo tratando de mantener su voz en raya, pero era imposible con cada paso que daban la ciudad o pueblo se hacía más lejos.

-En serio tienes frio-se burló el rubio al notar que también tenía frio el filántropo, aunque el también estaba en ese estado, pero no era tan obvio como este.

-No como crees, si este es un paseo por los cálidos paisajes de un fresco campo verde- con toda la ironía se incorporó Tony para hacerle énfasis a sus palabras, pero la burla del chico le hizo entender que aunque lo diría ya se habia dado de cabeza-está bien…lo admito, soy humano y no como estos- apunto tanto a Banner que ahora se habia repuesto de su transformación, los rayos gamma de alguna forma le hacían no ser tan afectado por el clima, al igual que su compañero soldado.

-Tony- reclamo Bruce al verse objeto de la mirada inquisitiva de ambos, una ligera envidia se asomaba incluso en los ojos del joven rubio, quien también empezaba a sucumbir con cada viento invernal que se asomaba en ese lugar.

-Que, no dije algo que no es tan realista…mírense viene como si estuvieran en verano, en una cálida playa de Miami- apunto a cada uno con indiferencia, tanto Steve como Banner rodaron los ojos por esa platica, tantas cosas que pasaron para ser quienes son y ahora el científico les reclamaba su resistencia al frio.

Solo el estornudo de Ed les interrumpió lo que juraría era una larga discusión, un ligero liquido le salía por la nariz mientras se abrazaba, ahora si sucumbiendo al frio…Steve se acercó para lanzarle la camisa que tenía –En serio eres muy descuidado….no debes dejar que el frio te venza-arqueo la ceja el súper soldado ante la mirada molesta del joven, por ese trapo lanzado hacia el con indiferencia.

Edward por su parte estaba molesto por esa comezón de la nariz, mientras Tony se burlaba del moco que salía indiferente a la mirada del chico, que se concentraba en conservar el calor de su cuerpo y aunque su orgullo le dolía, se colocaba la camisa que Steve le lanzo mientras Banner se sentía culpable por lo que traía puesto.

-Ya hay una luz-dijo en broma el multimillonario al recuperar un poco de calor en su rostro, era una vieja estación de gasolina su primera parada, Tanto Tony como Banner se miraron mutuamente al ver como el joven iba de inmediato a quitarle lo que era un zarape indio al maniquí.

-Tengo frio-dijo con simpleza, por si él fuera se enterraría en millones de suéter y camisas, el frio no era lo suyo, aunque por orgullo entre esos hombres no lo habia expresado libremente, pero ahora le valía, aunque era un alivio que en verdad el dolor de su pierna no era demasiada como ocasiones anteriores, el experimento era exitoso, el automail nuevo surtía efecto.

-Se nota-frunció el ceño el multimillonario, tomando nota que tal vez en navidad haría algo importante para el joven, aunque tuviera secretos sabía que no era tan malo –Creo que hablare con Pepper, si JARVIS no funciona por el momento…tendré que decirle mínimo que no estamos muertos- alzo los hombros para dirigirse a una cabina.

-Y bien-Steve se acercó dejando a un lado la armadura, no era que le pesara demasiado, pero necesita descansar un poco, solo para estirar los músculos que se empezaban a tensar.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el rubio al sentirse observado –insistirás para que te diga quién soy-cuestiono un poco renuente, aunque sorprendido que sea el soldado el que le diría esto, el pesando en que seguiría con el tema que dejo olvidado kilómetros atrás.

-No, solo esperaba que tal vez te sentirías mejor sabiendo que tratare de que Tony no te presiones sobre ese asunto, confió en que tarde o temprano podrás platicarnos de tu hogar- el súper soldado sonrió sabiamente a un sorprendido Edward, quien suspiro para mirar al cielo…otra vez pensando una y otra vez lo que ocasionaría en estas personas si les decía la verdad.

-No lo sé-dijo con simpleza-aun asi me pareció demasiado estúpido que acogieran a un completo desconocido, en verdad este mundo está lleno de locos-sonrió a un ofendido capitán.

-Era necesario esa palabra Edward-llamo la atención al divisar a Banner, quien ayudaba a Tony a hackear la cabina telefónica…pues al parecer este último tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de atracos, se ganó el respeto de Ed al saber que no era tan correcto, como hasta ahora mostro, aunque Hulk era otra cosa.

-Tendremos que seguir-anuncio Steve al recoger la máquina –Tony que herramientas necesitas para esto-apunto a la armadura.

-No lo ofendas que te escucha-dijo el multimillonario al ver lo despectivo que se dirigía a la máquina, tanto trabajo que le costó hacerla como para que un soldado le diría de esa manera a su esfuerzo, Ed solo arqueo la ceja para seguir apesumbrado por el frio que tenía…gruñendo para sí mismo e ignorando a su alrededor, mientras aún se disponían a seguir su camino.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Esto si es calientito –Edward se acurrucaba en ese sillón viejo con un poco de chocolate recién hecho, envuelto en mil cobertores que el anfitrión forzado habia traído, tras la orden desesperada de un chico casi congelado.

-Coincido con tus observaciones-Stark también estaba con un cobertor, un poco burlón por el estado exagerado del pequeño, que aun un ligero moco se divisaba en su nariz, solo Banner le pasaba un pañuelo que encontró, saliendo con ropa nueva traída del padre del pequeño que estaba emocionado por tener al capitán en su cuarto de trikes.

-Gracias hijo por tu ayuda-declaro el soldado con sumo respeto, pues a pesar de la violación al hogar, era necesario para hacer los arreglos Tony a la máquina que era su arma.

-No al contrario, es un honor par a mi tenerlo aquí-sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

-Tenemos un miembro de tu club-dijo burlón Stark a un capitán que entrecerró los ojos-bien, bien, dejemos los autógrafos para después…ahora necesito las herramientas de tu papa- pidió el hombre de inmediato.

-En serio eres un inútil sin eso-apunto despectivo la armadura de nuevo Edward, Banner dibujo una sonrisa leve por ese comentario….le fascinaba de cierta manera las conversaciones sarcásticas entre ambos, una pelea digna de ver, pues el chico no se amedrentaba a pesar de que era Iron man del que hablaban.

-Recuerdas que sin eso soy un empresario exitoso, multimillonario-mientras Tony enumeraba sus cualidades, tanto Ed como Steve rodaban los ojos por la insistencia de cosas que eran exageradas, aunque ciertas.

-Mucho Bla, bla…deja de balbucear y restregarnos lo que eres, no muchos tuvimos la suerte de tener un padre como el tuyo-refunfuño Ed al darle un sorbo a su chocolate, aun le tenía coraje a Hohenheim por haberlos abandonados hace tanto tiempo, aunque ese odio estaba quedando rezagado los últimos meses que estuvo en Amestris, tantos recuerdos le inundaron en el frio, como la vez que tuvo que conocer a la mayor que emitía un aura como la de su maestra.

-Estas bien-cuestiono Banner al ver que temblaba el chico, este solo acepto con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo un recuerdo es todo- se rasco la cabeza, pero ante la pérdida de cobertores en ese lado por el movimiento, de inmediato se cubrió, logrando no tirar su bebida caliente a duras penas….los mayores lo miraron con detenimiento por ese detalle, pero no lo forzarían.

Sin embargo la emoción del niño se hizo más presente al notar el armadura más de cerca de un molesto Tony –Deberías reaccionar asi Ed…mira esto es la emoción que quiero ver por lo más nuevo en tecnología- apunto de manera efusiva al niño que a pesar de su corta edad, los habia amenazado con una pistola de papas.

Edward solo refunfuño miles de maldiciones ante la mirada insistente de Steve que se colocaba a su lado, obvio lo escuchaba pero no lo diría, mientras Banner y Tony ayudaba, y de vez en cuando aportaba Ed.

Pasaron horas o tal vez minutos, faltaban piezas para tener listo el traje, fue cuando Steve cuestiono sobre el área afectada por la bomba, tenían que ver esa lugar a ver si tenía más indicios que la que Ed fue el afortunado de estar cerca, pues según relato de la nada exploto…era algo como el maletín o más profundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí en la soledad de unas velas, Edward veía algo diferente a lo que fue testigo, sombras se reflejaban en la pared que quedaba después de la explosión, solo eso dejó para su sorpresa, era más como si algo hubiese explotado internamente sin dejar rastro.

-Son solo 4 sombras, pero eran cinco-frunció el ceño Steve al notar ese detalle.

-Es extraño- Banner analizo de igual manera cerca ese detalle, Tony estaba hablando con el niño, cuando repentinamente se fue corriendo.

-Tony-Steve comento al verlo correr, miro al chico que solo encogió sus hombros, era muy observador y curioso.

-¿Le preguntaste de los aliens?-cuestiono Ed al niño, quien solo acepto de manera tímida ante la mirada oscura que lanzaba, era un problema cuando esto sucedía, solo pasaba más seguido en los últimos momentos, al inicio no lo comprendía pues no sabía los detalles de antes de que llegara, pero ahora lo sabía….el ataque de los Chitauri.

Ed camino un poco entre la nieve, el venía bien abrigado con diversos envoltorios calientes, era muy extraño que apenas le afectara ese clima, aunque teniendo en cuenta que casi no salía de la mansión más que para ir a la torre y siempre tenía clima, ahora lo entendía, su forma de caminar era redonda, incluso Banner tuvo que soportar no reír en su cara, a diferencia de Tony, Steve solo negaba con la cabeza ante ese nuevo detalle del chico.

-Veo que débil eres-dijo de manera socarrona el chico rubio al acercarse, siendo recibido por una bola de nieve por parte del multimillonario.

-El niño tiene la culpa por mencionarlo- su respiración era muy densa pero aun asi miraba de reojo al chico –ahora lo sabes no…sabes porque me da estos ataques-Ed solo sonrió.

-Cosas peores aguardan en el mundo, tienes que estar preparado y superarlo-recomendó Ed con una mirada más allá de su edad, era la primera vez que Tony lo veía tan maduro, mientras las estrellas las observaban, si no fuera por su apariencia regordete por tanto suéter, diría que revelaba la experiencia de sufrimientos atrás.

Tony respiro más lento tratando de controlarse, quería estar ahí cuando Ed contara su verdad y aunque no se lo dijera, el sufrimiento de algo se reflejó con cada gesto durante esas palabras-Bien…si tú lo dices, pero ten en cuenta que aún no estoy acostumbrado en esto de los súper héroes- aclaro.

-Yo pensé que si…pues todo se trata de ti…¿no?-comento al regresar al grupo que estaba rezagado, ambos dándole el espacio necesario para que pudieran platicar, mientras Ed esquivaba una bola de nieve en respuesta a lo que dijo.

-Creo que debemos recopilar información-aclaro el súper soldado al grupo, mientras apuntaba el bar –ahí es donde las mejores historias se cuentan-sonrió, Tony fue el primero que se apuntó a esa aventura, pues Banner no estaba dispuesto a tener una explosión de coraje y tanto Ed como el niño tenían menos edad de la permitida….quedándose atrás.

XXXXXXXXXX PRESENTE

Bien ahora tenía en claro que no debía molestar a una chica policía aun si es falsa esa nota, Steve se las arregló para poder pelear contra ellos, pero eran habilidades que podían competir contra el super soldado de alguna manera, aunque aún les faltaba mucho –Corre Tony-ordeno Rogers al verse imposibilitado de protegerlo, pues dos ya los estaban atacando.

Tony hizo lo pedido aun encontrar de su orgullo, salió corriendo durante la confusión para poder ser de más ayuda afuera, fue cuando vio a otro salir de un coche, en ese momento el hombre se decidió por ser más efectivo, mirando cualquier cosa con la cual pelear.

Los golpes dolían más fuerte que un simple entrenamiento, el instinto de matarlo se divisaba en sus ojos conforme más golpes acertaba, casi jurando que por algo no le daba con toda su fuerza, a lo mejor disfrutaba con verlo en ese estado, fue cuando algo surgió del suelo, alejando al atacante de su víctima.

-¿En serio tengo que salvarte?-la voz del chico se escuchó un poco más lejos de donde estaba, Ed aun a pesar de tener la apariencia de una botarga se veía decidido, sus manos pegadas al suelo, ahora con los guantes que el niño le dio como parte de cubrir su frio, rayos eran despedidos a lo largo del suelo, mientras de nuevo aquello que ataco al hombre desaparecía, volviéndose de nuevo parte del asfalto.

-Es lo único inteligente que puedes decir….por dios me estaban matando-gruño Tony al levantarse a duras penas, en serio era necesario tanta violencia, aunque tuvo que admitir que analizo un poco el suelo…se veía completamente normal.

El atacante salía de donde fue lanzado, pues cayó sobre un coche estacionado, tronándose el cuello con indiferencia mientras observaba el par –El empresario y su protegido-alardeo.

-Yo no soy protegido de nadie-grito Ed con enojo al relacionarlo de nuevo de esa manera con el multimillonario, este no sabía cómo protestar, su visión se nublaba, dos o tres costillas estaban rotas.

Ahora estaba ahí, en ese momento que ahora tenía divagando, el chico era hábil tenía que admitirlo, tenía buenos indicios de artes marciales, además que esa cosa que hacia lo ayudaba mucho, convirtiendo cosas en armas y alzando paredes donde no existen, combinándolos de manera maestra, aun si Steve estaba ahí para ayudarlo….era imposible no analizar lo que juraba era años de entrenamientos.

Fueron horas de movimientos arriesgados, Tony participando y jurando que Hulk seria de más ayuda en ese momento, pero Steve no lo aceptaba, era un pueblo muy pequeño para soportar la pelea de ese estilo.

-Pero míralos…parecen Balrog-anuncio Tony al ver como los atacantes se empezaban a cuartear dejando ver luces rojas y sus ojos del mismo color, aun si habían muerto dos, estos que restaban eran resistentes,

-¿Balrog?-cuestiono Ed con duda al recordar esa referencia, pero no era el momento y lo sabía, Tony se las arreglaba para hacer ese tipo de comentarios en momentos críticos, fue cuando observo los cables de luz-Steve-apunto con dirección, era su plan, siendo captado por el mismo.

Tony también observo y decidió molestar un poco al par, después de todo al parecer lo querían por tener en su poder ciertos papeles que un señor le dio en el bar, ahí entre Ed y Steve lograron tenderle esa trampa al par de individuos, logrando su objetivo…

Ed se quedó mirando al par de muerto ahora, era tan distinto ser culpable de una muerte, sintiendo el brazo reconfortante de Steve, quien lo abrazo –no sé lo que pase por tu mente hijo, pero será mejor que dejes las cosas negativas- Ed no sabía que pensar con esa reacción, alejándose de inmediato.

-QUE TE CREES…PORQUE HACES ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO- apunto frenéticamente el rubio, mientras Tony tenía un ataque de carcajadas a pesar de lo doloroso que sentía, era nuevo eso, en verdad el capitán era como un padre preocupado por esa acción, aunque el también sentía esa molestia, pero no llegaría asi.

Steve solo sonrió por esa acción, el mismo no lo sabía, pero era necesario al ver su gesto- aun si no lo dices lo sé, puede que tu vida sea peligrosa…pero una muerte es una muerte-suspiro-Bien sigamos, hay que encontrar a Banner para seguir….ya tenemos nuestro siguiente punto-

Ed solo refunfuñaba por esa situación, el ya presencio muertes, esto era innecesario…Tony solo le revolvió el cabello con fuerza, también lo apoyaba pero no era tan simpático como el Capitán, el chico solo gruñía diferentes tipo de maldiciones a un volumen imposible para todos…ahí más adelante se encontraron con el par que buscaban.

Banner miro las heridas de Tony con cuidado, mientras Steve planeaba el siguiente paso con ayuda de Ed, ahí aunque no lo quería admitir y tratando de rehusarse en formar lazos, era imposible con lo idiota que eran en ese mundo, donde no conocían su pasado, pero estaban ahí para él, cuestionándose cómo reaccionarían por esa verdad que no quería decir….aun no.

XXXXXXX

LA VERDAD se jactaba de lo que habia hecho, un poco de curiosidad mal plantada en un dios de un reino de esa dimensión, le aparecía interesante ver como un vengador le hacía frente a sus aliados, por un pequeño que aun si tenía un pasado oscuro era un buen muchacho, solo quería un poco más de diversión en algo que se estaba volviendo aburrido a sus ojos.

Tenía que admitir que mucho tiempo atrás que no visitaba ese mundo, era muy extraño tener esos lazos, solo cuando era necesario y todas las dimensiones eran amenazadas…desde los tiempos del abuelo del actual rey, pero aun si eran leyendas contadas entre reyes…no lo olvidaban…no quien era el, capaz de borrar existencias si lo quería…después de todo era parte de la voluntad del todo, el guardián de la puerta.

XXXXXXXXX

Como verán es un capitulo algo corto, teniendo en cuanta lo que pude abarcar, tratare de seguir la historia un poco menos alejado los capítulos, ya que gracias a sus comentarios y lecturas eh decidido secuestrar las musas de la tierra media para algo más actual.

Muchas cosas siguen cambiando conforme el chico se involucra, ahora con Thor con una visión distorsionada aportada por la misma verdad para su diversión, como le hará en su reencuentro con los vengadores.

La verdad aun no es soltada por el joven, es más un chico de cuidado, y desconfiado…. Pero que siente algo como compañerismo con los vengadores, aun si no lo aceptaría.

El capitán ve al alquimista como su propio hijo, se vio en la necesidad de abrazarlo para sacarlo de su debate mental…pero bueno es de cierta manera más sensible que Tony.

Gracias y geme 1 fuera….


	7. VERDAD 7 COMPLEJO

Hola!

Hago mi aparición después de tanto tiempo, las musas me abandonaron pero llegaron gracias a un fic de vengadores que me gusta mucho (vengadores del anillo, en ingles claro, pero esta genial).

Sorry por confundirme, lamento el error Kutzi Shiro, pero ahora espero haber hecho la corrección bien.

Espero que les guste a todos….adelante que un rubio desesperado hará cambios en este relato…

XXXXXXX

VERDAD 7: COMPLEJO

Despues de la pelea en el pueblo anterior, dejaron a un niño triste por desplazarlo y seguir su rumbo, aun en pensamientos sobre la verdadera ubicación del enemigo, pero al capitán algo no le agradable, sentía como si fuera una simple pantalla.

Banner manejaba ese auto, mientras Tony seguía husmeando los archivos que trajeron del bar,-algo esta aquí que no veo-se quejaba aun mientras seguía haciendo barajas con las hojas entregadas, Steve solo suspiro cansado mientras Edward gruñía por lo bajo al ser casi enterrado por el estrés del multimillonario.

-Es necesario que hagas todo esto-Ed lanzo todas las hojas hacia un ofendido filántropo, quien se burlo por el estado desesperado del joven…quien en todo el camino estuvo en silencio incomodo, evitando las preguntas de sus habilidades.

-Bueno…si alguien dijera algo….no se…de su pasado, puede que sea mas considerado- Con un disimulado desinterés comento el hombre al mirar entre ojos a un chico rojo de coraje.

-Tony-regaño Steve al saber a lo que se refería, el multimillonario solo se encogió de hombros para seguir en su asunto, solo el capitán le dio una mirada calmante, teniendo en claro lo que antes le dijo, Ed solo se recargo de nuevo en la puerta de ese coche, mientras Tony empezaba a formular teorías, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente y la nostalgia de su hogar

-Creo que alguien esta nostálgico acá atrás…Cap. te puedo cambiar el lugar, esta atmosfera me causa urticaria-con un tono sarcástico apunto Tony a un Edward somnoliento, quien lo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Si Steve…es mejor tu que este idiota-Ed apoyo la idea, suficiente tenia con el desorden que se cargaba en un intento de encontrar lo que no, fue hasta que algo le llamo la atención -¿Extremist?-cuestiono al leer esa nota.

Tony de inmediato le quito la hoja –Jarvis investiga en todas las bases de datos sobre este Extremist, necesito todo lo que puedas encontrar incluso datos del gobierno-ordeno de inmediato al suspira un poco aliviado por ese detalle, Ed solo lo miro por un momento-Que…no te agradeceré por algo que no entiendes-

-No pido tu agradecimiento, pero al menos comparte tu descubrimiento-Gruño el joven al girarse a la ventana y prestarle atención al camino oscuro –pero tienes que admitir que no lo notarias gracias a mi-sonrio en victoria ante los bufidos indignados del multimillonario, desechando la idea del cambio.

-Bien…Tony- Steve llamo, mientras Banner prestaba atención a lo que explicaba, al parecer esto era solo una pantalla para algo, pues todas las victimas tenían un enlace, eran retirados del ejercito.

Edward se quedo en silencio conforme el sueño le vencía, las palabras de Tony respecto al experimento le traía malos recuerdos, balbuceando algunas cosas para argumentar en la platica tensa que el capitán, Banner y Tony tenían, donde dejaba ver que los hombres siempre querían poder, aun si era a costa de su propia gente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En una casa vacía la oscuridad era vacilante, mientras el daba pasos que resonaban en esa soledad, Edward frunció el ceño al ir reconociendo ese hogar, era donde un alquimista del gobierno estaba haciendo sus experimentos.

-¿Por qué?-se cuestiono al sentir ese escalofrió en su espalda, el recuerdo del experimento que se llevo a cabo con un animal y una niña era algo que no era bueno, apretó los puños rápidamente al adentrarse y esperar esa escena.

Ahí el animal estaba posicionado de manera serena en ese cuarto a media luz, su cola estaba estática y sus ojos no eran de un perro normal, mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras, una quimera había nacido esa vez.

Sin embargo un dolor creciente en su cuerpo le hizo salir de esos pensamientos, ahora estando en oscuridad completa para despertar repentinamente, todo era confuso y solo el olor a fuego podía reconocer, su cabeza dolía mucho para luego no saber mas de si.

xxxxxxXXX

-Tenemos un bello durmiente-se burlo Tony al notar al joven rubio roncar de manera tranquila, el sonrio con maldad al encontrar esa oportunidad del frondoso joven (que aun portaba demasiada ropa para frio)-no sabia que nuestra platica aburría al cabeza hueca-

-Ni lo pienses Tony- Steve vio como el hombre tomaba la pluma para acercarse con maldad al compañero mas chico, Tony hizo algunos pucheros pero desistió la idea.

-No sabes de diversión-reclamo el multimillonario al seguir con esas hojas que tenia regadas en la parte trasera del coche.

-Te aseguro que Ed no lo tomara asi…y déjame decirte que en este momento eres el mas débil de todos-sonrio Banner al participar en ese debate.

-¿De que lado estas?-frunció el ceño el multimillonario al ver que en verdad eran ciertas esas palabras, con lo visto anteriormente sabia que no haría mucho y aun y sus años de boxeo le servirían contra lo que fuera aprendió el joven, Banner solo se burlo pero siguió hacia delante –Crees que algún día nos diga de su hogar-

-El sabrá el momento- Capitán comento –como soldado te puedo decir esto Tony y lo sabes muy bien, el no es un joven normal y puede que su pasado sea mas oscuro que el de cualquiera-

-Tan oscuro como un sótano en Halloween-con sarcasmo comento el multimillonario, ganándose una mirada severa de su compañero de adelante –esta bien, sin comentarios irónicos-

-Tendremos que esperar-comento Banner- aun en mi… hay cosas que no me gusta relatar-sonrio nostálgicamente el chofer, todos en un silencio incomodo.

-Aunque al otro chico es difícil de ocultar-corto ese silencio que se volvía sepulcral Tony, sabiendo que todos tenían cosas que les era difícil recodar –se que puede ser militar, que los países de tercer mundo pueden hacer eso, pero lo que me causa duda…es eso que hace con las manos-hizo un ademan mientras aplaudía, imitando lo poco que vio.

-¿Mutante tal vez?-comento Banner ganándose miradas de ambos-es un tema muy sonado últimamente….hace poco hubo una conferencia sobre ese detalle, además que durante la invasión Chitauri algunas anomalías se presentaron-aclaro.

-Haz leído ese libro del tal Charles Xavier…¿verdad?-Tony era incrédulo sobre eso nuevo que empezaba a causar revuelo, aunque el avance que los hombres tenían que llevar era una buena teoría, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que le llevo al homo erectus evolucionar al homo sapiens, Banner se encogió de hombros mientras Steve trataba de atrapar algo.

-Puede ser- continuo el Doctor mientras trataba de explicarle al capitán del tema, el hombre se maravillo por ese avance aunque era triste que fueran victimas de la discriminación por ser diferentes, si era el caso pues entendía el miedo que se pudiera general por las habilidades que tal vez desarrollarían (siendo aun teoría), pero en un futuro tal vez iría a esa escuela donde ese señor era director.

Sin embargo un cambio brusco de situación al atravesarse algo en la oscuridad, haciendo que el doctor girara el automóvil para esquivar lo que fuera estuviera en medio –Maldición-gruño el multimillonario al ver el suceso y notar que no tenia cinturón de seguridad.

XXXXXXXX

-hicimos contactos señor-una voz en la oscuridad resonó de manera autómata ese cuarto.

-Muy bien…no peleen con ellos si es necesario, solo necesito al chico-ordeno el hombre de inmediato al dibujar una sonrisa conforme la orden era dada, por le momento evitaría un enfrentamiento directo con los vengadores, pues Hulk era un problema severo si despertaba.

Killian quería saborear el momento en que Tony entrara en desesperación, aunque era un dolor que alguno de sus hombres hayan muerto en el pueblo, al menos tenia que darle en el orgullo a ese soberbio multimillonario.

Era una lastima que Pepper no estuviera en la ciudad por alguna razón, pero al menos comprobó que no estaba tan muerto ninguno de ellos, eso le haría disfrutar cada momento –Preparen todo…tendremos alguna visita-ordeno no sabiendo exactamente que haría con el rubio, pero siendo el acogido de Tony al menos intentaría jactarse de capturarlo...saboreando en su imaginación el rostro desesperado de este.

XXXXXXXXX

Dolor punzante en la cabeza conforme su mirada se abría con los rayos del sol, algo que lo desconcertó por un momento al recordar claramente que estaba en la carretera camino a algún punto escondido del enemigo -¡Auch!-se quejo al notar que sus manos estaban adormiladas…y para sus sorpresa amarradas-Que es esto-frunció el ceño al notar que no estaba solo.

-Ya despertaste querido Edward- la voz carraspeada y llena de soberbia lo saludo, mientras el no prestaba atención al tratar de zafarse-son de máxima seguridad joven-aclaro.

-¿Eh?-con falta de interés comento al notar esa nueva presencia, haciendo que el hombre chistara ante la falta de emoción que esperaba, pues este no le prestaba atención en lo mas mínimo…solo tratando de zafarse.

-Que maleducado- suspiro en un cansancio burlista el empresario, mientras caminaba con interés para observar al joven rubio-por mas que te veo…solo eres un simple muchacho…aunque tengo que admitir que puedes ser inteligente –

-Como que puedo ser-gruño infantil el rubio, al resignarse a no hacer mucho con sus ataduras, su pie no estaba y solo el vacío estaba presente.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la actitud que tienes-suspiro cansado killian, ahí en esa mesa estaba el automail mejorado de Edward-era una sorpresa que no tuvieras un pie….sabes te ofrezco tener de nuevo tu extremidad-quería tenerlo de su lado como un trofeo-Yo no soy como Tony, puedo ofrecerte el mundo si quieres-sonrio.

-Estupideces-gruño Edward con ese ofrecimiento, aun si ese mundo le decía que su pie se podía regenerar como si nada, era el recuerdo de su pecado y promesa, aquella donde devolvería a su hermano aun si era lo ultimo que se aferrara.

Killian frunció el ceño ante esa actitud, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del joven, todos querían ver una extremidad perdida recuperada, pero era todo lo contrario, como si era el recuerdo al cual no quería dejar ir.

-Que interesante respuesta-dijo aturdido para tratar de no dejarse envolver en su ira que crecía conforme la mirada del joven se mantenía firme, los ojos dorados brillaban mas –Si es lo que quieres…entonces te atendrás a las consecuencias-se giro frustrado por ese detalle, pero si al menos no lo tendría como pupilo, lo podía mantener como trofeo.

Edward tenia que admitir que no estaba en una situación bastante favorable, ¿por qué? Se lo cuestiona intensamente mientras observaba como el hombre frente a el se jactaba de algo que ni el entendía, estaba como en una base y las manos amarradas juntas (era algo bueno), pero tenia que buscar el momento exacto de hacer su movimiento.

Cuando viera a los hombres que lo acompañaban se aseguraría de reclamarles el porque no lo despertaron, ¿cómo llego ahí? Otra pregunta le aturdió, aunque el dolor en la cabeza lo ponía de malas, de seguro fue dura la caída.

-En serio seguirás con tu monologo de maldad pura durante toda esta estancia-corto de seco el joven rubio al girar los ojos y detener esa platica que constantemente tenia el secuestrador-Ya sabes eso de tus complejos y el tanto odias a Tony ya me lo se-gruño.

-Vaya…hasta el mismo carácter arrogante has obtenido-Killian fruncía el ceño ante la soberbia del chico que estaba amarrado, aun estado en esa situación no se inmutaba…aunque era nuevo que uno de sus pies eran de repuesto, teniendo que retirarlo al ser un implante de acero, fuerte y resistente.

-Ya deja de compararme con Tony…que estúpido me confunde con el, solo buscas en mi lo que no vio en ti-gruño Edward al forcejear un poco esos listones que lo amarraban con fuerza, ¿cómo cayo ahí? Se cuestiono, pero luego un golpe lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-Ya cállate…no sabes lo que es sufrir lo que yo-frunció el ceño el secuestrador al ver que ni siquiera ese golpe apagaba esos ojos diferentes-si sigues con esa mirada podrán jurar que eres un mutante…-se burlo.

-No digas idioteces….Sr. complejo de Tony- Edward miro con recelo a su acompañante, conforme seguía escogiendo algún instrumento de su plato metálico, un cuchillo se clavo justo a centímetros de su cuello, como advertencia.

-Mide tus palabras jovencito-alzo su mirada para no perder su porte, conforme mas observaba al joven mas quería matarlo, era tan similar, le recordaba tanto al arrogante de Tony, ahora entendía el porque era acogido por este…era el mismo pero mas enano y con otros rasgos.

-Oh! Si…pobre de mi-fingió una voz el joven, mientras deformaba su rostro para darle énfasis a su actuación-mi gran estrella me desecho como una basura y ahora soy el malo de la historia para hacerlo pagar….oh…si que tragedia la mía-otro cuchillo se encargo a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, una sonrisa arrogante se alzo por su gesto, iluminada por sus ojos dorados.

-No te burles de mi, yo no pedí ser el malo…solo las circunstancias lo han determinado, el se lo merece- trato de reprimir su ansiedad de matarlo, ese golpe fallo por centímetros, pero en verdad quería ese trofeo…quería ver el gesto de Tony al ver que lo utilizo para su experimento, encontrando ahora si la manera de cómo torturarlo.

-Claro…eso dicen todos-se burlo Edward-crees que no se lo que planeas, quieres verlo devastado, pero creo que te equivocaste de persona- se burlo el rubio al ver que en verdad no era la persona que tuviera el interés de ese tipo con el multimillonario, si era su benefactor y hasta cierto punto amigo, pero si quería darle un golpe profundo, Pepper era la mejor opción, claro solo pensándolo y no diciéndoselo.

-Vaya que ingenuo…eres un niño después de todo-dijo el hombre al ver al chico de manera arrogante ahora, dejando a un lado su enojo –eres una de las pocas personas que logra acercarse a el de manera mas intima….mas allá de trabajo, alguien cuya muerte le afectaría tanto-miraba con cautela esa jeringa, mientras observaba al joven, quien no se inmutaba por ese detalle, Edward vio con desconfianza ese liquido…pasando por alto lo que había dicho.

-¿Has escuchado de la alquimia?-cuestiono el joven a un intrigado hombre, quien solo se burlo de manera irónica, pero el solo se detuvo para mirarlo enojado… luego todo se volvió confuso, al haber una explosión…Killian solo vio la sonrisa del joven, cuando diferentes luces metálicas se alzaron.

XXXXXXX

Tony maldecía por lo bajo las heridas que cargaba, aun estaba frustrado por que uno de ellos haya sido tomado durante el ataque al que fueron sujetos –el estará bien-aseguro el capitán –es un buen soldado-Tony rodo los ojos.

Banner seguía tratando de suprimir al otro chico, pues durante esa noche admitió que fue mas una pelea interna para no dejarlo salir, aunque por momentos hizo de las suyas…

Los tres se dirigían al parecer al escondite de Mandarín, un lugar en Miami-hay que infiltrarnos…supongo-sugirió el multimillonario al sacar unas cuantas herramientas improvisadas.

-Nuestro plan es ubicar a Edward y seguir nuestra investigación- ordeno el capitán al tomar el bando.

-¿quién te nombro líder?-cuestiono Tony ganándose una mirada de dicho hombre al igual que de ¿banner? –esta bien…ya entendí, quien es el capitán aquí-alzo las manos al seguir al pie de la letra lo que este decía, ingresando con facilidad a pesar de estar muy bien vigilado el lugar.

Pero cuando iban a dar un paso para golpear a los guardias que tenían frente, una explosión se escucho, sacándolos de su concentración y haciendo que se ocultaran de inmediato, los vigilantes corrían hacia adentro conforme el humo se expandía.

-¿qué fue eso?-cuestiono Tony-un ataque desde adentro-miro al cap y luego a su colega científico.

-No lo se…pero es bienvenido-comento Banner con un tono sarcástico, tanto tiempo con el filántropo hacia mal, desde el punto de vista de Steve que se mantuvo al tanto de la situación.

-Hay que movernos-ordeno el rubio al dar pasos cautelosos, mientras los guardias ya no se encontraban a la vista, solo el humo les hizo taparse la boca conforme los pasos apresurados se escuchaban.

Tony traía un arma improvisada y Banner rezaba porque solo sus artes marciales ocupara, no era que fuera católico, pero a veces era necesario confiar en mas arriba…aunque al menos los dioses nórdicos ya eran descartados.

Sin embargo entre las sombras un golpe certero se diviso, siendo esquivado por el capitán de manera maestra y Banner empujando a Tony, unos cuantos movimientos entre la confusión del humo….pelea breve se llevo acabo entre el súper soldado y otra pequeña sombra.

-Edward-llamo Roger al distinguir la figura del chico, este solo se detuvo al reconocer la voz.

-¿Steve?-dijo por fin al detenerse –en serio son ustedes-

-No…solo es una grabadora-la voz de Tony molesta se escucho, ganándose un bufido del rubio.

-Espero no tener otro saludo como esos…el otro chico no le caería bien-ahora banner interrumpió mientras Edward los miraba.

-Venimos a rescatar a la damisela en peligro-se quejo el multimillonario.

-¿a quien llamas damisela?-un molesto Edward reclamo al ver que se referían a el.

-No es el momento-reclamo Steve al ver que ambos contrincantes empezarían una de esas platicas sarcásticas entre ambos, que ninguno ganaba pero quitaba tiempo –lo hiciste bien hijo-le dio una palmada al joven.

-No fue nada-suspiro el chico ya resignado a ese mote del súper soldado –aunque quisiera una explicación de lo sucedido, cuando desperté tuve que soportar a un hombre con complejo de este idiota-apunto a Tony insultado.

-Hey cuidado con que apuntas con ese dedo-un multimillonario ofendido por ese comentario quito esa mano que le seguía apuntando-bien pequeñajo, supongo que te hubiera dejado soportar un poco mas ese monologo- denegó el rubio de inmediato.

Edward volteo casi escuchándose un hueso torcerse de su cuello, sus ojos ardían y estaba a punto de replicar a causa de ser señalado pequeño… cuando la mano de Steve se interpuso ante las maldiciones que tenía preparada, la mirada burlista de un filántropo que parecía agradecido y con un "no te escucho" alentando mas… ante la advertencia del capitán.

-Lamento…fue mi culpa ese detalle- Banner admitió que fue repentino todo e interrumpiendo el extraño duelo entre el resto de sus compañeros recordando que el en un afán de suprimir el otro chico no se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Ed, aunque el capitán y Tony reaccionaron rápido protegiéndolo de ese golpe por el choque, admitiendo que solo un golpe en la cabeza tenia…aunque por su carácter y actual situación no se veía tan mal.

-No hay problema supongo-se encogió de hombros – pero gracias a ese eh descubierto quien esta en verdad detrás de esto-sonrio en victoria e inflado de orgullo ante un Tony molesto, pero algo aliviado por que el chico no le paso nada(no lo admitiría).

Cuando lo iba a decir un sonido los saco de su pensamiento, era extraño que nadie haya acudido a detenerlos, pero al salir a ese patio un helicóptero se diviso a lo lejos…Edward jurando que ahí iba el verdadero mandarín.

-Ahí va nuestro verdadero culpable-gruño Ed al ver ese objeto sobrevolar muy alejado, aun si su alquimia funcionaba bien….no tendría tiempo de hacer lo necesario, era una lastima que Tony no pudiera volar, pues su traje aun estaba un poco indispuesto…recuperando energía, pero era un alivio que JARVIS ya funcionara desde hace rato.

-Bien…dinos lo que descubriste-comento el capitán al mirar al joven –supongo que tiene que ver con el Extremist…esto no es un ataque terrorista verdad-

-No, al parecer esto involucra a gente de mas arriba Cap.….pero no supe a quien-alzo los hombros con falta de interés, los hombres mayores se miraron mutuamente, aun con la duda de cómo logro escapar, pero sabiendo que había temas mas complicados…pues al parecer no era todo del problema, algo estaba ocultando.

XXXXXXX

Padre estaba furioso porque uno de sus sacrificios no detectaba, estaba fastidiado porque alguien se llevo lejos a su cuarta victima, aunque la quinta ya la tenia planeada, quería ese poder…quería ser ese dios, pero al parecer sus planes serian atrasados.

-¿Padre?-una figura tosca cuestiono a un distante hombre, posado de manera imponente en aquel lugar.

-Vayan a ver como están mis sacrificios…necesito que ubiquen a el pequeño-ordeno de manera seca a la figura que estaba en ese lugar, entre las sombras otras dos aparecieron, un niño y un hombre de aspecto austero.

Ajenos a donde estaba la ubicación de Edward, y la diversión que la Verdad tenia, cuando miraba con interés entre ambos mundos, ese intento de dios aun no se daba por vencido, pero le hacia gracia darle ese beneficio de la duda…queriendo ver hasta donde llegarían sus planes, donde la vida de mucha gente dependía de cinco personas…cinco sacrificios, donde dos aun faltaban pero uno estaba lejos de sus manos y mundo.

XXXXXXXXX

Loki estaba en su celda como normalmente, pero había algo en su madre en sus ultimas visitas que lo preocupaba, era la única persona que aun lo visitaba y la quería de cierta manera, pero no lo diría abiertamente, en un afán de mantenerse duro.

-Madre-dijo severo el dios de las travesuras ese día, pues la señora se veía mas distante como si algo le preocupara, esta solo le sonrio.

-Se que es algo que no te debe importar Loki-con su voz maternal sugirió a un ofendido hijo adoptivo, pues de alguna manera lo entendía…después de todo había hecho algo malo y su esposo no era indulgente, mas si se trataba de sus hijos –pero hace poco una visita nos llego…pero aun no entiendo quien es esa persona- sonrio.

Loki arqueo la ceja, en verdad era algo que no le importaba, mas si ese "algo" afectara a su odioso líder y hermano adoptivo, pero si a ella le trastornara, eso si le removía-no, no es de mi interés-se giro dispuesto a sentarse con indiferencia, su madre sonrio al notar la actitud de este.

-Era una figura blanca, un hombre sin edad pero con una extremidad humana-bajo la mirada un poco aturdida, esa figura era burlista y aun estaba palpable, Loki se adelanto para tomarla de la barbilla.

-No debes estar asi madre, no vale la pena preocuparse por este reino-con su mirada dura a una señora aturdida por ese comentario.

-Hay Loki, hijo mío-acaricio el rostro-solo espero que te des cuenta de tu error, tu padre es severo pero…-

-EL NO ES MI PADRE-gruño Loki al girarse y dar la espalda de manera furiosa, no dispuesto a encarar a una señora decepcionada y preocupada, quien solo se despidió de manera cariñosa para desaparecer en esa ilusión, el miro su mano, no estaba arrepentido, el no debería estar ahí…gruñendo por lo bajo, pero se vengaría y se libraría de ese lugar, de alguna u otra forma.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En una escuela lejana, ajena a todo el caos que era esos ataques terroristas, una figura en silla de ruedas se posicionaba pensante en ese balcón, mientras el cielo será tranquilo y distante, tan hermoso como siempre.

-Algo nos ha visitado de tierras distantes-comento al aire el señor sereno, mientras posaba en su mano en su cara, su mirada perdida en el panorama mientras el viento soplaba de manera suave, como el aviso de algo mas grande, un gran juego que revelaba un torcido encuentro.

Charles Xavier había tenido problemas para que la gente aceptara a los de su tipo, siempre estando escondidos a los ojos de los normales, pero ahora era diferente, pues héroes hacían su aparición…pero la pregunta era ¿es el momento indicado?

Ellos habían estado peleando entre las sombras, pero ahora el tema estaba a los ojos de los mas altos del gobierno, los problemas siempre estaba la manera era como lo tomaran, después de todo el creo esa escuela para ser de ayuda a los que mas lo necesitaran, fundando esperanza en esa creciente raza, pero había algo mas en el ambiente, extraño y ajeno, como el de su amigo Strange….pero mas milenario.

-¿Profesor?-la voz femenina lo llamo desde adentro, una mujer de tez oscura, facciones livianas y cabello blanco lo miraba curiosa, pues el profesor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al parecer.

-Ororo-saludo el hombre al entrar, dando un ultimo vistazo a ese cielo extraño, donde al parecer algo mas se formaba en ese mundo, algo que era distante y misterioso…un juego oscuro donde La Verdad se divertía de ser notada por esos ojos…los ojos de los mutantes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alphonse miraba el cielo azul de ese día, tenia tiempo de no saber de su hermano pero al menos sabia que tal vez estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que era el del que hablaba, suspiro cansado en una imitación que podía hacer, siendo una armadura vacía.

En cualquier momento Padre haría su llamada y ellos ya estaban preparados, Mustang y todos estaban en posición para hacer su movimiento, solo esperando a que se haga la señal para contraatacar y salvar esa tierra.

-Es hermoso el cielo…¿verdad?-la figura serena de un hombre con mismas facciones se divisaba a sus espaldas, la armadura solo asentó la cabeza para seguir compartiendo ese panorama…ambos en silencio, pero el segundo con una molestia, el hombre sabia que algo se movía a sus espaldas….y que tal vez tenia que ver con Edward, estando un poco preocupado por ese hijo rebelde, esperando que en su encuentro este bien.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno es imposible no meter el mundo de marvel por completo, aunque no me concentrare mucho en los segundos, ya que es un crossover de avenger, los cambios están hechos en el momento que la verdad ingreso a nuestro querido amigo, asi que lo irán notando conforme escriba los capítulos.

Hago mención honorifica a mi hermana Neah20 que me corrige los fic antes de subir, lamento si aun asi hay errores, pero hago mi esfuerzo para que no sean tantos, gracias por los comentarios y apoyo.

Hasta la próxima…

Geme 1 fuera….


	8. VERDAD 8 FIESTA SALVAJE

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten, espero que sea de su agrado conforme el tiempo pasa todo cambia, gracias por los comentarios dejados a esta pobre escritora de fic.

Madara M. Katastrophal, tratare de subir capítulos lo más seguido que pueda, la vida normal también aclama mi atención y ahora más que nunca me pide más de mi tiempo, haciendo que escriba menos y las musas me abandonen por esa causa…pero no pierdas esperanzas, como tú, también me daré el tiempo de escritura…muajajaja

Kutzi Shiro, como veras los mutantes tendrán un poco de participación a futuro, aunque aún no lo revelare, Xavier ya sabe del suero pero no está dispuesto a sacrificar más por sus piernas, es muy sabio y sabe todo…y en cuanto a Loki, también lo revelare adelante…jojo

Vamos que un chico nos espera….y no es muy paciente que digamos, Edward hace de las suyas en ese mundo, gracias a la verdad que lo lanzo a una dimensión lleno de héroes y villanos…

XXXXXXX

VERDAD 8: FIESTA SALVAJE

Tony tenía que admitir que todo su asunto se habia estropeado a pesar de meses de anticipación, pero era Navidad, nadie en su sano juicio era ajeno al regordete rojo que traía regalos, su propósito fue preparar una gran festividad para ese diciembre.

Tenía que introducir al chico un poco a la cultura moderna, porque desde que llego todo de él le causaba curiosidad, sin embargo murmuraba por lo bajo y maldecía al ser superior que maneja los hilos del destino, pues ahora estaba tratando de salvar al presidente de los Estados Unidos de una muerte pública.

-Maldición- gruñía Tony por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por su compañero más cercano, quien no era otro que el divertido Capitán –es solo que este dia tenía planeado otro tipo de evento-

Rogers solo lo miro por un momento -¿evento?- cuestiono un poco aturdido, el como un soldado tenía sus prioridades marcadas no sabiendo cómo le hizo para poder sobrellevar la actitud de un multimillonario como el, era muy diferente a su padre.

-No me digas que no sabes que dia es hoy-con un gesto de suma ofensa reclamo en silencio el hombre de acero, mientras esperaban con paciencia el movimiento a seguir, mientras Banner y Edward aseguraban un poco el área, pues tenían entendido que su compañero el coronel Rhodes estaba en alguna parte.

Capitán logro un gesto estoico militar al ver a lo que se refería-no hay tiempo de festividades Tony-reprendió con firmeza al ver la falta de tacto de dicho millonario, pues la vida del mismo presidente estaba en ello.

-Que, aun si el momento no es el indiciado tengo que decirlo-alzo los hombros-digo, tenía cosas planeadas para este dia…ya sabes, comida, regalos y un gesto idiota de nuestro enano misterioso-

-Tony- Capitán negó con la cabeza al ver el punto- sé que tenías otras cosas que hacer, pero ten en cuenta que esto es más importante…después veremos qué hacer con tus planes-

-¿veremos?-cuestiono el multimillonario al ver lo plural que se escuchaba-supongo que no tengo otro remedio que invitarte…espero estar libre para la cena-

-Te aseguro que si esto está bien, la cena será una buena hora-con un poco de sentido del humor declaro el capitán sorprendiendo al millonario, sin embargo su mirada fue hacia el grupo que venía con un hombre refunfuñando.

-No esperaba que trajeras a tu protegido a esto-reclamo el teniente al ver al chico rubio entre ese grupo, lo habia visto en pocas ocasiones, pero le tenía de alguna forma aprecio.

-Estoy aquí James-Edward se sentía ofendido por el recibimiento de dicho hombre, ya que en lugar de preguntar la situación, pues no estaba en una muy buena, ya que habia sido secuestrado y amarrado, le cuestiono él porque estaba ahí…que no era un lugar seguro.

-No déjame decirle esto-negó con la cabeza el compañero de Tony, ante la mirada de interés de un Banner curioso por ese recibimiento, el habia ido por que ocupaban que fuera un movimiento sigiloso…además que si estaba herido podía tratarlo- suficiente tengo con sus locuras, como para ver que te trae a un asunto de seguridad nacional-

-Teniente Rhodes-interrumpió Capitán al ver que esa discusión podía salirse por la tangente, estaban en medio de un puerto, no muy lejos de donde estaba Killian-Edward ha sido un joven muy capaz en este asunto, yo respondo por el si te tranquiliza-sugirió, el moreno parpadeo varias veces al ver la presencia de dicho hombre rubio, a quien no noto por su enojo hacia un Tony alagado por esa defensa, aunque no lo admitiría.

-No era necesario Cap. Yo puedo solo-El multimillonario frunció el ceño mientras Banner sonreía levemente, Edward suspiro molesto por ser subestimado.

-Bueno…solo porque los vengadores ahora están aquí para defenderte-alzo las manos –pero mantente cerca chico…-apunto con el dedo al rubio.

-No prometo nada-alzo las manos Ed al ver que por fin dejarían ese tema a un lado, no esperaba que fuera sobreprotector el teniente, pues no tenía ese porte además que era muy serio las veces que lo veía.

-Bien dejando el tema de Edward a un lado-anuncio Banner-temo que tal vez la información que nos tiene Rhodes es importante-anuncio, mientras el hombre ahora si se ponía serio.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa pero ahora será la revancha-dijo el teniente ante miradas burlonas de Tony por esa falsa, pues sabía muy bien que tal vez desde un inicio era una trampa-Bueno era una farsa-admitió-pero ahora tenemos que actuar rápido, un ejército de hombres con super fuerza estarán vigilando el área, aunque aún tengo duda de los que me vigilaban-

-Es un asunto que luego explicaremos-Comento Banner al mirar de reojo a un distraído Edward, a quien le gustaba más en ese momento como se veía el cielo estrellado de esa noche invernal, por alguna extraña razón.

-Teniendo esa información podemos trazar un plan para poder ingresar y salvar al presidente-Capitán corto lo que fuera una larga platica, por la mirada que Rhodes dio a Banner cuando este observo a Edward, él también tenía dudas, pero confiaba en que el chico era bueno, además que su curiosidad no era tan fuerte como la del resto de sus compañeros vengadores.

-Este es el segundo trabajo de los vengadores- con un tono divertido anuncio el filántropo al darle palmadas a Rhodes y Banner-aunque tenemos un pequeño anexo-

-A quien llamas pequeño-estallo en rabia el joven rubio, al ser apuntado de manera rápida por el multimillonario, quien solo sonrió satisfecho al ver que Banner intervenía el paso seguro de dicho joven.

-Basta ambos-anuncio Capitán con su paciencia un poco al borde-la vida del presiente está en nuestras manos, trabajaremos en equipo como esa vez en Nueva York-ordeno firmemente ante los ojos de súplica de Bruce para que hiciera algo, pues incluso Rhodes se divertía con la reacción del chico, más interesado en ese pequeño detalle.

-Bien-se cruzó de brazos Edward al girarse, tenían un largo camino que seguir, pero no sin antes pintarle un dedo grosero a un ofendido Tony, quien solo gruño por lo bajo pues era detenido por el capitán Rhodes.

XXXXXXXX

La brisa de esa fresca noche de Navidad, miles de familias celebraban la festividades como era debido, regalos, villancicos y sonrisas adornaban todos los hogares en una cálida chimenea, mientras las luces centellantes de un árbol calentaban los corazones alegres de los niños que esperaban a abrir sus regalos.

Al menos eso pensaba la mayoría de la gente que era ajena a cualquiera de las actividades de cierto grupo delictivo, Estados Unidos vivía una crisis al ver que su presidente estaba al borde de la muerte por el terrorista cuyo nombre estaba en boca de la seguridad nacional en los meses anteriores.

La incertidumbre y desespero de cierto hombre se hacía evidente conforme las horas pasaban, pues los protagonistas principales de cierto evento no venían, él quería acabar con todo, tenía en sus manos al mismo presidente que estaba cubierto del mismo traje del cual se habían hecho.

-Porque tardan tanto-gruño en desespero al ver su reloj, el barco en el que se encontraba estaba resguardado por un sinfín de hombres modificados por su suero, solo esperaba un poco de acción por parte de los vengadores al saber que el avión presidencial habia sido violado, pues ni siquiera habia luces de SHIELD por ninguna parte.

-Señor hemos reforzado la vigilancia-anuncio un guardia de manera efímera al informar al hombre a cargo, este solo le dio un desplante para dirigirse hacia afuera, ahí las grandes maquinarias estaban en posición, con luces centellantes en esa fría vista nocturna, las cajas lucían altas conforme la vista se alzaba orgullosa, pues ahí, amarrado en lo más alto, la figura metálica de un símbolo patrio yacía inerte a muchos metros de altura.

-¿Cómo saldrás de esta Tony?-cuestiono al alzar su ceja con soberbia, mientras apretaba esa agarradera, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó-o más bien…¿Qué harán ahora…vengadores?-apretó con fuerza ese metal frio, frunciéndolo con obvia sorna, mientras esperaba ese reto, pues para él era satisfactorio que su plan estaba al pie de la letra.

Solo faltaba poco para ver su antes figura a seguir, caer en pedazos, pues se aseguraría de ir detrás de Pepper aun si esto fuera después de muerto, en su lista también estaba ese chico rubio, a quien capturaría vivo para experimentar en el…si era un mutante, era un espécimen perfecto para mejorar los detalles de su suero, además que el propio Capitán y Hulk estaba entre ellos.

Demasiado perfecto si se lo preguntaban, pero no importaba tomarlo como un regalo de navidad si todo cayera bajo su mismo peso, nadie lo pisaría de nuevo como aquella vez, nadie volvería a mirarlo hacia abajo como siempre lo hacían, pues acabaría con los vengadores que surgían desde hace poco tiempo….una época de héroes y villanos nacía diferente, prometiendo mucho y perdiendo tanto.

XXXXXXXXX

-¡Wow! Estos villanos sí que se lucen en llamar nuestra atención-Edward silbo en sorpresa al ver ese barco muy bien iluminado, vigilado y con la atracción principal deslumbrante en aquel montículo elevado, solo la mirada de seriedad por parte de Steve, un Rhodes entre ofendido y extrañado por ese silbido, un Tony alegre por ese comentario y un Banner estoico recibió como respuesta-Es verdad…digo, esos efectos hacen que uno se emocione para entrar en acción- sonrió.

-No sé si sorprenderme o regañarte Edward-Iron Patriot dijo al preparar su arma-pero entre este grupo singular no me sorprende que no te detengan, aun siento que algo me estoy saltando….-frunció el ceño hacia los mayores por ese detalle, pues un joven estaba en esa labor que podría costar la vida del mismo.

-Me libre del complejo Tony por mí mismo, al menos dame el beneficio de la duda- se cruzó de brazos Edward al sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, pues ahora no lo pescarían con la guardia baja y se aseguraría de patear trasero, en verdad esperaba eso con ansias, pues no fue lo mismo en ese pueblo y durante el ataque en la carretera, (que resulto herido y secuestrado).

-¿Estas emocionado?-Tony dijo burlista al ver como el chico se amarraba las mangas con fuerza para entrar en acción, Capitán vigilaba los movimientos de los guardias que se escuchaban a lo lejos, nadie se oponía a que fuera parte, aunque el recién agregado se mostraba más renuente que los demás, quienes no decían nada sobre esa decisión.

Pues el capitán James se habia resignado al que el chico fuera parte de esa redada, no confiaba en la palabra de Tony por ser quien es, Banner perdió credibilidad al juntarse mucho con el multimillonario, el único que le creía firmante era a la leyenda viviente, el capitán no se mostraba para nada afectado, además que dio su palabra de echarle un ojo.

-Claro que estoy emocionado, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas- sonrió el joven al tronarse los nudillos con fuerza, mientras su sonrisa adornaba sus gestos oscos, y el brillo en sus ojos dorados lo delataban, sin embargo un aura oscura lo adorno-quiero hacerlo pagar lenta y dolorosamente lo que me hizo-risa maniaca se rompió en ese rincón.

-Ese es el lado oscuro del chico,….me siento como si fuera con Gollum el que hablaba- frunció el ceño un poco Tony al ver lo perdido que estaba Ed, como imaginando lo que haría al que se le atravesaba, aunque entendía de quien tal vez hablaba.

-Bien…este es el plan, desplegarse a lo largo del andén y buscar la manera de salvar la vida del presidente-ordeno el capitán- nosotros seremos el señuelo, Killian puede que nos esté esperando sabiendo quienes vienen a salvar al presidente-apunto al amigo de Tony-Rhodes, serás el encargado de poner en seguridad la vida del presidente-este se encuadro conforme le hablo Steve.

-Bien, ya todos tenemos nuestras ordenes-anuncio Tony, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a Banner tranquilo-no entraras en acción…ya sabes-hizo un ademan de enojo-creo que necesitamos al otro chico-

Bruce suspiro cansado-no creo que sea necesario por ahora-alzo los hombros al mirar al capitán-No es muy prudente de mi parte soltar una bola de ira en medio de un barco, puede ser aprovechado para la huida por parte de Killian-

-Bien-rodo los ojos Tony-Ed, tu vendrás conmigo-anuncio al chico.

-Lo siento…iré con Capitán…no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo y seguir salvando tu trasero-corto de manera seca a un multimillonario haciendo pucheros.

-¿Salvando mi trasero?-Tony se apuntó a si mismo al escuchar esa declaración, tanto el capitán y Banner lo miraron, aunque Rhodes no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pues él tenía poco de haberse añadido a ese grupo de héroes, aunque Edward se inflaba de orgullo con esa palabras-esto no se quedara asi-apunto al chico.

-Claro…-con una cara maligna sonrió descuidadamente el rubio, antes que el capitán siguiera ordenando el siguiente plan, pues ahora todo dependía de ellos, era el momento de entrar en acción antes de que el presidente fuera asesinado en cadena televisiva…haciendo sus movimientos entre la sombra.

XXXXXXXX

Estruendos esa noche adornaban el barco, cada movimiento maestro era una caída segura del enemigo, el chico rubio se movía de manera sigilosa conforme los guerreros armados lo apuntaban y disparaban, aunque era un problema severo enfrentarse ahora contra los que fueron modificado por el Extremis.

-Que tenemos aquí-se burló el chico-una rata de laboratorio-se tapó la boca en una ofensa clara a la mujer soldado, que brillaba conforme se dejaba llevar por ese suero que le daba fuerza, abalanzándose y haciendo un pozo en lo que era metal puro, acompañado con un estruendo y las risas maniacas del chico, para él era fácil sacar de quicio a sus enemigos.

-Oh, nadamas tienes eso-con sorna dijo el chico al colocarse en un punto ciego de dicha mujer y darle un golpe de lleno, si no fuera porque sabía que las damas no eran tan frágiles como en su mundo esto le dolería en su orgullo, mandando a volar a dicha espécimen, pues la patada la dio con su automail mejorado…que era muy fuerte y resistente.

El chico se burló al ver el punto donde cayó la dama, hundiendo por la fuerza y el peso de la caída la caja que era parte del adorno, las luces y las detonaciones aún se escuchaban, dando el aviso de la intrusión por parte de los vengadores…pero frunció el ceño al escuchar unos pasos por detrás.

Él se giró de manera rápida conforme esos pasos se acercaron más, a un aparente distraído joven, sin embargo la figura enemiga desapareció en esa noche acompañado por un rayo de luz que lo mando a volar –Señor Elric no creo que sea prudente de su parte esperar a que su enemigo esté más cerca, teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades de que sea herido de gravedad-la armadura ahora volando le hacía un anuncio estoico, con su voz moderna pero monótona.

-¿JARVIS?-cuestiono el chico al esperar que fuera Tony burlándose de su aparente descuido, que fue más táctica que nada, no esperando que la maquina respondiera con la voz que ya estaba algo acostumbrado.

-Protocolo Fiesta salvaje-se escuchó la voz de Tony al alzarse en esa armadura, aunque confirmo Edward al abrir el casco que estaba vacía, la tecnología de ese mundo puede asustar a veces, aunque el recuerdo de Alphonse le golpeaba de lleno por esa apariencia tan acostumbrada para el-Edward, no me digas que te causo alegría al escucharme-esa voz molesta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cállate estúpido Tony-gruño Edward al ver su realidad-y que esa idiotez de Fiesta Salvaje-cuestiono, al ver que tenía tiempo antes que el nuevo enemigo se presentara.

-Ya lo veras pequeñajo…ya lo veras-contesto la voz al apuntar el cielo, pasando por alto el enojo del chico por ese mote-No tendremos la fuerza de Hulk en este momento, pero el refuerzo ya viene-con orgullo las luces se multiplicaron por mucho, Edward tenía que admitir que dicho hombre tenía estilo…pues las armaduras monótonas y vacías se formaban como escuadrones, distintos patrones, distintos colores…pero con un mismo sentido, una tropa de Iron man se alzaba orgullosa esa noche de navidad.

-No lo diré por una segunda vez-dijo el chico al sonreír a la maquina a su lado-pero esto no me ganara-se apretó los puños al abalanzarse, luego tendría que lidera con el Capitán por separarse de el en algún momento, algo que olvido por lo movido del asunto, pero ahora esto era algo que le molestaba…usar esas armaduras para esta batalla le removió un poco la conciencia, siempre teniendo en mente a su hermano pequeño.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El capitán veía con asombro como el suelo se transformaba en figuras góticas y puntiagudas, era un estilo bastante escalofriante, más teniendo en cuenta el gesto que tenía el chico al juntar sus manos y construir de la nada esas extrañas formas para vencer al enemigo que no disminuía.

-Esto si es estilo-se jacto el chico al hacer una seña a la figura mecánica de un máquina de Tony, como si fuera un reto personal del cual no estaba del todo familiarizado dicho hombre rubio.

-Edward veo que has estado bien-dijo el capitán al fruncir un poco el ceño y mostrar una sonrisa radiante que congelo a dicho joven, pues por más que el gesto era suave y calmado para un hombre justo como el, habia algo que le helaba la sangre-no se en que momento te quite el ojo y te fuiste-continuo.

-¿L-lo siento?-esta esencia no era nueva para el joven, era más como su maestra en momentos críticos, pero era Steve del que hablaban, leyenda viviente de la segunda guerra mundial, hombre justo y siempre suave para ser soldado, alguien cuyas referencias no denotaban ningún gesto de ese estilo, además que tenía las ansias de correr desesperadamente por su vida.

-Veo que te das cuenta de tu error-El capitán estaba molesto y eso lo noto Edward al hacer movimientos toscos con su cabeza de manera frenética, ignorando el hecho que estaban en medio de una batalla de medidas grandes, aunque el presidente habia sido salvado, el enemigo no habia desistido en su ataque-Bien…entonces es momento del siguiente movimiento- le dio palmadas a un mudo joven-pues creo que Tony necesita de nuestra ayuda-

XXXXXXX

Una pelea se llevaba a cabo, Tony tenía que admitir que en fuerza física sin su armadura no era nada, aunque prácticamente era todo lo que ya sabían, multimillonario, inteligente o más bien genio, filántropo y no dejar a un lado la galanura que se cargaba.

Sin embargo el crujir del ultimo pedazo de su armadura bajo los pies de un invencible Killian le hacía sentirse un poco mal, solo un poco, pues incluso el chiquillo que muchos decían era un heredero firme de dicho multimillonario se movía tan bien entre el caos, pero no lo admitiría tampoco, el joven tenía algo que ocultaba.

-Y ahora te tengo ante mí Tony... ¿qué harás ahora?-se burló Killian al ver que las armaduras disminuían conforme trataban de proteger a dicho multimillonario que estaba a pocos pasos de él, se sentía fuerte e indestructible, sus ojos brillantes por ese suero se dibujaban en esa noche caótica, pues el buque ya estaba adornado de distintas llamaradas, aunque era un lástima que el presidente no fuera parte de las bajas, junto a sus hombres.

Sin embargo su paso fue detenido por el golpe de un objeto volador-Alto ahí Killian- la voz del capitán a metros atrás del vengador metálico se escuchó firmemente- esto ya ha llegado a su fin-apunto el capitán a lo largo de ese lugar, aun si Banner no era parte de esa batalla, la operación de Tony fue de mucha ayuda, pues diezmaron rápidamente el grupo de dicho genio malvado.

-Vaya…si es el honorable capitán-sonrió el hombre al ver a la leyenda frente a el-esperaba conocerlo en mejores términos mi buen héroe-se burló, sin embargo otra pieza resonó en su pecho rojizo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hey…no se olviden de mi-anuncio Edward al ser el culpable del segundo lanzamiento-aunque debo de darte el detalle de poner en jaque a Tony-apunto al hombre que aún seguía tirado, aunque alzo ambas cejas al ver lo despectivo que era el rubio.

-Cómo olvidarte títere de Tony-gruño el hombre al enfurecerse más y abalanzarse a los dos recién llegados, pues de dicho multimillonario se podía encargar después, no era nada sin su armadura, pero un amarre en seco lo detuvo, el suelo se alzó de manera rápida en un movimiento de palmas, algo que conoció tiempo atrás en el cautiverio del que era el más débil, según, de los vengadores-otra vez ese truco-

-Edward ayuda a Tony-ordeno el capitán al ver esa distracción, pues aunque el metal crujía por el enojo del enemigo, aun se mantenía firme en su amarre, aun teniendo en cuenta que se acostumbró a esa habilidad del joven…este a regañadientes obedeció ofreciendo la mano a un olvidado Tony.

-No te cansas de que te salve el trasero-se inflo el joven, ignorando el movimiento que hacia Killian para zafarse, que aunque el metal seguía a su alrededor, con la fuerza y el calor empezaba a deformarse.

-Creo que será otro momento para esta batalla- comento con sarcasmo el hombre al ordenar de nuevo a una maquina ir con él, colocándosela de nuevo y poniéndose en posición de ataque, pues Killian se trasformaba en su verdadero ser, aquel que le otorgo esa droga que lo hace más fuerte.

-Que perfecta escena, esto me divierte-se jacto el hombre al darse cuenta que el calor hacia removerse el metal, sin embargo tanto el Capitán y Tony tenían un plan a seguir, pues estaban seguros de algo, no podían dejar ir asi de simple a dicho genio….pues al liberarse de su amarre y tras la orden del multimillonario, una de sus armaduras rodearon a un sorprendido enemigo.

-Destruye al modelo M42-ordeno secamente Iron man a su máquina, ante un grito desesperado de dicho enemigo, el saltando por su vida, al igual que el resto, aunque Ed era más por reacción al ver que no sería bueno estar cerca de algo que se destruye, más teniendo en cuenta que era una de las armaduras de Tony….el estruendo se escuchó esa noche, conforme bajaban con velocidad.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward miraba con desconfianza la figura frente a él, un hombre de color estaba escaneándolo con su único ojo-que miras tuerto…nunca me has visto-se defendió el chico al ver que seguiría siendo víctima de esa mirada analítica por más tiempo si no fuera por su interrupción, aunque el Capitán y Tony se habían posicionado a sus lados.

-Veo que tenemos a un chiquillo valiente, habia escuchado del protegido de Tony, pero no esperaba verlo aquí-dijo el hombre al rascarse la barbilla-supongo que ya sabes quién soy-

-Claro que lo sé- dijo el joven al cruzarse los brazos, el nombre de Fury estaba en todo los archivos que encontró a la mano de los vengadores, el líder de SHIELD y el encargado de dicha formación.

-Aunque a mí me sorprende que usted este aquí-Tony señalo para colocar al rubio detrás, pues conocía muy bien la mirada del espía, era como analizando mil posibilidades a la vez, aunque suficiente tenía con tener contacto con este hombre como para que se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Asi es como agradecen que Killian haya sido destruido por mi- sonrió el espía al recordar ese pequeño detalle, pues aunque lo habían destruido a costa de una de las armaduras de Tony, este hombre habia sobrevivido gracias a los efectos de ese suero….entrando en el momento justo que este consumía su revancha.

-Lo teníamos controlado Fury-anuncio Tony ofendido por ese detalle, aunque no esperaba que Banner viniera con este y que el Capitán se haya puesto en contacto con SHIELD para que fuera su respaldo…dándole miradas a dagas a Roger por no contarlo dentro de ese detalle.

-Era solo un plan de contingencia-dijo de manera monótona el capitán al dar un suspiro y entender esa mirada que no solo Tony le daba sino que Edward también, pues al parecer ambos compartían un odio por su "jefe".

-Bueno…nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar este desastre-quito importancia Fury al resto de quejas de Tony y que Edward apoyaba, era asunto del capitán después de todo –Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad-con sarcasmo comento el líder al ver con interés al grupo que se quedaba atrás, más al chiquillo que estaba entre los vengadores.

-Qué piensa del chico Edward-comento María al ver que su jefe tenía un interés por el niño, aunque no sabía porque estaba entre los vengadores, entendía que tal vez por algo que no sabían lo colocaban como alguien misterioso en que tener cuidado, un detalle que al espía no se le pasaba.

-Creo que será un punto a investigar Agente Hill-sonrió Fury al dar órdenes para seguir la limpieza del lugar, aunque Tony se mostraba renuente de dejar todo a cargo de SHIELD tenía un festividad que celebrar y pasarlo por alto esta vez….invitando a Rogers por puro compromiso, pues se sentía un poco traicionado por que llamara a su enemigo natural.

Edward por su parte solo entrecerró los ojos un poco a la organización que se desplegaba rápidamente para seguir su labor, algo no le gustaba y tal vez los demás no sabían, pues con su referencia no debían confiar en asociaciones gubernamentales, aunque a lo mejor era paranoia por su experiencia….pero tenía que tener el dedo en ese renglón, investigar un poco sobre ese SHIELD hasta el fondo, aún a costa de los propios vengadores y del primer idiota que lo acogió en su hogar sin preguntar detalles de su pasado y heridas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nieve empezaba adornar las calles de Nueva York, la alta figura de ese edificio esta deslumbrante, tan radiante la torre Stark en esos momentos, sin embargo ahí…la mirada desconfiada del chico por todo lo que veía, comida, gente y cajas arregladas.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD-tanto Pepper como Tony dijeron en unísono al abrazarse y alzar sus copas aun desconcertado joven.

-Esto que es-acuso el chico al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de la fecha, no estaba familiarizado con estupideces como esas, pero Tony le habia hablado de una fecha cercana…algo asi como Navidad.

-Cuando supe que no sabías que era navidad, tuve como propósito enfrascarte en el buen camino de las festividades-anuncio Tony con suma importancia mientras abrazaba a Pepper con fuerza, pues aunque no lo quería admitir los hechos vividos hasta hace unas horas, le hacían valorar el tiempo con su novia.

Rhodes, Steve y Banner estaban presentes en esa cena, aunque algunos mostraban heridas de batallas (solo Rhodes por alguna razón), pero aun asi alzaban sus copas, entre la música que JARVIS colocaba para atenuar un poco las festividades.

-Esto fue algo que planeo Tony desde que se enteró que no sabías de la navidad-hecho de cabeza Pepper a un multimillonario traicionado por esas palabras, aunque la mirada del Capitán y Banner le hicieron entender que sería una larga platica por ese detalle, que era hecho de corazón-espero que te haya gustado un poco-

Edward miro al grupo en verdad, pero un sentimiento le oprimía el corazón, este mundo a pesar de sus locuras tenia gente que le acogía de manera rápida, aun si hasta hace unas horas maldecía su suerte de enredarse con personas complicadas…ahora no sabía que decir, bajando un poco su cabeza.

Un silencio a su alrededor se alzó, solo la música de Merry Christmas adornaba ese lugar-Bueno supongo que son cosas que comúnmente hacen aquí-sonrió el chico para dejar el nudo muy atrás de su garganta, no se sentiría triste en estos momentos…aunque ahora de nuevo su hermano venía a su mente, esperaba que estuviera bien…que todos los planes hechos en Amestris resultaran, pues aunque era parte del sacrificio, disfrutaría un poco de esa fiesta.

El capitán lo miro por un momento, mientras sorbía tranquilamente esa copa de vino en la gran mesa lujosa llena de comida, a lo lejos Edward peleaba con Tony por el regalo que le hizo, aunque Banner siempre era el mediador ahora cambiaba lugar con Rhodes, Pepper habia ido a contestar una llamada al otro cuarto.

-Lo viste verdad- Banner se sentaba a su lado, aun con la poca acción le era muy difícil mantener a raya a Hulk en momento críticos-El chico guarda mucho dentro de si-alzo su copa a dicha escena que se transformaba en una violenta, pues Tony habia dicho algo que al parecer al joven le hizo saltar su vena, pues ahora el teniente estaba sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Fue de ayuda-sonrió el capitán al bajar esa copa-aunque no estoy seguro de lo que es, pero algo me dice que dentro de poco lo sabremos-

-¿Crees que sea por su boca?-cuestiono Bruce al ver lo tranquilo que Rogers lo tomaba, pues a pesar de que Tony mostro cierta inquietud por saber lo que hay detrás del joven durante toda esa aventura, este siempre supo mantener a raya esa curiosidad.

-No lo sé…y no lo creo- Steve suspiro- ahora que lo vi por más tiempo siento que es del tipo de personas que no involucraría a gente que no estuviera relacionada con lo que este envuelto-

-Es peligroso- Banner se recargaba en su silla, pues hora Pepper regañaba a Tony y Edward por esa reacción violenta, pues Rhodes resulto golpeado por el chico.

-Tengo la sensación que es más allá de lo que pensábamos-el súper soldado comento-tengo la mente abierta ahora que sé que hay más gente afuera en las estrellas y otros mundos-dio el ultimo sorbo en esa botella.

-Brindemos por eso- dijo el doctor al servirle un poco más a Steve-por lo que nos espera a futuro, bueno….malo o misterioso-alzaron sus copas al chico rubio, quien al darse cuenta los miro acusatoriamente.

-Por Edward-anuncio el Capitán con fuerza, acompañado por Banner, Rhodes cogió también su copa al igual que Tony, aunque fue más obligación de Pepper.

-¿Por mí?-cuestiono el chico al verse el centro de atención de ese grupo que se colocaban a su alrededor, siendo acompañados por las campanas que anunciaban la noche buena…olvidando ese detalle para dar pase a los regalos, también un evento nuevo para el joven rubio, al verse en medio de tal sentimiento acogedor….sintiéndose egoísta de disfrutar esa noche, pues a pesar de los contratiempos y lo vivido, esto era memorable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los cabos sueltos eran atados y miles de personas eran arrestadas por su asociación, el vicepresidente era arrestado por sus lazos con Killian además que la limpieza resulto rápida, ahí un hombre observaba con detenimiento como su equipo hacia lo necesario para que nada sucedería ahí, con el agradecimiento del Presidente mismo por ser salvado por los vengadores, una nota que tal vez saldría un poco…sin detalles del nuevo involucrado.

-Cree prudente que el chico este con Tony- un hombre de tez clara y trajeado aparecía detrás del espía de parche, aun si la noche era de festividades habia gente trabajando.

-Que rápido vuelan las noticias Coulson- sonrió el hombre de color al ver a su compañero-aun si estas preocupado por los vengadores…esto está más allá de nuestras manos, el chico estará bien…aun si es de Tony del que hablamos-

-Se por los informes que es un chico que apareció de la nada… ¿está conforme con eso?-cuestiono el agente al colocarse a un lado de su jefe, aun si era su superior habia una relación laboral bastante a gusto entre ambos.

-Hemos investigado más allá desde que apareció la nota por primera vez, es como si de la nada hubiera aparecido…además que sus rasgos no pertenece ni siquiera a los mutantes-Fury estaba al tanto de esa raza desde hace tiempo, sabiendo que tal vez tendrían facciones anormales…pero el chico le trasmitía un aire diferente.

-Entiendo-dijo al girarse –Hemos terminado nuestra labor de limpieza Nick-

-Agradece a tus agentes Coulson- Fury dijo sin girarse para ver de nuevo el panorama que ofrecía ese gran buque petrolero, encubriendo la pelea que se llevó a cabo y ordenando que los restos de Killian fueran analizados….solo por precaución, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, pues María iba corriendo hacia él.

-Señor-anuncio la mujer a Fury por su apresuro-creo que tenemos visitas de tierras lejanas-anuncio al enseñarle la tableta donde gráficos se mostraban-está justo en la torre Stark-anuncio, mientras el chistar de los dientes del espía se escucharon…al parecer esto no terminaría fácilmente….pues un Asgardianos llegaba y no para festear esa noche llena de sonrías y alegría…por algo más, o más bien…alguien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Bueno como verán fue el final de la saga de Iron Man 3, espero que les haya gustado mucho, tanto cambio y cosas se adelantaron, después de todo en algún punto de este mundo la verdad se jacta de las acciones inspiradas por él, solo por diversión.

GEME 1 fuera….


	9. VERDAD 9 ASGARD

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de nuestro pequeño amigo (corre por su vida), espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por su fav y comentarios a:

Kutzi Shiro: por fin aparece Thor como veras es parte de la fase dos que tenemos presente, y a tu pregunta lo sabremos mas adelante, no desesperes que la verdad tiene sus planes.

Madara M. Katastrophal, espero que la vida normal te haya dado chance de leer los capítulos, gracias.

Following bienvenidos:

Mangakan, Raymondarmuelles….. también a los mas antiguos, por si no eh agradecido como se debe a: Hopes please y Alyzoe.

Tambien a AoiBlack, Kutzi Shiro (doble), Madara M. Katastrophal, Rayondarmuelles (doble again) y a .

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado….adelante que nos espera un estresado joven, en espera del llamado de la verdad

xxxxxXXXXX

VERDAD 9: ASGARD

-Tu vendrás conmigo-una voz ronca y de extraño acento se escucho en la confusión de esa cena navideña, Edward ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue jalado lejos de los demás vengadores.

-Pero que crees que estas haciendo-demandaba Tony exaltado a lo lejos al ver como el chico era arrastrado por un conocido suyo –Thor –exclamo, el dios solo le dio una mirada dura…pero con un aire de disculpa conforme alzaba su mazo en el aire.

-Esto no es asunto suyos….compañeros vengadores-con frialdad y sequedad anuncio cuando la luz cegó por completo a los que estaban presentes, pero el capitán a duras penas se lanzo un poco para darle alcance a ese punto.

Sin embargo solo cayó en seco bajo las runas extrañas, que humeaban con el frio y por el uso anterior, Steve maldijo por primera vez frente a sus recientes compañeros al ver que Edward había sido alejado tan rápido y sin aviso.

-Maldición-Banner se pasaba la mano por la cabeza al notar el cambio repentino de ambiente, pues todo fue muy rápido que incluso el otro chico no se dio cuenta, Pepper era ayudada por su novio para levantarse, mas ajena que cualquiera por el estruendo de la llegada del dios del trueno.

-Pero esto no lo dejaremos asi-Tony apretó el puño con fuerza al sentirse traicionado por ese compañero suyo, no era que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo como para dar el crédito y la confianza, pero el pelear a muerte en una batalla donde el mundo corría peligro, debía contar como algo.

El capitán se levanto al notar las runas-pero la mirada de Thor no era de traición-enfrió un poco su mente al ver que la rabia lo cegaba por completo, era algo absurdo que la leyenda como el, se dejara llevar por un sentimiento de impotencia-esto tiene algo que ver…pero no sabemos como-miro a Tony y luego a un Banner.

-No me digas que las vacaciones fueron cortadas-con un tono sarcástico comento Bruce al notar la mirada tanto de Tony como de Steve, el también le tenia aprecio, pero el comentario irónico no estaba de mas…ganándose unas miradas molestas de ambos compañeros-Esta bien…no tenia planes como quiera-alzo los hombros…siendo el mas sereno por saber controlar su ira en mucho tiempo.

Pepper solo frunció el ceño-bueno me pondré en contacto con SHIELD si es necesario-alzo su teléfono con rapidez, pero fue detenido por Tony al notar que su ascensor se abría.

-Creo que no es necesario Pepper-apunto al moreno que salía, junto a el su colega siempre firme.

-Veo que recibieron una visita navideña-anuncio con sarcasmo el hombre de parche, pero frunció el ceño al notar el que faltaba-o no invitaron al pequeño chico…o alguien se lo llevo-un silencio y el frio se coló por ese comentario.

Steve solo alzo la mirada-alguien sabe de la novia de Thor-cuestiono el súper soldado al aire, pasando de largo el comentario irónico de su jefe, tanto Tony entendió el cometido…anunciando a JARVIS el contacto directo con dicha doctora….pues esas fiestas serian muy movidas para los vengadores terrenales….para poder saber el porque Edward fue arrastrado a una tierra que se supone lejana para ellos.

XXXXXXXX

Edward logro liberarse del fuerte agarre del secuestrador, tenia que admitir que la caída y lo que haya hecho, repercutió en su estomago con fuerza, pues el mundo se movía conforme mas divisaba a su alrededor.

-Es tu primer viaje…asi que se pasara rápido-el extraño acento se escucho un poco detrás de el, ahí por primera vez en persona veía a uno de los vengadores, el mas poco probable en conocer, lo miraba con fuerza y curiosidad.

-C-como nomas dirás eso- se levanto con rapidez y el enojo reflejado en su rostro-quiero regresar-espeto, pero el rubio grande negó.

-Me temo que no por ahora…joven Edward-anuncio el dios del trueno un poco culpable de traer a un pequeño amigo (muy pequeño desde su punto de vista) de sus compañeros vengadores.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-frunció el ceño aun molesto por el secuestro, pues según el acababa de salir de un enrollo por culpa de Tony, como para entrar a otro-digo…no es del todo normal entrar, romper unas cosas y arrastrarme aquí sin ninguna explicación y además sepas mi nombre-exclamo mientras apuntaba con frenético enojo a un extrañado dios.

-Tu nombre lo sabe el padre de todo-anuncio Thor tratando de mantener su porte, aunque aun seguía incrédulo de que era el chico del que fue advertido, pues por mas que veía era solo un niño….pequeño, pero solo un niño-y el asunto es algo que enlaza a los nueve reinos-se giro.

Edward cruzo los brazos no dispuesto a seguir –crees que esto es justo…-camino de manera pesada para encararse al hombre…aunque tenia que admitir que los asgardianos crecían a lo estúpido, pues por mas que trato de alzar su mirada para retarlo…su cuello dolía.

-Es algo que no se del todo en realidad-anuncio Thor sabiendo lo que diría el chico, mostrando una leve sonrisa al notar la audacia a pesar de su tamaño –pero Padre te dirá pronto…el espera-no quería decir lo que su rey le comento aquel día, del peligro que representaba…pero por mas que lo observaba dudaba lo que ese ser había advertido a su padre.

Solo los pasos se escucharon al salir de ese domo, aunque tenia que admitir Ed, que la mirada del guardián de la puerta era intimidante, aunque con un tinte de curiosidad en sus rasgos fuertes…el solo se alzo en todo su porte para no sentirse mas pequeño, aunque era imposible con dos gorilas (contando al guardián al que gracias a toda su suerte se quedo atrás).

-Por toda la verdad….que es esto-tuvo que contener todo el monumento de palabras que se atoraron en su lengua al dar el vistazo en esas tierras mágicas, cuya palabra le daba por vomitar…pero era algo que no tenia mas que decir, tanta era su vista que por poco caer por ese puente flotante…que Thor lo tuvo que salvar por ese descuido.

-Mira mejor tus pasos, joven Edward…debes sentirte privilegiado de pisar tierras asgardianas a pesar de ser un mortal- sonrio con arrogancia el hombre al ver que el chico por poco muere por su asombro desmedido.

-¿Privilegiado?-escupió Ed al notar que era el primero, aunque tenia que inflarse de orgullo, pero tenia la razón.

-Claro…ningún hombre o mujer proveniente de Midgard tiene permitido venir aquí-alzo sus manos mientras ambos caminaban, la gente miraba con curiosidad al escolta del heredero de ese reino.

-Es en serio que todos crecen a lo tonto aquí-gruño por lo bajo al notar la estatura y comparación de todo el lugar, pues era de un tamaño proporcional a los mas altos ahí.

-El tamaño no importa mi joven amigo-Thor lograba notarle lo gracioso al asunto, pues el chico era mas abajo que su propio hombro –pero debes ser un guerrero temible para estar con mis compañeros vengadores-golpeo con fuerza el hombro de Ed, que por poco lo lanza hacia el suelo.

-Oh, claro que soy un guerrero-espeto tratando de no mostrar una mueca de dolor, aunque extrañado por el cambio de ambiente, pues aun seguía enojado pero el dios del trueno le daba algo que hacia pasar por alto lo que hizo, era su aura orgullosa y su despreocupación, pues aunque fue traído a la fuerza este no lo trataba como un prisionero.

Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que el gran recinto se diviso un poco mas a lo lejos, tenia que admitir que en toda su vida tuvo ese panorama, no era del tipo de personas que ve la estructura de los edificios y la arquitectura, pero este mundo le transmitía algo que no lo hacia sentir un extranjero, como en el que había adoptado como hogar.

XXXXXXXX

Thor tuvo que tomar al chico por la fuerza al ver que se abalanzaría hacia su padre, el rey se ofendió por como reacciono –sáquenlo de mi vista y tomarlo como prisionero-anuncio con enojo al ver que el chico despotricaba palabras altisonantes a su persona.

-Esto no se quedara asi viejo-gruño Ed al apuntarlo con frenetismo, aun si las manos del dios del trueno lo detenían la diplomacia no era lo suyo, mas cuando el rey lo había despreciado de alguna manera –seas rey o dios…a mi nadie me insulta-pataleaba para librarse, quería ir personalmente a golpear al anciano, echando por la borda el respeto al adulto mayor.

-Tu que te has creído insolente-golpeteo Odín para hacerse escuchar, aun con la fuerza de su presencia el joven solo cayo por un momento, para seguir con su gama de insultos –sea lo que seas…no eres el temor que predecía mi anunciante-frunció el ceño para hacer un movimiento de mano para que su hijo mayor se encargara del asunto.

-Me secuestran por tu orden y ahora soy un prisionero….viejo est…-su boca fue cubierta por la gruesa mano de Thor, quien no esperaba esa reacción del chico explosivo, valiéndole un comino que estaba frente al padre de todo.

-Calmar joven Edward-anuncio el príncipe al darle una orden a los guardias de que el se encargaría.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-espeto Ed al ver que era soltado por el dios del trueno al cerrarse las puertas del trono, estaba furioso, no solo fue insultado si no que tratado como si no fuera nada por ese viejo, eso le enojaba mas que nada…ni la mirada de alguno de Amestris se comparaba con esa.

-Mi padre suele ser muy duro con cualquiera-trato de excusarlo un poco, no sabiendo por que, pero apreciaba al chico guerrero, ya que como vengador…lo tomaba como su compañero en automático.

-Con cualquiera-alzo las mano para tranquilizarse un poco- me llamo pequeño y me insulto…no conformándose con eso ahora soy prisionero de un lugar al que no quería venir…sin darme la oportunidad de un porque…solo diciendo de su informante-

Thor trato de respirar un poco –te escoltare a tu celda-anuncio con una tristeza por ese asunto –tratare de hablar con padre, si es cierto que no eres la persona de la que fue avisado, entonces regresaras pronto a tu hogar-sonrio con orgullo para calmar al chico que entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien…pero en una oportunidad y me voy-anuncio el joven al dar pasos pesados a pesar de la mirada de los guardias, al notar lo enojado….y mas sabiendo que los gritos a su señor eran por parte de esa pequeña persona, muchos trataron de no reírse, pero de alguien que le grita al padre de todo…era un valiente o un estúpido por no valorar su vida.

Ed por su parte coopero un poco, no era por el señor "rey" del lugar, al cual le caiga en la punta del dedo, era mas por Thor y su garantía de poder regresar a su hogar, pues tenia que aceptar que por el momento no haría nada si no sabia como se movía ese mundo, frunció el ceño al verse en las manos de Odín, aun con la curiosidad de verse arrastrado a ese lugar.

XXXXXXXX

-Vaya hermanito…veo que por fin me visitas-una voz socarrona se escucho entre esas celdas, recargándose con suavidad para ver a su hermano llegar –pero veo que no vienes solo….-se rio mostrando sus dientes-pero dime…ahora porque humanos vienen a este lugar-como si fuera la peor de las cosas miro al chico…quien clavo su mirada.

-No solo tu padre si no que este flacucho relamido me viene tratar como escoria-apunto a un ofendido Loki Ed, mientras caminaba…pues la tensión empeoro conforme siguieron.

-Loki abstente de algún comentario tuyo-advirtió Thor con un dolor de cabeza, el joven en verdad era muy rencoroso y estaba seguro que su orgullo no le permitiría pedir disculpas si era el caso que significara su libertad.

Loki frunció el ceño-me estas comparando con Odín-gruño el prisionero al sentirse ofendido por ese comentario.

-Tómalo como quieras-Edward siguió su camino dejando atrás a un hombre frustrado por esas palabras-y quien era ese…tu hermano-cuestiono un poco movido por la curiosidad, sabia quien era….Loki, el hermano de Thor, pero saberlo desde primera mano era mejor que atarse a verdades a medias que tenían en la tierra.

-Si, mi hermano pequeño-dijo un poco cabizbajo Thor pero tratando de que no le afectara-el hizo cosas muy malas, si has de saber-acuso sin girar a verlo, pues era una verdad que los vengadores sabían y estaba mas que seguro que el joven también, aunque no entendía porque le preguntaba de algo que era obvio.

-Si lo se…pero solo es la verdad que se dice de terceras personas-suspiro cansado Ed, si Alphonse estuviera en ese papel, no sabría como reaccionar, aunque era mas probable que el cayera en el lado del mal, que a su tierno hermano pequeño –pero creo que tu lo aprecias …¿verdad?-se detuvieron en seco.

-Aunque el no lo quiera aceptar, el por muchos años fue el mas sensato, aunque siempre me acompaño en mis mejores batallas-Thor miro su puño-no se como ese tiempo se borro con facilidad…la envidia y el odio que tiene dentro de si no lo hace ver mas allá de sus ojos-

Edward suavizo un poco su gesto, pero teniendo en cuenta que Odín era el padre, sabia que este no torcería su brazo hasta que sea demasiado tarde, algo que Thor no era, pues ahora demostraba el cariño que le tenia Loki a pesar de sus acciones-Creo que Loki se parece mas a tu padre…en lo rencoroso-dijo sin preocupación.

Thor soltó una carcajada para darle de nuevo esas palmadas salvajes al chico, a pesar de ser prisionero no lo llevo como tal, pues era un humano desde su punto de vista, algo que aprovecharía Ed en algún momento –que no te escuche padre y mi hermano…-

-No es algo que me interese…si me escuchan o no-frunció el ceño al llegar al punto donde su celda estaba, era acogedor a pesar de ser esto, mas que cualquiera que haya estado.

-Si, me imagino mi buen amigo-Thor dijo con mas libertad al ver que el joven no era del todo normal, aunque era de temperamento….dijo cosas que ningún mortal diría –me imagino que tienes un hermano pequeño…¿verdad?-al cerrar esa puerta mágica comento, mientras Ed se sentaba de manera tranquila en esa celda, observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-cuestiono un poco aturdido por esa observación, era acaso que su nombre no era lo único que ese informante dijo…curiosidad y un poco de temor por verse descubierto lo abrumo por un momento, no era que temiera que supieran de el…¿o si?.

Thor negó con la cabeza-todas las personas me dicen lo tonto que soy por aun apreciar a Loki a pesar de todo lo que me dice e hizo-con su voz fuerte declaro con firmeza típica de el, Ed se sintió un poco alivianado por eso-pero tu solo lo comparaste con mi padre-

-Bueno…tengo un hermano mas chico y se lo que es tener que lidiar con todo por si solo, al ser el mayor y quedar solos –suspiro cansado al tener un poco de alivio pero siendo cambiado por la culpa al recordar el hecho que Al estaba solo ahora –Aunque el es quien tiene que lidiar con todo lo que hago-acuso –lo mío no es ser diplomático y hacer amistades-con descuido comento.

-Se nota-Thor sonrio al notar ese gesto descuidado en el joven, era como la maldad naciente de alguien que hizo una travesura, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de actitud que tenia…los problemas que haya tenido el menor era mayor, aunque tenia que ser al rever…¿verdad?, recordando los años anteriores donde Loki lidiaba con sus peleas –Los humanos suelen ser muy frágiles mi amigo…aunque mi curiosidad es mas…¿tus padres?-dijo de golpe, el tacto no era lo suyo.

Ed soltó un suspiro –no tengo-corto de raíz sin hondar en el tema, aun si su padre estaba vivo, para el estaba mas que enterrado desde que abandono su hogar, aun sin perdonarle ese echo.

-Entiendo- dijo el dios del trueno al verlo con detenimiento, aun si fuera el caso que era esa singularidad…cada vez que lo observaba quedaba tan lejano esa parte informática, desacreditando un poco a la criatura blanca-bueno creo que iré a hablar con padre-dijo al despedirse y dejar a Ed con sus pensamientos, que por sus ojos observaba, eran las añoranzas de algo que paso.

Thor en ese tiempo maduro en muchos ámbitos, era algo que su madre noto cuando regreso de su exilio, ahí a lo lejos observaba con curiosidad al chico que era lo que su esposo temía, ella siendo la maestra de la ilusión se las arreglo para seguir a su primogénito en todo el camino.

Ella como madre entendía y temía que algo le hiciera el chico, pues los años le enseñaron a no subestimar por la apariencia, pero esa mirada que el joven hizo cuando Thor desapareció de su vista fue la mas dolorosa, como de alguien que perdió todo y a penas lo recordara…sintiéndose un poco culpable de tenerlo encerrado, asegurándose que tal vez hablaría por el, pues a sus ojos no era mas que un niño.

XXXXXXXX

La verdad se jactaba de todo los avances en su historia, no era solo el hecho que Ed se atrevió a insultar a un dios, si no que todo se movía de acuerdo a la semilla que sembró.

-Vaya mi querido sacrificio, en verdad que ese mundo esta muy movido a tu causa- su gran sonrisa se mostro conforme se recargaba en sus rodillas, mirando todo en algún punto del basto universo alterno –y si le agregamos un poco mas de drama-se rasco la barbilla con curiosidad, para ver hacia Amestris.

Ahí el supuesto "padre" se mostraba enojado conforme alguien le faltaba, pero eso no le importaba…ahora observaba con curiosidad a la armadura que se movía sola, pues ahí ante el estaba el cuerpo frágil del chico, giro un poco la cabeza indeciso de su siguiente paso.

XXXXXXXXX

Odín se palmeaba la cara conforme recordaba al chiquillo insolente que encerró, no esperaba un tipo de reacción de alguien tan pequeño al ver con quien estaba hablando, suspiro cansado al ver la decepción de ese llamado, pues su hijo no se equivoca…y estaba seguro que el chico era la singularidad de la que fue advertido.

Era bueno tener la consideración de verlo por sus propios ojos, no quería que sus manos se mancharan con la sangre de un inocente, miro su basto reino conforme su mente se concentraba en que tal vez tendría al chico en observación, solo para quitarse un peso de encima, pues tanto Thor como su mujer dijeron palabras a favor de la liberación del mortal.

Sonrio un poco al notar lo maduro que su primogénito que había vuelto desde que regreso, el siempre fue duro con ellos, pero este fue demasiado arrogante durante mucho tiempo, giro un poco para seguir su camino…pues aun asi la molestia del joven era demasiada, pues esa criatura no se equivocaría …¿o si?

XXXXXXXX

Las notas que la profesora Foster había llevado al trio de vengadores a un punto abandonado de esa ciudad en Londres –En verdad que es este lugar-anuncio el capitán a un Tony extrañado, aunque Banner era mas tranquilo de lo normal, aunque el frio calaba.

-Que bueno que Ed no esta aquí… se estuviera quejando de lo frio que esta-Banner comento recordando al chico, que a penas tenían días de que Thor lo secuestro, tardando un poco en ubicar a la novia de dicho príncipe de Asgard.

-Si lo se- dijo Tony al abrazarse y tomar un poco de calor, pues Jarvis los había dirigido a ese punto, donde cosas extrañas habían sucedido, cosas aparecían y desaparecía, o aparecían cayendo repetidamente.

-Bien chicos…están seguros de esto- suspiro Banner al llegar al punto, donde según testigos todo sucedía, era mas como cosas de terror o algo asi, pero según los datos era mas extraterrestre que nada.

-Seguros de que estaremos dejando la realidad y mi normal vida, que recupere desde lo de Nueva York-sarcasmo puro comento el filántropo al dar un suspiro, pensando que tal vez el año nuevo seria muy anormal desde sus estándares.

-Solo iremos a ver si Ed estará bien…según la señorita Foster lo mas seguro es que sea cosa de mas arriba de Thor-recordó el capitán –espero no tener que pelear con un compañero si es el caso-

-Además que es Ed del que hablamos-dijo Banner con una ironía, los tres se miraron pero entendieron, rezando a quien fuera por que el chico se haya controlado y no haya insultado a cierto dios omnipotente, causándoles un ligero escalofríos por ese detalle, como si fuera una aceptación en lugar de un temor.

Primero comprobando si era el lugar indicado, donde todo se revelaría…sin embargo terminando en un lugar extraño, después de ser succionados por algo invisible –Chicos …es mi imaginación o es Mordor a donde llegamos- Tony comento al divisar el área y por mas que le pidio a Jarvis analizar el lugar, ya no era la tierra.

-No lo se…Tony, esto es mas bien como la estrella de la muerte…¿tal vez?-contesto Banner al añadir otro termino, el capitán solo miro a su alrededor hasta que algo llamo la atención…desencadenando un efecto domino no solo en la tierra, si no en los nueve reinos.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien ahora fue un capitulo corto por lo que verán es el inicio de Thor 2, claro no será tal cual la película, pero con un chico entre ellos todo cambio, además que se adelanto.

Los vengadores no pasaron por mucho tiempo, pero mas adelante tendrán mas participación, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, espero seguir actualizando cada semana, conforme mis actividades me dejen y las musas no abandonen.

Geme 1 fuera….


	10. VERDAD 10 AETHER

Como verán Thor dos se adelanto por mucho, espero que les sea de agrado esta historia y gracias por los comentarios, es un gusto escribir y un placer que sea bueno…

Kuzi Shiro: si Jane se libro de esa gema, ya que siendo los vengadores los que fueron en búsqueda de una puerta hacia Asgard, se encontraron con algo mas y la verdad esta haciendo su parte también….jojojo

Zero Lynx: gracias por darle alcance a este crossover, ahora viene la parte emocionante de la historia.

Gracias y a seguirle que la verdad espera con ansias los cambios hechos, aunque no todo sale como uno lo planea.

XXXXXXXX

VERDAD 10: AETHER

Ojos centellantes y llenos de maldad, se abrían lentamente en esa oscuridad –Ha sido encontrado-anuncio con voz ronca y poderosa al alzarse en su altura, su figura blanca y rasgos únicos hacían notar el liderazgo de ese ser recién despertado.

-Mi señor-uno de sus seguidores se acercaron al verlo ya en su altura, el ser dio una vista panorámica a todo a su alrededor, cada seguidor, cada guerrero a sus pies aclamaban la orden esperada por milenios, sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro del ser.

-El Aether a sido despertado y con el la caída de Asgard a nuestros pies-anuncio al alzar su mano y encender el espíritu de cada seguidor –Yo Malekith gobernare los 9 reinos y destruiré todo lo que Bor creo-miro a su seguidor –Ven Algrim tenemos asuntos que atender-

El teniente oscuro obedeció rápidamente al ver el plan de su líder, pues ahora irían con todo para apoderarse de lo que les fue arrebatado, pues lo mas seguro que el que ahora reine Asgard se de cuenta del despertar de aquello que les fue escondido…esperando con ansias ir a ese reino para recuperarlo, y verlo caer poco a poco.

Los elfos oscuros esperaron millones de años para su contra ataque, ahora que el Aether despertó tenían otra oportunidad de devolver el universo en su estado antes de la creación, ahora al despertar todos tenían sed de venganza…añorando que ahora su líder haga su cometido…golpeteos, gritos y preparaciones para un ataque, una acción que ninguno esperaría.

XXXXXXX

-Steve –sacudidas en la oscuridad el súper soldado escuchaba su nombre-Steve-volvió a rezumbar en su mente inconsciente, completa negrura era envuelta mientras una tenue luz se divisaba a lo lejos….luego todo se volvió rojo, destrucción y una sensación de impotencia embargo al hombre que no entendía si eso era una pesadilla –Steve-escucho de nuevo sacándolo de ese letargo que se volvía pesado conforme mas observaba.

-¿Eh?-el súper soldado atino a decir mientras se levantaba pesadamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y la sensación de su boca pastosa le hacia tener mas sed de la necesaria, la mirada de Banner y Tony le hacían notar que sucedió algo… -¿de que me perdí?-comento lentamente.

-Bueno después de ir al país de las maravillas te separaste de nosotros-comento el multimillonario con un ceño fruncido –hiciste algo muy extraño-no supo explicar con detalle pues lo ultimo que recordó fue negrura y luego ya estaban en ese lugar.

-Tendremos que estudiarte mas a fondo Steve-anuncio Banner un poco preocupado-sea lo que sea que paso allá creo que esta fuera de las manos mortales –frunció el ceño un poco enojado de entender que tal vez lo que sucedió o a donde fueron estaba lejos de ser comprendido por la tecnología mortal.

-Supongo –Steve tomo un poco de aire para recuperar su estado de salud, pues aun si el mundo se movía y su cabeza calaba constantemente, no era nada que el no pudiera soportar –sin embargo no era una entrada a Asgard –recordó.

-Ni a Asgard, Mordor o Narnia-anuncio Tony un poco aturdido con la esperanza de que JARVIS grabo lo que fuera sucedió en ese lugar –éramos como el conejo de Alicia…-dijo con indignación.

-Este lugar debe ser aislado…será mejor en llamar a SHIELD para que lo vigile-El rubio hombre dio un vistazo a la fabrica, confirmando que no era un lugar seguro para nadie normal, agradeciendo que fueron ellos lo que lo confirmaron y no la doctora Jane, no imaginándose que seria de ella si hubiera sido enviada a ese punto desconocido.

-¿SHIELD?-un atisbe de desconfianza por el filántropo al escuchar la sugerencia, sin embargo para su suerte eran los único que pudieran hacer algo contra lo que era ese pozo de las maravillas –esta bien…supongo, pero me gustaría mejor analizarlo yo primero-sugirió.

Tanto Banner como Roger rodaron los ojos ante ese punto, pues aun si no era su campo de especialización el hombre tenia curiosidad por esa entrada, como sugería la hipótesis, aunque en ese momento ambulancias se escucharon afuera.

-Creo que el gobierno ya sabe de nuestras andanzas –comento Bruce al dar un largo suspiro, no esperando que alguien llamaría a la policía en su lugar, obligándolos a salir.

-Es acaso que no saben que los vengadores están aquí-dijo un poco ofendido Tony al sentirse un ciudadano normal y ser recibido por un grupo de policías-digo nosotros no necesitamos protección-alzo los hombros, Roger solo sacudió su cabeza ante una ligera confusión…algo no estaba bien y eso lo tenia muy claro.

-Wow, enserio que ustedes preocupan a cualquiera-la voz femenina de una mujer se escucho entre los oficiales, saliendo de manera despreocupada y acercándose a los tres hombres…los policías al ver de quien se trataban miraron inquisitoriamente a la despreocupada dama.

-Si hubiera sabido que eran de los vengadores de quien hablábamos, mínimo me hubiera dicho Srita Darcy-acuso el que seria el líder de esa comitiva, esta alzo los hombros.

-Le dije que tres hombres habían desaparecido aquí…mas nunca pregunto quienes-acuso la chica de manera alegre.

-Darcy era necesario hacer esto-otra voz femenina se escucho, mas cansada y con ojos de disculpa a los policías –Lo siento oficial, no sabia que mi ayudante haría esto-

-Oh, claro-rodo los ojos –mi hijo se morirá cuando le diga que vi a los vengadores y no le pedí su autógrafo-torció la boca en decepción, pues era verdad y no era el único, pues cada uno de los policías ahí presentes suspiraron en derrota al estar frente a héroes de la calidad de esos tres.

-Asi que fuiste tu-Tony acuso –en verdad te gusta llamar la atención-

-Eres Tony Stark, el multimillonario exentico que le gusta ser el centro de atención del mundo…pensé que te agradaría estar otra vez frente a las cámaras-anuncio Darcy sin preocupación y culpa, mientras Tony entrecerraba los ojos ante lo comentado.

Steve y Bruce se palmearon la cara ante esa discusión, pues aun a la mujer no le caía bien el multimillonario se las arreglaba para regresarle cada comentario de manera inteligente y sarcástica –Srita Foster-el súper soldado llamo a la mujer quien se detuvo un poco para ver la fabrica.

-Espero que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban-comento la doctora un poco emocionada de que tal vez vería a su príncipe lejano.

-Bueno, no se lo que encontramos-acuso Bruce al alzar sus hombros, la mirada de Jane era de duda y seguiría preguntando, pues era palabras de doctor a doctor, pues en el fondo la mujer admiraba la investigación del vengador, sin embargo un estruendo llamo su atención y una luz los cegó.

Tanto Steve coloco a la doctora atrás suyo al igual que Banner y Tony como pudo lanzo a Darcy a un lugar seguro, sin nada de delicadeza, haciendo que alguna maldiciones salieran de su boca hacia el hombre, la tensión fue por un momento y todos en posición de ataque ante lo que fuera sucedió ahí.

El polvo se disipaba lentamente para dejar ver la figura imponente de alguien conocido, pues ante sus ojos extrañados, sorprendidos, de enojo y sorpresa, Thor hacia su aparición de manera imponente –Vaya…vaya, no pudieras hacer otra entrada un poco mas dramática-aplaudió Tony –digo como esa vez en mi casa-acuso no olvidando lo que sucedió.

Thor los miro a los tres, sus ojos llenos de calculo para notar la presencia de los vengadores, mientras el multimillonario se acercaba a el con seguridad y amenaza –vengo a un asunto urgente hombre de acero-detuvo en seco.

-¿Otro?, si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez dijiste que no era nuestro asunto…dime, me llevaras a mi…a Banner o tal vez al cap.- sonrio burlonamente sin quitar la visita de su muy alto compañero, no veía a Ed, por lo que no era para regresarlo.

-Espera Tony-detuvo Steve al ver hacia que punto iba el multimillonario, era obvio su enojo y no era el único, pero la mirada de Thor le preocupaba, algo no estaba bien y lo sabia…iba seguir cuando la mujer se le adelanto de improviso y el sonido de su mano chocando contra el rostro del Asgardiano resonó entre los policías desconcertados.

-¿Jane?-dijo Thor aturdido, sin un rastro de molestia por el golpe, al contrario la mujer maldecía el porque lo hizo, pues su mano retumbaba y si no fuera por otra cosa se le caería…mala idea.

-Estúpida fuerza tuya-acuso la doctora al tomar su mano, estaba segura que tal vez algunos huesos se rompieron –maldición-se tomaba la extremidad, pero la mirada de Thor le calmo un poco.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Jane –su sonrisa se suavizo, pasando por alto el hecho que estaban rodeados, disminuyendo su mundo en ellos dos…ojos enamorados y sonrisa tímida por parte de la mujer, le hizo olvidar por un momento que estaba enojada.

-Hey…lamento interrumpir el encuentro de novela dramática e historia romántica-Stark se puso en medio de la pareja, haciendo enojar a la mujer, pero aun encarando a Thor –pero tenemos asuntos o no…recuerdo que te llevaste a alguien la ultima vez que nos vimos-no olvida fácilmente.

-Lamento eso-dijo Thor –el padre de todo quería verlo personalmente, auque me temo que su actitud no fue de mucha ayuda para su liberación-acuso, tanto Banner, Tony y Steve rodaron los ojos ¿deja Vú? Tal vez.

-Bueno…pero eso no es la situación-Banner interrumpió –si estas aquí y no es para traer a Edward…entonces ¿cuál es el asunto?-

-Heimdal me aviso de su desaparición- informo Thor con su acento fuerte mientras le daba una mirada a Jane de disculpa, mientras era ayudada por Darcy que aun no olvidaba el asunto…los policías no sabían si moverse o no, pero al parecer esto era un trato directo de los vengadores.

-Ah…bueno digamos que fuimos a Mordor o algún punto del país de las maravillas –confirmo Tony –aunque es una sorpresa que nos tengas vigilados-

Thor sonrio-digamos que fue la culpabilidad de quitarles al joven vengador de su cuidado…esperando que tal vez de regreso comprendan lo que sucede, pero temo que ahora sea algo diferente-miro a cada uno, tendría que confirmarlo en Asgard sus sospecha aunque esperaba que fueran falsas.

-Entonces que tan diferente-Tony prosiguió aun con su tono en desconfianza, Steve negó con la cabeza para interponerse y seguir con la platica tranquila.

-Confía en Thor…es un guerrero- Steve colocaba su mano en el hombro del Asgardiano para notar su confianza en este, sin embargo algo salió mal…pues al momento de hacer la acción el extranjero salió volando y estrellándose en uno de los carros policiacos ante mirada de los desconcertados presentes.

-Es mi imaginación o ahora los asgardianos vuelan en los aires-acuso Tony al apuntar el lugar donde la patrulla se retorcía al momento de que el príncipe se levantaba, Rogers miraba su mano con insistencia.

-Que fue lo que hiciste-cuestiono Banner al acercarse al súper soldado –no creo que eso venga con tu suero-acuso.

-Esto es una fuerza fuera de este reino-dijo Thor con preocupación, quitándose un poco de la sangre que adornaba la comisura de sus labios, no esperaba esa fuerza de su compañero vengador, mas el sentir que no era ni cercana a nada en Midgard-me temo que tendré que llevarlos a Asgard…aquí no podrán hacer nada-

-¿A todos?-acuso Banner no imaginándose ir fuera de la tierra, esto era demasiado para su mente, pues el príncipe asentó con firmeza ante la mirada de cansancio del científico –bien…no era como si comería con alguien este fin de año-acuso.

-Pero yo tenia una cita con Pepper- dijo Tony exasperado, pero al mirada de sus compañeros le dio a entender que no seria fácil zafarse-bien…bien, la cancelare, saben tendré que pagar con creces esta falla-apunto a Thor.

-Nada que un buen presente de Asgard no compense-dijo con orgullo el príncipe, los ojos de Tony eran de "mas te vale" al sonreírle un poco.

-No era como si esta navidad la pasaremos tan tranquilo-dijo Steve, el tampoco tenia planes, mas a parte el secuestro de Edward los tenia ocupados…y estaban mas que seguro que esa fiesta tampoco seria tan tranquila –Por cierto…como esta Ed- los tres mortales miraron al Asgardiano, pues a pesar de no aclarar el asunto nunca dijo donde estaba el chico.

Thor alzo su martillo y llamo al guardián de la puerta, sin girar a verlos contesto –esta arrestado por ofender a mi padre-dijo despreocupadamente ante la luz que cegó a los presentes, el grito de ¡que! Por parte de los tres vengadores se apago con la luz que desapareció.

-Ni siquiera se despidió de mi-acuso Jane al ver ese punto donde hasta hace un momento estaban los vengadores, Darcy solo negó con la cabeza mientras los policías se sentían que estaban de mas en el lugar…aun con duda del porque estaban ahí y que buscaban…suspirando pesadamente ante lo extraño del asunto.

xxxxxXXXXX

En una celda apartada Loki paseaba constantemente en su espacio restringido, rascándose la barbilla con lentitud mientras su madre lo veía con suavidad y comprensión –es acaso madre que me dirás ahora quien es el enano que vino con Thor-cuestiono intrigado aun no perdonándole el hecho de que fuera comparado con Odín.

Frigga lo miro por un momento-es un joven mortal Loki-sonrio un poco –es alguien que Thor trajo por ordenes de tu padre-sonrio un poco para alzarse y tomar el rostro de su hijo –aun no es tarde para que te redimas hijo mío…tengo esperanzas de que veas tu error-

Loki la miro por un momento, aun si su relación con Thor y Odín era fría y distante, con ella no lo podía ser, pues siempre estuvo bajo su protección y todo lo que sabia era por la mujer que la crio aun si no era su hijo, aun sabiendo la verdad…su madre siempre lo seria.

-No digas tonterías-se giro rápidamente-nunca me arrepentiré de tomar lo que era por derecho mío-acuso soberbio haciendo que la mujer negara con la cabeza con pesar y decepción.

-Espero que comprendas que aun si no te arrepientes siempre vendré a verte-dijo con esperanzas la mujer al desaparecer lentamente –te amo Loki -se despidió dejando a un hombre gruñendo por la falta de información.

-Maldición- golpeteo la pared al sentirse inútil, su curiosidad por ese mortal ahora era mas, pues a pesar de ser un niño….Odín había permitido que entrara a Asgard y no solo eso, encarcelarlo…¿por qué? Se cuestiono en soledad mirando el punto donde estaba seguro estaba el chico…luego se las arreglaría para averiguarlo.

XXXXXXxx

Esa celda extraña le hacia sentir en zoológico, todas las especies ahí encerradas lo miraban con burla no solo porque era mortal (según escucho) si no por su estatura –Malditos …solo espero que cuando este suelto no encontrarlos de frente para patearles el trasero-gritoneo un poco al aire, haciendo que uno que otro soldado girara los ojos y se alejara de esa celda ruidosa…pues en poco tiempo comprobaron el temperamento del chico.

-Tranquilo joven Edward-una voz se escucho detrás del rubio asustándolo –lamento eso-se disculpo la mujer.

-Oh vaya…aquí hacen lo que quieren-pidio Ed al cielo blancuzco de su celda –en serio señora no se que gana visitándome…llevo dos días aquí y al menos usted no se ha olvidado de mi-frunció el ceño con ironía al ver que en ese tiempo ella y Thor lo visitaban.

Frigga negó con la cabeza –mi hijo ahora esta un poco ocupado…si es lo que preguntas-sonrio la mujer, pues a pesar de que en verdad le llamaba la atención el mortal…su hijo también lo apreciaba y venia seguido a contarle sus aventuras –pero en serio es mas tu orgullo que tus ansias de libertad-arqueo la ceja.

-No le pediré disculpas a alguien tan egocéntrico como el-A Ed le habían dado la libertad al día siguiente que lo trajeron, pero con la condición que tendría que disculparse con Odín por lo que dijo con anterioridad…algo que Thor sabia era imposible desde que lo conoció, ambos eran orgullosos.

Frigga negó con la cabeza, pues era cierto lo que su hijo mayor le comento… ninguno torcería sus manos al otro-a pesar de ser un mortal tienes el orgullo de un Asgardiano-sonrio con ironía la mujer…Ed arqueo la ceja –aunque creo deberías comer algo –apunto un plato apartado de su celda.

-En eso estaba antes de que cierto reo de aquel lado me dijera pequeño-frunció el ceño Ed al sentarse y disponerse a comer –pero dígame que la trae tan seguido a verme…digo Thor fue el que me trajo además de un vengador y aunque usted es su madre no veo el porque me visita-cuestiono sin prestar atención a la mirada de la señora, pues su comida era prioridad.

Frigga solo sonrio suavemente, con una mirada que solo le hacía a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños tenían de ella, ahora que eran mayores no necesitaban tanto de su consejo además que tomaron caminos diferentes al suyo –solo veo reflejados a mis dos hijos en ti…tan terco como le era Thor e inteligente como lo es Loki-

-Mi madre murió hace tiempo…asi que no se como contestar a esa respuesta, pero supongo que esta bien…creo que pasare mas tiempo aquí, hasta que el viejo se rinda y me suelte-bufo sin tomar importancia a la mirada alarmante de la reina, quien solo se levanto.

-Entonces tal vez a la próxima te cuente una historia-sonrio Frigga en resignación de que en verdad el orgullo era mas que su ansiedad de regresar a su hogar, extrañada por que no añoraba mucho ese lugar…como si no fuera entrañable para el, tan ajeno y distante…una curiosidad por la edad que tenia.

-Espero que no sean como las de Thor –sonrio Ed, pues a pesar de la acción que tenían no le dejaban nada de información que le pudiera importar, la señora solo sonrio de nuevo para desaparecer, algo que estaba un poco acostumbrado el chico…no hondando en el tema, pues no creía en la magia.

Suspiro pesadamente para detener su mirada en un punto perdido –espero que te estés divirtiendo "Verdad" con esto-acuso con enojo por eso, estaba mas que seguro que el informante era esa criatura blanca…pero mas con que tipo de información le dio, agradecido que ya no sospecharan de el, pero por orgullo aun seguía encerrado.

Dio otro suspiro para seguir con su comida, algo le molestaba desde muy adentro, pues era demasiado fácil el estar en ese lugar, como si fuera el plan de alguien que estuviera ahí…sus sentidos le gritaban que era la calma antes de la tempestad…tratando de calmar esa sensación, para seguir con sus asuntos y terminar su comida.

XXXXXX

Odín miraba con enojo a su hijo por lo que había hecho-que hacen estos mortales aquí Thor –acuso con enojo al ver a los tres hombres detrás de su hijo.

-Padre deja explicarte…es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros, Heimdal te lo puede confirmar –pidio con cuidado el rubio Asgardiano.

-Ese es Odín-el hombre de hierro comento en susurro, pero era evidente que quería ser escuchado, pues los soldados apuntaron con mas fuerza sus armas –digo es un honor estar frente al dios todo poderoso-diplomacia fingida.

Steve rodo los ojos al ver la falsa emoción de su amigo, siendo los únicos prudentes tanto Banner como el mismo, sabiendo que no era una buena situación para Thor, pues al parecer su padre no sabia de su arribo.

-Nada de explicaciones que aun tengo que soportar el orgullo de un pequeño mortal, como para que traigas mas habladores-Odín comento apuntando hacia el de la armadura roja…pues le hervía la sangre su comentario-llévenlos de regreso a Midgard-ordeno pasando por alto la explicación de Thor.

Los tres vengadores mortales vieron como los soldado seguían hacia ellos, Thor negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su padre, aunque tenia muy mala perspectiva desde que supo lo benevolente que era en dejar ir al chico a pesar de lo que le dijo, solo disculpándose como detalle…este negándolo de inmediato, tenia que arreglarlo ahora, pues estaba seguro que lo que hizo Steve era anormal.

Sin embargo ante los ojos de Odín se confirmo lo que su hijo decía, pues al tocar al mortal rubio una fuerza ya conocida para el se desato lanzando a algunos guardias que los escoltarían de regreso –No me digas que –abrió su único ojo de sorpresa.

-¿Padre?-cuestiono Thor al ver que su progenitor conocía esa fuerza…los vengadores se miraron mutuamente y Steve solo se disculpo con los guardias por esa explosión.

-Llévenlo para que lo chequen-ordeno con frenesí Odín sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Thor –todos estuvieron en contacto con eso-cuestionó a los tres mortales.

-Si es estar en el mismo país de las maravillas que Steve…si –dijo burlista Tony, pero con un tono serio, por que el señor lo mirara de esa manera, de inmediato fueron escoltados a un lugar lleno de curiosidades tecnológicas que a Tony se le hizo agua la boca al igual que Banner.

Tantas curiosidades de un mundo lejano, tecnología que pudieran utilizar ante ellos…pero siendo investigados a fondo por cada uno de los médicos del lugar, solo Steve confirmando algo que no sabían…al parecer una fuerza tomo al hombre como su recipiente.

-El Aether- susurro Odín al ver la mirada de sus médicos, Thor amplio sus ojos al reconocer de las historias de su abuelo esa fuerza, mirando con extrañeza a un soldado que no sabia ni que era.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia…pero que es eso-cuestiono Steve pasando por alto que algo estaba dentro de el, pero por la mirada de todos en el lugar…le causaba un poco de preocupación, aunque Banner y Tony lo miraban igual…solo por la reacción en cadena, sin saber que era eso.

-Es algo que no debería existir, que debió ser destruido hace tiempo…¿pero como se hicieron de el?-cuestiono Odín al mirar a su hijo en forma de disculpa, pues en verdad era un alivio que cayera primero en sus manos antes de que otras lo sintieran.

-Ok…esa fuerza extraña y fuerte esta dentro de Steve-en resumen comento Tony con ironia lo poco que informaron, haciendo que el mismo Odin frunciera el ceño –que, es lo único que se nos ha dicho –

-Una profecía se desatara con esto…la caída de los nueve reinos y todo lo que conocemos iniciara si esto cae en malas manos –apunto a Roger quien se ponía de nuevo su camisa, al ser el único al parecer que tenia esa cosa dentro de si mismo.

-Si esta fuerza esta dentro de mi….le aseguro que no será fácil ir tras ella-con firmeza militar aseguro el hombre rubio, ante mirada de orgullo de Tony y Banner.

-Esto es diferente a los Chitauri-acuso Thor –mi abuelo Bor tuvo problemas con los duendes oscuros cuando tuvieron en su posesión el Aether-

-Quieran o no…los vengadores ya están involucrados, si esta fuerza es desconocida para nosotros, no nos queda otra que protegerla-Steve no quito el dedo del renglón, el sabia de respeto a quien lo merece y Odín era una de esas personas, aunque sus ojos revelaban la fuerza de sus palabras.

En ese momento Frigga llegaba tras anunciarle lo que sucedía –entonces ustedes estarán bajo la protección de Asgard-la reina tomo el hombro de su señor al ver el enojo evidente, siendo la única que pudiera calmarlo…los mortales eran tercos al parecer, años eran lo que tenían de no tener contacto directo con ellos.

-Frigga-susurro Odín al sentir la mirada de su mujer, ella era la mas sabia entre todos Asgard y a veces la única capaz de hacerle ver con claridad lo que sucedía-esta bien, ninguno saldrá de aquí hasta que encontremos una manera de poner seguro el Aether-ordeno claramente tras girarse y seguir su camino –Thor-llamo a su hijo que lo siguiera, este disculpándose con sus compañeros.

Los vengadores se miraron un poco aturdidos de lo que sucedió –entonces somos invitados de Asgard-con algo de entusiasmo comento Tony al ver que seria capaz de observar todas esas maquinas de cerca y Banner acompañaba esa sensación, siendo el único preocupado Steve.

-Disculpe Señora-dijo con sumo respeto Steve –se que tal vez esto no es su asunto y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que este dentro de mi, pero me podía contar un poco mas de esa fuerza y decir donde esta Edward-cuestiono, sabiendo que entre tanto problema lo olvidaron un poco (Pues Tony y Banner ya estaban alejados acosando a unos Asgardianos fastidiados por ser acribillados en preguntas).

Frigga sonrio al saber de quien hablaban-es cierto lo que mi hijo dijo…el es parte de su grupo en Midgard, el chico es muy orgulloso te puedo decir-

-Eso ni que lo diga señora-El súper soldado aclaro mientras se apartaba del grupo que dejo atrás, estaba seguro que estarían bien Banner y Tony al atiborrar de preguntas a los pobres médicos asgardianos…Frigga sin que supiera Steve lo tomo bajo su cuidado pues era un mortal después de todo…llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

-¿Te gustaría verlo?-dijo Frigga al ver lo preocupado que era el hombre después de contarle que por orgullo el chico no saldría, diciendo que era típico de el, el súper soldado miro hacia atrás donde sus compañeros estaban…sonriendo un poco, después les diría su estado, aceptando la oferta de la señora reina… llevándolo a su celda.

XXXXXXxxxx

Todo fue tan rápido, en un momento estaba intercambiando comentarios ácidos con Steve y al otro la confusión era obvia tras los estruendos de un ataque en la parte superior…-quédense aquí-ordeno Frigga al dúo dejándolos atrás….este le dio una mirada a Ed.

-¿Puedes salir?-cuestiono Rogers al notar que sin esfuerzo pudiera salir de esa celda que era normal, pues al ser mortal lo subestimaban mucho y estaba seguro que el chico noto que no estaba protegida con magia como las demás.

-Si…solo estaba esperando el momento-aseguro el joven ajeno al porque Steve y los demás estaban ahí, pensando que tal vez fueron a su búsqueda y se las arreglaron para llegar a Asgard.

-Muy bien hijo…es hora de la acción-Steve se preparaba con su escudo en mano listo para lo que fuera esperaba adelante, Ed solo suspiro al hacer un par de movimientos y desaparecer esa celda frágil de la cual se deshizo rápidamente.

Durante el trayecto solo intercambio miradas con Loki, quien golpeteo la pared al ver lo fácil que los mortales salían del lugar, ajenos a lo que pasaba arriba, pues incluso los soldados de ese lugar salieron en apoyo, una sonrisa se dibujo al pensar que tal vez Odín moriría…pero luego se borro al recordar que su madre salió hace rato por ese lugar –Maldición-gruño un poco…sacudiendo su cabeza por esa idea…su madre no seria temeraria, ¿verdad?.

XXXXXXXX

Frigga tenia rato en ese campo, había tomado una espada y escudo de algún soldado que cayo protegiendo el pasillo, al parecer la presencia de Aether podía guiarlos directo a eso…pues Malekith era quien se encontró.

-Vaya…si tenemos a la reina de Asgard…veo que Odín ha ascendido al trono y a desposado a una buena guerrera-alabo el elfo negro al ver que su propio teniente mejorado tenia problemas con la mujer, aunque esta ya se veía cansada.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Malekith –Frigga ya sabia de quien se trataba, grandes leyendas se alzaron entorno de su suegro tras la caída de este señor elfo, la pelea alrededor no se detenía…al contrario estruendos y gritos de guerra se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Tu no me puedes ordenar nada….-sonrio el elfo negro al ordenar con una mirada a su teniente acabar con eso…podía sentir esa fuerza que era suya acercarse, sonriendo con ironía al ver que tal vez esa criatura que posee el Aether venia hacia el.

Frigga hizo movimientos rápidos para detener el avance, el golpeteo de su espada contra la enemiga, era el sonido que inundaba el pasillo lleno de caos y escombros, su maestría en la pelea era obvia, pero su desventaja en fuerza era mas, pues con un golpe en seco la mujer fue estrellada contra la pared haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Grita mas mujer –ordeno Algrim al acercarse, Malekith miraba con soberbia como la mujer terminaría…imaginándose el rostro de Odín por el sufrimiento de perder a su esposa, Frigga miraba con impotencia…su cuerpo no respondía pues el golpe si fue demasiado fuerte…su mirada se tornaba borrosa.

Los pasos pesados se acercaban al cuerpo doloroso de la reina, sus intentos fallidos por levantarse le hacían notar lo fuerte que era, pero con una pisada en su espalda le negó el nuevo intento, solo un grito y una mirada llameante hacia su atacante…quien sonrio al ver que seria una presa fácil.

Su gran espada se alzo con gran sorna, ambos enemigos miraban expectantes el fin de la líder mujer de Asgard, todo estaba de acuerdo al plan…pues incluso lo que fueron a buscar estaba tan cerca, el silbido del viento cortante de la espada enemiga se escucho…Frigga recordó a sus hijos y lamento no ser de mas ayuda, cerro los ojos en espera del golpe final…pero el sonido seco se escucho arriba de ella.

El rebote de un articulo circular en la espada, rostro del guerrero que tenia capturado a la mujer le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás…una gran pared se alzo separándolos…mientras Frigga miraba incrédula lo que sucedía.

-Llegamos a tiempo-Steve se acerco rápidamente para auxiliar a la reina, quien lo miro con cierta incredulidad, el dolor era obvio tanto que el hombre tuvo que cargarla –puedo –cuestiono antes como buen caballero…

Una sonrisa de Frigga se dibujo ante la ironía del asunto, lo había dejado atrás para su protección y al final fue salvada por los mortales, acepto a regañadientes al ver que no podía hacer mucho y escuchar lo estruendos de la pared del otro lado, miro a Ed de manera inquisitoria, este solo alzo los hombros al ser el culpable de esa pared.

-Nunca dije que era un mortal normal –se disculpo Ed a los ojos de la reina, mientras corrían entre la confusión –y bien…a quien debemos la fiesta esta vez-cuestiono.

Frigga en brazos de Steve les dio una explicación de quien era el enemigo, los elfos negros atacaron el lugar en espera de recuperar su fuerza, para poder lograr su cometido, pasando por alto la huida de Ed (aun sin saber como…pero por la pared que alzo ya tenia una idea), y ser cargada por ambos mortales.

-Madre…¿qué te paso?-cuestiono Thor al ver a ambos mortales, también mirándolos de manera inquisitoria pero mas preocupado por la mujer en brazos de Steve. Aunque la mirada al ultimo fue de "quita las manos de mi madre", quien entendió de inmediato y la bajo para recargarse en su hijo, Ed tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ante lo apenado del soldado por la mirada del príncipe.

-Estoy bien-dijo Frigga calmando a su hijo, y dándole una reprimenda silenciosa por ese gesto a su compañero mortal, la batalla aun se escuchaba y los gritos de Hulk no estaban tan lejos –veo que tus amigos vengadores han sido de utilidad-sonrio al ver que en efecto, sus soldados eran apoyados por una gran criatura verde y un hombre con armadura volando.

Ed tenia duda del porque los vengadores estaban ahí, un poco de alegría se asomaba si tal vez era por el asunto que el estuviera prisionero por los asgardianos, pero no lo podría aclarar por el calor de batalla que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, preparándose para las preguntas un poco después de que terminara todo.

-Se los dije no-Thor con orgullo apunto, aunque era una lastima que su padre no lo viera…aunque miro a Steve cuidadosamente –espero que cargues con la responsabilidad de que Ed este aquí con nosotros-con su típico acento apunto al chico, el soldado acepto ante la negativa del joven.

-Hey…no soy lo que parezco…bueno si, pero tengo mi manera de pelear-se remango las mangas de sus camisa con enojo, mientras daba una palmada y un gran báculo con horribles detalles apareció.

-¿Alquimia?-cuestiono Thor al ver ese detalle en el chico, había sido contado en sus libros algo sobre ese tipo de practica, tanto Steve se miro sorprendido al no saber que era, pero al parecer el príncipe si.

Ed tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa, pero asintió –bueno luego me dirás como lo supiste…en la tierra nadie al parecer lo sabe-frunció el ceño un poco incomodo por la mirada de Thor, Frigga y Steve, aunque este ultimo era de confusión y los otros dos de entendimiento, enfrascándose en una pelea…por la expulsión del enemigo, con un inesperado desenlace…pues Frigga caía herida al proteger al joven su descuido, ocasionado el enojo de cierto dios.

XXXXXXXXX

La verdad estaba sorprendida por ese nuevo detalle, pues al parecer Asgard sabia de la alquimia, aunque el rey entendía quien era el….sonrio un poco por ese nuevo descubrimiento, un poco decepcionado que la intriga no funcionara como el pensó, aunque agradecido que el carácter de Ed le fue de ayuda.

-Bien…el cambio e introducción ha sido hecha-se jacto el blanco ser mientras miraba la gran puerta cerrarse, era divertido sentirse el titiritero de todo el asunto, aunque con la nueva información tendría que esperar un poco, ver que tanto sabían de la alquimia los asgardianos…también que tanto sabrían de el en verdad.

Todo era mas divertido, la guerra en que Odín se enfrentaba era mas que emocionante, un pequeño detalle que no esperaba del todo, y su sacrificio estaba en medio del desastre…cuales serian sus cambios, como recibirían esa verdad, y si su información haría desconfiar al padre de todo, era lo que esperaba, pues el viaje no lo hizo gratis…esperando mejor resultado de este asunto, pues su diversión no acababa ahí.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno este es la primera vez que pelean contra Malekith, como verán el Aether cayo en el capitán, por andar de curioso ganándole a Tony, Frigga siente curiosidad por Ed pero ahora sabiendo que no es un humano normal como lo tomara tanto ella y Odín.

La alquimia al parecer no es algo ajeno para los buenos asgardianos, pero ¿qué tanto sabrán sobre eso? Es una buena pregunta, algo que tomo por sorpresa incluso a la misma verdad, quien no esperara que tuvieran nociones de ese arte ya olvidado en ese plano.

Es algo que le emociono mas al blancuzco ser, espero que les haya sido de agrado el capitulo y hasta la próxima que tenga chance de escribir y las musas no me abandones, el cambio es necesario si un alquimista anda suelto y la verdad esta interesada de cada detalle.

Cada mundo puede ser divertido de cierta manera, mas para unos que para otros…

Geme 1 fuera


	11. VERDAD 11 PLAN

Hola!

Les traigo otro capítulo más de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a los nuevos seguidores que se unen a este club y por sus comentarios también.

XXXXXXXXXX

VERDAD 11: PLAN

La mágica e imponente ciudad se alzaba a pesar de la destrucción y evidencia de una batalla a muerte, los asgardianos hacían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder tener el reino limpio ante la orden de Odín, ahí unos guerreros miraban con algo de insistencia el lugar donde el poder se ejercía…sus ojos impacientes pero serios se notaban, por ser guerreros de renombre y amigos cercanos al príncipe.

-No esperaba estar en una situación asi-un guerrero fuerte y angosto comentaba con algo de pesar, pues aun con su arma palpitando por la batalla anterior, tenía una molesta sensación, ahí sus dos compañeros solo lo miraron por un momento.

-Se lo que te molesta Volstagg-una guerrera también igual de imponte le daba una palmada con su mano-Pero no podemos oponernos a las decisiones del padre de todo, aun si peleamos junto a esos guerreros mortales-

-Sif para ti es fácil decirlo- suspiro el tercer compañero –digo a ti te toco ser compañero de la bestia llena de furia…alguien no tan entrañable como el guerrero de metal o tal vez el señor estrella-

-Fandral-llamo la atención la diosa de la guerra-Aun si fueron guerreros imponentes y que dieron apoyo a nuestra causa…solo Thor les puede ayudar en este caso-negó con la cabeza, los otros dos hombres solo aceptaron, pues era verdad…después de lo que sucedió en la pelea fue un caos interminable al salir herida su reina y Odín cegado por su tristeza al igual que preocupación, habia encerrado a los extranjeros.

-Bien amigo Thor, espero que tengas un plan para esto-el regordete rojo comento con pesar, pues aun si la orden era absoluta de Odín entendían que solo era por despecho, pues el más chico de los vengadores se habían descuidado, ocasionando el desastre y la caída de Frigga.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de lamentarse hay que seguir…tenemos que tener todo en orden por si regresan –Sif con su voz firme regaño a los dos hombres, ocasionando que volvieran a su labor, pues con la invasión los corazones asgardianos temían el regreso ya que la leyenda de la gran batalla del anterior rey estaba muy clavada en su corazón.

Y aun si esa raza era de batallas y fuerza interminable, lo difícil que fue esa guerra aun hacia titubear al más veteranos de ellos, pero con Odín al mando aún tenían algo con que aferrarse, pues estaban seguros que si regresaban ellos, los estarían esperando…por su orgullo que lo harían.

XXXXXXX

-Quiero una armónica-Tony canturreaba en su celda con pesar, la mirada de sus compañeros de celda le hicieron sentir un poco incómodo de seguir esa pequeña acción -¿Qué? En cualquier celda se tiene que tocar una canción con armónica…..-se excusó-está bien, su sentido del humor se fue-se sentó de nuevo.

-Creo que los derechos humanos no entran en Asgard-Banner cuestiono al ver que por fin Tony se sentaba para guardar silencio, aun si presentaban heridas, estas no amenazaban su vida.

-Ni los derechos humanos, ONU o mi abogado-espeto el multimillonario con un resoplido –digo aquí no tienen como pagar de buena manera el servicio social que les hemos prestados-rezongo.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que su reina cayo al proteger a uno de nosotros…creo que no-Bruce comento al mirar en un rincón a un inconsciente Edward, quien no habia despertado desde que la batalla termino.

-La Señora Frigga sabia del descuido de Edward-el capitán respondió después de un análisis en silencio de la situación actual, los otros dos mayores solo aceptaron-si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de su estado-

-Estábamos en una pelea Steve-Banner respondió, ganándole a Tony, pues estaba seguro que de su boca no saldría nada bueno-una que duro mucho más que en Nueva York…además que Ed por orgullo no nos diría de su estado y herida-

-Es cierto…me consta-Tony comento, aunque los tres estaban preocupados, las enfermeras eran muy buenas en Asgard, descartando la muerte del chico –aunque no esperaba que Odín nos encerrara por eso-alzo los hombros.

-Un hombre ciego de dolor puede hacer muchas cosas Tony- respondió Banner con su lado serio activado –su esposa está en peligro de muerte por proteger a Ed, te aseguro que por más que lo trate de ver de distinta manera…somos los culpables-

-Eso no le justifica que yo esté aquí-Tony gruño –ni siquiera pude llamar a mi abogado-frunció el ceño….Banner rodo los ojos con insistencia, pues estaba seguro que el sistema penal de la tierra no era válido ahí.

-Thor dijo que hablaría por nosotros-comento el Capitán –aunque no creo que haga mucho-se rasco la barbilla.

-Eh notado que tienes algo en mente Cap.… ¿quisieras compartirlo con tus compañeros vengadores?-Tony a pesar de ser escurridizo y a veces no prestar importancia a la situación noto para sorpresa de Rogers su estado –sé que estas preocupado por Ed, pero no es solo eso… ¿verdad?-miro de manera acusadora al hombre que habia estado más serio de lo normal.

-Es solo que a pesar de la fuerza que Asgard tiene no creo que soporte otro ataque-el capitán habia observado muy bien el estado de la ciudadela en el poco tiempo que tuvo, como buen soldado tenía que tantear el terreno-aun con sus guerreros…estos son muy pocos-

-A dónde vas con esto Steve-Banner se recargo en sus rodillas, pues siempre podía distinguir las acciones de las personas y siendo el súper soldado alguien de honor, predecía lo que diría, algo que noto Tony.

-Oh no-se levantó el filántropo-suficiente tengo con enfrentarme a un sistema penal injusto-apunto al capitán-no pienso pasar otra fiesta decembrina en una situación arriesgada-gruño.

-Si mal no recuerdo la anterior fue por tu culpa-contrataco por primera vez el capitán, haciendo que Tony hiciera un gesto agrio al darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Buen golpe Steve-alabo Banner ante la mirada de "traidor" por parte de Tony-pero a todo esto… que sugieres que hagamos-apunto a su alrededor-digo, ahora no nos subestiman por ser mortales-lanzo una almohada a la pared de cristal, desintegrándola al instante –digo al menos que quieras que el otro sujeto salga…pero no aseguro su bienestar físico…además-apunto a Ed –él no está en un buen estado-

Un silencio se instaló entre los tres adultos-eh estado en peores situaciones-el chico rubio se levantaba a duras penas –digo…no se de lo que hablan, pero me molesta que me tomen como alguien a quien deban preocuparse-gruño mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza, pues a pesar de su herida en el costado…el dolor en la parte de arriba le causaba más molestia.

-Qué bueno que estas bien-Tony se colocó a su lado-por poco y me quedo sin pupilo…imagínate que le diría a la prensa ahora que saben de ti-alzo sus manos.

-Como si me importara-Ed contesto aun con su boca pastosa…dio un largo suspiro para instalar sus sentidos en lugar, parpadeo un par de veces al notar el área-ahora que hice….-cuestiono –no me digan que el viejo aún recuerda lo que le dije-gruño, recordando lo rencoroso que era el anciano.

-Y luego preguntas porque te encierran…en serio con esa boca le hablaste a un dios-cuestiono Tony al cruzar los brazos.

-Lo dice Tony Stark en persona-alabo Banner de falsa manera al alzarse y dirigirse al chico –como te sientes, tu herida ha sido tratada por médicos de aquí…que son muy buenos-observo los ojos al igual que su pie –tu pie soporto el duro golpe-probo un poco esa extremidad falsa, ocasionado que sonara el metal en ella.

-Creo que ha pasado la prueba por mucho-sonrió Ed al recordar que también durante su pelea en navidad no habia tenido problemas a pesar del uso rudo, haciendo que Tony se alzara con orgullo por ese cumplido…algo que no aclararía el chico rubio, pero luego la mano de Cap. En su cabeza lo saco de esa guerra de miradas con el multimillonario.

-Sé que eres un guerrero y alquimista como te dijo Thor-el súper soldado en su azul mirada aun reflejaba la firmeza de su entrenamiento, pero titubeaba con algo de culpa y preocupación –al menos me hubieras dicho de tu estado….asi no te dejaría solo –

Ed solo hizo a un lado la mano que aún estaba en su cabeza-es algo sin importancia, todos estábamos en batalla como para hacer estupideces…no soy débil y no necesito su protección-con molestia comento el chico, mirando a dagas a cada uno de los presentes.

-Una vez perdí un compañero….-Steve negó con la cabeza para seguir su mirada hacia algún punto fuera de la celda, tanto Banner como Tony miraron con algo de culpa al chico, quien no entendió el mensaje…aunque estaba sorprendido de que por algo lo reprimiera el multimillonario.

-¿Qué?-dijo con duda Ed al ser víctima de esas miradas –y bien…me dirán porque de nuevo estoy encerrado en esta celda…digo la última vez pude salir de aquí-se alzó las mangas pero un dolor lo hizo quedarse quieto.

-No te esfuerces…la herida aún está fresca, solo duraran horas según entendí de las enfermeras de aquí-Banner tenía que aceptar la curiosidad por el sistema médico-asi que esperaras hasta que estas cierren por completo-Ed solo rodo los ojos ante lo que era obvio, pues obedecería porque en serio el dolor iba más allá que cualquiera, recordando batallas anteriores con los homúnculos.

-Ahora es diferente que antes Ed… saben de lo que somos capaces-El capitán respondió sin girar a verlos, solo con sus manos cruzadas.

-Pero lo entiendo de mí…pero no de ustedes-comento el chico rubio, olvidando la extraña atmosfera que se alzó con anterioridad-digo tal vez de Tony si…pero de Banner y de ti, no lo creo-

-Escuche eso-contesto ofendido el multimillonario, Ed solo le dio una mirada de "como si me hubiera escondido" –bueno solo le dije un par de cosas cuando ordeno encerrarnos…pero nada ofensivo-

-Estamos aquí porque la Señora Frigga cayo-el capitán contesto aun girándose un poco para recargarse en la pared sólida, pues la transparente descargaba electricidad, la alerta de Ed se vio un poco en sus ojos –está ahora peleando por su vida-

-Pero que pasó…lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando y luego-se rasco la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria el más chico de los presentes –ella estaba conmigo-

-Caíste por tu herida Ed, ella te protegió hasta que Malekith incrusto su espada a traición a la reina-explico ahora Banner tratando de mantener en raya el temperamento del joven, pues sabía que la apreciaba.

-Maldición- apretó sus puños, Bruce solo le dio su apoyo –entonces eso explica todo, ese viejo en muy terco y ciego-miro a cada uno- nos culpó… ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante-el capitán aun si se mostraba activo como antes Ed lo noto un poco más distante, aun si no lo demostrara abiertamente el súper soldado estaba molesto con él por algo, ¿pero porque? –estábamos viendo las posibilidades de este reino ante una nueva invasión –

-Según escuche historias de Thor, las pocas que valieron la pena-comento Ed –era que ese duende feo estaba pelando con su abuelo-se rasco la barbilla.

-Asgard no soportara la siguiente batalla, no es que subestimamos su fuerza…son guerreros orgullosos y con habilidades superiores a las de nosotros-comento Tony-bueno estoy hablando por los que no tenemos un suero, un temperamento peligroso….creo que soy el único, descontando al chico del pasado misterioso y que resultó ser un alquimista-

Ed rodo los ojos al notar lo que Thor habia dicho, pues desde ese momento en lugar de decirle joven Edward como en un inicio, le decía alquimista, como si fuera una especie que fue encontrada de manera reciente, pero aun con más dudas que respuesta por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

-No diré mas-contesto el chico para no hondar en el tema, pues aun no sabía si era el mismo tipo de alquimia que conocían en Asgard y de donde, aunque conociendo la reacción de Frigga y el mismo príncipe al transmutar algo, le daba a entender que no era tan diferente como en la tierra, pues solo investigo que era el padre de la química actual.

-Bien, pero ahora entiendo porque la química te animaba tanto-contesto Tony con un brillo especial en los ojos a pesar de estar encerrado, como si el rompecabezas ya tuviera un poco más de forma-cuando regrese te daré acceso al nivel químico de la compañía-sonrió alegre, Ed se golpeó la frente.

-Dejen ese tema para luego y sigamos con el plan-corto el capitán con su voz de mando-ahora que sabemos que todos podemos aportar algo para esta misión, Malekith quiere lo que alberga mi interior…entonces usemos eso como carnada para alejarlo de Asgard-

-¿Pero cómo?-cuestiono Ed –aun si fuéramos una carnada, no es garantía que podamos contra ellos, digo ustedes son los vengadores y yo un alquimista-

-Ellos utilizan la energía oscura para prosperar –Banner interrumpió –la convergencia de los reinos y el momento exacto es la clave para que no se extingan, digo por algo Malekith quiere volver todo a su estado original, pero que tal si es esa la posibilidad –

-Entonces tendremos que acabar con el intento de duende antes que logre su cometido-comento Tony al levantarse –podemos usar la convergencia a nuestro favor, creo que la noviecita de Thor y el doctor Selving nos pudieran ayudar en esto…es su tema favorito-

-Es cierto, eh escuchado de los estudios de ambos y entienden muy bien el funcionamiento de esto, aunque la última vez que vi al doctor no estaba muy bien –Banner contesto no tan convencido de esto último, pues la vez que vio al señor su estado mental era dudoso.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estuvo bajo el poder de un dios nórdico, ni el más listo estaría cuerdo mucho tiempo-Contesto Tony, tanto Ed y el capitán se quedaron en silencio ante debates mentales.

-Si es el caso que lo haremos pues primero tendremos que salir de aquí, aunque no creo que Odín nos suelte de manera fácil-el chico salió de su silencio, pero por lo que le contaron le debía mucho a Frigga y si Asgard era atacado estaba seguro que ella moriría, era su deber pagarle como parte del intercambio equivalente, aun sabiendo pedazos de la historia, tenía claro que lo que Malekith vino a buscar lo tenía Rogers.

-Alguien ha escapado alguna vez de la cárcel-cuestiono el capitán.

-Yo una vez escape, pero era muy diferente a este lugar-dijo Ed sorprendiendo a la mayoría, aunque de Rogers no recibió ningún gesto en particular, algo que cuestionaría si no fuera por la interrupción de cierto invitado.

-Puedo ayudarles en eso-Thor arribaba al escuchar solo lo último, ocasionado que los prisioneros hicieran distintas muecas, entre atrapados hasta sorprendidos-mi padre no entra en razón ya que mi madre aún se encuentra en peligro, pero confió que es por algo que harán esto-contesto de manera firme.

-Eres un guerrero lleno de honor-el capitán sonrió un poco ante el príncipe-y te doy mi palabra que es por el bien de Asgard que lo haremos…aunque no sé qué tipo de problemas te llevaras si nos ayudas a hacer esto-

-Por el bien de los nueve reinos-Thor puso su mano en el pecho –soy el príncipe de Asgard, Thor el dios del trueno y ayudare en lo que pueda para llevar a cabo la misión en contra del que ataco a mi pueblo e hirió a mi madre-frunció el ceño.

-Bien ya tenemos la ayuda externa, ahora necesitaremos una manera de salir-Ed contesto-no creo que el señor que aguarda el puente nos ayude en esto, además que será lo primero que cierren si tu padre se entera…. ¿tienen acaso una puerta trasera?-

-Yo no conozco ninguna-Thor contesto firme y sin temer, ocasionando que todos vieran otro obstáculo para hacer funcionar el plan –pero conozco quien nos puede apoyar en esto-sus ojos se veían fieros, pero su voz titubeo un poco –aunque no creo que les agrade –hizo una mueca.

-Temo a quien sugerirás –contesto Tony viendo el gesto del príncipe.

-Es el único que conoce la manera de salir de aquí sin ser visto-se excusó –tendremos que pedir la ayuda de Loki –esto último hizo que casi el multimillonario echara a perder el plan ante sus gritos de asombro, siendo callado por Ed y Banner, pues aunque no les agradara tenían que recurrir a él y tanto el capitán como Thor lo sabían, haciendo que trataran de olvidar el pasado para tener un futuro, trazando el plan para salir de una prisión extranjera, sin saber que pudieran esperar a futuro.

XXXXXXX

El aire estaba fresco y el invierno estaba en su mayor esplendor, siendo fiestas de fin de año, mucha gente habia olvidado el asunto de los súper héroes para pasarlo en familia, la gente pasaba alegre y apresurada para poder estar en casa a tiempo, era la promesa de un nuevo inicio y al menos eso sabia el Doctor Selving, aunque no confiaba mucho en la gente que venía con ese trato.

-Y ahora que trae a SHIELD a este lugar-dijo con un tono serio aunque algo burlista, su estado descuidado y ropa desaliñada le daban un poco de informalidad al renombrado doctor.

-Es un gusto verlo más cuerdo que la última vez…doctor Selving-sonrió el hombre de parche al notar al señor saludarlo-digo aún está dentro de mi nomina asi que es mi deber ver por mis empleados-su gesto era duro aun, contestando de manera acida el comentario, a su lado María Hill entregaba unos papeles.

-Pues el gusto no es mutuo- El doctor sabía que si SHIELD estaba involucrado, no significaba nada bueno, aunque su labor de investigación tomo frutos importantes durante su trabajo en esa asociación, la experiencia no fue muy grata.

-Bien hemos tenido un pequeño incidente desde hace unos días-explico Fury al darle el paso al doctor dentro de esa camioneta oscura-no es un lugar seguro para hablar…doctor-comento la notar lo renuente del señor de aceptar ese gesto, pues con una sonrisa nerviosa acepto…aunque estaba tentado de regresar al hospital psiquiátrico del que acababa de salir.

-Este es el asunto-lanzo unos papeles al doctor al subir, siendo flanqueado por un hombre a quien reconoció, pero dudo un poco, mientras María Hill subía, tomando el lugar del copiloto.

-No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, Doctor-sonrió el agente al ver el gesto mudo de su compañero.

-Lo último que recuerdo de usted es que murió durante el ataque al…-boqueo un par de veces al tomarse la cabeza un poco y tratar de tomar ese nuevo detalle –digo la última vez que nos vimos fue durante la investigación del tesseracto- frunció el ceño hacia Fury, mientras la camioneta tomaba su rumbo, dejando a un lado los papeles que le habían lanzado.

-Tantas cosas pasa Doctor, pero el asunto aquí no es lo de mi no muerte-Coulson contesto al ver que el tema seria extenso, siendo el un científico, veía su gesto de interés, como si de una muestra de laboratorio trataba, pues incluso para el tantas cosas eran un misterio…algo que empezaba a dudar durante sus misiones en el nuevo nivel en que estaba.

El señor entendió un poco, al juzgar por el gesto del agente, aunque fue muy nulo, vio un poco de duda, dejando a un lado el tema y tomando de nuevo la carpeta-y bien, creo que mi amigo Thor de nuevo hizo de las suyas-frunció el ceño.

-No sé lo que trae en mente, pero temo que Stark se ha involucrado al igual que el resto de los vengadores-contesto Fury al girar por una calle y seguir el rumbo, María seguía observando en la tableta información nueva, ya que cubrían los movimientos por un posible arribo extranjero-pensé que tal vez usted entendería un poco su forma de pensar-

-Él es mi amigo pero no entiendo mucho de lo que se trata esto-alzo la ceja el doctor-según lo que entiendo, es que apareció después del incidente de Stark en navidad-sonrió un poco –aunque veo que sus ovejas se descarriaron-noto la participación tanto del capitán como de Banner, aunque no era sorpresa sabiendo que estos eran compañeros, aunque le parecía extraño que estuvieran juntos, siendo que el multimillonario era difícil de convencer de amistades cercanas.

-Bueno un objeto en común se vio comprometido en ese momento…no sé si ha escuchado las noticias últimamente-acuso Fury –sobre Stark- esto hizo que luciera un poco molesto el doctor, siendo controlado por Coulson.

-Es sobre el chico que se dice ser el heredero de los Stark-contesto el agente al ver que tal vez una pelea se llevaría a cabo por el asunto no olvidado en el psiquiátrico –al parecer Thor se lo llevo consigo y como consecuencia los vengadores se movilizaron…lo último que supimos de ellos fue por Darcy, amiga de la Dr. Foster en una fábrica abandonada-

-Temo que nos tendremos que preparar para algo más grande y que tiene que ver con el asunto que estuvo investigando en el stonehenge-Fury comento al darle un gesto a María Hill, quien paso la tableta al doctor.

-Al parecer al menos llame la atención de alguien-suspiro cansado el doctor-aunque no me sorprende que Jane y Darcy estén involucradas, aunque las necesitare para investigar un poco más a fondo lo que tienen aquí-

-Eso es lo que esperamos de usted Doctor-contesto Fury con certeza-por eso hemos ido a buscarlo y prepararnos para lo que los vengadores traigan a nosotros-frunció el ceño un poco, tanto Coulson como Hill aceptaron en silencio, el doctor solo miro un poco más lo investigado, pues al parecer todo estaba ahí, ¿Cómo? Se cuestionó, pero era inútil seguir ese punto, teniendo en cuenta que era SHIELD del que hablaban.

-Y bien Coulson, ¿los vengadores saben de qué estas con vida?-cambio el tema el doctor al notar que no sacaría más de Fury, resignándose a solo ser de utilidad para lo que Thor o cualquier vengador ocupara, siendo que aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido en el pasado, ocasionando un poco de incomodidad al agente al ver que no fue olvidado ese detalle, una larga platica entre la verdad y la mentira.

XXXXXXXXX

Loki se sentía fatal, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento…lo único que quería era destrozar la cara del que fuera hirió a su madre y la orillo a estar en un estado de salud mortal, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, los momentos por los cuales aún no dejaba de amar a esa señora que la adopto como lo hizo con Odín, apretaba con rabia y lanzaba las cosas en muestra de su frustración.

Si él hubiera estado ahí su madre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, y peor, por un estúpido enano mortal, alguien que en un principio no debía estar ahí… ¿Dónde estaba Thor en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaba Odín en todo caso? La última muestra de comodidad en esa sala se estrellaba en la mágica celda, cayendo en trozos mientras sus gritos se ahogaban en su magia de ilusión, herencia de su madre.

-Loki-la voz de su hermano le saco de su reprimenda, pues caía recargado en la pared de manera lastimosa, preparando muchos escenarios de como torturaría al que hirió a su madre y más aún, quería tener a ese enano en sus manos y hacerlo sufrir con mil ilusiones que tenía destinado para el…pero como en la punta del zapato, la figura de su hermano se erguía con toda la majestuosidad que tanto le causaba asco, dejando que su ilusión se hiciera cargo de alguien a quien no esperaba ver, no después de darle la noticia.

-Vaya hermanito que te tiene aquí- contesto ese producto de su magia con toda la falsedad y burla de la cual era característico, mientras su yo real se hundía aun en su estado pobre, imaginando que haría su madre moría….recordando la última vez que la vio.

-No quiero esto Loki, muéstrate- para su sorpresa el estúpido de su hermano se dio cuenta de su magia, ocasionando que sonriera lastimosamente, dejando atrás esa ilusión y dejando ver su estado pobre y deprimente –Loki-susurro con sorpresa apagada el príncipe.

-Es acaso que vienes a burlarte de mí…tu estúpido hermano-gruño con odio al sentir como de nuevo la impotencia lo cubría –si tan solo tú la hubieras protegido-reprimenda pura salió de su boca, Thor bajo la cabeza al notar porque del odio de su hermano, pues era una sorpresa aun el estado en el que se encontraba…pero volvió a alzar su mirada.

-Sé muy bien que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo hermano-apretó sus puños con fuerza-tanto tu como yo queremos venganza por lo que se le hizo a nuestra madre-Loki no esperaba que fuera mencionado eso, ocasionando una carcajada soberbia en esa celda maltratada.

-Es acaso que vienes a pedirle algo a tu hermano traidor-se burló Loki al levantarse y peinarse su cabello, aun si no era Asgardianos de sangre el porte lo tenía, pero más al inclinarse burlonamente y mirar a su hermano…su gesto era único, como un perro pidiendo un hueso, eso le alegraba un poco su pesar –que es tan importante para tragarte tu soberbio ego-su larga sonrisa se ilumino con sus ojos, saboreando ese instante como si fuera el ultimo.

-Necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí-dijo de golpe Thor, no habia nadie en ese lugar por su orden, aunque estaba seguro que los guardias no tardarían en llegar –y eres el único que conoce la manera, sin que Heimdall se vea involucrado-

-Vaya…vaya…vaya-se alzó el dios de la burla al pasearse de un lado a otro-y que ganare con eso hermanito- coloco sus manos hacia atrás en espera de la propuesta, aunque el príncipe no titubeo, esto no lo olvidaría.

-Vengar a nuestra madre-sonrió al saber que su hermano adoptivo estaba apegado a Frigga-ella está en peligro si Malekith vuelve a atacar Asgard, en su estado actual no sobrevivirá -le dolía usar de esa manera a su progenitora, pero era la única manera de que Loki mostrara algo de piedad y no pidiera imposibles, pues aun si él lo quería, lo que hizo no era fácil de olvidar, notando que se puso pensativo.

Loki frunció el ceño al ver que Thor no dudaba en usar a su madre, sabiendo el dolor que le causaría si ella moría, aunque no era el único, pero solo el importaba, pensó un poco en las posibilidades, si ella estaría bien entonces él podría huir, en el fondo muy en el fondo quería ayudarla y que no sufriera, ocultándolo con sus planes egoístas en un afán de no sucumbir al sentimentalismo.

-Bien, te ayudare-sonrió un poco al príncipe –aunque creo que necesito salir de aquí…esos lugares no son fáciles de usar y solo yo soy capaz de esto-aprovecho esa luz de esperanza, Thor solo sonrió un poco al ver lo accesible que era su hermano, ignorando los planes que ese dios estaba trazando.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió el dios del trueno al ver que sería como en los años que tanto recordaba desde que su hermano perdió el camino, ese sentimiento que se aprovecharía el dios de las bromas… arreglándoselas para poderlo sacarlo sin que se dieran cuenta el resto, aprovechando el tiempo de confusión para ir al encuentro de otro grupo que estaba oculto, haciendo que Loki perdiera la calma al ver al pequeño rubio.

-Tu pequeña escoria que haces aquí-El dios menor se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien lo esquivo de manera maestra al notar ese acercamiento hostil, sorprendiendo al mismo dios quien estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar con creces lo que sucedió antes.

-Loki- Thor llamo al notar que los vengadores iban en apoyo del chico –no es el momento-estaba sorprendido que su hermano se abalanzara de manera imprevista.

-Vaya si son tus nuevos amigos –Loki siseo con rabia reprimida tratando de matar con la mirada al alquimista, ya que solo se sacudía la ropa sin importancia, aunque la molestia era reflejada en los ojos del que reconoció como Tony y el gran monstruo verde, aunque el capitán solo se mostraba de acuerdo a su tarea.

-Cuando puedo ponerlo en su lugar-dijo Tony de lo más calmado, pues recién habia ido a recuperar su armamento, aunque no fue del todo fácil, preparándose para hacer cuentas con el dios traidor quien solo sonreía victorioso al notar la poca paciencia de uno de los mortales.

-Tony-llamo el capitán con fuerza, haciendo que dicha persona gruñera por lo bajo, asegurándose de poner a Ed con Banner, quien trataba de reprimir la ira que brotaba con solo ver a Loki, pues aun lo necesitaban –Loki será mejor que no juegues con nuestra paciencia –llamo la atención.

-Y crees que alguien como tu puede detenerme-sonrió el dios al ser detenido únicamente por su hermano, valiéndole que los soldados se empezaban a escuchar, una tensión se alzó entre ellos.

-Lamento lo de tu mama…si es por eso que estas molesto-Ed se adelantó un poco, aunque era la primera vez que veía a dicho prisionero fuera de la celda –pero ella no querría que nuestra misión fracase solo porque quieras tomar venganza, además no fui yo el culpable –Loki frunció el ceño.

-Crees saber lo que siento-sonrió lastimosamente Loki –tú no sabes nada, enano mortal-esto hizo que una vena en Ed sobresaliera por el uso de esa frase, pero se masajeo frenéticamente la cien, tratando de no sucumbir en su enojo.

-Si tuviera una madre no me gustaría que hiciera eso, sacrificarse por otros-explico de manera paciente el chico rubio, sorprendiendo un poco a Loki por el entendimiento, algo que no aceptaría, el resto de los vengadores solo sabían pedazos de su historia y esa era una de ellas-te aseguro que si ese idiota se me atraviesa te lo dejare a ti y a Thor –gruño confiado.

-Estás de acuerdo que es de Malekith del quien hablamos-frunció el ceño Tony al recordar ese detalle.

-Sea quien sea, tendrá que pagármelas-sonrió maliciosamente Ed, alzando toda su aura vengativa ante la sonrisa del resto de los mayores y una mirada extraña de Loki –no es como si lo quieran intacto… ¿verdad?-miro a ambos dioses.

-Estupideces-se giró Loki con un sentimiento extraño, aunque aún no olvidaba del todo el detalle de su venganza en silencio, no esperando que no sería solo con su tonto hermano esa misión –bien no tenemos tiempo que perder- apresuro.

-Bien hay que ir en silencio hasta la puerta donde los refuerzos nos esperan-El capitán comento con paciencia al seguir el paso, el movimiento era más extenso al notar la ausencia de los prisioneros-Hay que seguir el plan-ordeno.

-Y bien…porque eres tan enano-comento Loki casual durante la travesía en los pasillos de ese lugar asgardianos, ocasionando que los vengadores se detuvieran en seco ante ese comentario acido –digo incluso eh visto enanos más altos que tu-apunto al chico.

-A quien llamas enano estúpido relamido-sonrió forzosamente Ed al notar que era el punto del dios de la burla, hacerlo enojar ante el estado aburrido de ese camino perezoso, haciendo honor a su nombre.

-Vaya el enano se enojó- se burló Loki al hacer una mueca extraña, pues tenía que aceptar que a pesar de prometer dejarle a Malekith para tomar su venganza, no le caía bien, ambos ocasionando una guerra de miradas acidas entre el silencio del grupo, con venas saltadas.

El capitán se masajeo la cien al notar que Loki no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, como una nueva presa de sus juegos verbales, siendo Ed de carácter explosivo más en el uso de esa palabra en especial-si queremos terminar con esto rápido y sin ser vistos hay que seguir-suspiro-Thor lleva a Loki adelante, Banner tu toma a Ed y cuiden la parte trasera-siguió de frente sin hablar directamente con el chico, siguiendo su camino.

-Es mi imaginación o Steve me está ignorando-Ed susurro a Banner quien era su compañero, aunque juraba que Loki tomo cierto agrado en la compañía del capitán, quien tomo el frente al ser el más acostumbrado a ese tipo de misiones.

Bruce solo le dio una palmada en la cabeza –analízalo bien y luego me dices lo que piensas….solo dale tiempo-sugirió, aunque Ed era del tipo que le gustaba le dijeran las cosas en directo, sin embargo su plan de cuestionar fue truncado al ser perseguido por guardias.

Ocasionando una huida bastante movida entre los vengadores y ambos dioses nórdicos, quienes tuvieron que zafarse de la pelea gracias a la ayuda de los amigos de Thor, quienes los esperaban a las afueras del castillo ya con un barco robado (según Fandral prestado), siguiendo su camino hacia las afueras de Asgard en espera que Malekith tomara de objetivo otro lugar más desolado.

El capitán sabía que este plan era suicida al ver que todo un ejército estaría en su contra, pero si el líder caía lo haría la demás tropa, esperando que lo que estuviera en su interior no cayera en sus manos…esperando en tener éxito con su misión para poder tener un futuro y festejar el año nuevo.

XXXXXXXXX

El dia amanecía como ningún otro, esos pasillos lucían vacíos sin estudiantes apresurados en tomar sus clases, Ororo observaba con cautela cada rincón, preparándose para celebrar esa noche el año nuevo, era una mañana del 31 de diciembre, sin embargo su calma se perdió al estruendo de unas armaduras caer.

La dama corrió como pudo al tal vez pensar que alguien haya entrado a la escuela, pues estaba seguro que ninguno de los chicos estaba presente al partir con sus familias a celebrar esas fechas-quien anda ahí-cuestiono en una posición cautelosa, pues aun si Magneto no hacia acto de presencia, era mejor tener cuidado ante todo.

El estruendo de las armaduras al caer por alguien removiéndose bajo esos objetos metálicos, una mano calaverita y descuidada se alzó lastimosamente –A-A-Ay-u-u-d-a-una frase ahogada salió debajo del escombro, asustando a la peli blanca, quien se apresuró en quitar cada objeto de adorno.

-Por dios-se pasó la mano por su cabello al descubrir esa figura delgada y triste, cabello largo y rubio con ojos dorados pero hundidos por ojeras profundas, cada parte de él le hacía ver el descuido del que fue objeto –Scott, Logan-gritaba frenéticamente al inclinarse hacia el chico, quien sonrió al verla pero cerro los ojos de inmediato.

¿Cómo apareció?-se cuestionó al patear un poco las armaduras cerca y cubrir el cuerpo desnudo del chico con su chaqueta, en espera que el profesor notara sus pensamientos y viniera con ayuda, su estado medico era deplorable, fue cuando noto algo en el suelo….unas quemaduras en el piso de duela, alzándose al dejar al chico caer con cuidado en el suelo.

Ahí bajo ella un gran circulo con extraños símbolos se alzaban, descubriéndolo con cada movimiento para desplazar esos objetos -¿Quién eres?-cuestiono al joven en silencio, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de auxilio, en espera por respuestas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno este capítulo es el inicio del fin de Thor como verán, aunque no sé si se acabe en el siguiente o dentro de dos capítulos, dependiendo de cómo anden las musas en ese momento.

El capitán se siente un poco culpable por su pequeño descuido, pero Ed es un joven bastante orgulloso y no diría fácilmente de su herida, aunque Frigga lo noto y por eso le hizo segunda en su guardia, cayendo en un intento de protegerlo cuando cayó inconsciente, como se explicó durante el capítulo.

Si se me paso mencionar algo o detalles me avisan, para poder explicarlos más adelante, al parecer la verdad hace de las suyas con tal de tener un poco más de diversión y que mejor que ponerle más sentimentalismo al asunto.

Loki por fin participo con Ed, aunque no le cae bien por su carácter….

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, hasta la próxima.

Geme 1 fuera


	12. VERDAD 12 AÑO NUEVO

Hola!

Se que los tenia un poco olvidados pero bueno, vuelvo a las andadas respecto a la escritura de mis historia, lamento la tardanza y gracias por la espera…espero que les guste lo que viene, pues ahora el alquimista no esta solo.

Agradecimientos a:

 ***Kay,** que bueno que te agrade la historia…. Gracias por firmar, me entusiasma.

 ***MANGAKAN:** Te quedo padre el fanart *-* me emociono tanto….( greys- giovana. /art /NO-AVENGER-568696589) que me desmaye….pffff

 ***Kutzi Shiro:** Es un misterio porque Al llego ahí y con su alma (jujuju…en verdad si se), en cuanto a la relación Loki/Ed son cordiales pero igual de orgullosos…asi que tienes sus diferencias como grandes intelectos….en cuanto a las preguntas de la alquimia aun esperaran...pues todo fue muy rápido y respetan un poco el espacio de Ed (un poco…bueno Tony investigo pero no indago mucho y con esta nueva revelación se obsesionara un tanto, aunque no será el único)

 ***Zero Linx** …gracias por la firma y no aplastaron como cucaracha a Ed…es chiquito pero tiene su carácter.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia….y a los silenciosos también, volvemos a las andadas poco a poco retomando la historia donde se quedo, un poco tarde celebrando el año nuevo…pero FELIZ AÑO a todos.

xxxxxXXX

VERDAD 12 AÑO NUEVO

XXXXXX

Heimdall suspiraba un tanto intranquilo en todos sus años siendo el guardián de la puerta de Asgard, tenía que admitir que su fe estaba en el rey Odín, aunque era cierto lo que el primogénito le relato un día anterior.

-"Asgard no soportara otro ataque y lo sabes…tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir"-los susurros aún estaban palpables y sacudió varias veces la cabeza tratando de zafarse de esas ideas que le causaban conmoción, recordando aun lo que le advirtió.

-"Sabes que eso es traición"-sus ojos con el brillo imponente no surtieron efecto en el hijo mayor de su rey, resignándose en silencio tras esa amenaza pues los ojos del príncipe reflejaban una confianza envidiable para cualquiera que se le acusara de eso –"Estas consiente de que tengo que avisar de esto"-advirtió por ultimo al ser interrumpido por la llegada de guardias.

Girando con su típico porte, en silencio y esperando a que su rey lo encarara sopeso un poco en su mente otras tantas ideas, era una tontería…la mayor tontería hecha por el hijo de Odín ahora que lo pensaba, pero ya no importaba, no por ahora.

XXXXXX

Odín frunció el ceño, su coraje crecía conforme la vista de Heimdall se hacía más densa, tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía su palabra ante el aun a pesar de su propia traición, sin embargo cuando la noticia que los vengadores no estaba dentro de sus dominios… entendió todo –Ya veo-gruño –Tráiganlos-ordeno al darle una vista al propio guardián…no solo este sino que también su hijo y amigos.

El padre de todo, Rey de Asgard y padre de Thor siempre supo de las andanzas de su hijo, las inquietudes e imprudencias de las cuales era siempre protagonista, era un alivio lo que maduro después de su exilio y sus acciones en Midgard, pero ahora en una crisis mayor a todos los tiempos en Asgard, hacia esto.

Negó con la cabeza a lo que prometía ser el dolor más grande, pues no solo los vengadores habían sido ayudados por Thor en su escape, sino que también el hijo traidor –porque a mí-susurraba en silencio mirando la torre donde su señora descansaba…era la única que le hacía ver lo mejor de esas acciones, aun si pintaban para ser las más oscuras.

Cada soldado titubeo por un momento, pero no era la situación correcta para hacerlo, después del ataque de los elfos oscuros muchos temían que su reino cayera…ahora tendrían que perseguir a los que creen sus aliados, a la voz de la orden formal de su rey, cada escuadrilla de soldados se encuadro…era el momento de hacer algo para evitar la huida de Thor y lo vengadores.

XXXXXX

Loki sonreía plácidamente de cómo se habían llevado las cosas, no solo le fascinaba el hecho de estar fuera de su celda…si no que el propio Thor haya ido a buscar su ayuda, tragándose su propio orgullo.

Estruendos, peleas y viejos encuentros…no tan amigables, se topó en todo el camino, tenía que admitir que tenían estilo…solo que era una lástima para el no verle la cara a Odín cuando se enterara de esto, que su hijo favorito este haciendo esta tontería (desde su punto de vista).

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-gruño Ed al ver lo feliz que se paseaba Loki, era una lástima para el pequeño mortal, porque fastidiarlo le había dado el gusto durante su travesía en todo el castillo…y el pequeñajo lo sabía.

-Tiempo…yo tengo el suficiente aunque no se tu…enano-lo último lo saboreaba conforme el rostro del susodicho se deformaba en una furia contenida, burlándose del mismo ante esta reacción…sería divertido ver que tanto puede hacer un simple mortal contra alguien de su calibre.

-No le hagas caso…él se divierte con tus reacciones-El que conoce como monstruo verde le susurro al rubio, no siendo necesaria su intervención, porque este se trataba de controlar…era un bonito espectáculo ver la desconfianza de los vengadores hacia su persona…que emoción.

El dios de las bromas se sentía como si todo fuera de acuerdo a su plan, no solo fastidiaba a los que fastidiaron sus planes, sino que también tenía que ser aguardado por los propios…al ser un tanto inútil por estar amarrado, una pequeña sugerencia de su estúpido hermano adoptivo.

-Vamos hermano-Thor ordeno rápidamente al apuntar una gran nave…Loki arqueo la ceja ante lo poco ortodoxo que era, siendo que si estaban huyendo, la nave más grande llamaba la atención, pero esos pensamientos se fueron al fondo al analizar las palabras con las que se había dirigido el dios del trueno hacia él.

-No soy tu hermano-era verdad y no lo era…antes lo fue y vivió engañado, ahora no tenía esa venda en los ojos, si no fuera porque la furia la tenía contenida, le fascinaba la impotencia de esas palabras que surtían efecto en ese hombre frente al…el orgullo de su padre…el todo de Asgard.

-Dejen sus peleas familiares para después-gruño el hombre de hierro para ellos… no era necesario pues estruendo se escucharon detrás, era el momento de huir, si no, no sería divertido y no encontraría la venganza, la venganza de su único lazo vivo en esa mundo, Frigga.

XXXXX

Thor tenía poco tiempo en esa nave-Esto no funciona-gruño sin saber que botón apretar, era una idiotez que se usaran tantos para manejar una nave…solo Tony rodo los ojos al ver lo inútil que era el príncipe.

-En serio estoy pensando que esos músculos son de adorno-comento con hábil acides el ingeniero, sin embargo su humor se apagó al escuchar la carcajada de Loki –A ver…deja a alguien inteligente manejar- exclamo con algo de orgullo haciendo a un lado al príncipe frustrado más que enojado por el comentario del mortal, pasando por alto la reacción del hermano de este.

-Hazle caso Thor…digo no has hecho nada más que movernos de un lado a otro- Loki apoyo de manera sospechosa, tanto Banner como Steve rodaron los ojos antes ese apoyo silencioso por parte del dios traicionero…pero una ligera sonrisa se envolvió en los labios recios de aquel mortal…si no fuera porque era de Loki, se llevarían bien.

-Esto ya dejo de moverse- Edward habia estado aferrado a su asiento durante toda la movida travesía, agradecía desde muy adentro la iniciativa de Tony, sin embargo la pelea entre Thor y Loki sobre su estado de manejo era entretenido recordando que incluso el con Al no tenía ese tipo de discusiones sin sentidos.

-Cap., ¿Estas bien?-cuestiono Banner después de mirar con cierta renuencia al soldado, quien si no fuera por la movilidad de hace rato, no lo habia notado.

-Claro…es solo que estoy un poco cansado- dijo el rubio hombre al sentarse pesadamente en el transporte.

-¿Cansado?-se burló Loki –si no fuera porque eres el soldado…no estarías

Despierto en este momento –se ganó la mirada del rubio –Oh, es acaso que no sabes los efectos que el Aether está teniendo en tu amigo…enano-

-Estúpido intento de dios –gruño Ed para encararse al alto extranjero…lo cual no disminuía su mirada furica aun con la gran diferencia de estatura, algo que en el fondo admiraba Loki, aunque nunca lo admitirá en verdad, sonriendo burlonamente cuando sus ropas fueron tomadas por la fuerza de aquel mortal mientras este se burlaba.

-Que quieres decir con eso-sus ojos llameaban con cada mirada sardónica del dios, Ed no sabía si era una burla o realidad, pero conforme más observaba a Steve era cierto…a pesar de la distancia que este había puesto entre ambos por alguna razón.

-Ed- Con voz militar no mitigada ni por los extraños efectos que sentía, Roger llamo al joven –no es tiempo para pedir explicaciones-se encuadro ignorando la ayuda del doctor –hay que seguir con lo planeado-

-Bien…quien será el primero-anuncio Banner al ver la mirada de Roger, tanto Tony como Thor entendieron y solo Ed gruño por lo bajo maldiciones de tal manera que Loki escuchara.

-Es acaso que el enano hará caso del soldado-se burló el antes villano, pero aun sus intentos de comenzar una pelea fue infructuoso –Oh, pues si esto era un gran plan robaron la nave más grande que encontraron…que fantásticos son tus vengadores-miro al millonario en un recuerdo latente en aquella vez en nueva york.

-Sería un placer indicarte el plan-se burló Ed quien desprevenidamente lanzo al dios con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de tal manera por la sorpresa que significó para este.

-Era necesario hacer eso…es mi hermano-Thor suspiro cansado del comportamiento del menor de los hijos de Odín, pero aun a su manera lo seguía apreciando. Ed solo dio su sonrisa más sádica, una flama diabólica en sus ojos le dieron a entender al asgardianos que los mortales pueden ser muy crueles, valiéndole lo que significaba esa palabra…algo que incluso Ed noto le era molesto al susodicho.

-Para mí si lo fue-Tony apoyo desde el punto –pero es tiempo de cambiar de nave mis buenos amigos…o seguiremos discutiendo por el trato VIP de nuestro antes enemigo…digo trato de conquistar la tierra…creo que fue justo-

Thor no logro más que rodar los ojos ante el punto que tenía el hombre de acero, tomo de un brazo al soldado quien no mostro renuencia al ser ayudado para dar el salto a su objetivo, siguiéndole tanto Ed como Banner, una pequeña nave aguardaba en la sombra…con uno de los amigos de Thor.

-Saben no es la mejor compañía Loki, aunque déjame decirte que fue una de sus mejores entradas-el amigo de Thor, gran guerrero y cómplice acepto que los mortales tenían estilo para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de venganza, aunque ante los ojos de Loki no le agradaba la idea.

Ed solo suspiro un poco apesumbrado, no sabía qué hacer ante la impotencia de depender de alguien como ese dios, aún seguía en su lista negra si le preguntaban, pero era el único que podía salir de ese reino sin ayuda del guardián de la puerta, miro un poco hacia Steve que era colocado en la parte de atrás…aclarando, no estaba preocupado, solo un poco inquieto.

-Estará bien-apoyo Banner con algo de desconcierto –su fórmula le ayuda a soportar lo que sea que esté haciendo la materia del Aether-coloco su mano en Ed quien solo frunció el ceño en un intento de ocultar esa preocupación –es fuerte-aclaro, hasta que unos aplausos se escucharon del otro lado…ahí Loki se burló.

-Eso si…este es la mejor escena de compañerismo-Su gran sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro bromista hasta que Thor lo tomo de sus ropas, deteniendo a Ed de golpearle de lleno a la cara…mientras Banner hacia sus terapias para calmarse a sí mismo y no echar a perder el escape, el cual estaba en proceso.

Rogers trato de levantarse un poco sin que sus pies le respondieran, se sentía más pesado y trataba de hacer lo posible para no ser una carga, no estaba dentro de sus planes, aunque los efectos ya los tenia cargando desde tiempo antes.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor –Fandral se rasco su corta barba, ignorando un poco la presión del momento, tenía mucho que decir a Loki pero Thor era el protagonista de lo mismo.

-Ya basta hermano….no es momento de que te burles de nosotros, estas aquí para ayudarnos fue lo que acordamos-el dios del trueno tenía que admitir que aun si intentaba restablecer ese compañerismo entre ambos hermanos la actitud que tomo no le ayudaba.

-No soy tu hermano-contraataco retomando la discusión anterior Loki; al sentir esas palabras, eran falsas tanto como el amor que Odín alguna vez le mostro –solo estoy aquí por nuestra madre y eso lo sabes…tus músculos no te sirvieron mucho ante y menos lo harán ahora…tus compañeros…tus vengadores-con cada palabra se volvía más acida su lengua-por culpa de ellos mi madre cayo-

Ed resoplo un poco al tener ese sentimiento obvio, desde antes lo sabía y lo noto, por lo cual siempre trato de no empeorar las cosas con sus arranques recordando a su hermano, Alphonse y la culpa que el mismo cargaba…lo que fueron capaces de hacer por ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su madre y ahora el dios de la broma estaba preocupado y no era falso.

-Lamento interrumpir su pequeño espectáculo-Tony aterrizaba, siendo el último en arribar ese navío…mirando a todos los presentes-pero si les recuerdo estamos en medio de nuestro escape-tanto Thor soltó a Loki al notar ese detalle, la guardia los alcanzo –Soy la única voz consciente del peligro en el que estamos…en verdad no quiero regresar a esa celda-

-Bien…entonces ese es el llamado de mi despido, espero verlos de nuevo en condiciones no tan ilegales-Fandral tomo una cuerda cercana, el estruendo del ataque de sus perseguidores se escuchaban más frecuentes, mientras Tony tomaba el volante ante su iniciativa de nuevos retos.

-Gracias Fandral –Thor tomo el hombro de su amigo con honestidad, este solo le sonrió.

-Solo espero que sobrevivas…me debes unos tragos –el guerrero sonrió al hacer un ademan hacia todos los demás…excepto Loki, quien gruñía por lo tosco que se estaba moviendo la nave, aunque no era el único Ed empezaba a querer estar en el suelo…volar era complicado y su estómago lo sabía –Hasta luego- de un salto seguro se lanzó de aquel navío dispuesto a encarar el peligro para lograr lo que tenían planeado, después de todo para eso están los amigos.

XXXXXXX

Jane siempre quiso pasar desapercibida aun después de lo de Nuevo México, pero ahora en su laboratorio solo veía agentes vestidos de negros con una actitud extraña, pues daban el pase a un imponente hombre de color –Mucho gusto conocerte por fin Doctora Foster-el parche le daba más intimidación tenía que admitirlo.

-Vaya no espere tener este dia la visita de…-le pensó un momento al notar ese símbolo en esas chamarras –SHIELD supongo-sonrió de manera forzosa.

-Qué bueno que sepa de nosotros –se burló de manera seria Fury –el doctor Selving ha hablado muy bien de usted y es momento que tengamos un poco de colaboración de su parte- se sentó en una silla cercana, ahí incluso su compañera y practicante se asustaron.

-Es acaso un cateo de nuevo-Darcy recordó lo que antes sucedió, preparándose por si era necesario-prepárate-le indico a Ian el practicante.

-No es necesario Darcy-Indico Fury ante la cautela de sus acompañantes-hemos venido a pedir su ayuda como le dije…el doctor Selving ha hablado bien de usted-sonrió severamente, incluso asi Foster trago grueso.

-Quieren un té-ofreció la doctora al ver que sería larga la discusión, sabía que la visita de los vengadores días anteriores no era un buen indicio aunque no era el vengador que esperaba ver…aunque lo vio unos segundos, pero la negativa de Fury le indico que sus presentimientos eran cierto.

-Lamento decirle que hemos perdido mucho tiempo-se levantó con su severidad el director de SHIELD-ahora no solo la tierra está en peligro según escuche…los nueve reinos están involucrados-Foster solo forzó de nuevo otra sonrisa…ese dia de año nuevo sería muy diferente, era una lástima, habia preparado una cena especial…después de meses de trabajo duro.

XXXXXXXXX

El capitán se esforzó durante la huida, no solo era nueve reinos diferentes los que estaban enlazados, si no que entre más se acercaba la hora era difícil mantenerse en uno, solo Loki disfrutaba la preocupación que esto le ocasionaba a sus compañeros…más al joven.

Desde que ese material entro dentro de su organismo, extrañas visiones se hacían presentes, destrucción y un mundo negro le ocasionaba cierta impotencia, pero el secreto solo era guardado para sí mismo al ver que no era necesario preocuparse por detalles que luego entendería.

Ahora el silencio era presente en el grupo que venía detrás de él, pues por más tiempo que pasaba le era más difícil concentrarse en lo que era importante, sentía aun la adrenalina de la persecución y al haber estrellado su propia nave tenían que caminar.

-Sera mejor que descansemos –pidió Banner en susurro al capitán al ver su estado, este negó con la cabeza.

-No es el momento o el lugar –sugirió al aferrarse a la idea, le daba mala espina ese nuevo mundo, un desierto oscuro.

-Es cierto…-Loki apoyo quitando su sonrisa fastidiosa a una mirada seria, al igual que el resto de los vengadores tenían que estar alerta, no sabían dónde cayeron y mucho menos si estaban al alcance de los elfos negros…ya que según escucho ellos pueden sentir la presencia del Aether y eso no le agradaba a ninguno.

XXXXXXXX

Festejo y los primeros vientos mañaneros de ese dia alegre se escuchaban por los caminos de esa calle londinense, la gente pasaba ajena a cualquier horror y el terrorismo al otro lado del mar era olvidado con cada vista de un nuevo año.

Muchas promesas de paz, tranquilidad y amor, ajenos por completos a lo que esperaba ese año nuevo en realidad, cuando repentinamente un estruendo en un edificio cercano hizo entrar en shock a muchos de los caminantes.

-Pero qué demonios-un hombre exclamo al notar que mucha gente corría al notar el peligro en que realidad se encontraban, pues ahí ante sus ojos una gran maquina se abría paso…. ¿película de ciencia ficción? Se cuestionaron muchos.

Niños, mujeres y hombres corrían al ver que no era una ilusión, muchos de ellos no entendían porque lo hacían…sin embargo al caer de los edificios sin tener el número exacto de sus víctimas, les hacían temer por sus vidas.

Ambulancias, bomberos y policías acordonaban el área, ¿algo similar a nueva York? Se cuestionaron al recordar aquello que revelo al mundo que no solo era la humanidad a quien tenían que temer, si no que héroes, aliens y dioses existían, el principio de ese descubrimiento abismal.

-Esto es una locura-un policía declaro incrédulo como esa nave se acercaba hacia su posición, evacuando a los que pudieran y sin tener señal de los seres que dieron su apoyo en el ataque hace tiempo.

-Si tan solo los vengadores estuvieran aquí-susurro el capitán al recordarlos, no estuvo ahí, pero el nombre habia sido explotado hasta el punto de comercializar, pero ahora no era un juego ni cuestión de admiración, era la realidad que los golpeaba e impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

Otro edificio a punto de caer encima de las ambulancias les hizo cerrar los ojos, imágenes de su familia, amigos y todo lo que querían hacer ese nuevo año se desvanecía conforme esperaban el golpe…sin embargo este no llego.

-Bien-gruñidos de una voz imponente pero entre cortada les hizo sentir un apretón en su corazón, pero no era el más allá…ni mucho menos una voz de ultratumba como una película de terror, abrieron los ojos poco a poco con algo de temor…polvo era lo único que podían sentir en sus fosas nasales.

-Pero que-no alcanzo a decir el capitán cuando en un gran salto el salvador salió despedido solo para darles un vistazo, era mejor que los videos, algo inesperado pero efectivo –ese era…-tragoneo un poco al sentir sus labios secos pero con un nudo en la garganta.

-Señor…. Creo que fue escuchado-el otro policía solo miraba aquel punto donde ese ser habia desaparecido, la nave se detuvo por alguna razón, si habia estruendo y mucha gente se habia detenido…pues ante sus ojos estaban en realidad, los vengadores.

-Los vengadores están aquí-un niño grito aturdido entre el silencio en que los londinenses habían quedado, los policías habían sido salvados aunque sus ambulancias no contaban lo mismo.

-Señor hay que proseguir a la evacuación-la radio se escuchó entrecortado-hay que aprovechar la ayuda, esto será un campo de batalla- hombres de negro y diferentes armas aparecieron repentinamente ayudando a la gente, pues no solo los vengadores estaban…sino que SHIELD llego al apoyo.

El capitán y su compañero parpadearon al notar la escena en que se encontraba, su hijo menor, fanático de los héroes estaría orgulloso de saber que Hulk lo salvo, aunque su esposa no contaría lo mismo. Ese año nuevo estaba lleno de sorpresas, era un aviso del destino…

XXXXXXXXX

Malekith siempre fue preso de su propio odio hacia los asgardianos por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, sin embargo no pensó que el hijo del nuevo regente fuera tan idiota como para sacar el Aether y traerlo consigo hacia su propio hogar.

-Vaya…vaya-su burla mostro sus dientes filosos tan malignos y confiados, era solo unos simple mortales y dos asgardianos con quienes tenía que luchar mientras el tenia al ejercito consigo…ahora era el momento de tomar lo que era suyo.

Sin embargo el gruñir de lo que parecía ser un troll verde le saco de sus pensamientos ocasionales, la destrucción no le sería tan fácil y ese pequeño grupo le dio un golpe en la cara de nuevo ¿es acaso que estos mortales tenían algo más? Golpeo con fuerza la roca cerca.

-Deténganlos-ordeno con furia al ser golpeado con fuerza por un rayo dirigido a su persona.

-Lo siento intento de elfo…si Tolkien te viera se removería en su tumba-la voz mecánica de lo que parecía ser un guerrero metálico lo sacó de quicio, no solo lo golpeo si no que lo saco de su pensamientos felices (aunque solo era para él).

-Recuerdo claramente que les dije que era mío-Loki se hizo el camino hacia el guerrero metálico, quien solo se escuchó una burla, ambos debatiendo de quien sería el primero en contraatacar.

-No tiene tu nombre por ninguna parte-se encuadro Tony apuntando con sus laser la cabeza del enemigo, ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios ácidos del cual era objeto, no estaba dentro de su plan hacer un equipo con el Asgardiano…prefería al de cortinas que al relamido.

-Primero los Asgardianos-El tono del mortal rojo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Creen que esto es un juego estúpidos-Malekith apunto a ambos enemigos-les mostrare la verdadera fuerza de mi ejercito-

XXXXXXX

Ed tenía que admitir que envidiaba a los asgardianos de cierta manera, no solo se veía tan frescos en ese momento a pesar del enemigo que se mostraba interminable, si no que su fuerza les hacía que sus golpes se vieran empañados.

-Recuérdame no volver a pelear junto a estos súper idiotas-gruño el rubio en un intento de mantenerse firme, aunque su vista se iba hacia el capitán que a pesar de sus movimientos marciales, la falta de su escudo era evidente y la afectación de lo que fuera estaba adentro era muy obvia.

Solo los gruñidos de Hulk lo sacaron de sus pensamientos variados, cuando una gran pared de picos góticos se alzaron imponentes ente ese enemigo, tenía que admitir que tenían cierto estilo para su gusto, el grandote verde solo sonrió.

-¡aplastar!-grito con fuerza para seguir su camino entre el enemigo que no podía detenerle, aunque solo uno se mantuvo a la altura, Algrim secuas del propio Malekith habia sido modificado para este fin….-fuerte-su voz entrecortada se escuchó, entablando una pelea que duro mucho más de lo que pensó.

Pero Ed no logro ver más allá cuando el hombre rubio le salvo la vida –No debes descuidarte-regaño de manera rápida para colocarse espalda a espalda.

-Pensé que me estabas evitando-Ed era del tipo de personas que no le gustaba que le sacaran la vuelta, pero el tiempo y el escape no le daba oportunidad de preguntar en persona…solo la carcajada frágil del soldado le saco de su reclamo-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada-una voltereta hacia atrás y una patada sobre su propio eje le hizo ver que a pesar de su estado en peligro era fuerte y lo agradecía profundamente-es solo que todo este tiempo me eh preguntado porque eres asi…digo desconfiado y que te gusta cargar con todo por ti mismo-aclaro.

-En serio vamos a hablar de esto aquí…según recuerdo tú mismo le dijiste a Tony que no presionarías para que te contara de mi- Ed palmeo un par de veces para convertir una gran lanza y otro escudo en cuestión de segundos, lanzándole lo segundo al capitán.

-Si lo recuerdo-El soldado alcanzo a decir para lanzar ese escudo improvisado, no era tan ligero como el suyo, pero era algo…lástima que el suyo lo dejo con Tony-pero fue injusto el tomar muy en serio tus palabras antes-esto hizo que arqueara la ceja Ed-olvídalo… hay que seguir-un gran golpe lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Capitán!-alcanzo a gritar Ed cuando algo le golpeo en la parte de atrás, cayendo y dejando todo su mundo oscuro…esto no estaba muy bien, mirando por último el polvo y el caos….recordando la risa de alguien a lo lejos, asegurándose que golpearía a esa persona cuando despertara.

XXXXXX

Cabeza adolorida y un piquete en cada parte de su cuerpo era la evidencia de lo dura que fue la batalla contra los elfos oscuros –Estúpida cabeza-gruño Ed al levantarse de entre el polvo, a su lado cada vengador hacia lo mismo…pues algo habia ocurrido, pero fue demasiado rápido.

-Cap., Cap.- Tony se sentía inútil, su armadura fallando por su enfrentamiento directo con Malekith aunque Loki no fue de gran ayuda, mientras Hulk peleo frente a frente con el último de los Cursad quien aprovecho un momento para ir junto a su señor, haciéndolo enojar al mortal quien lo busco, sin éxito…por el momento.

Iron man habia sido lanzado en un descuido contra uno de sus compañeros, quien era Ed en realidad ante la burla de Malekith por su fallido intento, aunque lo que siguió le dio sorpresa pues Thor y Loki trabajaban muy bien en equipo, pero un descuido hizo que el Cap. se enfrentara por un momento a solas contra ese enemigo…costándoles que el Aether cayera en sus manos.

Hulk siendo el único capaz de reaccionar con esa velocidad fue detrás de ellos, valiéndole el estado de sus compañeros ante su furia cegada que lo domino al ver a su antes enemigo olvidarse de su enfrentamiento, Algrim se habia atrevido a ignorarlo, haciéndolo capaz de ir tras ellos olvidándose de los demás.

Solo el silencio siguió hasta que uno pudo reaccionar-El estará bien-Thor trato de decir al notar lo desesperado del mortal, incluso el sentía que pudo haber hecho más para entrar a la refriega, Ed solo entrecerró sus ojos con lentitud para golpear con fuerza esa tierra.

-Van a estar ahí lamentándose de lo que pudieron hacer…tontos mortales- Loki se levantaba adolorido un poco ante su acción –la conexión entre los 9 mundos esta en su punto-

-Maldición-gruño el chico rubio al notar lo que significaba eso, al igual que la falta de Hulk –hay que seguir entonces –frunció el ceño y poco a poco el capitán abría los ojos para sentarse y ver a su alrededor.

-Hemos fallado-suspiro Tony al ver bien a su amigo para darle una mirada burlona –y pensar que estaba más preocupado por el niño que por ti…a la próxima avísame Cap. si decides dormir-

-Voy despertando y solo recibo reclamos-se levantó Roger –y bien que sucedió-cuestiono al notar que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero…ahora si notaba la diferencia de que algo le faltaba.

-El Aether ha sido tomado por Malekith…ah de estar en alguno de los 9 reinos –anuncio Thor con un tono solemne-o es acaso amigos que están cansados-sonrió al notar que todo estaría bien o al menos eso esperaban, llegar a tiempo de que la tierra estuviera hecha añicos.

XXXXXX

Fury había logrado reaccionar un poco a tiempo que la vez anterior, sus hombres se habían localizado en un punto donde se había encontrado cierta energía, Londres estaba siendo evacuado para no hubiera vidas que lamentar…pero los destrozos de Hulk en su lucha estaban siendo mucho, algo de lo cual se preocuparía después.

-Señor Hulk está peleando contra otra criatura- anuncio María Hill con su tableta a la guardia, era un alivio que al menos estos invasores tomaran aliados de su lado, pues no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían contra la fuerza del propio Dr. Banner.

-Si lo se Agente…dime algo que no sepa –gruño el líder al notar lo fastidioso que era este asunto, pues ahora los vengadores se involucraron en algo…pero no sabía que –El Dr. Selving ha hecho avance a su investigación-cuestiono.

-El y la doctora Foster han logrado encontrar un pequeño evento que se lleva a cabo hoy, al parecer no será un bonito día-sonrió no tan convencida.

-Este será peor aún después de lo de Nueva York- gruño Fury al notar que sería el inicio de un dolor de cabeza o tal vez una gran migraña, pues los gruñidos de Hulk se escuchaban a lo lejos-¿en qué me habrán metido?-cuestiono a los cielos al notar lo involucrado que estaban los vengadores.

XXXXXXX

Darcy tenía que admitir que esto no era el año nuevo que esperaba, trago grueso al ser parte de ese caos en Londres, aunque el ver la nave espacial aparecer en el rio era cosa nueva, algo mejor que un árbol de navidad… ¿tal vez?

-Esto lo pondré en mi CV-el practicante solo parpadeo un par de veces con aquellos instrumentos que tendría que colocar de cierta manera, pero el caos en Nueva York en las noticias, en su momento y el presenciar algo similar era diferente.

-Si…le diré a Jane que firme por eso- Darcy siguió su camino-vamos que tenemos un mundo que salvar-con cierto orgullo comento, esas palabras las quería decir desde hace tiempo nada mejor que una buen película de ciencia ficción, pero más realista.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza ignorando el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y la pelea que destrozaba los edificios a unos metros de distancia, Hulk era la atracción y la gran esfera verde si le preguntaban…pero no era momento de pensar en cosas absurdas cuando el gran agujero apareció-Wow…grandioso-sarcasmo puro destilo para seguir en sus asuntos, esto solo era el principio.

XXXXXXXXXX

¿Dónde habían salido estos engendros? Se preguntaban muchos mientras huían, grandes palacios antes adornados y atestados de turistas ahora lucían vacíos, pero muchos ignoraban las peticiones de los hombres de negro (SHIELD) para tomar el video de lo que estaban viviendo…aunque por dentro se morían de miedo.

-Ese es HULK-se escuchaban los gritos de un niño ignorando los empujes de su madre –Mira mama…es Hulk-sus ojos brillaban como si de un regalo se tratase, pero la progenitora trataba de ponerlo en un lugar seguro…zafándose en un descuido ante la gente que vio el peligro más de cerca, alejándose de manera rápida.

El corrió como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, acompañado de la suerte, pues a pesar de los edificios caer y las rocas zafarse, este salía ileso…emocionado por ver de cerca a su héroe favorito, era una lástima que el capitán o cualquier otro no apareciera…pero tenía esperanzas.

-Wow-sus ojos se ampliaron sin medir consecuencias –esto es mejor que en la televisión-apretó sus puños para seguir su camino, sin embargo sus pasos fueron cortados por unos hombres enmascarados…sus intenciones eran malas y eso lo supo -¿Mama?-ahora si veía que no sería bueno.

Miro hacia arriba donde Hulk habia estado, pero estaba peleando con otro monstruo feo, apretó sus puños contra su pecho en un afán de mantenerse tranquilo…trago saliva al notar ahora si lo que habia hecho.

Sin embargo un estruendo le hizo agacharse y taparse los oídos, todo se habia convierto en caos y el infante estaba en medio, sus gritos desesperados solo en los escuchaba pero no podía hacer mucho-Estas bien…hijo-una voz masculina le hizo abrir con temor sus ojos, girando con lentitud hacia el que le habia colocado su mano en el hombro…ahí ante él estaba la persona de vestimenta azul militar.

-Cap.….Malekith está en el centro histórico…Hulk ha hecho grandes destrozos durante nuestra ausencia-voz mecánica se escuchó y ahí a su lado un robot se estaciono, el niño no sabía si alegrarse o seguir mirándolos –Creo que tu mama te busca-ordeno.

-Hey tu mocoso-la voz de otro joven le saco de sus pensamientos, este era diferente a cualquiera de los adultos, podría ser incluso su hermano mayor-será mejor que te vayas lejos…esto no es un jardín de niños-

-Mira quien lo dice-Iron man se burló, cuando unos hombres se acercaron-por fin SHIELD hace algo decente-indico la presencia del niño presente, que no hacía más que admirar a los hombres que lo rodeaban…ahora si los vengadores estaban presentes.

XXXXXX

Ed silbo de sorpresa al ver la gran nave estacionada en ese majestuoso edificio antiguo, la pelea ya comenzó pero mucho de los elfos estaban entretenidos con sus propias creaciones, grandes picos habían sido lanzados para darle espacio y admirar el espectáculo.

-En verdad que este show es el mejor…digo no estuve en Nueva York pero esto debe ser igual-exclamo el joven rubio con un poco de autosuficiencia.

-Déjame aclararte enano que yo tengo estilo-Loki con un tono acido comento al mirar al joven a su lado, no sin antes burlarse del enemigo de tal manera que el chico termino por pelear con ellos –claro sin ofender a los presente-sonrió irónicamente al mirar al capitán quien solo bufo.

-Dejemos a un lado el estilo del payaso Asgardiano y concentrémonos en lo nuestro-comento Iron man sacándole una mirada agria a su persona por parte del afectado, sin embargo el estruendo a lo lejos les hizo cortar esa platica –Creo que Thor ha encontrado a la estrella-

-Bien…empecemos entonces con el final- Capitán siguió para mirar el resto-SHIELD se encargara con los elfos sueltos…Hulk esta contra Algrim, que tal si nosotros ayudamos a Thor-arqueo su ceja sin perder su rostro severo.

-Por mi está bien-Loki alzo sus hombros, no le importaba la tierra pero aun tenia cuentas que aclarar valiéndole si era una orden o sugerencia por parte del mortal, siguiendo su camino y desasiéndose de los enemigos a su paso para ir a la parte principal…donde Thor habia iniciado su pelea.

XXXXXXXXX

Nueve reinos, nueve escenarios eso fue lo que Tony presencio durante su pelea, la inestabilidad cósmica le ocasionaba un severo dolor de cabeza aunque pensado del pobre martillo de Thor, se compadecía un poco.

Ambientes pesados, cielos desconocidos, era incapaz de admirar el espectáculo si Malekith no caía muerto, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reparar más su armadura o mínimo ir por una nueva cuando repentinamente un golpe lo envió de lleno hacia un edificio.

-Señor le informo que somos incapaces de hacer mucho por ahora-la voz mecánica de la IA le llamo la atención a su amo.

-¿Quieres decir que soy nada por ahora?-frunció el ceño al notar que aun si toda la energía ahorrada fuera a los propulsores tendría muchos problemas si acabara en algún otro mundo.

-Si eso significa el quedarse sin energía…si señor- Jarvis declaro monótonamente –pero le puedo sugerir ir en ayuda del Dr. Selving-apoyo.

Si a Tony le preguntaran donde quisiera estar, era seguro que quisiera darle unos cuantos golpes a el rostro blanco de aquella criatura, quien logro tener a dos asgardianos y a los vengadores ocupados –Infórmame del estado de Hulk-pidió al no saber nada de su verde amigo.

-El Dr. Banner ha logrado suprimir al elfo con quien se enfrentaba…ahora se encuentra en estado de reposo-su voz se escuchó en esa armadura haciéndolo sentirse impotente –ahora mismo Fury se hace cargo de él, Señor-

-Está bien…supongo que seguiré por el lado científico- dijo cansado para levantarse pesadamente de aquellos escombros en donde se habia sentado-y donde se encuentran los doctores involucrados…según entendí SHIELD los trajo-ahí el hombre de acero con su armadura destrozada y su rostro descubierto, no le quedo más que dejar el resto a sus amigos…pues él se encargaría de seguir con lo suyo, para lograr que la tierra mantuviera su propio espacio.

Era un golpe a su orgullo, algo que guardaría en lo más profundo de su ser…pues incluso el joven que es declararon su heredero mostraba su resistencia en ese momento y utilidad, refunfuñando por lo bajo y tal vez humillarse un poco para pedir parte de ese conocimiento…no sería tan difícil, ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXXXXX

La Verdad estaba complacida por como todo estaba tomando el rumbo, en ese momento Edward estaba en lo más crítico y no solo eso, la estabilidad del mundo estaba en juego -¿Cómo resolverás esto?-se cuestionó con su típica sonrisa, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en Amestris.

Se imaginaba como Ed tomaría su regalito en ese entonces, aunque se cuestionaba como estaba tomando el mundo lo sucedido en ese instante en Londres….en específico cierta escuela de gente superdotada, bueno eso lo vería en otro momento, ahora solo miraría como sucedían las cosas si se volvía aburrido, tal vez otro sazón le faltaría a la formula…o si, muchas posibilidades, sobretodo la impotencia de cierto mortal, que gracioso… ¿no?

XXXXXXXXX

En una enfermería una mujer pedía por su propio enfermo-Sera mejor que te recuestes en tu estado no harás mucho-Ororo miraba como los pies flacos de su recién encontrado se tambaleaban conforme daba los pasos.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…mi hermano esta allá-Al pidió a su cuidadora con sus ojos llorosos, Ed estaba según él, haciendo parte de su plan en Amestris, no esperaba encontrarlo en ese extraño lugar.

-Lo se…no sé quién es Ed, pero te aseguro que estará bien-la mujer solo suspiro al ver el noticiero, era verdad…un caos y más acciones fuera del planeta dejaba ver que la humanidad ya no estaba solo en ojos de los propios enemigos terrestres, si no que dé más allá-Mira…si es cierto lo que dicen las noticias, el esta con los vengadores-explico.

-¿Vengadores?-palabra extranjera en su boca pastosa, pero por el gesto de su cuidadora le sugería calmarse-eso es bueno…supongo-se dejó caer pesadamente, era verdad en su estado no podía hacer mucho.

-Si Al-los ojos maternales de Ororo se clavaron en la frágil figura juvenil, en lo poco que tenía despierto no descubrió mucho más que su nombre y ahora que Ed era algo muy cercano a este (su hermano)…la incapacidad del profesor y de Jean de ver en su mente, le era imposible saber sus orígenes, algo nuevo y que le frustraba de cierta manera.

Pero su mirada denotaba sufrimiento y a pesar de su juventud y que no era mayor a los más jóvenes de sus estudiantes, le daba un sentimiento sensible que empezó a brotar en un descuido, ya que en un inicio le tenía desconfianza por la manera en que apareció.

Su estado le hacía posible cargarlo, sus huesos aún se veían y aunque arreglaron su cabello y uñas, su ligereza aun le causaba preocupación –vas a ver que si esta con los vengadores estará bien…después de todo ellos son los héroes de este planeta-

-Me gustaría que me contara más de ustedes Señora Ororo-con toda la amabilidad típica de el pidió a su cuidadora, para él era más fácil confiar en ellos por su propia actitud…la mujer sonrió.

-Te eh dicho que no me digas señora- Ororo suspiro cansada ante la lejanía que le hacía sentir esto –con mi nombre está bien-se sentó lentamente junto al internado-que tal si me cuentas de ti…y yo te cuento lo que quieras saber-se recargo en sus brazos.

Al solo parpadeo un par de veces pero sonrió cálidamente a pesar de las ojeras que mostraban sus ojos por la falta de sueño –es un intercambio equivalente-suspiro en derrota para seguir viendo lo poco que trasmitían de aquel lejano caos en lo que se llamaba Londres –Esta bien….aunque ahora quisiera seguir viendo esa caja-apunto.

-Bueno…pero trata de no exaltarte-Ororo no estaba seguro de seguir dejándolo ver ese canal, pero si ella lo cuidaba estaba bien, ahí quedándose los dos solos ajenos a los ojos que los miraban a lo lejos.

-Le ha tomado cariño…verdad-Logan suspiro al notar lo cercano de la mujer hacia el chico recién llegado….a su lado el profesor Javier, los dos aceptando lo que veían, pues la mujer lo tomo bajo su cuidado a pesar de lo desconfiada que fue en un inicio más sabiendo que era imposible saber de su pasado.

-Es normal….es alguien a quien necesitan que cuiden más que a nadie en esta escuela-Xavier se recargo en sus brazos para seguir su camino –déjalo por ahora, no creo que haga algo que pueda dañarnos…además mi amigo dice que está en manos de alguien más arriba… pero que ambas anomalías no son dañinas-explico.

-Y ese amigo suyo….quien es-Logan era el más curioso en saber de qué se trataba, aun si hace tiempo el profesor lo busco, demostró que era de confiar y muchas cosas habia aprendido.

-El Doctor Strange-explico sin voltear a ver a su compañero y notar su gesto de ignorancia, era verdad…este asunto era más allá de lo conocido hasta ahora, pero si dioses y seres fuera de este mundo venían de la nada, ya no le sorprendía… además el hombre era su amigo desde antes de que fuera lo que es ahora.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos en el cielo de ese día frio, respiración profunda y un dolor en el pie… había perdido la parte que Tony y Banner trabajaron para él, su pie había sido el sacrificio final para darle el golpe que mataría a Malekith.

-¿Estás cansado?-cuestiono burlón Loki al mirarlo como si fuera el más bajo de los insectos, no sin antes pasar sobre aquel espacio vacío donde una extremidad debería estar, haciéndolo que arqueara la ceja.

-No…solo estoy viendo las nubes pasar-con acides cuestiono –por cierto te gane en darle el golpe a Malekith –sonrió victorioso sabiendo lo molesto que significaba esto para el Asgardiano.

Loki nunca pensó en el buen equipo que armaría con los mortales, no solo habían salvado a los nueve reinos si no que eliminado un enemigo que antes no terminaron -Que idiotez-contesto.

Ed se quedó mirándolo un poco, pero luego se giró –y bien…que quieres –gruño.

-No quiero deberle nada a nadie –se jacto Loki, sabiendo que fue salvado por el enano quien no resulto ser tan inútil como pensó… pero para él, era deberle algo a alguien tan inferior, desde su punto de vista.

-Es en serio que vienes solo por eso-se burló Ed sabiendo el golpe duro al orgullo del Asgardiano –no pensé que fueras…tan…tan idiota-

-No somos iguales-Loki gruño sabiendo que los vengadores se acercaban, habían logrado estabilizar los nueve reinos gracia a la ayuda de los mortales, quienes habían esparcido algunos artefactos para este fin…Banner se acercaba con su ropa rasgada, siendo entregado la capa por parte de Thor.

-Veo muchacho que terminaste casi completo-Tony siendo el que más se ocupó de la fase técnica junto a Selving y Foster declaro al notar al chico aun sentado y extrañamente un Loki a un lado, su cara agria era obvio de que algo bueno se perdió.

-No es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado-declaro Ed sin perder su mirada alegre.

-Hemos ganado-El capitán declaro formal, a su lado estaba Fury con su mirada clavada en el chico…algo de interés por su parte, pero no lo diría, no aun.

-Veo que estamos en el mismo barco-Fury saludo fríamente a Loki, quien giro su cabeza al notar lo insoportable del ambiente, tenía cuentas que llevar a cabo pero fue detenido por el chico a su lado.

-Vamos…la idiotez no se pega-sugirió Ed no sabiendo porque lo hacía, era probable que por año nuevo –además estás cansado y golpeado como el resto de nosotros…-suspiro, haciendo que arqueara su ceja.

-Hey…no lo quiero en mi celebración de año nuevo-Tony veía hacia donde iba el asunto, tanto el capitán como el resto de los vengadores no prestaron atención a lo que en verdad significaba lo que Ed decía.

-Es acaso que el hombre de metal teme de mi presencia-Loki se burló.

-No…es solo que olvidaron acaso que intento matarnos hace tiempo…digo mi edificio aun esta en reparación algunas partes por lo mismo-gruño el multimillonario ofendido, aunque sabía que Fury lo apoyaba, pero no decía nada, más embelesado en lo que esto significaría para futuro.

-No hice nada que no fuera propio de mi…lo merecía y lo sabían-gruño el dios de las bromas, Thor estaba a punto de interrumpir.

-Complejo de madre-susurro burlista por parte del enano, hizo que bajara abruptamente el ambiente hostil que estaba formándose, tanto Banner como Thor estallaron en una carcajada abierta al ver lo sonrojado del dios de las bromas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pateo Loki hacia el aun sentado chico.

-Hey…eso duele-gruño Ed al sobarse ese espacio –no ves que estoy invalido, hay una consideración especial a mi estado… ¿no?-

-Tu estado… quedaras peor –Loki susurro al tomarse la cabeza, pero sus manos de nuevo fueron atadas por su hermano….quien aún tenía lágrimas de su estallido anterior.

-Lo lamento amigos…pero mi hermano y yo tendremos que partir a enfrentar a nuestro padre-Thor recordó de golpe lo que en verdad era volver a su hogar, interrumpiendo cualquier invitación…incluso de su propio amor.

-Aun asi quieres volver –Loki gruño tratando de convencerlo de no hacerlo, su oportunidad de escape se olvidó en algún momento… ¿por qué? Se cuestionó.

-Mi padre no estará muy contento de esta resolución-suspiro el dios del trueno.

-Ah el viejo es rencoroso-Ed comento ganándose una mirada de todos-que …es verdad-Thor solo sonrió para mirar al cielo, aunque por parte de Loki, una sonrisa se dibujó por lo dicho, haciendo que más de uno suspirara pesadamente al recordar su pequeña visita, aunque Fury solo estaba cazando pedazos de información.

-Él se enterara de sus acciones nobles amigos míos…les aseguro que dentro de poco sabrán de nosotros-Thor sonrió pasando por alto el comentario a su padre.

-Espero que no-Tony se cruzó de brazos-mis derechos humanos fueron aplastados en su reino-

-Los derechos no aplican allá Tony-Banner interrumpió absteniéndose de rodar los ojos, acababa de despertar y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza…más al despertar bajo el cuidado de sus "amigos" de SHIELD, mientras Steve se iba con Thor para despedirse a su manera…más formal.

-Gracias –declaro al tomarle el hombro–aunque si ocupas a alguno de nosotros…pídelo primero-esto último hizo que el dios tomara del hombro en un saludo mutuo, recordando de cómo fue Ed arrastrado…aunque este último aun le era imposible lanzar un reclamo ante el dolor que empezaba a brotar en su parte faltante.

-No hay problema amigos, espero no tener que arrastrar a alguien frente a padre por alguna confusión-miro al chiquillo –espero que no sea necesario regresar por ti, al menos no por el momento joven alquimista –sonrió despreocupado e impotente, mientras Loki era custodiado por sí mismo, con ojos de fastidio y a dagas con el susodicho.

-Y si tiene algo pendiente no creo ir…será necesario que me arrastres si me quieren ver –suspiro el chico aun sentado, no teniendo ganas de levantarse-solo un recado a Frigga…"Gracias"-sonrió.

-Tu recado será mandado a mi Madre cuando se componga...-Thor miro un poco serio a Loki al regresar, era cierto tenia tantos asuntos en Asgard que resolver, pero al menos valió la pena, pues los 9 reinos habían sido salvados y Malekith destruido, esperando que su padre fuera indulgente por las hazañas que lograron en conjunto, incluido Loki, quien solo gruñía por lo bajo lo tanto que odiaba Asgard.

-Si algo le pasa, te aseguro que vendré a matarte-amenazo Loki al chiquillo.

-Espero no tener que esperarte-gruño Ed, enseguida Thor y Loki desaparecieron en un haz de luz ya conocido, el primero dejando un mensaje para Jane al no le ser posible espérala ya que había quedado en alguna parte del lugar ante el desastre que había sucedido, apoyando al Dr. Selving, Tony siendo el único en saltarse ese asunto.

-Y bien…quien quiere comer o una extremidad de metal-se burló Tony al serle de apoyo al chico, quien lo negó en un inicio pero tanto Banner como el capitán estaban un tanto lejos…gruñendo por lo bajo ante su tutor entusiasmado por verlo en un estado en el que era necesario.

-Más te vale que no cuentes esto…-siseo Ed al dar unos saltos ya apoyado en Tony, quien era un poco más alto que el…recordando su estatura y lo mucho que aguanto los desplantes de Loki, esperando que aunque Odín también le cayera mal…fuera un poco más duro con ese dios.

-Asi que alquimista-arqueo la ceja Fury al salir de su silencio, la mayoría de los vengadores olvidaron su presencia…y recordando de cómo Thor había llamado al chico.

-Creo que Pepper estará contenta de recibirnos…aun es año viejo, hay que celebrar-Steve le gano el comentario a Tony quien apoyo esa idea, no siendo propia del capitán el interrumpir las indagaciones del líder de SHIELD.

-No quieren hablar de esto…-suspiro Fury al ser dejado atrás, siendo el incapaz de dejar el área al notar el desastre que había sido dejado-está bien…lo dejare pasar por hoy-aclaro al notar que sería ignorado y que María Hill se acercaba.

-Veo que ya se retiraron –suspiro la asistente al llegar con su jefe, a su vista lejana estaba el grupo, quien se retiró antes de que cualquiera pregunta respecto a lo que sucedió en realidad -no creo que suelten lo que en realidad paso…¿verdad?-

Fury la miro con cierta seriedad- Esto alertara al consejo –suspiro al pensar lo que paso en la invasión anterior, ahora era más grave…sabiendo que ya el peligro podría salir de los propios estándares de normalidad –Después tendré una plática con Rogers respecto a lo que sucedió-miro la tableta, ahí un comunicado internacional estaba empezando a armarse…ya era un revuelo en internet.

-Creo que el "heredero" no es un simple chico-Apunto María unas imágenes que tomaron uno de sus tantos vigilantes, ahí el chico rubio engalanaba un encuentro personal entre el que creían líder de los invasores, sus manos juntas en el suelo y con picos saliendo.

-Si…lo supuse-dio un vistazo al cielo el moreno, tenía mucho que pensar respecto a la defensa que pondría ante el consejo, no solo los daños que ocasiono esta pelea, si no la nueva realidad que se enfrentaba el mundo…pues si ante el miedo de no estar solo estaba presente, ahora se internacionalizaba –él lo llamo alquimista-recordó las palabras del dios en uno de sus tantos pensamientos.

María Hill entendió ese comentario en silencio, preparándose en investigar más a fondo lo que significaba en realidad ese comentario…no solo los mutantes estaban saliendo a flote desde el primer encuentro en Nueva York, si no que más héroes salían en defensa de lo que creían correcto, pero no era lo único…si no también lo enemigos.

-Solo espero que los vengadores estén preparados para lo que esto significa-Fury exclamo-llama a Coulson-pidió…siendo interrumpido por Foster y Selving quienes llegaban –Doctores…creo que Tony esperara por ustedes-miro su celular un mensaje de texto un tanto colorido en cuanto a sonido, pero siendo el ingeniero el actor intelectual de ese detalle, lo creía capaz.

Jane solo acepto un poco triste, esperando que Thor estuviera en la cena de año nuevo, mirando su reloj al ver que su partida estaba pronto…el jet privado Stark los esperaba a ambos científicos, un tanto sorprendidos por lo tan rápido que entendió el tema Iron man.

Ahí SHIELD recibió ese año nuevo con desastres e historias inquietas, tantas hipótesis respecto a lo que significaba esos eventos en vísperas del siguiente año, las noticias estaban en notas especiales…no de los propósitos o algún tema que se acostumbraba en esas fechas…había mucho que aclarar a las potencias, unos días.

XXXXXXX

Bebidas, música y gente acumulada…Ed gruñía por tanta atención recibida, su prótesis estaría lista dentro de una semana, asegurándose de no dar el golpe final en enemigos venideros –emocionado –Steve se acercó-no te molesta que te acompañe-levanto su copa…estaba seguro que no era nada alcohólico.

-Si…claro-suspiro cansado –En serio no sé porque Pepper me trata como niño, no me deja ni pararme-gruño.

-Si me imagino-dio un sorbo el capitán al mirar el ambiente, Banner platicaba con Tony respecto a lo que descubrieron, los doctores Selving y Foster también se agregaban a entablar teorías de los nueve mundos, un tema complicado para este.

Darcy estaba platicando con Pepper respecto a lo que salió en las noticias sobre los mutantes, el practicante estaba con el chofer de Tony ayudándole a traer unas cajas –solo falta Thor, Romanoff y Barton –regreso Rogers.

-Es cierto…faltan vengadores que conocer-dijo con una emoción falsa Ed al suspirar – y bien…que esperas con este nuevo año-pidió.

-Tantas cosas se esperan Edward –Rogers movió el cabello del chico con emoción, recordando un poco a Bucky…como un hermano menor –como el hecho que tal vez en un futuro me digas más de ti…digo en esta aventura aprendí más-

-Creí que quedo claro desde el incidente con Tony en navidad-suspiro Ed al recargarse en sus hombros-pero no lo sé…no se muchas cosas-recordó el chico rubio el cómo llego a ese lugar y tanto tiempo había pasado con esas personas, que Amestris se hacía un poco más lejano, aferrándose al recuerdo de la gente que lo esperaba y necesitaba, Fuhrer y los homúnculos no se saldrían con la suya, temiendo lo peor.

Las heridas aún estaban presente en cada invitado o anfitrión, con algunos sentimientos encontrados en lo que aprendieron en esa batalla durante esa tarde, impotencia…. Valor y orgullo se podían saborear escondidos en cada mortal…pero aun asi estaban ahí para celebrar, olvidando un poco lo que temen.

Las campanas de ese año viejo empezaba a retroceder, el aire nuevo se asomaba desde la torre Stark con copas en manos …aun si no querían o no acostumbraban ese tipo de festividades se unieron…o al menos Ed era el único que se mostraba renuente a ser parte de algo absurdo, pero era divertido…en el fondo lo sentía…no solo navidad si no lo nuevo que se avecinaba, ajeno por completo al regalo de la Verdad, que aguardaba paciente en una mansión lejana, en espera de su recuperación.

XXXXXXXX

Estruendos y rechinidos en aquel desierto, una persecución a muerte se llevaba a cabo, ahí una mujer se esforzaba para que su cliente saliera ileso…un perseguidor fijo a su objetivo y con una orden segura…Natasha sabia cuando alguien estaba entrenado para eso…el soldado del invierno estaba ahí y lo encaraba frente a frente.

XXXXXXXX

FIN

XXXXXXX

Bien como verán ya se acabó esta parte de nuestro Crossover, Thor tendrá que enfrentar a su padre para objetar a favor de los vengadores, más adelante pasare la resolución y tal vez una nueva visita.

El estado de Al es considerado el peor ante ojos de los cuidadores de la mansión que le dio cobijo, pero su recuperación está en un estado inicial…asi que no desesperen que aun su encuentro esta algo lejano (solo un poco).

Tony empezara a notar un poco lo inútil que puede ser sin su armadura, algo que desde antes le desesperaba….la verdad lo noto…jojojo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y hasta nuevo aviso actualizare…gracias a los seguidores, como verán el soldado del invierno seguirá, como será Ed con este asunto…y más aún, como estará Al con esto.

Geme 1 fuera…


	13. VERDAD 13 MANSION

Verdad 13: MANSIÓN

El aire de un nuevo año se asomaba por cada rincón de la ciudad, el departamento antes vacío lucía repleto de gente que celebraba con alegría una reunión particular: Steve Rogers partiría a una misión pero no sin antes tener de invitados a sus buenos amigos Vengadores.

─¿Es acaso que no piensas cambiarte a un lugar… más grande? ─Tony había estado viendo cada rincón con un aire juicioso y crítico─ Este lugar es muy… tú ─alzó sus manos hacia el cielo techado, Steve sólo suspiró al ver que por poco tiraba un modesto adorno de los pocos que tenía.

─¿En verdad que no lo quieres echar? ─preguntó Ed tomando un poco de café negro, las últimas noches había estado teniendo pesadillas respecto a un recuerdo reprimido, de esos que sus compañeros no preguntaban pero que siempre estaban ahí para hacerle necesitar una buena taza de esa bebida negra.

─No me tientes Edward ─suspiró Rogers negando con la cabeza y dándole una mirada de advertencia al multimillonario, mientras Banner iba llegando con unas cajas de comida.

─Y bien, por fin llega doctor Banner ─«saludó» el multimillonario con puro sarcasmo y tomó una de las bolsas, tenía hambre ya que Pepper lo había obligado a pasar a la oficina y traer a Ed consigo, además toda la mañana se la pasó arreglando papelería que necesitaría en una junta para el nuevo proyecto que traía consigo.

─Tenían mucha gente ¿y sabes?, últimamente información de los Vengadores ha sido infiltrada a la red ─suspiró cansado por tener que eludir personas que parecían tener un cierto afecto al otro sujeto, tratando de no topárselos de frente.

─Es cierto… SHIELD ha tenido muchos problemas para contener a la gente y al gobierno ─informó Rogers tomando una caja y abriéndola, la comida moderna era muy variada e internacional y le había tomado cierta preferencia a esa comida oriental en especial.

Ed arqueó la ceja, incluso él tenía que sacarle la vuelta a los paparazis desde aquel rumor de ser el heredero de Tony y eso sólo empeoró cuando se informó que fue parte de aquel desastre en Londres, suspiró pesadamente sólo de recordarlo.

─Hablado de SHIELD, a que no adivinan quien ha ido mas allá de la seguridad de nuestro buenos proveedores ─comentó Tony con algo de orgullo haciendo que el soldado lo mirara recriminatoriamente─. No me mires así Cap., tengo que admitir que me ha superado ─carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de cierta persona distraída, el chico volteó algo extrañado pues se había perdido en ciertos recuerdos.

─¿Qué quieres ahora Tony? ─gruñó algo molesto por el llamado, éste sólo le sonrió un poco haciendo que rodara los ojos.

─Edward ha encontrado algo codificado en SHIELD ─informo con la mirada inflada de orgullo, tanto Rogers como Banner se levantaron ante esta información─. No me miren así, yo no fui el que inició la intrusión ─apuntó con su mirada al chico.

─Claro… échame la culpa, además todas las organizaciones gubernamentales tienen algo escondido ─se excuso Ed al notar las miradas en él, aunque el reproche silencioso era más para Tony por ser el mayor y el que seguramente lo influenció.

─Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo ─comentaron tanto Tony como Banner al no tener buenas experiencias con el gobierno, mas el segundo que el primero, ninguno confiaba en SHIELD aunque Rogers aún trabajara para ellos.

─Recuerden que sigo aquí ─les recordó el súper soldado con una pequeña tos, dejó su caja ya vacía en la mesa, tenía hambre y no pudo esperar a pesar de la información que Tony soltó de golpe.

─¿Sólo dirás eso? ─frunció el ceño el multimillonario, desinflándose por la falta de emoción─ Digo… imaginaba algo más… profundo, teniendo en cuenta que aún trabajas para SHIELD.

Rogers sólo negó con la cabeza pero inclusive él ya no tenia tanta confianza a pesar de trabajar para ellos.

─Vendré de otro tiempo, pero no soy tonto Tony, sé muy bien para quien trabajo, aunque aún no apruebo lo que has hecho Edward ─su mirada severa se clavó en el chico rubio quien se removió incomodo recordando la sensación de cuando era pequeño, le tomó más respeto al hombre después de lo sucedido en Londres pues aun si su pasado no había sido revelado cada Vengador representaba un viejo papel de Amestris, recordándolo cada día.

─No pediré perdón ─dijo el alquimista alzando sus manos rápidamente, en forma de rendición, haciendo que los mayores sonrieran un poco ante lo poco importante que se escuchaba viniendo del rubio, aunque Tony estaba sorprendido por esas palabras pues el chico era recio y lo sabía, tenía un poco de envidia del respeto que el Capitán transmitía, aunque él era mas como el tío que mimaba.

─Y bien ¿qué descubrieron? ─preguntó Banner para seguir con el tema, estaba mas concentrado en ese algo que venía escondido en lo que encontró el chico.

─Está codificado ─sonrió Ed con algo de reto, Banner regresó el gesto al recordar que lo habían dicho anteriormente, tenía esperanzas que el chico revelara más de lo que hizo el multimillonario─ pero creo que no debes confiar mucho en SHIELD, Steve ─advirtió.

─No tienes porque decírmelo Ed, no debes preocuparte ─sonrió el hombre tomando otra caja, aunque el chico se veía mas ofendido que nada haciendo que los mayores se carcajearan─. Además esta reunión tiene un fin ─añadió sorbiendo un poco de la sopa que acababa de abrir y apuntando el resto de la comida para que los demás siguieran.

─¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me sacaste de mis lujos?, digo, este lugar entre mas tiempo estoy más chico se hace ─suspiró el milmillonario tomando otra de las cajas, el soldado ya llevaba dos aunque eso era algo que ya no le sorprendía.

─Bueno es ahí donde quiero que me ayudes Tony, si bien no confiamos en SHIELD tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos como equipo, he tenido que hablar por nosotros durante un tiempo, más sin saber cómo terminó el asunto en Asgard ─esto hizo que Ed se ahogara un poco con su comida.

─Es cierto, me extraña que el viejo cascarrabias no viniera por mi, he estado esperando eso desde ese día ─gruñó Ed, tomó un poco de agua, por poco pasaba a la otra vida en un instante, Banner le dio un golpe leve aunque sonreía igual que el resto.

─Ed, ten un poco de respeto, no por que sea un dios si no porque es padre de Thor ─pidió el Capitán haciendo que Tony lo mirara de manera desaprobatoria, le gustaba el apodo de Odín, valiéndole a quien representaba.

─¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es acaso que nos vienes advertir que no hagamos nada? ─el multimillonario alzo los hombros─ Digo, somos el equipo más famoso de la historia, aunque la prensa no nos deja en paz ─gruñó─ ¿y en qué entro yo en tus planes? ¿Por fin acudirás a une estilista mas moderno? ─se burló.

─No es por mi vestimenta Tony ─frunció el ceño el súper soldado, aunque la mirada de Banner fue mas analítica en la vestimenta.

─No te haría ningún mal Steve ─sugirió el doctor haciendo que Ed se burlara por el comentario pues aunque el doctor siempre era muy amable y cordial de vez en cuando se unía a las burlas, a veces sin querer.

─Dejemos a un lado la vestimenta del siglo pasado de nuestro amigo Cap. ─sonrió Tony haciendo que el hombre victima de la crítica contemporánea negara con la cabeza─ ¿y bien?, si es dinero me puedes pedir, creo que te haría bien cambiarte a una casa mas grande ─siguió insistiendo.

─Es algo que mas adelante veremos ─dijo con algo de seguridad el hombre dándose entender de inmediato por los mayores, Ed captó al poco tiempo ante la mirada insistente de los tres, ocasionado que se preguntara al no estar en un lugar seguro.

─¿En serio no has tomado en cuenta mi oferte de mudarte conmigo a la torre? Digo, ahí tendrás comida gratis y un espacio más grande ─insistió el multimillonario después de un rato de silencio en el que se enfocaron en su comida.

Sin embargo la plática fue cortada al escucharse que llamaban a la puerta.

─¿Acaso esperas a alguien? ─Banner cuestionó con algo de duda, el rostro del Capitán estaba igual de confundido pues no era de muchos amigos ni de llevarse bien con ningún vecino, su expresión le contestó la pregunta.

─¡Voy! ─gritó, quien quiera que fuera estaba tocando con bastante insistencia. Soltó aire con cautela antes de abrir dando una mirada de advertencia al resto que se encontraba en la habitación, sin embargo fue mas su sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado.

─¿Steve Rogers? ─se trataba de una mujer de cabellera blanca y con porte seguro, los ojos del hombre rubio se fijaron tensos hacia ella apreciativamente hasta que asintió la cabeza aceptando con resignación─ No me he equivocado ─el comentario hizo que Steve tosiera un poco ante lo incómodo que resultó para el.

─Vaya ─un chiflido sonó desde adentro hacia la figura que se encontraba aún parada en la puerta─ ¿es que acaso con los años se te ha olvidado como tratar a una dama? ─Tony se burlaba de un incómodo Capitán quien lo miró reprendiéndolo silenciosamente.

─No esperaba encontrar al famoso Tony Stark en estos lugares ─comentó la mujer haciendo que se inflara de orgullo al ser reconocido. Steve la invitó a pasar pero ella negó con la mano─. Vengo simplemente por ustedes señores, el Profesor espera ─informó con seriedad.

─¿Profesor? ─Banner frunció el ceño acercándose un paso, incluso Ed se levantó ante lo tenso que se volvió el ambiente.

─Doctor Banner ─saludó la mujer y luego se quedó mirando al chico rubio─. Debes de ser Edward ─sonrió un poco pero sin perder su gesto sereno y serio.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─gruñó Steve haciendo a un lado su aire tímido imponiéndose ante la mujer que a pesar de ser menuda transmitía una fuerza que crecía con sus facciones no naturales.

─No vengo a pelear si es lo que pregunta Capitán ─respondió la mujer─, tampoco soy enviada de SHIELD… pero este no es un lugar en donde podamos platicar ─se giró un poco con intensión de marcharse─ pero si es que ustedes no quisieran venir… creo que a Edward le pudiera interesar… ¿verdad Full metal? ─esto hizo que el chico se tensara.

─¿Quién te dijo eso ─gruñó el joven adelantándose a los mayores pues en toda su estancia en ese lugar había sido cuidadoso en no proporcionarlo así como tampoco había dicho nada sobre la historia detrás de él.

─Como les dije este no es un lugar cómodo para hablar ─empezó a andar dejando a un grupo incómodo atrás, las miradas que la siguieron eran cautelosas por no saber de qué se trataba todo aunque Ed fue más seguro por el hecho de que algo de su mundo haya sido mencionado, era algo similar a lo que Thor le trasmitió al saber de su profesión, que aun no es aclarado.

Tomó su chaqueta para seguirla siendo detenido por Tony, algo preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mano fue quitada con brusquedad, la chica ya no se veía.

─Tengo que ir… esto es algo que debo saber ─informó al sentirse un poco culpable por su brusquedad que ofendió al multimillonario.

─Bien… pero al menos dinos lo que significa ─pidió el Capitán, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tony para que se calmara, mientras tanto Banner se adentró en el departamento para ir por sus cosas al igual que las de su compañero y colega.

─Es algo de mi hogar ─respondió simplemente y soltó un suspiro algo cansado por tener que explicar todo, era un joven independiente pero sabía que esas personas no merecían tanto secretismo, seguía siendo un intercambio equivalente.

─Bien ─Steve tomó las llaves, su siguiente misión no era sino hasta dentro de unas horas y esto no llevaría mucho ¿verdad?, los tres mayores salieron aunque se sorprendieron al encontrar un coche grande, la mujer de cabello blanco esperaba con paciencia dentro y tomando el volante.

─Tardaron ─reprendió al grupo, ganándose miradas desconcertadas de todos, incluyendo Edward─ no se preocupen, no soy el enemigo ─Banner negó con la cabeza ante lo que esos significaba…pues el misterio rodeaba a la exuberante mujer en la que no confiaba pero no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de los Vengadores ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXX

En Asgard las cosas estuvieron tensas por muchos días, incluso los propios ciudadanos lo sabían pues su Rey estaba de malas y los truenos sobre ese reino eran muy raros de divisar por esos rumbos, algo así no ocurría a menos que los hijos de su señor hicieran algo malo y no habían visto algo así desde hace muchos años.

Odín golpeteaba con su dedo su trono, su mirada fija en la puerta delante mientras su pie se movía con el ritmo de la desesperación que tenia dentro, se mordía el labio largo rato… recordando cuando su esposa dio a luz a su primogénito y único hijo biológico.

Thor había sido enviado como castigo por su atrevimiento a las minas de uno de los nueve reinos, sin su martillo ni la gracia que se le otorgaba con él, era un castigo muy duro pero se lo merecía aun con los resultados que trajo de Midgard.

─Mi Señor, su esposa lo llama ─con algo de temor un soldado interrumpió los pensamientos de Odín que suspiró un poco aliviado por la primera buena noticia recibida, se había resistido durante todo ese tiempo al impulso de arrastrar a ese impertinente mortal frente a él pues aún era considerado un prisionero al igual que los otros midgardianos.

Caminó con firmeza y cabeza alta, su posición era de la mas respetable pero su aura daba mas temor que antes, aunque los susurros de los mortales estaban presente en su reino pero eso no menguaba la fortaleza de su gobierno pues Asgard se recuperaba rápidamente de la guerra acontecida días antes.

Con fuerza abrió la puerta, ahí la mujer que juró acompañarlo en todo estaba recostada, los enfermeros y sirvientes se retiraron para dejar en soledad al par de esposos. Odín se colocó al lado de la cama, cambió su gesto que hacía temer a los que se le atravesaban suavizando su único ojo para aquella que tanto amaba.

─Has estado durmiendo mucho… querida ─acaricié su cabello con suavidad para después plantar un beso tierno en ellos, se sentía con un peso menos en sus hombros.

─Sí… querido… fue necesario ─se excusó un poco la mujer aún debilitada por la herida, los doctores habían descartado la muerte tiempo atrás pero su cansancio era tanto que necesitaba dormir mucho. Un momento de silencio se instaló entre ambos, compartiendo un poco de su espacio para estar juntos─ ¿Y Thor? ─cuestiono después de rato haciendo que su compañero se removiera un poco.

─Él esta en las minas de Vanaheim ─informó poniéndose de pie, la molestia que sentía hace un rato había vuelto─. Frigga no quiero preocuparte con lo sucedido después de tu caída ─se pasó una mano por su rostro para terminar en su barba, en verdad que reprimió todo eso para no preocuparla pero con la sola mención de su hijo su sangre todavía hervía.

─Lo sé querido…. no temas por mi ─Frigga se incorporó lentamente para sentarse, su cabellera suelta yacía en su hombro y su mirada aún firme miraba a su consorte─ He escuchado lo que hicieron… no sólo Thor, también Loki.

─Entonces sabes el porqué de su castigo y del encierro de Loki ─Odín miró a su esposa con firmeza, ésta sólo hizo un leve ademán para que se acercara, caminó un poco derrotado para sentarse ahora del otro lado y recargarse en su hombro.

─Hiciste bien… era necesario, aunque me sorprende que no hayas enviado por el joven alquimista y el resto de los llamados Vengadores ─comentó Frigga un poco intrigada por ese detalle, sabiendo como era Odín de impulsivo y rencoroso, pero éste sólo soltó otro suspiro.

─Suficiente tengo con el ataque de los elfos oscuros, como para volver a traer a unos mortales a mi reino, además cuando Thor regrese lo enviare por ellos ─gruñó un poco resentido pues ninguno de ellos mostró respeto a su persona.

─Está bien querido ─palmeó un poco el rostro de Odín quien cerró los ojos por el cansancio acumulado en los días anteriores─. Aunque será mejor que nos preparemos mejor, esto no fue casualidad y lo sabes.

Odín divagó un poco en el cuarto, su pensamiento fijo en el inicio de los acontecimientos pues no sólo ocurrió la llegada y advertencia de un chico que no parecía fuera de lo normal, sino también ocurrió la aparición de la criatura que creía un mito, el ser blanco que sonreía con insistencia y que aseguró que el niño era algo más.

─Es algo que no debe preocuparte Frigga ─dijo para tranquilizarla pero esto no quedaría así, tendría que investigar un poco mas, en cada confín de ese universo si era necesario.

El joven no sólo resultaba no ser normal sino que poseía un arte ya olvidado por los reinos y que se enlazaba con la criatura blanca, algo que se perdió en todos esos años al dividirse los mundos, una historia que su padre le contaba de niño, algo que le advirtió no olvidar, la historia de la puerta y su Verdad.

XXXXXXXXXX

El silencio se hizo presente durante gran parte del viaje, sólo la mirada insistente de Edward hacia la conductora seguía férrea, sus ojos dorados y llameantes estaban fijos para tratar de sacar algo más de información pero pareciera que la presión no le hacia nada pues seguía inmutable.

─Y bien señorita… sabe nuestros nombres, no es algo justo ─el Capitán había tomado el lado del copiloto, sólo como precaución aunque de vez en cuando la observaba cuidadosamente, como si de una enemiga se tratara.

─La vida es injusta Capitán, eso es lo que me ha enseñado ─contestó fríamente sin girar a verlo, sus ojos clavados en el camino que comenzaba a abrirse para enseñar un gran panorama verde.

─Es una lastima que piense eso de la vida, señorita desconocida ─comentó Steve con honestidad viendo el paisaje─, quiero decir que es triste que alguien con su belleza piense eso y lamento si le ocasiona problemas.

─Ororo… mi nombre es Ororo… y supongo que gracias ─la mujer sonrió por primera vez ante la declaración, aunque algunas risas discretas se escucharon atrás cortesía de Tony, el Capitán estaba seguro que seguiría algún comentario aunque no sabía muy bien porque─. Es cierto lo que dicen de usted… ya sabe las historias.

─Espero que sean cosas buenas, señorita Ororo ─comentó Steve sin ningún sentido peculiar, era verdad, aprendió que en esa época se alzaban grandes historias en torno a su figura, no le extrañaba que una u otra cosa estuvieran fuera de lugar─ aunque algunas tienden a exagerar.

─Las historias siempre se deforman conforme la gente la cuenta, siempre a favor del ganador Capitán, pero siempre habrá algo oculto o una verdad que sólo las personas que lo vivieron sabrán ─respondió la mujer sin perder el ritmo pero gracias a esa plática el ambiente se iba destensando y se volvía un poco normal.

─¿A dónde vamos a todo esto? ─Ed interrumpió el curioso ambiente entre el par que venía enfrente, casi juraba que algo extraño pasaba. Tony le golpeó el costado por la interrupción abrupta que realizó─ ¿Porqué me golpeas Tony? ─gruñó.

─No sabes leer el ambiente Ed, estás muy joven para esto ─suspiró burlón el multimillonario, anotó mentalmente que tal vez llegando le avisaría a Pepper sobre las juntas que se tenía que saltar, el chico sólo se cruzó de brazos mirando con dagas a su victimario y recibiendo un suspiro cansado de Banner quien además sonrió apoyando al otro mayor.

Aunque Banner estaba casi seguro de que el Capitán no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría por la diferencia entre épocas. Recordó que según sus archivos el buen Rogers había tenido un amorío pero nunca fue confirmado… quizás luego preguntaría al respecto sin que Tony o Edward supieran, aunque él no era un buen consejero en esos asuntos, terminó divagando entre los recuerdo de su amada que lo esperaba en vano.

Steve Rogers se sintió un poco incómodo después de las insinuaciones de Tony aunque estaba seguro que la mujer entendía que no pasaba de eso, después de todo eran muy diferentes y además no era su intención, se sintió más apenado por la sola idea de que haya sido malinterpretado.

─Iremos a la mansión Xavier ─informó después de rato al notar el silencio de todos y las burlas de Tony, otro cuyos rumores también eran ciertos: era muy inmaduro a pesar de tener tanto el poderío y formar parte de un equipo fuerte.

─La mansión de Charles Xavier ─Tony por fin se puso serio al reconocer ese nombre─. He escuchado mucho de él, aunque siempre niega mis invitaciones a las grandes fiestas que ofrezco ─él era un filántropo y como tal las fiestas eran su método de recaudar fondos.

─El Profesor no suele ser muy adepto a ese tipo de eventos Señor Stark ─informó Ororo sin quitar la vista del camino en ningún momento.

─He escuchado de sus investigaciones ─ahora Banner también obtenía su atención, era lógico que no le fuera desconocido pues siendo científico sabía de personas igual de importantes─ sobre el gen "X".

─Se nota que sabe mas allá de su campo Doctor Banner ─admiró Ororo─. He estado bajo la tutela del Profesor durante mucho tiempo y también entiendo a que se refiere, el gen "X" aún es muy controversial y mucha gente no lo apoya como tal.

─Pero ustedes creen lo contrario ¿verdad? ─Banner sugirió, incluso Tony y Edward entendieron que era un tema serio, pues en sus investigaciones o indagaciones en el gobierno sabían lo tensó del debate sobre si eso era cierto, pero si en verdad ya existían el mundo colapsaría como tal y la humanidad se dividiría en dos, aunque con alienígenas y seres fuera de lo ordinario ya no les extrañaría que incluso la realidad en verdad fuera otra.

─No sé si estarán preparados, el profesor lo dirá por ustedes, pero es algo que no me concierne decirles ─su mirada se fue enfriando conforme sus palabras abandonaban su boca, Steve conocía esos ojos, reflejaban el temor a que su verdad fuera revelada.

─Espero que estemos preparados señorita Ororo, no nos subestime, hemos estado entre dioses nórdicos, criaturas verdes, hombres de metal y jóvenes con habilidades inexplicables ─Steve sonrió de nuevo con aire de honestidad haciendo que la mujer lo mirara de reojo y negara divertida con la cabeza.

─Y se le olvido mencionar lo de la leyenda viviente, Capitán ─agregó Ororo haciéndole sonreír con humildad, de nuevo se rodearon por un ambiente extraño que a Ed no le gustaba, sacudió su mano como si quisiera despejar el aire.

─No sé si burlarme o ponerme serio ─comentó Tony ya que estaba mucho más enterado sobre el tema del dicho gen "X", si en verdad verían a Charle Xavier sería un honor, era uno de los millonarios científicos mas controversiales desde sus primeras investigaciones y el multimillonario estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba sobre sus investigaciones pero mas importante que eso... ¿estaban preparados para lo que sea que eso significaba?

XXXXXXXXXX

En las salas de gobierno un movimiento se llevaba a cabo, ahí un general estaba aprovechando cierta información obtenida para su fin particular, después de todo él sabia la verdad sobre los rumores que tantas tensiones generaban.

─No podemos dejar que el enemigo esté entre nosotros ─informó al Secretario de Gobierno─ primero los rumores de los mutantes, luego lo sucedido en Nueva York y ahora en Londres, la humanidad pronto estará extinta ─lanzó una carpeta llena de archivos que fueron tomados por el mismo Presidente.

─Pero no creo necesario hacer un movimiento contra una escuela ─dijo indignado revisando que eso indicaban los papeles─ Instituto Xavier para Niños Súper Dotados ─leyó en voz alta.

─Es sólo el caparazón ─apunto otro papel, una fotografía que mostraba una nave─, después de todo aquí están las pruebas, es nuestro momento de actuar antes de que empiecen a atacarnos cosa que es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El Secretario y Presidente se miraron, era verdad, después de los últimos acontecimientos no confiaban por completo en SHIELD, ocultaban cosas y lo sabían, el líder suspiró con tranquilidad.

─No quiero que haya niños involucrados, no quiero tener a un montón de gente cuestionando a menores muertos a manos del gobierno, suficiente tengo con el hecho que nos califiquen como inútiles frente a la crisis de Nueva York ─frunció el ceño.

─Está bien señor Presidente, cuente con eso ─el general se giró para retirarse a seguir con su plan. La verdad era que no sólo estaba en contra de todo lo que no fuera natural sino su aversión era por algo mas personal: su propio hijo se había convertido en algo que odiaba y el ataque al Instituto Xavier era para hacerle pagar su error.

William Stryker odiaba a los mutantes, tanto como para hacer ciertos movimientos y ponerlos en evidencia ante el gobierno, sumado a la tensión formada desde el ataque en Nueva York y la aparición tanto como de esos seres alienígenas como de otros tan mortales como Iron man, Hulk o la propia leyenda del Capitán.

Este nuevo mundo que se presentaba dejaba en un hilo muy delgado la estabilidad mundial y él iba a usar la situación como arma para realizar una buena jugada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al salir de la oficina, esa noche tendría lo necesario para exterminar a lo que nunca debió de existir… luego se encargaría del resto.

XXXXXXXX

Edward se quedó pasmado en aquel cuarto, ahí la figura aún delgada y demacrada de un chico se tambaleaba hacia él con una suave sonrisa que le había caracterizado en el pasado y que prevalecía a pesar de todo, y no sólo esto, también su mirada y su gesto… no podía ser posible.

–A-Alphonse… ─murmuró titubeante, se acercó a tiempo para lograr atrapar el cuerpo de aquel chico.

Los Vengadores supieron que no era necesario estar ahí, Tony titubeó un poco más que el resto pero era necesario, el joven terco y orgulloso se mostraba frágil ante quien reconocieron podría ser su hermano por la similar aunque descuidada apariencia.

Sólo el chirrido de la puerta y el pestillo al cerrar se escuchó anunciando que dejaron al par de hermanos solos, no era necesario público para esa incómoda escena aunque el Capitán juró que notó a Tony girarse para ocultar algo ¿tal vez una lagrima?, pensó con ligera burla que de inmediato hizo a un lado, no era el momento, luego lo aclararía.

─Lo encontramos un día en el pasillo ─explicó Ororo para romper el silencio aunque podían escuchar desde dentro de la habitación gritos de emoción y lo que podían jurar eran reclamos. Les invitó a ir a otra habitación pues el Profesor esperaba.

─Es su hermano ¿verdad? ─cuestionó Banner, ella se limitó a responder con sólo un asentimiento─ ¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Apareció así de repente? ─frunció el ceño pensando en esa posibilidad.

─El Profesor podrá explicarles más detalles ─suspiró Ororo dando un último vistazo a esa puerta, ella sabía lo que ocultaba, después de todo según el chico, su historia era el intercambio por los cuidados que le habían dado, pero la verdad dolía, aún para ella.

─Estará bien ─le aseguró el Capitán al ver la insistente mirada de la seria mujer quien solo giro su cabeza para seguir caminando, los Vengadores no sabia el porqué de haber sido llevados ahí también pero pronto lo descubrirían.

XXXXXXX

En un oscuro cuarto la figura áspera de un hombre severo se cuadraba a la espera de órdenes, siempre frío y calculador como una sombra al acecho de su próxima victima… eso era aquel que era llamado el Soldado del Invierno.

─Aquí está tu siguiente objetivo ─una voz declaro lanzando unos papeles hacia la mesa que se encontraba entre ellos─. Tráeme su cuerpo… sin vida ─dijo por último antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, mientras el Soldado tomó la carpeta y la hojeó un poco.

─Stark ─susurró tomando la foto del multimillonario, sin embargo no era la única─ Edward Stark ─ésta última palabra tenía un signo de interrogación ya que era información no confirmada. Al parecer esos dos se habían inmiscuido en asuntos ajenos mas allá de su propia seguridad. Otra foto cayó.

»Nick Fury ─con voz monótona leyó lo último, tenía tres objetivos que caza y como asesino era su deber seguir órdenes pues era su trabajo después de todo, alzó y reveló su mano metálica, nada lo detenía aún cuando tuvieran habilidades especiales, dinero o fueran espías profesionales, después de todo era el Soldado del Invierno.

Con mirada calculadora empezó a recopilar los datos necesarios para encontrar la ubicación en la que se encontraban la mayor parte de sus victimas.

─93 kilómetros al noreste de Nueva York ─confirmó y tomó lo que usaría para darle fin a las primeras víctimas.

XXXXXXX

Logan frunció el ceño fumando su puro, boqueó un poco para saborear con tranquilidad lo que se albergaba en sus fauces, sonrió de medio lado al reconocer la presencia de la persona frente a él, aún si sus memorias fueron transformadas no podía olvidar el odio que el Capitán le transmitía, ¿por qué? Se preguntaba siempre, pero no le importaba.

─Vaya… la paleta viviente ha llegado ─saludo de manera descortés a dicho emblema nacional, el soldado sólo se cuadró y lo miró detenidamente.

─¿Perdón? ─cuestionó con duda el justo hombre al ser llamado de ese modo por ese hombre de porte un tanto hosco, que mantenía la mirada fija en él como si se hubieran conocido de antes, luego una fugaz memoria vino a su cabeza─ ¿Soldado Howlett? ─preguntó sorprendiendo un poco al hombre pero de inmediato se disculpó─ Lo siento, no puede ser, eso fue mucho tiempo atrás ─se corrigió a sí mismo.

Aunque el Capitán trató de no prestar atención al apodo, aquel hombre era la viva imagen de un ex miembro de su tropa, pero era imposible, tanto tiempo había pasado que no podía ser _«¿tal vez un nieto?»_ se dijo.

─Lo siento… es sólo que te pareces a un viejo miembro de mi escuadrón ─explicó el Capitán antes de seguir su camino.

Aunque tanto Banner como Tony se vieron de reojo al notar la mirada nostálgica de su compañero. Por otro lado Ororo se removió visiblemente incómoda ante la «confusión».

─Es mejor seguir ─los llamó y le susurró algo a Logan quien también la siguió tras apagar su puro en la mano.

─¿Eso no te duele? ─cuestionó Banner, su lado médico no podía ignorar la herida pero el aludido negó de inmediato─ Si se te infecta empeorará, deberías…

─Está bien doctorcito, aquí también tengo una doctora que me puede curar ─Logan lo interrumpió con fastidio al sentirse víctima de una atención no natural pues los ojos del invitado más que preocupación reflejaban análisis ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

─Si tú lo dices… ─aceptó no muy convencido, Tony estaba más silencioso que antes debido a la escena vista atrás, de hecho era el único que se veía visiblemente mas afectado que cualquiera por lo que dejaron en la habitación.

─Estará bien, no te preocupes en vano, ya escuchaste de la señorita Ororo… ─el Capitán comentó tratando de animarlo sin embargo esto ocasionó un ruido de burla proveniente del hombre hosco─ ¿Sucede algo? ─cuestionó ahora sí ofendido.

─No le prestes atención Capitán, él no es muy educado que digamos ─pidió la mujer sin detenerse pero mirando con dagas a su compañero.

─Lo siento, es que me siento en los años 40 por la manera en que te llamo, digo, no todos los días te dicen «señorita» ─esto ocasionó un gesto por parte de la mujer que lo hizo callar de inmediato, un extraño viento surgió de la nada, su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo querer retractarse.

El trío se miró dudoso por lo que vieron, se dieron cuenta que había algo que no les estaban diciendo no sólo por el hecho de que era ese sujeto fuera tan parecido a una persona del pasado si no que el lugar por sí sólo resultaba intrigante, _«una gran escuela privada con tantas comodidades, los extraños rasgos de los pocos inquilinos que hemos visto (por cierto, hay muy poco movimiento para ser una escuela), empezando por esta_ _exótica_ _belleza que nos fue a buscar»_ Tony estaba empezando a analizar más cuidadosamente toda la situación.

 _«¿Ororo es una belleza exótica para usted… señor Stark?»_ una voz lo hizo girar de inmediato al verse atrapado por esos pensamientos, si Pepper se enterara no le volvería a hablar _«No se preocupe, está muy bien guardado su secreto»_ añadió esa voz.

─¿De donde viene? ─preguntó Tony en voz alta deteniendo su paso, pero no fue el único, tanto el Capitán como Banner se detuvieron.

─También lo escuchaste ─observó el Capitán siendo el más sereno, su tranquilidad y seguridad le hacían envidiable incluso ante sus compañeros─ ¿acaso esto es una broma? ─miró tanto a Ororo como a Logan, a éste último con más insistencia ya que se veía visiblemente divertido.

La mujer suspiró, al menos habían podido llegar a su destino pues una gran puerta se alzaba delante de ellos.

─Pasen ─pidió por toda respuesta─ ahí se les explicará todo ─añadió pero los Vengadores se quedaron firmes en donde estaban, advirtiendo silenciosamente que no se moverían hasta recibir alguna explicación–. Por favor ─pidió una vez más, el Capitán sólo la miro un poco y aceptó, mostrando una confianza que ninguno le había dado debido a las circunstancias.

Ororo se sintió extrañada por esa acción, tanto como para quedar aturdida por el paso ciego que dio el Capitán hacia adentro sin pedir nada mas a pesar de la desconfianza y pánico que la voz misteriosa le daba a cualquiera, la misma voz de descubrió sus pensamientos y buscó tranquilizarla _«Es el Capitán América Ororo, no lo olvides, él confía en ti a pesar de que se acaban de conocer, sabe juzgar a la gente»_

Banner y Tony se miraron antes de seguir los pasos del hombre rubio.

─Bienvenidos a la mansión "X" ─saludó esa voz misteriosa pero ahora en persona revelando que el dueño era un hombre calvo y en silla de ruedas que los miró a cada uno─ espero que estén preparados para lo que viene, tiempos oscuros se acercan… no sólo para los Vengadores ─añadió.

Logan y Ororo se tensaron con esto último. Se reveló además que no estaban solos pues dos personas más aparecieron en la habitación: una chica pelirroja y un hombre con extraños lentes. Una cosa quedó clara, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión pero no con SHIELD si no con los Vengadores.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ed no sabia que decir ante lo que veía, simplemente no podía creerlo, ahí la figura desmejorada de su hermano se hacía presente, ninguna palabra se dijo por un momento hasta que el nombre de su familiar se escapó de su boca.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se quedaron solos pues la figura física del que creyó perdido cayó cansado en sus manos.

Era real… era carne y hueso, no una armadura, sus rasgos eran como recordaba pero mas grandes y definidos.

─¿Hermano? ─Alphonse susurró al shockeado y nuevamente callado chico─ Sí, soy yo por si lo dudas, ¿cómo llegue?, no lo sé, pero me alegro verte después de tanto tiempo ─dijo el menor de los Elric al verlo tan callado.

─¡Pero por lo mejor de la alquimia…! ¡Esto es una broma! ¿En verdad eres tú Alphonse? Mírate tan flaco y ojeroso, en verdad que estas hecho un esqueleto ─escupió de golpe por la emoción contenida, lágrimas chorreaban por su cara al ver logrado esto pero ¿a que costo? Aquel pensamiento detuvo en seco su emoción.

─La Verdad me ha enviado, he de suponer ─dijo no muy convencido─ tengo poco tiempo de haber llegado aquí, creo que el día que conocen como Año Nuevo o un poco antes ─siguió el menor─, me alegra que no estés tan solo… veo que grandes e importantes amigos has encontrado… «heredero Stark» si no me equivoco.

─Sí, digamos que mi vida ha sido un revoltijo más de lo acostumbrado… entre terroristas maniacos obsesivos, dioses arrogantes y viejos…. y el fin del mundo como lo conocemos ─detuvo su hablar y suspiró de golpe al notar la mirada de emoción del menor─. Esta será una larga historia si quieres saber todo.

─Ha sido emocionante, me imagino ─dijo Al y fue levantado en brazos por el mayor para ser colocado en su cama─. Vi lo que sucedió en… ¿Londres? ─el dialecto aún le era extraño a pesar de manejarlo de manera convenientemente bien─. Yo estaba con papá cuando repentinamente aparecí aquí… y con mi cuerpo ─explicó con menos entusiasmado sabiendo lo que en verdad significaba.

Un silencio cayó entre ambos provocado por aquella cuestión.

–Bien… por donde empezaré… ─Edward rompió el silencio para alejar esos pensamientos. Se rascó la cabeza con aire pensativo─ ah ya sé, cuando un señor estúpidamente amable me ayudó ─sonrió despreocupado justo como su hermano recordaba, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué comenzó su historia. Edward empezó su relato en la llegada a ese mundo con un mensaje de la Verdad cuya diversión era retorcida.

Ambos platicaron amenamente sobre lo sucedido tanto en lo que llamaban Tierra y sus países (ya que viajó a varios) como en Amestris, al parecer Padre se había dado cuenta de su desaparición ocasionando unos cuantos movimientos apresurados, más ahora que dos de sus sacrificios estaban fuera de su rango de acción y ajenos a lo que la Verdad aguardaba, en ese momento se dejaron sumir en su propia alegría desbordante.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno es el inicio de una serie de eventos enlazados, como verán ya no solo es de los vengadores si no que también X-MEN viene a la historia.

Wolverine por su edad y larga trayectoria belica, no se me hizo raro que fuera parte de la comunidad de Steve en sus tiempos de guerra.

No solo los hechos de la película 2 de Xmen se verán envueltos, claro una versión muy diferente a los hechos del film, versión alterna de los días pasados, ¿acaso?, también Capitan America 2.

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios…. Y a Kutzi Shirou que me tiene paciencia para corregir.

Geme 1 fuera…


	14. VERDAD 14 CASUALIDAD

Hola!

Les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, agradeciendo a Shiro por ser de apoyo, tambien a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, que tratare de actualizar, si mi vida mortal me deja y las musas no me abandonan.

XXXXX

Verdad 14 CASUALIDAD

Cada paso resonaba en aquel pasillo vacío, las luces parpadeaban misteriosamente a cada paso, Steve Roger regresaba después de un tiempo a aquel lugar sólo para encontrarse con cierta persona que lo esperaba.

─Tardaste ─una voz femenina reclamó con cierto tinte irónico.

─¡Oh! Vaya, siempre tan puntual ─respondió sin girar a verla pues ella esperaba tranquilamente, sonriendo.

─¿Sabes? Creo que la chica de contaduría espera que la invites a salir ─comentó casualmente, había sido un reto encontrar un interés amoroso a aquel fósil viviente y le había tomado el gusto a burlarse de la manera de ser del Capitán.

─¿En serio seguirás con eso? ─suspiró cansado el soldado pero sin tomarle importancia al comentario, ya estaba acostumbrándose al retorcido sentido del humor de la agente, ésta sólo sonrió.

─Bueno si no es ella… ¿tal vez la de administración? ─continuó ignorando su falta de interés, tratando de encajar sus gustos con las chicas de actualidad, al Capitán le hacía falta actualizarse y en eso incluso apoyaba a Tony.

─Será mejor que vayas tachando tu lista Romanoff, en verdad por el momento mi vida amorosa está un poco olvidada ─además que aún no superaba cierta información, por eso le pidió aquello sin siquiera haberse detenido, incluso sus pasos se escuchaban un poco más apresurados.

─Por cierto hoy viste al heredero de Stark ¿cierto? ─cambió de tema cuando llegaban frente a una puerta donde se detuvieron, ahí esperaba el líder de su agencia que con rostro severo los miraba con cierto aire calculador.

─Llegas tarde Capitán ─lo reprendió desechando con eso la pregunta de la mujer─, pensé que habías olvidado tu misión ─miró el reloj, era verdad pues el hombre se destacaba por su puntualidad y una hora de espera era demasiada, las misiones siempre eran su prioridad.

─Lo sé y lo compensaré ─respondió Rogers para después tomar los papeles sobre su misión, sin embargo su gesto era diferente a la acostumbrada y no pasó desapercibida pues Fury intercambió miradas con la espía, decidiendo que por ahora lo dejaría pasar, luego investigaría ese lugar al que fue antes, ahora mismo la prioridad era la misión que comenzaba misma que desataría sucesos inesperados.

XXXXXXX

Tanto Tony como Banner esperaban pacientemente en aquella gran sala, la multitud de jóvenes que pasaban los miraban con cierta curiosidad por encontrar a dos de los Vengadores ahí presentes, por supuesto ellos sabían quienes eran.

─Me siento como en un zoológico ─comento casual el multimillonario con un gesto de preocupación tratando de asimilar lo que les explicaron con anterioridad─ además he de mencionar el hecho de que no sé qué más decir… me he enfrentado a dioses, extraterrestres y ahora… ─suspiró─ he vivido engañado ─bajó la mirada como si un gran peso estuviera sobre sus hombros.

─Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las investigaciones del profesor Xavier resultaba un tanto obvio ─Banner había asimilado la información como el investigador que era, una mente abierta ante todo lo desconocido─. Además no creo que Ed deje así de fácil a su hermano ─agregó casualmente.

─Pasaremos aquí la noche ─dijo Tony con una expresión exasperada, mirando bien a su alrededor reconoció que el lugar no era tan malo, además tenía curiosidad por conocer a la gente a su alrededor, quien sabe, quizás hasta podría haber algunos prospectos para su empresa.

─¿Crees que el capitán informe de esto a Fury? ─Banner conocía al soldado pero no estaba de más expresar esa duda en voz alta.

─Fue el primero en confiar en las palabras de Ororo, conociéndolo estoy seguro de que esto no saldrá de su boca, no es del tipo de personas que rompería su promesa, además es del Capitán de quien hablamos ─respondió con una ligera burla al final.

─Y pensar que en un inicio no se llevaban muy bien, mírate ahora, confiando ciegamente en sus promesas ─ahora era Banner quien se burlaba ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañero, sin embargo no pudo responderle ya que un pequeño se acercó a ellos, sus lentes eran un poco extravagantes, era el primero de sus compañeros que se atrevía a acercarse sin temor.

─¿Es cierto que ustedes son Vengadores? ─preguntó inocentemente el chico, causando unas burlas lejanas de algunos alumnos que lo miraban.

─Un pequeño detective ─dijo Tony sin responderle─ que inteligente ─el niño sólo inclinó su cabeza con duda, ocasionando un suspiro.

─No lo tomes personal, él es así ─intervino Banner al ver la confusión del chico─ pero podrías ser nuestro pequeño agente de turismo, he escuchado de los grandes salones que tienen en este lugar ─sonrió con calidez.

─Es muy diferente a lo que pensé ─continuó en el chico─ en la tele se ve más… ─hizo un ademan con sus brazos, ampliándolos.

─Sí lo se, eso dicen todo el tiempo ─respondió Banner con gracia y se levantó─. Vamos Tony, creo que será un buen momento para observar el lugar… ─el multimillonario se levantó pero refunfuñaba por lo bajo su suerte al tener que pasársela entre puros chiquillos.

A lo lejos estaban siendo observados por dos jóvenes.

─ ¿Crees que sepan qué clase de escuela es, Bobby? ─Rogue comentó, estaba recargada en una pared. Siguió con la vista al par alejarse con el niño, pudo ver como eran interceptados por más jóvenes en el camino.

─No lo sé Rogue… pero son los Vengadores de los que estamos hablando ─respondió el rubio, un tercero se unió a la conversación.

─Ellos ya saben ─interrumpió Logan provocándoles un susto─ pero sigue siendo nuestro secreto… además creo que ellos estarán aquí por un tiempo, al menos.

─Logan no aparezcas así ─reclamó Rogue─. Pero ¿porqué el profesor les contó ─cuestionó.

─Ese es su asunto ─Logan los instó a caminar por el pasillo─. Como sea, creo que llegarán tarde a su clase ─se burló, Ciclops era su próximo profesor. Al darse cuenta de ese detalle los chicos se apuraron a arribar a su siguiente aula dejando las preguntas para otro momento, dejando atrás a un pensativo mutante, de quien sólo el cielo era testigo de su mirada que albergaba añoranza y duda, deseaba tener una plática con el Capitán respecto a aquel hombre con el que lo «confundió» antes.

─Logan ─la dama de cabellera blanca interrumpió sus pensamientos, llevaba consigo una bolsa donde guardaba su ropaje para misiones especiales─. Temo que estarás a cargo.

─Supongo ─respondió casual, en su hombro se recargaba la mano de su amiga quien le sonrió.

─No te preocupes, el Capitán dijo que volvería ¿no? Por otro lado no pensé que los Vengadores se tomaran tan fácilmente la verdad que les contó el Profesor-La mujer contesto de manera simple, con una sonrisa suave.

─El hecho de que el Capitán de Hielo sepa algo más de mi me sorprendió ─suspiró de manera recia, era verdad, no lo esperaba, más gracias a que sucedió la reunión fue muy tranquila, algo que Logan no esperaba del todo.

─Él lo dijo en un inicio, que ahora nada le sorprenderá ─sonrió─. Bien, me marcho, creo que hemos encontrado algo extraño gracias a cerebro, un mutante con habilidades interesantes se ha movido durante estos meses, el Profesor teme que esté planeando algo-

─¿Qué tipo de movimientos? ─cuestionó Logan recibiendo sólo una sonrisa, era muy raro ir en misiones pero así era mejor, tenía mucho que pensar durante todo ese tiempo.

XXXXXX

Edward en verdad sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la larga plática entre los dos hermanos no fue interrumpida, hasta el hambre fue olvidada por ambos a pesar de que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, incluso se olvidaron del lugar donde se encontraban.

─No esperaba que iniciaran un movimiento de ese tipo ─el hermano mayor dio un largo suspiro dejándose pesadamente de espaldas sobre la cama, alzó su mano como si tratara de alcanzar el techo─, todo ha pasado tan rápido… pero aún asi no esperaba que Padre iniciara tan rápido los preparativos.

─Sí, pero ahora que cuentas de tu desaparición lo entiendo todo ─respondió el hermano menor pues ambos habían tomado diferentes rumbos para no levantar sospechas, un silencio cómodo entre ambos se instaló.

─Por cierto ¿cómo es este lugar? ─preguntó con una amplia sonrisa recordando donde se encontraban─ He leído un poco sobre el profesor Charles Xavier durante mis estudios ─se sentó de inmediato para mirar a su hermano─ y veo que te han tratado muy bien ─añadió con un tono ya no tan confiado.

─Así es, tanto la señorita Ororo como el resto se ha encargado de ver por mi salud ─contestó con sinceridad─. Son gente muy amable y temo por lo que pase a ellos –suspiró cansado al parecer de darle vueltas a ese pensamiento.

─Este mundo sí que está loco ─se volvió a recostar para mirar de nuevo el techo.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano ─Alphonse también se reclinó, un silencio se instaló entre ambos que se rompió cuando el estómago de Edward gruñó─. Tengo hambre ─canturreó sacando una sonrisa de su hermano menor.

XXXXXX

En Asgard grandes montones de antiguos libros estaban apilados sobre una mesa, ahí podía apreciarse la figura de un viejo rey que trataba de encontrar una verdad que estaba empecinado en saber, no sólo la curiosidad lo movía sino que el bien de su propio reino tal vez peligraba.

Su padre alguna vez le advirtió sobre ese ser que creyó sólo leyenda, un mito para asustar a los niños que se portaban mal en Asgard, pero ahora que lo había visto y que además había señalado a un simple mortal (no tan simple) como un peligro no sólo había revolucionado sus creencias sino que además le hacía preguntarse el por qué había intervenido de ese modo.

Sopló sobre lo que parecía ser el libro más antiguo y oculto, aparentemente era accesible sólo para el gobernante en turno, se notaba olvidado y con hojas amarillas, letras extrañas se mostraban vacilantes e inertes, como si nunca esperaban haber sido leídas.

─Cábala ─susurró con cuidado analizando el aspecto de aquel documento como si en cualquier momento fuera a írsele de las manos, una corazonada en el corazón del rey apuntaba que iba por el buen camino, mordió su labio abriendo ese libro para leerlo con detenimiento─. «El Árbol de la Vida o Árbol Sefirótico» ─esto le hizo detener su lectura.

Amplió su único ojo al darse cuenta de que tal vez su investigación arrojaría un resultado más grande del que creía, era demasiada coincidencia que encontrara precisamente información sobre un árbol, recordando los cimientos del propio Asgard. En ese momento una presencia inundó la habitación, haciéndole cerrar su único ojo.

Las hojas revolotearon en aquella gran biblioteca, la soledad que el Rey había pedido le hizo ser el único testigo de lo que sería el inicio de una serie de encuentros sólo para toparse con un juego cruel juego pues carcajadas inundaron esa estancia antes silenciosa.

─Vaya Rey tan curioso ─se escuchó una voz ya conocida─ No te bastó sólo con las leyendas sobre de mi persona si no que quieres ver más allá ─la figura blanca apareció, tan sonriente como siempre y trayendo consigo una pesadez tal que Odín pensó que el cuarto se volvería igual que la figura delante de él.

Se irguió por completo, su rostro estoico y severo encaró a la «leyenda» burlista de la que su padre solía relatar.

─¿Qué es lo que pretendes aquí? ─cuestionó sin siquiera balbucear, no tenía miedo ni nada parecido, la carcajada de esa criatura revoloteó en toda la habitación.

─Vaya Rey, no sólo te basta creer en mi ─repitió─ pero si vas más allá encontrarás que el mundo es demasiado amplio y diverso, las leyendas se basaron en historias, y las historias en hechos ─se jactó la blanca criatura, jugueteando con el libro viejo y pesado que hace sólo unos momentos Odín leía, como pensando si lo dejaba o se lo llevaba.

─¿Y eso qué es lo que tiene que ver con mi reino? ─alzó la voz para llegar a cada rincón de la biblioteca y así no doblegarse, su orgullo estaba en juego.

─Es sólo un pequeño juego, hace mucho tiempo que no paseaba por los antiguos reinos de Yggdrasil ─lanzó el libro de regreso al viejo Rey─. Está bien, léelo y compara las versiones de ambos arboles de la vida ─la criatura se recargó en su mano con desfachatez.

─¿Y qué descubriré? ─cuestionó el rey de Asgard, era la segunda vez que lo veía pero aun así seguía sin creer en las leyendas, no aún.

─La Verdad ─se burló con simpleza para después alzarse en su altura─. Luego vendré por mis pequeñas marionetas… diviértanme más ─la figura blanca desapareció dejando atrás a un Rey con diversos sentimientos encontrados, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, pensó mirando al libro con curiosidad.

El Yggdrasil era un gran fresno también conocido como «árbol de la vida», pero luego descubriría que el Cábala no era tan diferente a lo que él conocía como «nueve reinos», sólo que más profundo y retorcido, con más significado, amarrado a una verdad alquímica ya olvidada, algo que se prohibió en los tiempos del primer rey.

No sólo descubrió lo que el libro decía y explicaba, sino que en él se anexaban anotaciones antiguas de sus antepasados pues al parecer tanto la alquimia como el Cábala buscaban un mismo entendimiento mundial, muy diferente a la existencia del suyo. Todo eso le generaba más y más cuestionamientos.

Odín también notó que toda la situación no era más que un juego para la criatura, pero un juego por demás cruel y retorcido, trataba de resurgir en un mundo ya olvidado y prohibido, _«pero es sólo por diversión»_ se dijo mordiéndose por enésima vez el labio sin parar su profunda lectura, no había otro motivo ya que se trataba de algo prohibido pero ¿por qué fue prohibido?

─«En un inicio todo era lo mismo y lo mismo era todo, la Verdad era única y un sólo árbol se alzó, hasta que…» ─se detuvo al encontrar una rasgadura en la hoja que desacompletaba la información y no sólo eso sino que faltaban varias páginas, sintió impotencia por ese faltante sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver una hoja donde se mostraba la imagen de una gran puerta.

Grandes runas formaban 10 círculos con diferentes significados, dichos círculos estaban estructurados como un gran árbol esperando por algo y al final…

─«Dios» ─cerró el libro impactado ¿era por eso que esa cosa lo haya dejado terminar?, para dejarle esa sensación perdida. Frunció el ceño para volver a mirar la pasta del libro─ «Los reinos de Yggdrasil y el árbol de Cábala» ─susurró como un mantra por algunos minutos.

Se levantó de golpe para dejar todo en su lugar y esconder ese libro donde lo había sacado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un largo suspiro tratando de guardar toda la calma que pudiera, esto era más de lo que esperaba y aunque había logrado conseguir respuestas también se le habían generado más dudas; ¿no era solo un juego? ¿Verdad?, se trató de convencer pues nueve reinos se involucraban en la relación de ese alquimista con «la Verdad».

Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y se sumió nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos, si mal no escucho el humano impertinente no era el único involucrado, podría mandar a alguien a Midgard a investigar. Sonrió un poco por esa idea, había encontrado el mejor castigo que para los amigos mortales de su hijo, tal vez uno de ellos quisieran recoger al chico.

XXXXXX

Tony respiró profundo frente al atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era la mejor vista que se pudiera ofrecer para un mortal como él, apretó sus puños con fuerza ante lo pequeño que se sentía, ahora su mundo normal se terminaba de derrumbar, él no era más que un mortal, alguien que sin su armadura no era nada.

No sólo la impotencia crecía desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo que lo definía como héroe era nada ante fuerzas alienígenas, sino que ahora sabía que incluso en la tierra había gente capaz de realizar hazañas extraordinarias por cuestiones evolutivas.

Miró de nuevo al cielo con aire desamparado, si un dios existía, si alguien más arriba lo escuchaba… quisiera ser más fuerte, capaz de poder defender a las personas que más quería aún si las contaba con una mano. Negó con la cabeza recargándose en sus propios brazos, debía estar muy desesperado si era capaz de pedirle a alguien en quien nunca había creído.

─ _¿Quieres fuerza?_ ─escuchó una voz burlona, asustándose de inmediato al verse invadido otra vez en su mente.

─Sera mejor que salga de mi cabeza profesor ─gruñó fastidiado, aunque recordaba que esa persona le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer a menos que fuera necesario.

─ _No soy la persona que crees_ ─respondió esa voz burlesca─ _. Sé lo que te preocupa «pequeño de acero»_ ─rió a carcajadas que sólo resonaron en la mente de Tony─ _pero espero que aproveches lo que te ofrezco, aunque todos tienen acceso a una, sólo que ahora es muy lejana para ustedes._

─¿A que te refieres? ─gruñó impaciente pero a la vez nervioso pues se encontraba en una situación irreal hablando con la nada ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Sin embargo el sonido de algo cayendo en el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ahí un viejo libro apareció de la nada acompañado de carcajadas.

─ _Veamos que logras con esto, mi estimado Anthony Stark_ ─un fuerte viento apareció de la nada llevándose consigo a aquella misteriosa voz. Un largo escalofrió inundo sus sentidos haciéndole buscar al culpable pero se repuso de inmediato tratando de no sucumbir a sus miedos, por dios, era Tony Stark.

Dio unos pasos acercándose a aquel regalo misterioso, alcanzó a ver el título en la portaba pero se encontraba escrito en un idioma distinto a cualquiera que pudiera identificar, frunció el ceño para ver que no podía leerlo, sentía curiosidad a pesar del poco confiable origen del libro y más sabiendo que se trataba de un reto pues esa cosa, esa voz lo estaba retando y un Stark no rechaza los retos.

Finamente tomó el libro y emprendió el camino hacia la recamara que le asignaron, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y habían llamado a los estudiantes a dormir pero él difícilmente seguía el horario establecido para eso normalmente y quizás esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

─JARVIS ─llamó a su IA por medio de su dispositivo móvil luego de tomar una foto de la portada.

─ _¿Sí señor?_ ─respondió tan obediente como siempre a la espera de la siguiente orden, mientras el hombre hacia unos movimientos en su celular sin detener su andar.

─Te mandaré una imagen, quiero que busques y decodifiques lo que dice esta portada ─ordenó con una mirada inusualmente seria. Llegó a su habitación designada, tenía que pasar ahí la noche ya que Pepper lo amenazó para que cuidara al joven, quien siempre lograba meterse en problemas.

Dejó el libro en la cama en espera de la información pero su impotencia creció cuando la IA le informó que no pudo descifrar ni encontrar nada, ni siquiera entre los lenguajes perdidos tiempo atrás, al final sólo se sintió más desesperado por regresar a su torre, definitivamente sería una larga noche.

XXXXXX

─El profesor tuvo que salir ─Logan gruñó sacando una cerveza del refrigerador, siendo el doctor Banner su única compañía en ese momento.

─Sí, lo sé, me lo comentó cuando se iba ─contestó tranquilo como siempre.

─¿Entonces? ─preguntó sin nada de tacto sin entender el interés del hombre o su intención en ese momento─ ¿Gustas una? ─añadió pero su ofrecimiento fue rechazado.

─No, yo no bebo pero gracias igual ─respondió de lo más honesto─ el otro sujeto no lo soportaría ─el mutante hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó a saborear su bebida─. ¿Es seguro que esas bebidas estén aquí entre alumnos? ─cuestionó.

─Si no las hay… yo las consigo ─contestó de lo más normal─ ¿y bien?, ¿qué se siente ser un gran vengador? ─preguntó con burla.

─¡Oh! No es nada del otro mundo ─respondió con la misma sinceridad de hace un momento─ aunque quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

─Mientras no experimentes conmigo está bien ─gruñó Logan sabiendo que era un científico, éste solo se carcajeó.

─No te preocupes, sé lo que se siente y no es agradable ─ese comentario sorprendió al mutante─. Sí, también he estado del otro lado ─aclaró con un gesto triste.

─Ya somos dos ─Logan alzo su botella de manera de brindis por el comentario─ ¿sabes?, esta cerveza está caliente ─arrugó la nariz con desagrado, sin embargo cualquier pregunta que Banner fuera a formular se vio interrumpida cuando apareció una tercera persona─. Bobby ─saludó.

─Oh pensé que estabas solo ─contestó el joven casualmente y algo nervioso al notar la presencia del Vengador.

─No te preocupes, no muerdo ─comentó el doctor con gracia notando el nerviosismo del joven.

─Tienes sentido del humor, doctorcito verde ─Logan alzó su cerveza hacia chico, quien sólo se acercó para enfriarla, una ligera escarcha cubrió la botella.

─Criogenia ─susurró Banner al verlo.

─En… sí ─Bobby sentía ganas de salir corriendo al ser víctima de esa mirada tan parecida a aquellas que sólo en pesadillas veía, como un experimento a merced del gobierno. Tal reacción fue notada por Bruce.

─Lamento si te incomodé ─se disculpó─, es sólo que me es interesante el nuevo mundo que me presentan. He estado en Asgard y el saber que hay más secretos en la tierra… me hace sentir pequeño ─aclaró haciendo que Bobby se destensara.

─¿En serio has estado en Asgard? ─comentó ahora el joven mutante sentándose en medio de ambos adultos, Logan arqueó una ceja por la curiosidad del muchacho.

─Sí, es muy bonito y en algunas cosas adelantado a nuestro tiempo, demasiada tecnología que no acabaría de averiguar cómo funciona aunque invirtiera meses ─explicó con ensoñación─. Lamento haberte observado así ─se disculpó de nuevo, sabía lo que se sentía y le fue natural el ser más bien calculador al ver de primera mano una habilidad mutante de ese estilo, su yo científico le pedía a gritos investigar.

─Wow… digo, desde que salió al aire el asunto de Thor y su mundo ha abierto muchos panoramas en los últimos meses desde el asunto en Nueva York ─comentó Bobby siendo el más interesado en ese tema en comparación de Logan que seguía sorbiendo su bebida con calma.

─Me imagino ─Banner se tranquilizó gracias al entusiasmo curioso del joven─, el asunto de los Vengadores es esperanzador para todos, no estamos solos y estamos aquí para ser vengarnos, como diría Tony ─sonrió.

─Esas son tonterías ─gruñó Logan─ el objetivo de su equipo es bastante fantasioso ─alegó con el ceño fruncido.

─Me imagino porque lo dices pero el Capitán es un buen hombre y él no dirá nada de ustedes a SHIELD ─declaró el doctor, sabía del asunto que se discutió antes cuando la verdad les fue revelada; Wolverine, como se hacía llamar ese hombre, no confiaba en el gobierno y no era el único.

─El Capitán ─se jactó, Bobby sólo se quedó en silencio por la tensión que se formó en el ambiente, la historia decía que Steve Roger era el gran soldado apegado a sus principios honestos y justos en pos del necesitado, sin embargo el mutante mayor estaba tenso.

»Alguien se acerca ─comentó poniéndose serio y poniéndose de pie, Bobby se levantó imitándole a pesar de que quiso impedírselo, Banner también se levantó alertado, analizando al mismo tiempo al mutante, quizás era como un animal salvaje y poseía sentidos agudos. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos estruendos no muy lejos de ahí .y unos gritos agresivos provenientes de una voz conocida.

─¡Edward! ─Banner salió despedido de aquel recinto dejando a ambos atrás, sin embargo estos no pudieron seguirle ya que algo turbio los invadió.

Una invasión estaba llevando a cabo no sólo perpetuada por una organización si no que alguien más también se estaba involucrando.

XXXXXXX

Natasha gruñó al ver que la información era difícil de guardar, algo no estaba bien y eso lo notó al ver que su impedimento era un hombre azul cuyos ojos darían miedo a cualquiera, pero no ella.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó la espía con hostilidad apuntándole con su arma, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, la información que necesitaba ya estaba siendo copiada a un pequeño dispositivo, el curioso andar del extraño la hicieron ponerse en más alerta, como si se burlara de ella, incluso le mostró una gran sonrisa puntiaguda.

─Soy Kurt Wagner… pero en el gran circo era conocido como Nightcrawler ─se presentó con entusiasmo y haciendo una pantomima, tenía un acento tosco y pronunciado, como de una persona proveniente de algún lugar de Europa del este─ y usted es una mujer muy hermosa ─añadió. El sonido de un disparo lo hizo desaparecer, reapareciéndose en el punto ciego de la mujer arrebatándole su arma con su puntiaguda cola─. Esto no se ve bien en usted ─sonrió siendo repelido por una patada en el estómago.

─Déjate de cosas ─gruñó Natasha tratando de disimular su sorpresa por esas extrañas habilidades pero al mismo tiempo aumentando su cautela, jamás se había enfrentado a una persona así por lo que decidió que no era el momento de poner a prueba el alcance de dichas habilidades, eso sin contar que su aspecto era también nuevo ante sus ojos. Dio unos giros maestros hacia su objetivo arrancando la USB con la información ya completa.

─Oh vaya, veo que iba por otra cosa ─el tal Kurt sonrió, desapareció nuevamente y reapareció en el aire encima de ella─, es una lástima que tenga que lastimarla, bella dama roja ─soltó un largo suspiro saltando hacia su víctima y tomándola por sorpresa pero fue detenido por una fuerza invisible.

─Te encontré ─otra voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos.

─Vaya, tengo una fila de admiradoras, el rojo no es mi color, pero creo que hoy empezaré a pensar diferente ─a penas completó su burla fue golpeado por la espía, su rostro marmoleado y frío reflejaba leves destellos de molestia.

Natasha tomó su arma para apuntar ahora a la mujer.

─¿Quién eres? ─demandó con fuerza y rapidez, colocándose a un lado, lucía muy concentrada en su propia víctima, no era normal, ignorando esa fuerza que detenía a su antes agresor.

─Detente Natasha ─el Capitán se escuchó─, está de nuestra parte –aclaró entrando a la habitación junto a otra figura femenina de tez morena y cabellera blanca.

─¿Me perdí de algo? ─cuestionó Natasha sin bajar su arma─ ¿O tenemos nuevos armamentos? ─frunció más el ceño.

─No somos armas ─respondió con molestia la mujer de cabellera blanca, el Capitán detuvo cualquier ataque verbal al ver que esas mujeres tenían carácter fuerte.

─No Natasha, esto es sólo entre nosotros ─pidió mirándola con intensidad, después de un momento bajó su arma con cuidado.

─Espero que su noviazgo sea en serio ─comentó casual la mujer ocasionando un absceso de tos en el Capitán y una cara severa por parte de la morena─ aunque prefiero a la de contaduría ─añadió mirando a una y a otra.

-Deja eso para otro momento Natasha ─replicó Steve frunciendo el ceño─. Todos los involucrados han sido detenidos… aunque de él se encargan ellas ─señaló al hombre que aún estaba congelado en el aire pero entretenido viendo el espectáculo.

─No puedo dejarlo atrás, esto le concierne a SHIELD ─objetó Natasha pensando que ese espécimen sería bueno para algo dentro de la agencia, ya sea como soldado o para estudiarlo, para el Capitán y las mutantes fueron evidentes sus pensamientos por como miraba a Kurt.

─Simplemente déjalo así ─pidió el Capitán, adelantándose a Ororo que parecía a punto de protestar─, es un tema que no compartiré contigo, es lo mejor, por nuestra amistad te pido que no insistas, no por ahora ─expresó con seriedad.

La Viuda Negra noto esa mirada en el hombre, era anormal para su siempre fiel figura, nunca hacía nada turbio ni misterioso, ahí había algo, pero lo dejaría por ahora aunque su ágil mente empezó a trabajar ¿tendría algo que ver con que arribara tarde para la misión?

─Está bien… sólo espero que tengas razón ─le lanzó una mirada fugaz a ambas mujeres.

─No somos tus enemigos, ni de SHIELD ni de nadie ─dijo Ororo con severidad y honestidad, adoptando un aire diplomático, mientras su compañera de la daba su silencioso apoyo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo? ─Natasha volvió al tema incómodo haciendo que Ororo rodara los ojos por eso.

─¿En serio es un tema común entre ustedes? ─contestó la mutante señalando intermitentemente a un sonrojado Capitán y una agente que sonreía con burla.

─Ehm… ¿Hola…? La novela se acabó ─Kurt les llamó sólo para quedar inconsciente instantes después haciendo que Ororo mirara a Jean.

─Lo siento, su acento me molesto ─respondió sin sentirlo realmente. Empezó a trasladar el cuerpo inerte fuera de la habitación, a otro lado del barco, Natasha lo siguió con la vista.

─Te encargarás de esto ─le dijo Ororo a Steve un tanto insegura de lo que sucedía pues ahora había testigos pero el soldado aceptó con tranquilidad.

─Natasha es mi compañera y una amiga ─dijo un tanto convencido de esto último, ganándo una mirada extraña de la espía cosa que notó Ororo, al parecer la pelirroja no esperaba esto.

─Entiendo. Te ofrecería venir con nosotros, pero temo que tienes que pasar a otro lado ─dijo a modo de despedida.

─Sí, gracias, será para otra ocasión ─respondió Rogers, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se trasladaron pero como el mundo mutante era muy nuevo ante sus ojos tendría que esperar, fue cuando una tos de Natasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos pues su mirada seguía en donde la mujer había desaparecido.

─No hubo beso de despedida ─comentó de lo más normal, haciendo que su compañero la fulminara con los ojos, en verdad que era divertido, pero de inmediato cambió a un tono más serio─. Tienes mucho que explicar ─se guardó el objeto que la metió en problemas.

─Igual tú ─respondió Rogers al ver que ella se había desviado del plan, tenía algo escondido y lo descubriría, o eso esperaba.

─Bueno, supongo que mi propuesta de la recepcionista queda fuera, pero de esas dos prefiero a la pelirroja, es más callada ─cruzó los brazos volviendo a cambiar de tema con maestría─ aunque por lo que veo a la de pelo blanco no le quitabas la mirada de encima ─añadió con un tono más pícaro, golpeó el hombro de Steve con complicidad.

─Natasha ─llamó con un tono de advertencia causando una risa burlona en su amiga. Empezaron a andar fuera de ahí, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer para poder liberarse de sus deberes con SHIELD, además tenía un mal presentimiento que le hacía querer apurarse para dirigirse a la mansión donde dejó al chico y a dos Vengadores.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán tanto el mundo de XMEN 2 (versión alterna porque no es tal cual), se revolvió con el mundo de los Vengadores, llegando a un punto donde se reunirán para combatir algo más retorcido, siendo marionetas de una Verdad que espera un desenlace divertido.

Odín está un poco desesperado por lo revuelto que termino, había algo más que los arboles de la vida de ambas versiones, ya que son muy diferentes pero a un mismo fin…supongo, tuve que consultar algunas páginas para entender o encontrar un enlace y que mejor que los árboles.

Aun asi espero que les haya gustado y gracias que adelante será una invasión a la mansión y un intento de asesinato de pasada… ¿Edward lograra superar lo que viene? Además que ¿Alphonse estará bien?

Geme 1 fuera…


	15. V15 DESASTRE

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que les sea de agrado en esta nueva fase, una entre tantas….preparando todo para un futuro, que al parecer puede no estar lejos.

Adelante que un alquimista nos espera

XXXXX

V15

Los parpados le pesaban y lo último que recordaba era a Ed gritar.

─¿Estás bien? ─una voz infantil se escuchó entre el estruendo de un motor, su vista estaba nublada por el efecto de alguna droga que no podría identificar con sus limitados conocimientos sobre ese mundo pero su cabeza giraba entorno a lo que quería enfocar entre la oscuridad.

─S-sí ─alcanzó a decir tomándose la cabeza entre las manos─ ¿Qué pasó? ─cuestionó esforzándose para ver más allá que su propia nariz.

─No lo sé… gente mala entró y nos llevó ─otra voz se escuchó, esta vez era una jovencita que trataba de acercarse, fue cuando un golpe de recuerdos le pegó de frente, imágenes de la confusión y pelea vinieron a su mente como un balde de agua fría.

─¡Edward! ─gritó al recordar a su hermano, era cierto, estaba con él pero en su estado físico en convalecencia le era difícil mantener una pelea, ahora sí extrañaba su armadura, admitía que era muy útil en muchos aspectos.

─Sólo estamos nosotros ─la misma voz infantil de un inicio le respondió, ya veía un poco más claro y pudo notar a cada niño y joven ahí, sus rostros llenos de miedo y confusión por lo ocurrido, algunos llorando asustados abrazándose entre ellos, estaban encerrados y amarrados como si fueran lo peor.

─¡Cállense monstruos! ─una voz proveniente de la cabina del camión les reclamó, ahora notaba la ventanilla con barrotes que les separaba desde donde a duras penas una tenue luz se asomaba, tal vez fue el conductor quien les gritó. Frunció el ceño por la despectiva voz que utilizó.

─Todo estará bien niños ─Alphonse soltó un largo suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, era bueno que estuviera él entre los secuestrados, al parecer el mayor de todos los presentes─. Mi hermano nos sacara de esto ─abrazó con su huesudo brazo al más cercano tratando de calentar las esperanzas.

Los niños se miraron y tragaron grueso. Era cierto, Alphonse recordaba como su hermano mayor lo protegía siempre que era necesario a pesar de su armadura de metal, esto no se quedaría así, además de que los Vengadores le acompañaban. Soltó otro largo suspiro, miró a su alrededor y notó el componente químico del camión.

Esperaba que más adelante pudiera hacer algo para escapar, no quería ser una carga para los demás que se estaban preocupando por ellos… pero tenía la sospecha de que algo más se escondía detrás de lo que ocurrió esa noche en la mansión, cruzo la boquilla, tendría que esperar para saber para qué se los llevaban, temiendo lo peor.

XXXXXXXX

─Maldición ─Ed gruñó al verse en soledad en aquel lugar, Banner había ido a su encuentro cuando un grupo de soldados lo tomó por sorpresa junto con Alphonse, quien no podía hacer mucho en su estado. Utilizaron algún tipo de gas para noquear a los que se encontraban con él.

Lograron rescatar a un pequeño con gafas, esta gente no tenía piedad ni por los más chicos. Su cabeza giraba pero por orgullo no caería fácilmente, o al menos no solo. Peleó pero la droga surtió efecto haciéndolo caer de rodillas, no pudo hacer mucho cuando uno de los tantos infiltrados arrastró a Alphonse y al niño.

Cuando iban a cargar con él Banner llegó a su encuentro junto con Tony, el estruendo provocado por los propulsores de su armadura retumbaba a lo largo del pasillo, evidenciando su pelea con los intrusos.

─Maldición… no esperaba que la mansión estuviera en miras de alguien ─la voz robotizada del multimillonario se escuchaba más extraña de lo usual, con tintes de frustración.

─Recuerda lo que el profesor dijo, hay algunos humanos que saben de ellos y les temen ─Banner traía cargando a un Ed adormilado, tratando de retener su ira y evitar que todo resultara peor─ maldición… ─terminó con una voz deformada por su otro yo, mientras Stark se hacía cargo de más invasores.

─¡Por aquí! ─la voz de los más jóvenes llamó su atención, el niño salió desde uno de los extraños pasadizos─ Señor Stark… doctor Banner… ─llamó insistiendo.

─Vaya, un pasadizo al país de las maravillas ─comentó Tony lanzando unos proyectiles a los invasores que atacarían al joven que fue a su encuentro─ ¿A quién debo agradecer? ─preguntó luego de darle unas indicaciones a Banner ya que era el más peligroso por su temperamento y que se llevara al chico Vengador.

─John o «Pyro» ─respondió alegre el joven como si estuviera frente a una estrella, una mirada de la cual Tony siempre estaba orgulloso, pero no era el momento exacto para dar un autógrafo a su admirador pues un golpe seco los interrumpió sacándolos de esa atmosfera extraña, terminando con dos disparos dirigidos al multimillonario.

─¡Vete Banner! ─gritó el hombre de acero al doctor que trataba de mantenerse al margen para no empeorar las cosas - No esperes mas y pónganse a salvo ─ Bruce solo suspiro dejando atrás a su compañero quien se giró para encarar a su enemigo, éste era diferente a los demás pues derribó a varios soldados negros en su llegada, evidentemente no estaba interesado en la misión que se estaba realizando, además de que su mano de metal resaltaba en esa noche caótica─ Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?, una versión de mi pero en menor escala.

Pyro trago grueso al ver lo que se llevaba acabo, trató de ser de ayuda pero fue detenido por Iron Man quien le negó con la cabeza cuando lo vio acercarse.

─Esto es cosa de adultos ─comentó para frustración del más chico quien se giró de vuelta al pasadizo dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

─Él estará bien ─la voz rasposa y grave de Bruce asustó al chico –es Tony Stark el que está ahí… ─sonrió de medio lado en un intento de mitigar esa mirada cautelosa que le dedicaba el chico, mientras iban caminando por el pasadizo.

─¡Pyro! ─la voz de una chica resonó al fondo de ese laberinto oscuro, mirando al mayor y al desmayado─ ¿Y Logan? ─preguntó con rapidez al notar que sólo venia el Vengador, el otro negó.

─No lo encontré cuando me tope con los Vengadores… dejé atrás al señor Stark peleando con otro de los soldados ─informo mientras les daba alcance otro chico.

─Tengo que ir por él ─la chica lanzó una mirada al joven que la acompañaba, como pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente.

─Sea lo que sea que estén tramando no lo hagan, esto es peligroso para ustedes ─Banner detuvo en seco con voz de mando─ hay que preocuparnos por los que están atrapados en la mansión.

Los chicos dudaron un poco al notar lo seguro que estaba el doctor, tragaron grueso al recordar por qué ese Vengador era especial pues sus ojos lucían extraños y su presión era alta, además que traían a un chico inconsciente con él, tuvieron que conformarse con el pensamiento de que tal vez mas adelante podrían ser de ayuda para Logan.

XXXXXX

─JARVIS ─Tony llamó con urgencia, su brazo de metal había sido completamente arrancado con sólo la fuerza bruta de su contrincante, además de que algunos sistemas estaban marcando una alerta prominente.

─ _Lo siento señor… hay unas ligeras rupturas en el sistema_ ─respondió la IA con su voz monótona e inglesa, confirmando notablemente los fallos de la armadura.

─Ya lo noté JARVIS ─sonrió con ironía, esquivó con una mano las balas que estaban siendo disparadas, golpeó a alguien que se acercó por su lado ciego pero que detectó a tiempo─. Esto dolerá mañana ─susurró.

─ _Creo, señor, que el dolor es lo ultimo que debe pensar_ ─señaló con ligero sarcasmo, Tony tomó nota de esa entonación pero no pudo pensar nada más cuando un le asestaron un gancho lanzándolo contra la pared y haciéndolo perder el aire.

─Muy bien amigo… creo que debemos hablar un poco ─comento sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

Se trató de levantar de los escombros en que se había convertido el pasillo, disparó con rapidez la poca energía que le quedaba, el hombre era más fuerte de lo que pensó y ahora deseaba mas que nunca no depender de su armadura pues ya estaba fallando por los diversos golpes que se le logró dar y sin ella no podría defenderse.

Un nuevo gruñido provino del otro lado del pasillo.

─Te encontré imbécil ─el sujeto que conoció como Logan se abalanzó contra su misterioso atacante armándose con lo que pudo ver eran garras.

─Vaya… creo que vi un lindo gatito ─comentó Tony con su usual sentido del humor al ver como el mutante atacaba a su enemigo, cortándole el brazo de metal que tanto lo caracterizaba, misma que cayó junto a Tony─. Creo que esto ya no lo necesita ─dijo lanzando el brazo metálico a su atacante golpeándolo en su cabeza.

─No te metas ─gruñó Logan a su ayudante, Iron Man sólo se levanto pensando que aún con una mano desprovista de su armadura podía ser de ayuda.

─Esto es personal, lo siento, pero yo también estoy en la fila ─apuntó el hombre de hierro pero se distrajo al notar que más soldados seguían viniendo─. Creo que tenemos más invitados a nuestra fiesta privada ─sonrió, el mutante arqueó una ceja por el comentario─, está bien, está bien, necesitas unas clases con el gran Tony Stark ─rodó los ojos.

El soldado silencioso sólo miró donde antes estaba su extremidad, como si algo estuviera ahí pero que no fuera necesario. Logan en cambio no le concedió tiempo lanzándolo contra otros soldados que venían más adelante con un gran grito de odio. Eso fue suficiente para dejar al misterioso soldado fuera de combate.

Fue ahí cuando Tony se vio rodeado y con energía casi nula.

─ _Señor, es recomendable hacer una retirada por su bien_ ─indicó la IA consciente de la situación.

─Lo sé JARVIS ─respondió Tony─ ¿escuchaste «señor Salvaje» ─miró a su inesperado compañero quien sólo gruñó dispuesto a seguir la pelea.

─No me interesa ─respondió Wolverine, sacó sus garras nuevamente y atacó a enemigos que iban llegando, el multimillonario estaba seguro de que la mutación de ese sujeto tenía que ver con la regeneración al notar que esas armas salían de sus nudillos.

─Alto al fuego ─otra voz intervino y un hombre vestido de militar apareció deteniendo el ataque y preguntándose que paso con su antes enemigo─. Mucho tiempo sin verte Logan ─saludó al mutante con familiaridad.

─¿Un amigo tuyo? ─preguntó Stark fijándose en cómo el militar miraba a Logan─ Está bien, tal vez no ─se contestó solo al notar lo aturdido que estaba el mutante. Aprovechó la intervención para tratar de averiguar las diferentes vías de escape que tendrían, en ese momento la temperatura descendió y una pared de hielo se materializó entre ellos y sus atacantes.

─Logan… señor Stark ─unas voces se escucharon atrás de ellos, Banner venía junto con unos jóvenes.

─Banner ¿no te dije que te fueras con Ed? ─Tony frunció el ceño al mayor de los presentes, mientras Logan golpeteaba la pared de hielo con frustración.

─Claro, y dejarte toda la diversión ─contestó el hombre ya visiblemente calmado mientras apuntaba la mano ahora desnuda del Vengador.

─Esto sólo son problemas técnicos ─apuntó y saludo como si nada─. Será mejor marcharnos ─apuró al notar que unas bombas eran colocadas en la pared de hielo, mientras se grababa el nombre del que al parecer era el líder de la organización o mínimamente del escuadrón que les atacaba─ JARVIS, investiga a William Stryker ─pidió con apuro.

─Logan ─una jovencita llamó al mutante quien solo chistó los dientes antes de seguirlos en el pasadizo. Esto era nuevo para los Vengadores, algo mas allá de lo que siempre estuvo ahí y conocían, tanto Banner como Tony se miraron con algo de tristeza al ver el estado de lo que hace sólo pocas horas prometía ser una escuela que aseguraba una vida normal a los que la necesitaban.

─Esto no se quedará así ─Tony miró la puerta secreta cerrarse detrás de él al mismo tiempo que la bomba explotaba, se sentía mal por lo que sufría esta gente viendo que incluso los niños se veían afectados en ese mundo cruel sólo por su naturaleza, incluso Banner se veía más serio de lo usual.

─Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo ─Logan comentó a ambos hombres─ si quieren irse y hacer como que nada paso aquí adelante, antes no los necesitábamos y seguiremos así ─gruñó mientras caminaban, mantenía la seriedad de hace rato.

─Vamos, no acaparen esta fiesta especial para ustedes ─Tony respondió dándole una palmada al mutante, miró a los jóvenes─ además creo que uno de los nuestros fue llevado por ellos ¿verdad? ─preguntó a su compañero.

─Al parecer a Alphonse si lograron secuestrado, no sé lo que esa gente quiere hacer con los que atraparon… pero lo temo… ─Banner sabía lo que era que experimentaran con él y aunque no lo quisiera decir en voz alta sabía que ante los ojos del gobierno los mutantes eran sólo eso, ratas de laboratorio.

─No te preocupes, esto no se quedara así ─repitió Tony, se dio cuenta de que esto era otra aventura de valor curricular, primero su propia pelea antes de Navidad, el Año Nuevo recibiéndolo en Asgard y ahora una pelea de racismo entre mutantes cuya existencia desconocía. Sí, sería un año muy interesante.

XXXXXXX

─Maldición ─Stryker se sentía frustrado al notar que escaparon sus objetivos, aunque también estaba alegre de que algunos si hayan sido llevados a su escondite─. Quiero que aseguren todas las entradas y atrapen los que puedan ─ordenó.

Miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a otro lugar que tenía en mente.

─Quiero que una parte se concentre en la mansión Stark y la torre, al parecer los Vengadores están metidos en esto ─se mordió la uña al pensar que tal vez lograr lo que quería sería más difícil de lo planeado, pero teniendo el respaldo del presidente contaba con ventaja.

─Vaya, en verdad tengo que estar presente si quiero que se las cosas hagan como quiero ─una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, ahí otro hombre se hacía presente haciendo que William maldijera por debajo─. Stryker ─llamó como saludo.

─Rumlow ─saludo no tan convencido─ ¿qué tiene que hacer usted aquí en persona? ─era cierto, no tenía nada que ver su asunto con ellos.

─Bueno… los mutantes también son parte importante de nuestros planes, así que vine a ver como avanzaba su trabajo, además uno de nuestros objetivos se vio involucrado ─explicó con seriedad─. Iron Man según estuvo aquí ─añadió observando los daños.

─Sí, uno de los Vengadores estuvo involucrado ─conformó el hombre, los soldados se dispersaron para dejarlos solos─ pero me encargaré de él ─frunció el ceño─ sólo le pido que si manda de nuevo a _ese_ hombre y mata a mi gente, no lo pasaré por alto ─amenazó.

─¿Crees que tus amenazas surten efecto a mis intereses? ─preguntó calmado, sin embargo en un movimiento maestro sujetó velozmente el cuello del líder de esa comitiva intrusa─ No te equivoques, que tú hayas sido puesto a cargo de esta misión no quiere decir que eres libre del todo Stryker, será mejor que cumplas tu parte… mientras nosotros haremos el resto ─soltó a su presa que sólo tosió.

»Nosotros te vigilamos Stryker y si queremos nos desharemos de ti, no lo olvides ─se despidió marchándose con pasos sonoros que dejaron de oírse poco a poco, dejando atrás a William maldiciendo su suerte.

─Esto me lo pagaran… ─juró con odio e ira, se tomó el cuello buscando alivio, ese apretón sí que había dolido pero no se dejaba amedrentar, no era fiel a ellos, pero su odio a los mutantes era más que cualquiera, suficiente como para aliarse con ellos pero se prometió que después se encargaría de ellos.

XXXXXXXXX

Nick Fury estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien en el informe que le entregara el Capitán, miro a Romanoff que estaba a su lado pues Steve tenia mucha prisa como para quedarse a discutir cualquier cosa.

─¿En que está involucrado ahora? ─preguntó a la espía.

─No lo sé Nick ─respondió la mujer─ pero me asegurare de averiguarlo.

─Te lo encargo Romanoff, este mundo es muy retorcido para los ideales de Steve… no estoy preocupado por él sino por los intereses de SHIELD ─se levantó mirando en torno a él, ahora la organización tomaba un nuevo rumbo pero algo lo tenía inquieto─. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? ─cambió de tema, le fue entregada un dispositivo de memoria─ Bien hecho, retírate.

Natasha solo se giro para marcharse en silencio dejando atrás al director con sus propios pensamientos, las acciones del Capitán eran algo nuevo y peligroso pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora que sus planeas estaban empezando a despegar… pero algo se movía en la sombra de SHIELD y lo investigaría a fondo y en soledad, sólo confiando en sus personas más cercanas, algo no estaba bien.

XXXXXXX

El Capitán se movía con rapidez para salir del edificio sede de la organización para la que trabaja, tenía un mal presentimiento.

─¿A dónde vas? ─Natasha le salió de paso.

─A mi casa ─respondió con seguridad haciendo que la espía rodara los ojos.

─Sabes que no mientes muy bien ─suspiró mientras le seguía el paso pues al parecer tenía prisa─ ¿quieres que te acompañe? Digo, a pesar de que tienes ahora alguien que te espere ─comentó con voz pícara.

─Gracias por no decirle nada a Fury ─lo dijo no muy convencido y sin parar su caminata pues ella le debía lealtad al director y no a él.

─Para eso están los amigos ─respondió haciendo que su compañero arqueara la ceja con duda─. Bueno, lo intentaré ─alzo los hombros─ pero dime en que están involucrados ahora, según recuerdo tanto Tony, como Banner y tú han tenido unos meses muy activos… y sin mi –añadió con cierta acusación.

─Esto está fuera de tus manos Natasha y será mejor que no te involucres ─respondió sin girar a verla, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible y deshacerse de la espía.

─No seas tan frio Cap ─sonrió la mujer─ además te seré de ayuda… aunque les aseguro que no seré niñera del heredero Stark ─frunció el ceño.

─Es un buen chico... y te aseguro que no es nadie que necesite ser cuidado ─sonrió─ pero eso ya lo debes de saber… ¿no? ─la chica alzó los hombros.

 _«Capitán, lo esperamos en el parque que esta a dos cuadras a su derecha»_ una voz resonó en su mente.

 _«¿En serio necesitan hacer esto asi?»_ pensó él rodando los ojos, mientras Natasha lo observaba por le silencio repentino.

─¿Sucede algo? ─cuestiono la espía mirando a su alrededor, su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando sin darse cuenta.

─Nada… sígueme ─pidió con cautela cambiando de camino─ _«Deben de buscar una manera de comunicarse… algo menos intrusiva a la privacidad»_ ─pidió.

 _«Lo siento Capitán, pero necesitamos de su ayuda, tratamos de comunicarnos a la mansión y algo no está bien, además SHIELD no es de nuestro agrado y las comunicaciones normales pueden ser interferidas»_ explicó la voz con suavidad, haciendo que aceptara en silencio.

«Sí… gracias por su consideración» suspiró el hombre─ Natasha, confiare en ti, pero te pido que no hagas preguntas ─pidió a su compañera quien sólo sonrió con complicidad.

─Nos encontraremos con la despampanante pelirroja o la seria peliblanca, en serio tienes que tener en cuenta tus gustos ─frunció el ceño la espía mientras seguía su camino, llegando a una plaza a lo lejos en silencio, mientras su compañero miraba alrededor como buscando algo.

 _«Te tienen en la mira Capitán, no vienes solo, siéntate en la banca y no digas nada»_ pidió la voz, éste trató de no parecer sorprendido por esa información para no delatarse ante sus seguidores como buen soldado que era.

─¿Sólo nos sentaremos? ─suspiró Natasha observando a los que se encontraban en aquella concurrida plaza, viendo a la gente ocupada pasar y a algunos vendedores, era una plaza muy chica pero popular, fue cuando noto algo a la distancia─ Veo que tenemos algo de diversión ─sonrió─ Estás muy solicitado ─se burló.

─Ya sabes ─respondió con fingida tranquilidad─. Bien Natasha, puede que esto sea algo movido ─arqueó la ceja en espera de sus intrusos mentales, le preocupaba más la situación de la mansión pero trataba de no parecer desesperado y pensar en otra cosa.

─Juntarte con Tony te está haciendo mal Cap ─Natasha se recargó sobre la banquilla para mirar el cielo despejado─ pero acepto el reto, tengo una mente más abierta desde que encontraste un pitufo ─Steve la miró extrañado─ debes anotarlo en tu lista…

Fue cuando a lo lejos una conmocion se llevó a cabo, un par de agentes y otras personas cayeron inconscientes ante las miradas sorprendidas de los que paseaban tranquilamente, pronto les rodearon y buscaron ayuda, Steve como buen soldado iba a ir a su ayuda pero fue detenido por una mujer que se metió en su camino.

─Lo siento Rogers pero nos tenemos que ir.

Steve hizo una seña a Natasha para que lo siguiera, quien estaba sorprendida de que quienes les seguían y otros más se desmayaran de la nada, preguntándose qué les había sucedido.

─Temí que me dejaran plantado ─comentó Steve notando una segunda figura un poco mas lejos de ahí.

─Lo siento pero no podemos dejarnos ver contigo, en especial cerca de SHIELD ─Ororo se quitó los lentes y el sombrero que cubría su cabello blanco, mientras miraba a la agente con cierta renuencia.

─No te preocupes por ella, está bien ─Steve pidió con cautela─ es una amiga, además no mencionó nada en su informe.

Jean y Ororo se miraron entre ellas y asintieron la cabeza.

─Esas personas que te seguían ocultan algo confuso ─Jean explicó empezando a caminar─ SHIELD no es lo que parece.

Llegaron no muy lejos del parque, a una fábrica abandonada cubierta de neblina extraña.

Ahí Steve amplió sus ojos al igual que Natasha pues divisaron una gran nave a través de la niebla.

─Que bonito auto ─chifló la espía dándole un vistazo─ espero que me dejen conducir ─susurró al Capitán.

─No lo creo ─Ororo negó─. Hay que irnos de inmediato… no confió en ti pero si en él ─añadió─ espero que tengas razón ─miró a Steve.

─Sí, doy mi palabra por ella, será una espía pero mientras no sea su objetivo no le interesa ─sonrió por esa verdad, la mujer de SHIELD no desmintió nada.

─¿Sucede algo Jean? ─Tormenta preguntó a su compañera que se negaba a subir, aunque el Capitán fue obligado por la de pelo blanco, pues su deber como caballero era esperar a que las damas subieran primero cosa que no fue aceptada por la mutante.

─Nada… es sólo que la gente que seguía a Steve era extraña ─aseguró─, aunque sólo pude sacar un poco de información de sus mentes… ─dio un largo suspiro─ algo no está bien en SHIELD y están empezando a moverse.

─¿Qué dices de la agente? ─Ororo cuestionó aprovechando que los otros dos ya estaban en la nave y ellas seguían afuera para aclarar sus inquietudes, Jean sólo sonrió.

─Nada de que preocuparse por ahora, además siento que necesitaremos más ayuda ahora que no puedo contactar al profesor ni a la mansión ─se adelantó a abordar─ espero que todos estén bien… ─las dos subieron y una vez acomodadas encendieron la máquina.

Una vez a bordo tanto Natasha como Steve se miraron extrañados pues no estaban solos.

─Hola bonita señorita ─coqueteó un mutante azul y curioso acento con suma familiaridad, sentándose entre los dos recién llegados.

─Compórtate Kurt ─pidió Ororo. Despegó y empezó el viaje.

─¿No puedo hablar con una colega mía? ─preguntó extrañando a la mujer y al hombre─ Ya te dije mi nombre pero no mi trabajo… también estoy bajo el mando del director Fury ─aclaró al Capitán.

─¿De Nick? ─Steve cuestionó recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento, aquello era sorpresivo pero no tanto como el hecho de que Natasha no lo supiera, cosa que notó en su expresión─ Tampoco sabias ─ésta negó.

─No todo me es informado Cap ─ahora Nightcrawler estaba siendo testigo de unas miradas que lo sobrecogían, había estado ajeno por completo a que esa información era un secreto… ahora sí estaba en problemas.

XXXXXXX

Pepper estaba mas que preocupada ahora que personas del gobierno estaban presentes en la mansión, hizo una nota mental para que cuando se encontrara con Tony tendría que intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

─Señorita Potts ─llamó uno de los hombres para que saliera de la casa, algo aquí estaba mal pero ella sólo sonrió.

─Sólo voy por mis cosas ─aseguró para después adentrarse a una de las recamaras─ JARVIS ─llamo de inmediato al verse en soledad, hicieron falta que le llamara dos veces más para ser contestada─. Contacta a Tony ─ordenó.

─ _Hola amor_ ─una voz se escucho acompañada de la aparición de un holograma que mostraba a Tony, ella alzó su mano para interrumpirle cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir.

─¿Por qué tengo agentes del gobierno en nuestra casa? ─preguntó de inmediato, éste solo frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué clase de agentes? ─pidió, ella sólo soltó un largo suspiro.

─Unos que están bajo órdenes directas del Presidente ─frunció el ceño, el hombre se veía algo preocupado haciéndola cambiar el gesto a uno igual─. ¿En qué estás metido ahora? ─mas voces se escuchaban desde donde estaba Tony─ ¿Y Edward? ─se preocupó pues lo último que supo era que estaban en casa de Steve.

─Nada… sólo mantente en un lugar seguro y lleva esa pulsera que te di en caso de emergencias ─pidió de inmediato─ si el gobierno está metido en esto… quiere decir que es cosa de más arriba ─se rascó la barbilla─ no esperaba que estuvieran involucrados en esto ─susurró.

Pepper entendió que esto iba más allá de cualquier asunto cotidiano, sólo rogó a quienes estuviera arriba que la tuvieran a salvo, estaba más que segura que eran legítimos agentes del gobierno pues pidió a JARVIS un análisis de sus credenciales por si las dudas.

Tony se desconectó de inmediato luego intercambiar un par de despidos y una promesa de un pronto regreso pero no estaba segura de eso. Salió y siguió a los agentes a una de las instalaciones gubernamentales esperando no tener necesidad de usar ese regalo para emergencias, su novio estaba un poco paranoico desde que pasó lo de Nueva York pero con justas razones.

XXXXXXXX

Ed se levantó de golpe apenas se recuperó de la inconsciencia.

─¡ALPHONSE! ─gritó con toda la intención de salir de donde sea que estuviera, valiéndole de golpes si era necesario.

─Cálmate ─un chico pidió mientras se sobaba la frente─ no podrás hacer mucho aquí ─frunció el ceño al ver que Banner tuvo que detenerlo antes de que de verdad saliera corriendo.

─No te preocupes Ed… lo recuperaremos ─prometió el mayor viendo la desesperación en los ojos del chico─ sé que estas preocupado pero si haces una tontería saldrá peor, ahora estamos buscando lo necesario para seguir adelante.

Finalmente Ed enfocó bien a su alrededor, estaban en una camioneta un poco modesta pero moderna, en ella estaban tres chicos a parte de el y tres mayores.

─¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ─su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba seguro de que alguien lo pagaría, apretó el puño con culpabilidad, si no hubiera sido tan lento… alguien le interrumpió su regaño interno apretando suavemente su puño.

─Una invasión a los derechos humanos ─con seriedad aclaró Tony, sus ojos miraban hacia lo que dejaban atrás─ la mansión ya no es segura y al parecer el gobierno está involucrado ─miró a Logan.

─¿Ellos saben de su existencia? ─preguntó Banner, entendía la duda que podía generarse por el controvertido libro de Xavier pero ahora entendía que era algo más delicado, lo suficiente como para esconder la verdad del resto de la gente.

─Ellos saben más de lo que aparentan aunque sólo se hagan los idiotas y finjan que nos ignoran ─Logan frunció el ceño dispuesto a fumarse un puro que encontró en la camioneta, seguramente de Scott─. Se los dije antes ¿no? Este es nuestro mundo.

Los jóvenes sólo bajaron la mirada ante esta declaración, sus ojos tenían distintos sentimientos entre resentimiento, miedo y desconcierto, Ed sólo miró sus manos, no estaba ahí sólo para recuperar a su hermano pues de nuevo estaba metido a un asunto más complicado y ajeno.

─En serio que este lugar es muy conflictivo ─revolvió sus cabellos con frustración ganándose una mirada extrañada de los jóvenes que eran un poco mayores que él─ ¿por qué siempre me veo arrastrado a esto? ─preguntó a la Verdad que de seguro le oía y se estaba burlando.

─Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tipo de amigos tienes… no era de extrañar ─le respondió Pyro apuntando tanto a Banner como a Tony.

─Te estoy escuchando mocoso ─el multimillonario amenazó.

─¿Cómo que la mansión no es segura? ─preguntó Ed recordando lo antes dicho, tratando de mantener su mente fría pues Al haría lo necesario para esperarlo pues en su estado estaba seguro de que no podría realizar muchas cosas.

─Pepper me contactó, agentes del gobierno fueron por ella ─informó ante la mirada de alerta del chico rubio─. No te preocupes, se aseguro de que fueran legítimas sus credenciales ─sonrió orgulloso─, por el momento no nos debemos preocupar por ella pero lo más tedioso es que el gobierno está involucrado.

─¿En la invasión? ─cuestionó mirando ahora a Banner, quién asintió con lástima.

─Me esperaba todo del gobierno, pero no que atacara a niños ─apuntó el doctor con algo de tristeza─ en verdad ha caído muy bajo ─negó con la cabeza lentamente, estaba teniendo una pelea interna por la rabia que se le acumulaba, ahora seguro que nada le sorprendería viniendo del gobierno.

Un momento de silencio incomodo se instalo en la camioneta.

─Hay que buscar un lugar seguro ─suspiró el multimillonario─ y algunas herramientas ─apuntó a su armadura que estaba en una esquina de esa camioneta, una mano ya no estaba, había pedido a JARVIS que mandara un prototipo de los que todavía tenía a su ubicación segura, en cuanto la tuvieran.

─Tengo una idea ─Bobby llamó su atención─ tengo el lugar indicado y no es tan lejos de aquí ─sonrió no muy convencido.

─Bien, lo que sea es bueno ─Tony sólo quería herramientas y poder llamar a JARVIS con seguridad, pasó a segundo término lo referente hombre que lo atacó pues no quería preocupar al resto de la gente con cosas que en ese momento resultaban triviales, además Logan tampoco dijo nada.

XXXXXXXXX

En un laboratorio distintas acciones se llevaban acabo, mientras un hombre reposaba en una cama metálica con la mirada perdida en el techo y sin ningún gesto.

─No esperaba que estuvieran con los mutantes ─una voz algo desconcertada se escuchó─ mira que cortarte un brazo ─frunció el ceño hacia ese espacio ahora vacío─ es una lástima que no sea mi misión si no me encargaría de formar parte de un par de experimento o mas…

Otro hombre llegó a ese cuarto, su voz reflejaba enojo.

─Es la primera vez que falla ─se quejó con voz ronca─ esperaba más del Soldado del Invierno ─uno de los líderes de SHIELD apareció de entre las sombras.

─Lo siento señor, pero al parecer ambos Stark no se encontraban solos ─informó uno de los doctores recibiendo una mirada de advertencia.

─Al parecer los mutantes están involucrados ─Brock Rumlow apareció detrás a unos metros, su mirada era pensativa─ pero no es problema, William Stryker está en ese caso ─se paseó por toda la recamara.

─Necesitamos deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes ─suspiró─ pero si dices que otro agente está al tanto de la situación… adelante ─se rindió Pierce golpeando la mesa─ por el momento necesito que le den prioridad a otro problema, se ha estado moviendo sin mi permiso ─lanzo la foto de Fury, quien estaba acompañado de Natasha en su oficina.

─Bien, bien, es hora de cambiar de prioridades ─el líder de aquel equipo dijo con interés, esto sería un poco más fácil… o al menos esos esperaba teniendo en cuenta que más Vengadores o «seres» se involucraran, pero ya tenia a varios en la mira.

Mientras hablaban el asesino metálico era víctima de diversas acciones para «repararlo»

XXXXXXXX

Gracias a los que me ayudaron a terminar este capitulo, tratare de actualizar en algún momento que las musas me lleguen, mientras tantos la vida normal me aclama y con el sus obligaciones.

Hasta la próxima

Geme 1


	16. V16 -LOS HOMBRES X

xxxxxXXX

V16-Los hombres X

Una habitación blanca se adornaba de risas maniacas debido a que todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

─No imaginé que Alphonse fuera secuestrado también ─se jacto parándose y observando un poco sus planes, y no era el único pues también el señor de Asgard estaba intrigado por su presencia.

─No espera que tu descendiente fuera tan curioso, Tyz ─transformó su gesto por completo… como si memorias vinieran a ese antiguo ser, pero luego de nuevo la sonrisa apareció nuevamente, como si ese rato fugaz de un aura melancólica se fuera para volver a su estado actual.

La verdad era alguien cuyo pasado vislumbró un poco a su seriedad, en verdad era algo con lo que le gustaba jugar…sus trofeos pasados ahora divagaban en un mundo donde la realidad supera a la ficción…¿habrá un pago extra por esto? Quien sabe, ahora solo tendría que esperar si esas piezas extras tomaban rienda de lo que les fue enviado.

Solo el tiempo lo diría…solo quería divertirse un poco, con el mundo que le dio la espalda…después de todo era La verdad.

xxxxXXXX

Goteos y goteos era lo único que escuchaban en ese húmedo lugar, si tan sólo tuviera la capacidad física que antes gozaba en Amestris… Ahora sí extrañaba un poco su armadura pues las ataduras de un cuerpo físico eran completamente nuevas además que requería mas cosas no tan conveniente en momentos de crisis.

Miró sus manos huesudas por un instantes en un intento de recordar todo lo estudiado, con un pequeño pedazo de metal raspo con fuerza un círculo de transmutación en la pared, no era lo mismo que en su lugar de origen, pero si su hermano podía hacer grandes hazañas junto a los Vengadores entonces las reglas de la alquimia era más que accesibles.

Juntó sus manos dando una palmada para luego chocarlas contra la pared que tenía su dibujo, varios de los niños lo miraron mientras otros dormían en el suelo, sólo un ligero chispeo brotó del lugar, con un largo suspiro miró resignado en espera de un poco más, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus fuerzas estuvieran completas, se prometió entrenar duro para poder llegar a ser a lo que era con anterioridad.

Miró el techo enrejado donde vio que algunos soldados venían, estaba seguro de que tal vez estaba en problemas pues un soldado se asomó.

─¡Tú! ¡Muchacho! ─gritó apenas llegando y apuntando al único mayor presente─ ¡Deja de hacer lo que estabas haciendo! ─gruñó en fastidiado para volver a cerrar la reja.

Era un alivio que sólo hiciera ese reclamo pues de lo contrario estaba seguro que tal vez le harían cosas raras, recordaba un poco su estancia en las montañas nevadas durante sus viajes, donde conocieron a la hermana de cierto general y con ello rememoró un temor olvidado que en su cuerpo crecía recorriendo su espina.

─¿Sucede algo? ─cuestiono el niño con lentes al verlo temblar y abrazarse─ Si tienes miedo como nosotros… ─empezó con temor, todos los demás lo vieron, incluso los que iban despertando.

─No… es sólo que recordé algo ─explicó, puso una mano en la cabeza del chiquillo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, los demás se acurrucaron a su alrededor en un intento de no ceder, pero tenían miedo y no los culpaba… este mundo era peor de lo que creyó pero Amestris no era tan diferente… ¿o sí?

Suspiró cansado para cerrar los ojos, el sueño era algo a lo cual no estaba tan acostumbrado dejándose vencer un poco entre pensamientos sobre la Verdad, ¿qué estaría pensando en traerlo aquí? Pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ligeras respiraciones se escucharon, todos sucumbiendo por completo al sueño.

XXXXX

La ciudad lucía de lo más esplendida, el ruido de la vida cotidiana era símbolo de una paz duradera, mucha de la gente esperaba que ese día no saliera de la rutina ordinaria pues las noticias últimamente se habían plagado de cosas raras y peligrosas de hazañas antes no pensadas.

Muchas de las personas creían que era una señal divina de un apocalipsis cercano. Otras, con ideas de conspiración que resultaron acertadas cuando los alienígenas se hicieron presentes, estaban seguros que no estaban solos en el universo y además criaturas extrañas empezaban a surgir entre ellos.

Héroes, dioses, invenciones fallidas… todo era bueno y malo a la vez, la gente esperaba que no se repitiera lo de Nueva York.

Aun así todos seguían aferrándose a su normalidad, pero no todo es tan simple en un mundo complicado y muestra de ello fue el sonar de un rechinido vehicular.

─¿Pero qué? ─una mujer se aferraba a su quietud cuando una camioneta no respetó el rojo para dejar el paso al peatón.

Pero no fue el único, en seguida varios vehículos lo siguieron de cerca, el grito de la gente se dejó venir al ocurrir una detonación de armas cuando tomaban una curva, todos se agacharon para proteger su vida o la de alguien más.

Sólo dejaron atrás polvo y el corazón inquieto de los testigos, muchos se quedaron mirando en aquella dirección donde alguna triste persona sería víctima de los malhechores, otros llamaban con su celular a una autoridad competente.

Muchos trataron de seguir sus horarios y empezaron a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, esperando que a la pobre victima alguien le pudiera ayudar.

─¡Peter! ─una voz se escuchó entre la gente llamando a un joven adolescente, que seguía embelesado viendo aquel punto.

─May ─respondió reaccionando, ella ya acercándose a él y agachándose para verlo insistentemente por todos lados, en busca de una herida o molestia─. Estoy bien ─dijo no muy convincente, ésta sólo suspiró.

─Pensé que te había pasado algo, escuché una camioneta y disparos, la gente empezó a correr y sólo pensé en que tal vez te había pasado algo ─balbuceó la mayor en un intento de explicar y sacar toda su preocupación, el chico sólo sonrió.

─Estoy bien, no pasó nada ─sabía lo que su tutora sentía, pero aun así la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho le empezaba a corroer a pesar de su juventud.

La mayor solo revolvió el cabello del joven para seguir su camino, pues el chico era parte de su familia y estaba segura de que sin él todo se volvería muy aburrido además de triste, después de todo era el recuerdo de alguien muy apreciado, a quien le dejaron encargado. Desaparecieron entre la gente para seguir su rutina, ajenos por completo al desenlace de aquella persecución.

XXXXXXX

Nick Fury no entendía el porqué estaba siendo perseguido… espere, sí lo sabía, era el líder reconocido de una agencia de inteligencia, y temerario debía de destacar, era un buen motivo, pero tal vez era resultado de sus últimas investigaciones, algo que le incomodaba.

El rechinar de su camioneta se escuchaba entre la gente, mientras las balas eran disparadas sin éxito alguno, agradeció el blindaje que había adquirido tiempo atrás.

─Misiles ─ordeno a su inteligencia artificial quien denegó la orden, al igual que cualquier arma posible.

─ _Lo siento señor, no tenemos acceso a las armas, daño en el sistema de defensa_ ─explicó la máquina con monotonía, haciendo que rodara su único ojo.

─¿Entonces que es lo que funciona? ─rechinó los dientes frustrado haciendo con el volante movimientos envidiables para cualquier corredor de carreras, golpeando a un perseguidor haciéndolo chocar con un auto estacionado, ante los gritos de la gente asustada.

─ _El clima funciona, lo puedo activar_ ─si no fuera porque era una máquina, le sonaría como si fuera una broma de humor negro de esas que sólo Stark estaba acostumbrado a hacer. En otro intento logró librarse el otro perseguidor que tenía una bazooka.

Una sonrisa en el severo rostro se dibujó al ver que nadie más lo perseguía, sin embargo notó algo más en frente… una figura solitaria que lo esperaba, trató de enfocarlo con rapidez.

─Maldición ─dijo al ver un misil dirigiéndose por debajo de él.

El mundo rodó a su alrededor y sólo puedo esperar el golpe que llegó con un estruendo. Todo dolía y la sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz.

─Demonios ─gruñó para sí mismo al notar esos pasos metálicos dirigiéndose a su persona… lo querían vivo por algo, aunque no sabía por qué.

Pero no era Nick Fury una persona fácil de atrapar, miró el techo de su auto con algo de tristeza, había invertido en esa camioneta hace una semana, agradeció internamente a María Hill por todos los ajustes que le hizo, tal vez si la veía de nuevo le daría un bono especial.

Dio un largo suspiro burlándose internamente del pobre demonio que estaba detrás de él, esto era el indicio que iba en buenos pasos con su investigación, ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de ver quien sería su aliado. Con rapidez y maestría abrió un agujero en el suelo.

Las alcantarillas de esa gran ciudad era una moderna bendición del cielo, con dolor y algún tipo de esfuerzo se zafó del cinturón de seguridad, sacrificó dos o tal vez tres costillas al aterrizar sobre su espalda, le daría problemas pero no era el momento de pensar en pequeños detalles, tenía que esconderse y rápido.

A duras penas y escondiendo su rastro anduvo por rumbo desconocido, tendría que contactar a algunos amigos de confianza para investigar sobre su persecución. Tantos detalles… tantas sospechas, pero primero tendría que contactar a alguien, de inmediato.

XXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos por la escena en la que se encontraba en medio, la ropa era extremadamente grande, no sólo las mangas le reclamaban centímetros de más sino que el propio pantalón le arrastraba cuando caminaba.

─En serio tú estás un poco… ─Bobby no supo cómo explicar las pulgadas de diferencia, tratando de hacerlo sentir menos incomodo, un gruñido como respuesta, le impidió terminar la frase.

─Enano ─completo el otro chico con un gesto de diversión, no siendo muy bien recibida por el chico rubio quien no dudo en lanzarle lo que tenía más a su alcance, pobre de la silla que era parte de su escritorio, retumbó directo en la pared pues la víctima se agachó─ ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ─gruño Pyro ante el «intento de asesinato».

─¡Eso te pasa por mencionar mi estatura! ─Ed gritó con toda su fuerza tratando de calmar la ansiedad de que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, durante todo el tiempo en los Vengadores, o más bien en esas tierras, su estatura no había sido mencionada, al menos no con la intención que el chico tuvo.

Aun si recordaba un par de veces… bueno a quien mentía, con Tony ya se había acostumbrado a los malos chistes referentes a la corta estatura, el resto sólo no trataba de mencionar en absoluto el tema, Bobby sólo se palmeó la cara al ver ese adorno en su antigua recamara.

─¡¿Qué pasó?! ─entró alarmado Tony quien acababa de ducharse, todos habían estado alerta desde que llegaron al hogar de uno de los chicos, quien con toda la amabilidad les presto cambios de ropa y demás ante la inutilidad de las influencias del multimillonario por tratar de no llamar la atención de aquellos quienes cazaban a los mutantes.

─Nada… sólo una pequeña diferencia ─Pyro continuó su burla valiéndole el hecho de que estaba ofendiendo a un Vengador no oficial, quien estaba siendo detenido por el propio anfitrión que no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza pues estaba arrastrándolo.

Tony soltó una carcajada libremente, pasaron tanto tiempo en tensión que aún no se relajaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

─Oh chicos ─negó con la cabeza─ como verán mi pequeño heredero no soporta que se burlen de el ─se recargó en la cabeza del chico rubio ante la sorpresa del propio Bobby, quien solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

─¿A quién llamas pequeño? ─gruñó Edward golpeando al mayor en el brazo, Pyro estaba un poco fascinado de estar en medio de esa pelea, era extraño ver a un Vengador teniendo un debate bastante acertado y ácido con un chico de su edad quien no se quedaba atrás con sus comentarios tajantes.

─Parece que no es nada ─Bruce entraba a esa recamara con un poco de alarma en sus ojos, no dispuesto a dejar que los más jóvenes tuvieran que lidiar con el hecho de ser cazados como alguna vez lo fue él, antes de los Vengadores. Logan venía con toda la calma ajeno a lo que sucediera, al contrario de cualquiera de los Vengadores.

─¿Qué? ─contesto el mutante mayor ante la mirada de Banner por lo que traía en las manos─ Estaba en el refrigerador, no me mires así, no es como si les fuera a darle una a los chicos ─alzó las manos para darle otro sorbo.

─A veces me pregunto cómo el profesor te contrato ─Bruce rodó los ojos juzgando la actitud despreocupada del hombre frente a menores de edad, aunque tenía que darle el crédito de ser bueno protegiéndolos, recordando lo ocurrido con anterioridad en la mansión y como todos fueron evacuados.

Fue cuando el ruido del motor se escuchó afuera de aquella casa.

─Creo que llegaron tus padres ─Rogue entraba con un cambio de ropa dada por el novio de la misma, éste solo dio un largo suspiro no sabiendo que esperar.

─No me digas que ellos no saben ─Tony comentó un poco alarmado por el gesto del chico, quien negó con la cabeza, descubriendo a los Vengadores que no sólo a los ojos del gobierno se tenían que enfrentar, sino que también a sus familiares.

Bruce sólo miro a Tony quien no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, siendo siempre el heredero de una poderosa familia ajeno por completo a los problemas que un joven de su edad a veces ya enfrentaba, apenas empezaba a ser testigo de muchas injusticias.

─Bienvenido a su mundo… ─recordó Banner a Logan, quien solo arqueó la ceja, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del Vengador.

Ed sólo sonrió de medio lado al notar el gesto de preocupación de Stark.

─No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ─comentó positivo haciendo que éste lo mirara extraño.

─Tú no eres Edward ¿dónde lo dejaste? ─lo tomó de los hombros ante ese comentario fuera de lo común, Ed sólo rodó los ojos para golpearlo con fuerza.

─Uno no puede ser positivo… ─se cruzó de brazos y acompañó a los más jóvenes entre carcajadas.

Ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a otra situación: una confrontación familiar.

XXXXXX

Su hogar había sido tranquilo los últimos meses, la escuela era genial y su popularidad crecía con el paso del semestre, nada podía arruinar su éxito. Sin embargo al entrar a su casa encontró a un hombre desconocido.

─Hola ─saludó el extraño mientras bajaba por la escalera, pero no era a él a quien dirigió su mirada, su hermano estaba con él.

─Hermano ─saludó Bobby con entusiasmo, pero el menor no lo sentía así… él siempre era el perfecto hermano mayor, excelentes calificaciones y no se diga de aptitud física, nunca sobrepaso su popularidad y siempre seguían recordándolo como su hermano menor.

─Hola ─respondió fríamente, fue cuando sus ojos divisaron algo más atrás del hombre de aspecto salvaje, ahí frente a él estaba al hombre que tanto admiraba, Tony Stark estaba en su casa, en ese momento sus papás le dieron alcance.

─Papá, mamá ─todo lo contrario a su hermano estos lo recibieron con todo el cariño del mundo, pero al igual a como estaba el menor se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veía detrás.

─E-Ellos son… ─tanto los papás como el hermano no entendían la situación, mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

─Sí papá… él es mi maestro, Logan, y ellos son los Vengadores ─presentó de inmediato─ y creo que tenemos que hablar ─el ambiente se tornó serio pues algo no estaba bien y lo sabían.

Ahora era verdad el favoritismo del destino a su hermano mayor, no sólo se llevó la popularidad y tuvo que estar escondido bajo su sombra por muchos años, sino que ahora sus héroes, los hombres más famosos del mundo era sus conocidos, ¿cómo? Se cuestionó mientras con enojo subía las escaleras.

XXXXX

─¿Aún no contestan? ─el Capitán cuestionaba a las pilotos, quienes negaban con preocupación.

─No, y es extraño, tampoco el profesor ─Jean respondió tratando de rastrearlo─ algo me está impidiendo localizarlo.

El Capitán entendía que algo no estaba bien, ahora y durante la guerra era signos de alerta.

─Entonces hay que prepararnos si es necesario.-

─Esta no es una pelea como las de ustedes ─comentó Ororo─ los mutantes hemos estado escondidos ante la sociedad, viviendo como una hipótesis, sin ser comprobada -.

─Pero pueden servir a la sociedad ─reflexionó el soldado con seriedad.

─Cap, estos tiempos son difíciles ─llamó Natasha desde su lugar, aún torturando psicológicamente al pobre y coqueto mutante azul, quien aunque si su sonrisa no desaparecía sentía la mirada asesina de la espía─. Si alguien como ellos se dejan ver en un estado de guerra no serán vistos como héroes sino todo lo contrario, les temerán-.

─¿Aun si hacen un servicio a la sociedad? ─alzó la ceja pues incluso durante la guerra tal vez se vieron involucrados algunos sin saberlo.

─La sociedad está muy torcida, a veces para su conveniencia, si civiles se ven heridos y son humanos se armará un problema peor que la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un evento entre dos especies ─Natasha lograba entender con lo poco que había visto, aun si Steve no le mencionó nada al respecto.

─Nosotros no hemos dicho nada de especies ─Ororo comentó con seriedad, era cierto, aun si la apariencia de Kurth era extraña muy pocos de SHIELD sabían de su existencia, la duda fue aclarada por el propio espía mutante.

─Tengo mis contactos y aun si Fury no me dijo nada… puedo enterarme de todo ─sonrió victoriosa con más misterio que nada, ahí el Capitán entendió que no quería de enemigo a la espía pensando que incluso podría sabría más de él que él mismo.

Fue cuando Jean logro entrar en contacto, uno de los teléfonos permanecían funcionales, esperaba que sólo fuera un corto circuito o algún tipo de accidente leve con algún mutante, no esperando la respuesta que obtendría.

XXXXX

Logan suspiró cansado de tener que lidiar con situaciones complicadas, los padres de Bobby miraban extraño a su hijo mayor, en un silencioso ruego de que fuera más «normal».

─No es una situación que se controlen señores ─llamó con toda la calma que pudo pero soltándolo con la brusquedad típica de su propia actitud, fue cuando algo en su bolsillo vibró, les dio una mirada seria antes de salir de ese cuarto.

─ _Hola_ ─una voz conocida llamó del otro lado.

─Por fin se comunican ─gruñó fastidiado el mutante hacia la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea─ en verdad que todo se complicó ─añadió.

─ _¿Qué es lo que ocurrió Logan? En la mansión no contestan y ni siquiera el Profesor se ha comunicado ¿están todos bien?_ ─cuestión un poco más alarmada, tratando de mantener la calma.

─Fuimos atacados durante la noche, un escuadrón ingreso a la mansión llevándose consigo algunos niños, si no fuera por las acciones de los vengadores puede que contáramos otra historia ─suspiró recargándose en el barandal─ Tormenta, no tarden ─añadió antes de colgar para dirigirse adentro.

─Señores creo que tienen la suerte de tener un hijo como el suyo ─Banner decía con su tono de especialista─, es una prueba viviente de la evolución que lleva la humanidad ─su yo científico salía a relucir, incomodando un poco a los jóvenes mutantes por el cambio repentino de situación, aunque los padres empezaban a mostrarse un tanto entusiasmados.

─Hay que irnos ─llamó Logan al entrar mientras como animal salvaje miraba hacia fuera, sentía que la situación se tornaría peligrosa.

─Dinos «Tarzán» ¿qué es lo que sucede? ─comentó Stark con burla ganándose una mirada asesina del susodicho.

─Esto no es nada bueno ─Edward comentó saliendo de sus pensamientos, los problemas familiares le daban dolor de cabeza pues desde la muerte de su madre sólo tuvo a su hermano, claro que Winry y la abuela eran otra historia.

─Y se tornara peor si no salimos ─Logan llamó de inmediato─ nos han seguido ─gruñó, en ese momento patrullas se divisaron a lo lejos.

─Pero sólo son la policía ─Stark comentó con algo de ironía aunque recordando lo de Pepper ahora lo pensaba mejor─ ¿Será mejor si hablamos con ellos? ─cuestionó.

─No lo creo Tony… recuerda que el gobierno está involucrado en esto ─Banner respondió.

─¿Qué es lo que sucede? ─los padres preguntaron a su hijo, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

─Gente nos busca… es lo que sucede ─explicó Logan, pero fue interrumpido cuando un hombre entró por la ventana con un arma dispuesto a hacer de las suyas pero fue sometido por el propio mutante.

─Creo que no están dispuestos a hablar ─comentó Edward reforzando la puerta, alzando tablas de madera entre chispas y rayos, sorprendiendo a los civiles.

─Será mejor que suban y no se involucren civiles ─explicó Banner tratando de no entrar en batalla, pero al escoltar a la familia hacia las escaleras otra de las ventanas estalló, fue apoyado por Tony quien transformo su reloj de pulsera en la mano de su armadura.

─Recuerda que necesito apoyo con mi armadura… o al menos que Jarvis pueda prepararme un repuesto ─explicó el multimillonario haciéndole frente al enemigo, no era lo mismo sin su armadura y era el más débil en comparación incluso que los mocosos.

Los gritos de los papás se dejaron escuchar, subieron de inmediato a buscarlos.

─Creo que los guiaron a nosotros directamente ─dedujo Edward al notar que sus atacantes eran policías normales que sabían de su existencia… los Vengadores estaban siendo perseguidos ahora ¿prófugos? ¿O era un truco solamente?

─Lo dices por el perifoneo… suficiente tengo con mi fama como para ahora ser un prófugo ─se quejó, usó un jarrón como arma anotando mentalmente pasar la cuenta a la familia del chico, quien ahora se veía preocupado.

─¡Bobby! ─gritó Rogue quien estaba junto a Pyro, por su inexperiencia habían sido dejados a un lado, aunque los dos chicos se veían con ansiedad de participar pues inclusive alguien con menos centímetros peleaba a la par de los Vengadores.

Un muro de hielo se alzó desde la puerta hasta la ventana, tenían que salir de una manera menos escandalosa pues estaban seguros que mas vendrían.

─Hay que irnos ─llamó Logan yendo a la puerta trasera, habían acabado con todos pero los refuerzos se alcanzaban a escuchar no muy lejos de ahí.

En la ventana un chico abrazado de sus padres se divisó, Bobby los miró con tristeza.

─No te preocupes… son tus padres ─dijo Edward─ con tus habilidades sigues siendo un humano ─añadió pero en ese momento fue herido de bala por uno de los policías que arribaba.

─S-son los Vengadores ─exclamó el oficial al darse cuenta a quien perseguían, pues habían estado seguros de que se trataba de terroristas pero en realidad eran héroes reconocidos y ahora había herido a uno.

─¡Váyanse! ─gritó Bruce con voz gutural en un intento de, espantando a propios y extraños, acudiendo de inmediato en apoyo del chico.

─He estado peor ─explicó Ed con paciencia al ver esa cara de preocupación, la cual era compartida entre sus compañeros Vengadores─ Tony… no moriré ─calmó al multimillonario que no sabía controlar sus pensamientos fatalistas.

─Sí, lo sé… eres difícil de matar ─comentó el multimillonario sonriendo.

─Aunque no se cura como yo ─Logan interrumpió apurándose, pues gracias a quien quiera esté arriba la nave mutante llegaba.

─Wow, en serio tienen clase ─Tony trató de desviar sus pensamientos observando algo que estaba seguro ocuparía las noticas locales e internacionales.

─Sí, es lo mejor ─Logan interrumpió su plática, sin embargo hizo a un lado a Tony para recibir en su lugar un balazo en el medio de la frente.

─Pero… ─Tony no supo cómo reaccionar, de pronto el cielo se nubló y truenos aparecieron retirando a los policías que se armaron de valor para enfrentar a los Vengadores… ¿la bala iba dirigida a él? Se cuestionó al ser el más vulnerable.

─Entren ─la mujer exótica llamó a un Tony asustado mientras iba en apoyo de Logan─ él estará bien… Steve ¿me ayudas? ─llamó al Capitán dentro, Banner también iba a socorrerlo apoyándolo.

Los chicos estaban más asustados aunque Ed no tanto al presenciar algunas muertes durante su trabajo en Amestris pero estaba seguro de que de eso no sobrevive nadie, aunque juzgando por la actitud de la mutante había algo no sabía… subieron a la nave en un silencio sepulcral, entre vientos y rayos.

Sólo una familia veía con tristeza lo que sucedía, alzándose el objeto entre los aires desapareciendo entre la nubosidad.

─Se lo merecía ─susurró el más joven al mirar con odio fuera de la ventana, sus padres ajenos a quien fue el culpable de que los encontraran, entre asustados y preocupados de lo que pasaba en realidad, algo no estaba bien y cambiaría el rumbo de la historia.

XXXXXX

─No los atrapamos ─explicó una voz a través de la radio─ los Vengadores han partido y con ellos Tony ─añadió.

─¿Y Fury? ─cuestionó la otra voz.

─El desapareció… aunque está herido ─respondió, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el oscuro rostro.

─Bueno, nos encargaremos de él después, tendrá que acudir a nosotros ─colgó el comunicador para salir de esa oscuridad y dejarse ver. Pierce con seguridad comenzó a caminar un poco entre ese oscuro lugar, pasando por una serie de acueductos conectados─ William Striker ─saludó a otro hombre.

─Señor ─saludo éste no muy convencido, su rostro extrañado por la visita─ no me esperaba verlo por aquí ─frunció el ceño.

─Oh, no seas tan formal ─comento el hombre saludándolo con un apretón de mano─ después de todo estamos aquí por el bien de la humanidad ─sonrió─ además creo que estaremos un poco involucrados en esto.

─Lo dice por los Vengadores ─Striker sabía muy bien lo que significó el ataque a la escuela aunque era un plus el hecho que los Vengadores se vieran involucrados─ es sólo por eso que SHIELD está involucrado-.

─Yo vengo por una razón de mayor peso que SHIELD, Striker ─se inclinó un poco para susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que el hombre se cuadrara─. Si usted coopera logrará su cometido… además de que me encargaré de que no se involucren con usted ─explicó.

William entendía que no sólo Rumlow estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, pero si esta persona estaba presente garantizaba un poco que no se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos… además de que tal vez podría usar el apoyo de la agencia «SHIELD».

«Tal vez esto resultaría mejor de lo que pensé» sonrió internamente William aceptando al líder de la organización, no le importaba mucho lo que éste quería en realidad mientras su plan fuera cumplido pues no podía dejar a los mutantes andar con libertad entre ellos… ajeno por completo a que Pierce entendía ya provechaba su propio odio.

Después de todo no eran tan diferentes, solo buscando un mundo mejor para su conveniencia.

XXXXX

El mundo estaba lleno de sucesos escondidos a la luz del sol, mutantes partían a una misión donde grandes sucesos se enlazarían para tejer un mismo destino, todo cambio y estaban totalmente ajenos –Así que se volvió mas interesante –

La verdad había logrado tener un gran entretenimiento entre sus propios juguetes, haciendo que personas importantes se conocieran entre si…mutantes, héroes, genios…monstruos, cosas que no debían existir en una misma realidad ¿qué pasaría si tendría que regresarlos?, le divertía el que los demás supieran la verdad de Ed aunque solo pedazos entendían y para su sorpresa no indagaban demasiado.

Una gran carcajada en esa habitación blanca….una gran pelea se avecinaba, donde cinco joyas se involucraban, pero no le interesaba ir demasiado lejos, ¿o si?...después de todo los Alquimistas eran complicados, pero no tanto….pues el inicio del fin se acercaban y su felicidad tendría que terminar, tarde o temprano.

XXXXXX

Bien espero que les haya parecido bien el capitulo que les traje, muchas cosas han empezado su rumbo y otras tantas iniciando…tratare de actualizar pronto, pero no se cuando las musas vuelvan a mi.

Gracias a Kutzi que me apoyo con la corrección del capitulo.

Geme 1 fuera


	17. V17 ENCUENTROS

V17: ENCUENTRO

Las estrellas eran las mismas que esa noche… sus ojos se posaban en aquella inmensidad oscura que los envolvían, el crepitar de las antorchas se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras jugueteaba un poco con el cerrar y abrir de un reloj metálico.

Edward optó por alejarse del resto en un intento de concentrarse un poco ante la incertidumbre del estado de su hermano, pues aún se veía débil en el cuerpo que dejó de usar desde ese día, dio un largo suspiro para tratar de calmarse… aunque tenía que admitir que quería correr hacia donde fuera que estuviera, algo que aun no sabían.

─¿Eso es un reloj de bolsillo? ─cuestionó Tony con alegría apuntando aquel artefacto extraño, interrumpiendo por completo la calma del joven.

─Sí… ─lo guardó de inmediato para evitar preguntas innecesarias, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde ante la atención indeseada del hombre mas curioso que haya conocido, aún su pasado era un misterio y no tenía la intención de contárselo, lo cual era algo que milagrosamente había logrado con el multimillonario.

─Bueno supongo que es uno de tantas cosas que no nos quieres contar ─suspiró en derrota el multimillonario haciendo que el chico lo mirara sospechosamente─ ¿Qué? ─cuestionó de inmediato.

─Nada, es sólo que no estas insistente ─acusó recargándose en sus rodillas─ normalmente si no fuera por Steve estarías de necio en querer sacar más información ─entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente hacia el hombre mayor, el cual mostraba una sonrisa socarrona entre sus barbas a medio cortar.

─Vamos, hemos pasado por mucho y te aseguro que con la situación actual es lo de menos, mi curiosidad por ahora esta de vacaciones en un lugar en el cual yo no estoy –dijo sin darle importancia– en verdad creo que han sido tiempos muy movidos… digo, escapado de un loco resentido… Asgard y ahora esto, en verdad espero que en algún momento nos cuentes-

Edward lo miró.

─Sí, claro ─suspiró cansado, ambos quedándose en un tranquilo silencio, aunque en la cabeza del chico rondaban un sin fin de preguntas, temía por el futuro, esperaba que Amestris estuviera bien durante todo ese tiempo… pero había hecho algo parecido a amigos o compañeros en ese mundo y a pesar de no aceptarlo la idea de dejarlos hacía que algo doliera en su interior.

─No es como si tu pasado viniera a darnos de cachetadas… ¿verdad? ─Tony acusó pero dio un largo suspiro– Aunque cuando vi a tu hermano me sorprendí mucho ─sonrió al recordar eso, en verdad que algo estaba más allá de su imaginación─ … se parecen mucho ─cambió de tema rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Edward– aunque no tengo nada que decir respecto a su carácter, no tuve el placer de presentarme en persona ─sonrió.

─Siempre me dicen que es mas amable que yo, tranquilo y paciente… ─recordó Edward todas las primeras impresiones que tuvo, una ligera vena de coraje sobresalía de su frente pero aun así sonreía─. Desde que recuerdo estábamos juntos, incluso después de que madre… ─pausó ante la mirada curiosa de Tony por el rumbo que estaba tomando la platica─ olvídalo… sólo te diré que somos lo que somos ─se encogió de hombros.

─Todos tus misterios Edward… como un buen Stark ─le palmeó la cabeza ante la sorpresa y disgusto de su compañero─ es la primera vez que avanzamos en esta relación de padre e hijo postizos ─se burló.

─Lo tenías que decir ─gruñó el rubio ante la idea de emparentar con alguien como él, aunque era mejor que ese señor cuya sangre corría por sus venas… tenían tiempo que no tocaban ese tema, respecto a lo que la prensa decía del joven y lo que representaba en la empresa─. Bueno no es como si me interesara tu fortuna ─frunció el ceño.

─Y eso es lo que me sorprendió de ti… además de todas las cosas que desconocías ─con ironía comentó el mayor recordando su primera impresión, aunque hubo un poco de molestia por ser encargo de Steve. Un silencio se instalo de nuevo entre ambos, con la brisa y las platicas lejanas del otro grupo presente.

─Él estará bien –comentó Tony─, si es tu hermano será necio a su manera ─esto hizo que se ganara un golpe del rubio.

─Bueno supongo que sí ─a pesar de lo tenso que pudiera estar por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo, el Capitán antes le mencionó que le ayudaría en todo para poder recuperar a su hermano y aunque no lo quería admitir confiaba en ellos.

─Sabes no me sorprende que no estés junto al resto de los muchachos ─apunto Tony hacia el lugar donde se reunían los mencionados.

─Y yo pensé que tú estarías con los demás… ─sonrió victorioso Edward con una mirada burlona, mientras el multimillonario se encogió de hombros.

─Sabes que eso de planear en equipo es muy tedioso y molesto, me gusta trabajar solo, eso de ser coordinador se lo dejo a Steve y al resto, digo ya que no solamente seremos los Vengadores ─suspiró Tony─. El Cap se las arreglara.

─Te acostumbraste al tema de los mutantes muy rápido, me sorprende que no los llenaras de preguntas ─acusó Edward.

─Admito mi curiosidad pero todo sucedió muy rápido ─Tony se excuso, la verdad era que tanto Banner como Steve lo habían amenazado de cierta manera para que no fuera intrusivo ante las actitudes de algunos de los mutantes, al parecer tenían cierto resentimiento con la gente catalogada como «normal» y él caía en ese punto.

─Sí, mas ahora que somos perseguidos por el gobierno ─se burlo Ed recordando sus días en Amestris cuando lo mandaron con la hermana del mayor Amstrong.

─Ya nos habíamos tardado, eso de estar bajo las leyes de una organización como SHIELD… es de sorprenderse que no dijera nada ─Tony se jactó, era verdad, los Vengadores tuvieron un inicio un tanto descontento.

─Sí… sí… me imaginó y en cuanto a los chicos, nunca fui muy social ─en verdad era demasiado inteligente, tanto que los jóvenes de su edad no le resultaban muy interesantes, además sólo estaba enfocado a una misión. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en ambos, cuando el grito de Kurt se escuchó.

─Creo que ya atraparon al espía ─se burló Tony pues al parecer el Cap se dio cuenta, pensando que se trataba de un enemigo y lanzando su escudo al punto mas alto del árbol provocando que cayera colgando de su cola y haciendo un gran alboroto─. Y se dice trabajar para Fury.

Una sonrisa burlona salió del rubio y acompañó al multimillonario, tantas cosas que le debía y eso le hacía sentir mal de no contarles mucho sobre su pasado a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ellos… algún día les diría todo completamente, aun si era por intercambio equivalente, su hermano hizo lo mismo ¿por qué el no?

XXXXXXXX

Magneto siempre desconfió de los humanos como tal, aun si eran leyendas de antaño… mirando al propio Capitán sus recuerdos afloraban como aquel día en que despertó esa habilidad que lo caracterizaba.

El Capitán había notado la mirada resentida del hombre mutante, pero trataba de no ahondar en ese tema, no era un asunto prioritario.

–Cap… ¿es mi imaginación o ese tal Magneto te mira mucho? ─Banner no era del tipo de gente que le gustaba comentar algunas o cosas, o que se diera cuenta, pero la mirada que lanzaba era tan pesada que incomodaba incluso a su otro yo.

Roger alzó su mirada al científico con algo de burla.

─Es sorpresivo que usted doctor me diga algo así ─sonrió de medio lado.

─Bueno, después de pasar cierto tiempo con ustedes algo se me debe de pegar ─alzo los hombros, ambos desviándose del tema central sobre la captura de los mutantes que faltaban además de los que raptaron de la mansión.

─No se si deba ofenderse Cap ─añadió Romanov con algo de picardía, haciendo que ambos hombres giraran a verla─ yo, una de los vengadores que se ha excluido en sus aventuras, debo de tomar represalias ─sonrió de medio lado.

─Disculpen, creo que el tema que estamos viendo es mas importante ─Ororo frunció el ceño algo molesta de que no se tomaran el tema con la seriedad que se debía ¿era porque son mutantes?, esto último le hizo un hueco en el estomago, no esperaba eso de los Vengadores.

─No lo tome a mal señorita Ororo ─se disculpó el Capitán mirando a ambos Vengadores, quienes sólo alzaron los hombros para seguir admirando la fogata en medio de ellos─ Es sólo que las miradas suelen ser incómodas si se prolongan por mucho tiempo, por mi no hay problema pero mis compañeros se sienten algo descontentos ─esto último hizo que Banner arqueara la ceja, nunca mencionó eso último.

─Lamento que mi mirada sea molesta ─con tono soberbio comento Magneto, sonriendo sardónicamente─ es sólo que una figura como usted entre nosotros es demasiado… ─sopesó un poco─ hilarante ─con burla comentó.

El Capitán no entendía por qué eso le provocó una punzada en el corazón, algo no estaba bien, sentía cierto rechazo y odio en cada palabra expresada por el hombre, pero negó con la cabeza para no seguir el juego, ante la mirada insistente de Ororo quien al parecer tampoco confiaba en ese señor.

─Está bien, lo dejaremos para luego-.

Negó con la cabeza para fruncir el ceño al percibir la presencia de alguien mas, tomó su escudo con premura haciendo que los mutantes frente a él se tensaran por un posible ataque, Banner notándolo y rascándose la barbilla ante la desconfianza, grandes cosas debieron pasar para ponerse en modo defensiva por ese movimiento inesperado.

El capitán lanzo su escudo a algún punto oscuro del árbol que los cobijaba, tanto Romanov como los demás se prepararon para cualquier ataque sorpresa, solo para descubrir que cierto espía de SHIELD estaba haciendo de las suyas, alguien a quien no confiaban aun.

─Hola ─Kurt alcanzó a decir alzando su curiosa mano, todos lo miraron de manera penetrante haciendo que se sintiera mas pequeño.

El mutante azul le divertía eso de hacerse el espía, desde que se unió a SHIELD por Fury era emocionante, más ayudar a los mas jóvenes a ser parte de eso… pero no tomó en cuenta que fuera notado, eran admirables las habilidades del Capitán, tenia que admitirlo, el hombre era un héroe en toda la extensión, dejándolo al descubierto ante todos.

XXXXXXX

La Verdad estaba cansada... el hombre se había atrevido a ignorar el libro que le dio pero la historia tomó un giro inesperado por el secuestro de Alphonse, uno de los sacrificios de Padre, aunque estaban algo perdidos pues no sabían su ubicación, tuvo que dar un empujón a una de las telepatas para mandarle señales por otros medios.

No obtendría la diversión esperada si se tardaban en ubicarlos, además de que los hilos en Asgard estaban yendo de nuevo hacia la tierra junto a los alquimistas, era divertido jugar con el hijo de aquel traidor después de todo.

XXXXXX

Ororo estaba en lo alto de aquel bosque flotando amenazadoramente ante la persona bajo ella, ahí los Vengadores permanecían cautelosos después de un estruendo ensordecedor que se escucho.

─Sal de ahí ─llamó de inmediato con dureza, sólo para que entre los arbustos saliera una mujer… con armadura, escudo y espada apuntándola.

─Una bruja del tiempo ─dijo con un acento fuerte mirándola rápidamente.

─Eres tú ─reconoció el Capitán rompiendo la desconfianza de inmediato, recordándola de su batalla durante su ingreso a Asgard, tierra donde se supone ningún mortal debe estar. Ella lo miró y sonrió de inmediato─. Espero que traigas buenas noticias, la última vez que vimos a un asgardiano en la tierra, se llevó a Ed ─apunto al chico que gruñía por lo bajo algo de «ahora no me llevaran».

─Lo sé ─dijo la mujer acercándose y dándole un abrazo a un sorprendido Capitán pues era más fuerte de lo esperado, Ororo la miró con calma para presentarse─. No sabía que tenían una bruja del tiempo de su lado, muy útil si me preguntan ─encogió de hombros.

─No soy una bruja ─contestó molesta la morena mutante─. Mi nombre es Ororo ─se presentó, Jean se calmó un poco al ver que eran conocida de los Vengadores, intercediendo ante Magneto y Mystic que se veían renuentes.

Logan frunció el ceño al verse ignorando por completo, aunque tenia que admirar que la belleza era digna de observar, y los jóvenes eran mas curiosos por el nuevo acontecimiento.

─El Padre de Todo quiere verte Alquimista ─anunció solemne y sin ninguna oportunidad de negación, Ed se puso en guardia dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario pero tanto Tony como el Capitán se pusieron adelante, el último con mas cautela y un aire diplomático, Banner trató de mantenerse alejado del posible enfrentamiento, no quería sacar a su otro yo en un lugar donde serían más las consecuencias que el beneficio.

Los mutantes se mantuvieron al margen pero en su rostro se mostraba descontento pues nadie tenía tiempo suficiente aquí, no estaban seguros si aún seguían intactos los niños, imaginándose un sin fin de cosas que podían hacerles unas más malas que otras.

─Mira, entiendo lo que tu señor ha pedido, pero ahora no es oportuno ─respondió el Capitán con diplomacia irguiéndose en toda su altura, la mujer era un poco mas alta que él, denotando su rasgos de Asgard, ésta frunció el ceño─ por el momento Edward ha perdido a su hermano y nosotros estamos yendo a buscarlo ─pensó un poco, no tenía porque involucrar a los mutantes en asuntos pasados a pesar de la obvia curiosidad de algunos.

─El joven alquimista tiene que venir conmigo ─La guerrera insistió, pero luego dio un largo suspiro─ pero si dice que tienen un hermano y resulta que éste también posee sus mismos conocimientos, entonces el Padre de Todo también querrá verlo ─monótonamente solucionó.

Tanto el Capitán como Tony parpadearon.

─Espera… ¿estás diciendo que nos ayudaras? ─el multimillonario preguntó, su voz denotaba incredulidad─ Digo el puesto del Asgardiano ya esta ocupado, aunque no lo veo por aquí-

─Tony… ─el Capitán suspiró.

─Bien, si eso es todo está bien, pero vámonos ─Ed estaba en el límite de su paciencia, por todo lo alquímico de este mundo era problemático como para llamar la atención indeseada de reyes de otros lugares, ahí la terquedad del viejo en querer llevarlo para investigar cosas que aun no entendía…chisto por su suerte y esperaba que no fuera mas que su imaginación, pero maldeciría a la verdad si fuera la que esta moviendo sus hilos.

─Bueno, creo que esto fue bastante fácil, además de que ganamos una fuerza un poco peculiar ─comentó el Capitán interrumpiendo el monologo que el multimillonario iniciaría─ creo que hay cupo para otro Asgardiano-

─Bien, bien, si tú lo dices ─gruñó Tony. Banner sólo negó con la cabeza aún manteniéndose al margen y alejado del conflicto, en verdad tantos sentimientos lo sacaban de quicio.

Los mutantes se vieron algo descontentos con la nueva adquisición, al menos Magneto miraba con desconfianza tanto a la Asgardiana como al Capitán, susurrando casualmente hacia Mystic. Banner comenzó a explicar los planes que tanto Edward como Tony habían pasado por alto, por alguna extraña revelación de Jean Gray sabían a donde ir, misma que no cuestionarían pues al parecer confiaban en sus habilidades para ir hacia el punto donde se supone estaban los secuestrados, era un lugar que Logan ya había visitado por lo cual estaban algo dudosos.

Ororo y el Capitán estudiaron un poco la ayuda que contaban, aunque la primera advirtió la desconfianza con el mas anciano del grupo, Magneto tenía un largo historial de peleas con el grupo «X», en el cual uno de los jóvenes estaban involucrados.

─Así que ese es el asunto ─comentó Rogers.

─Pondré un ojo sobre él, pero llegando el momento tenemos que recurrir a ciertas medidas ─Wolverine comentó de manera amenazante─ no confió en toda su ayuda Capitán, además este asunto es mas nuestro que suyo… sólo se vieron involucrados ─gruñó.

─Se de su desconfianza y también ahora de algunas de sus desventuras, pero por el momento está bien confiar en nosotros…. al menos por ahora, tampoco … ─Rogers se cruzo de brazos recordando el detalle con la agencia de espías.

─Esto está más allá de lo que pueden imaginar ─comentó Jean, Steve la miró curioso─ no preguntes mas, mis habilidades no están del todo bien y por el momento no puedo informarte del asunto del gobierno… pero temo que esto desatara la caída de alguien-

─Bien dejemos a un lado SHIELD por el momento ─Ororo interrumpió dejando las preguntas de Steve hasta el final─. Nuestra prioridad son Alphonse y los niños, no podemos dejar que les hagan algo-

─Esta bien, será mejor que descansemos por esta noche, mañana partiremos a la primera luz del día ─continuó Roger, Ororo protestaría pero el soldado levanto su mano─. Entiendo tu apuro pero hemos tenido un trabajo arduo durante esta jornada, a diferencia de ciertos mutantes la mayoría tendemos a cansarnos-

─El súper soldado se cansa ¿eh? ─comentó Wolverine con tono burlón cruzándose de brazos.

─No exactamente Logan, es sólo que los demás no tienen nuestras cualidades ─sonrió regresándole el comentario al mutante causándole mayor molestia, no se agradaban por las dudas presentes, pero al menos Steve no lo tomaba personal…el mutante tenia un carácter duro, pero se preocupaba por los demás….aunque sabia que este no pensaba igual.

─Vaya, modesto el hombre ─Logan se carcajeó─ pero es recomendable descansar, aunque hay que montar vigilancia ─miró hacia Magneto y Mystic.

─Bien mantendremos un perfil bajo, no hay que hacer evidente nuestra duda hacia Magneto ─comentó Jean.

─Es cierto, una pelea entre nosotros no es conveniente, al contrario atrasaría nuestros planes ─apoyó el Capitán─. Buenas noches ─se alejó para dirigirse al resto de los Vengadores y la Asgardiana.

─¿Aún sigues teniendo algo de duda respecto a los humanos? ─preguntó Jean cuando el Capitán se alejó lo suficiente, no estaban seguros de hablar de temas de razas frente al hombre con un ideal justo, o al menos los demás lo percibían así.

─No es él quien me preocupa ─comentó Ororo con seriedad.

─Interés ─se burló Wolverine sacando la mejor mirada amenazante de la mujer de blancos cabellos─ sólo era un comentario, pero he visto como te trata «señorita Ororo» ─se burló.

─No es un juego Logan ─lo reprendió la mutante─ además creo que el asunto de SHIELD no se quedara solamente en la caza de lo Vengadores-

─SHIELD nunca me dio confianza ─aportó Jean─ pero ahora sólo nos queda ir a salvar a los chicos y al profesor, lo otro caerá bajo su mismo peso-

─Espero ─intervino Logan─ tendremos que ir al lugar donde está mi pasado ─miró sus manos.

─Temo que encontraremos mas que eso Logan ─Jean suspiró─; me temo que esto involucra a viejos enemigos ─miró hacia el Capitán, el trío de mutantes se dirigió hacia los mas jóvenes que miraban expectantemente a lo lejos, aún estaban algo dudosos respecto a la verdad detrás de la visión que tuvo Jean minutos antes ya que los últimos días se le había dificultado el controlar sus poderes, esperaban que fuera verdad el punto donde se encontraban los chicos perdidos.

XXXXXXXX

─¡Estúpido! ─Edward gritó al mutante que lo acompañaba, casi era atravesado por aquellas garras que le rozaron por poco, la mujer cuya habilidad era similar a la de Logan fue lanzada hacia él por un mutante enfurecido.

─Fíjate enano ─gruñó Logan con fastidio poniéndose de manera defensiva contra la mujer que ignoraba al rubio por órdenes del líder.

─¡Yo no soy un enano que me pueda pisar! ─gruñó el alquimista con fastidio juntando sus manos y creando un gran puño que surgió del suelo dirigiéndose hacia la mujer que seguía ignorándolo─ y usted señora ¡no me ignore! ─gritó.

─Que delicado ─se burló Wolverine, el joven sólo balbuceó cosas por debajo─. Pero adelántate… yo me encargo de esto ─señaló hacia la puerta sabiendo que esta pelea llevaría mucho tiempo, vio la duda en el joven a través de sus ojos dorados haciéndole encoger su boca de manera disgustada─ ¡que te vayas enano! ─gritó e interceptó a la mujer, ya que la presencia del joven ya no le era indiferente.

-Eres un maldito –Edward salió corriendo dejando a los mutantes pelear, se había colado con el mutante para ingresar a la presa sin permiso del resto de los Vengadores ya que el plan era algo diferente, pero su prioridad era Alphonse, cuya salud podría empeorar por su constitución débil en su cuerpo mortal.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, uno que otro guardia se atravesó haciéndolo detenerse por poco tiempo, el suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate, pero no fue parado en seco sino hasta que se topó con una persona que tenia poco de conocer.

─¡Oye! ─esquivó por poco aquellos laser lanzados directamente hacia él, saltó e hizo algunos movimientos extensos para salvar su vida entre una ataque sin intermitentes.

Conocía a su atacante, era uno de los mutantes…pero por alguna razón no lo reconocían –Así que no me iré fácilmente –se burlo después de descansar detrás de algunos de los tanques que estaban ahí, al parecer Alphonse tendría que esperar un poco.

XXXXXX

─Hay que detenerlos ─ordenó William Striker a toda la unidad, no esperaba que los Vengadores estuvieran en el mismo edificio con ellos, aunque la suerte aún estaba de su parte pues Hulk no se divisaba todavía.

─Señor tiene una llamada ─un soldado llamó interrumpiendo al hombre.

─¿No ves que estoy ocupado? ¡No puedo atenderle! ─gritó de inmediato.

─Señor, es mas conveniente que conteste ─sugirió el soldado─ es SHIELD ─añadió, Striker tragó grueso ante el nombre y lo que en realidad significaba, tomando el instrumento dio un suspiro antes de tomar la llamada.

─¿Hola? ─llamó con cuidado.

─Hola Striker, he escuchado de la intrusión de ciertas personas a sus instalaciones ─contestó Rumlow al otro lado de la línea.

─Sólo un pequeño inconveniente ─explico el hombre─ no es nada que no podamos manejar.

─Ya no es sólo un pequeño inconveniente para usted Striker, ahora es asunto nuestro viendo su incapacidad de detenerlo, se lo advertí antes… ─explicó.

─S-sí señor, derrotándolo… ─no le fue permitido terminar de hablar y estaba cada vez más frustrado por la intrusión.

─Esto es todo Striker ─Rumlow ahora estaba satisfecho, no sólo se había desecho de Fury si no que ahora podrá obtener a los Vengadores bajo sus garras.

─Pero señor ─su cara enrojeció ante la interrupción pero era verdad, sólo era una herramienta y ahora la desechaban como tal, sin embargo de nuevo no pudo decir nada pues el teléfono fue colgado dejándolo en un silencio molesto bajo la mirada expectante de los soldados presentes.

»Te vas a arrepentir ─susurró con rabia para empezar a andar cambiando de dirección, no se iría tan fácilmente, al menos seguiría su plan original, el eliminar por completo a los mutantes. Se dirigió al lugar donde su hijo estaba, donde el Profesor X haría su trabajo, después de todo, por eso lo llevo a ese lugar.

XXXXX

Alphonse se sentía impotente al ver al resto de los niños retorcerse de dolor de un momento a otro, había escuchado tiempo atrás movimientos continuos afuera de su celda, su hermano estaba ahí y pronto lo sacaría de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora cargaba el cuerpo de uno de los jóvenes, mientras los demás se retorcían en el poco espacio que tenían.

─¡Aguanten! ─pedía insistentemente mirándolos a todos con angustia, ¿cómo podía ayudarles? ¿Qué podría hacer?, estaba intentando desesperadamente hacer algo de alquimia durante su estancia ahí, pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien y eso repercutía en sus habilidades alquímicas.

Pero repentinamente todo se volvió negro debido a un dolor que le calaba desde la cabeza hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo, ahora era él quien sentía lo que los chicos estaban sufriendo segundos antes… su cabeza pareciera como si estuviera a punto de explotar…nada salía de su boca mas que la angustia y sonidos de dolor, los chicos ahora estaban asustados por el desgarbado joven rubio quien ahora se retorcía en su frágil cuerpo, quedando ahí en medio de ellos.

XXXXXXXXX

Bueno este fue un capitulo entretenido después de un bloqueo de autor, se que eh tardado pero aun sigo viva, también agradezco a mi Beta Kutzi Shiro, quien tiene paciencia en descifrar lo que a veces tengo que decir.

Disfrútenlo y hasta la próxima, creo que las cosas se pondrán algo interesantes.

Saludos y Geme 1 fueraz!


End file.
